Someday the Dream Will End
by Griselda Banks
Summary: Novelization. Revised edition. Prologue and Epilogue added. When Tidus finds himself in a strange new world, how far will he have to go to get back home? Rated for violence.
1. This Is Your Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names, places, characters, plot, etc. that follows; all I can lay claim to is the wording in some places.**

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to thank all of those who made this Revised Edition possible. Namely, my brother and editor - while you're a little slow at editing, your help was invaluable. Many thanks also to my former reviewers: Fiona Summoner, for being my "critique angel"; Lady Suneidesis, for sticking with me to the very end; LeonFan2k3, for making me not be so hard on Tidus; Mayonaka, for setting me straight on various parts of the romance; and all others who gave me tips and encouragement along the way.**

**Okay, so this is the Revised Edition of my novelisation of FFX. Took me long enough, didn't it? My novelisation's still not perfect even after all this revising; I know there are other authors out there who can write much better than I ever could. Still, I like having the satisfaction of finishing my first novelisation ever, and knowing I can do it. I don't really expect many of my old reviewers to remember this, or care to read it, but I'd be thrilled if you would. Especially you, Fiona. You would have no excuse if you didn't read this and review XD I've added some scenes, improved the battles (hopefully), and added an epilogue, so it's not exactly the same as last time. Also, I've shortened the chapters, so now there are more. Hopefully these changes make the Revised Edition better.**

**Please feel free to give any criticism you have; I probably won't revise this again (if I did, I'd be retired by the time I was satisfied!), but I appreciate any healthy criticism you can give me, that I might be a better author. If you want to diss this, go ahead, but I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what it is you don't like. It's no fun for an author to not be able to understand what her readers don't like about the story. I'll reply to every review I get. Well, enjoy!**

**"Listen to me now. This may be my last chance."**

**Prologue**

The wind hissed through the cracks in the rocks, fluttering the two red ribbons on the hilt of his sword. The sword stuck straight up out of the ground, like a pinnacle of power...yet...a very lonely pinnacle. A young man stood on a pile of rubble, the setting sun shining golden on his messy blond hair. Another sunset. This one was weak, as though shining through the nearly tangible film of rotten decay hanging in the air. The sun could not warm the chill that had settled into the young man's skin ever since he had arrived. He had longed for this day to come, yet the closer he came, the more he dreaded this moment. And now that it had arrived, he saw the truth staring back into his blue eyes. He closed these eyes, and felt the small, inadequate warmth fluttering against his eyelids.

He could remember other sunsets, some worth remembering, others as cold and heartless as this one. Each sunset marked the end of a day spent in toiling for his goal. This was the finish line, and he had reached it at last, fulfilling the promise he had made to himself. But what would be his crown of laurel leaves? Death? Loss? Or victory? "This is where it all began," he murmured softly to himself. "And this is where it'll all end."

He let out a sigh at his sad words, and looked over the land spread out beneath him. It was a city, though not as proud as it once had been. A city of rubble. A city overrun by foul creatures of every type and description. A city he had longed for, a city he once knew. A city that he no longer knew nor loved.

**Chapter One: This Is Your Story**

A city with flashing lights. A city built entirely of metal, where machines did most of the work. A city by the sea. Zanarkand, the perfect home for the blitzball champion of the Zanarkand Abes. Tonight was a special night for this champion, as this was the starting match of the Jecht Memorial Cup. The night to remember the famous Jecht, once the most renowned blitzball player around. A small crowd of excited fans thronged outside the house of the Abes' champion, waiting to see him off to the game. It seemed that was all they lived for; they were there hours before every single game, without fail. Giggly girls chattered happily about his good looks, while young boys boasted of their blitzball know-how, and everyone hopefully speculated whether they would see the legendary Jecht Shot tonight. Squeals from the girls closest to the house silenced the noisy crowd. Every eye turned to the door, every throat strained in a single cheer for their favorite player.

The champion strutted casually down the ramp connecting his house to the next platform, confident his hair was satisfyingly messy (that always seemed to please the girls). Three boys pushed to the front of the crowd, blitzballs clutched tightly under their arms. "Can you sign this?" One of the boys held up his ball, his face glowing with excitement at actually _speaking_ to his hero.

"Sure thing." With a flourish, the champion signed _Tidus_ on the ball with a pen he kept handy for unexpected signings such as this. For that matter, maybe it wasn't unexpected after all.

"Please?" begged another small boy.

"Alrighty." Tidus couldn't help but smile at the awed look the boy gave him when Tidus twirled the ball expertly on one finger and handed it back.

"Me too!" insisted the smallest of the group, not about to be left out of the fun.

"Take it easy," Tidus assured him with a little laugh. He'd be here at least until he had a word with those cute girls standing over there. When he swaggered over confidently, one girl looked absolutely terrified and hid behind her blitzball, unable to control the fit of giggles that overcame her. The other girl, however, was more daring, though she had a grating voice and didn't look half as good as the other.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked. Tidus tried not to wince from her voice and managed a grin. As the other girl handed over her ball, she squeaked out, "Good luck tonight!"

"Nothing to worry about," he replied, giving her a wink. After signing both girls' balls, he had a brainwave.

"Hey, if I score a goal, I'll...um...do this." He did a thumbs-up. "That will mean it was for you, okay?"

Both girls dissolved into a mess of blushes and giggles.

"What seat?" he inquired.

"East block, in the front row!" answered the cute gigglers. "Fifth from the right!"

"Got it." Tidus winked at them and turned to the crowd at large. "Well, gotta go. Cheer for me!"

The boys stopped showing off their supposed skills, shouting in unison, "Teach us how to blitz!!!"

"Hey, I got a game to play," protested Tidus. "Maybe...tonight...um...well..."

A small child with a dark hood pulled over his face, who stood slightly apart from the other boys, said softly, "You can't tonight."

Tidus turned back to the others. Of course, the match would carry on far into the night, which would leave no time for much else. "I mean, tomorrow."

"Promise?" It seemed too good to be true.

"Promise!" Tidus smiled assuringly. Hey, he had nothing else to do tomorrow anyway. The next match wouldn't take place for a couple days. Besides, he didn't need to practice _that_ much. The boys bowed, showing their gratitude.

Tidus managed to extricate himself from the crowd and get a breath of fresh air. Excitement pounded through him, just as it did before every match. The familiar throbbing sensation in his midriff intensified as he made his way along the walkway that spanned the entire distance of the city Zanarkand. But the throbbing ceased when he looked above him and found a picture of the hero Jecht, all lit up, towering above him. The familiar smirking man, with a straggle of brown hair held back by a red band of cloth, his brawny shoulders bare and his arms crossed over his chest. Tidus should have taken a different route to the stadium. He didn't like going this way if he could help it, the reason being the picture. Loathing built up inside him, as it always did whenever he thought about his old man. Tidus very much enjoyed life as the star player of the Zanarkand Abes: the fame, the fun, the girls, the cash. All that marred his perfect life was being the son of Jecht. At least his old man wasn't around to torment him anymore, but why did his memory have to linger that way?

Tidus tried to shake off these thoughts, putting all his concentration on the match ahead. He could deal with his memories some other time. His team, the Abes from A-East, were pitted against the Duggles from C-South. Tidus hoped to capture the crowd by showing his best moves, maybe even the Jecht Shot. _There I go thinking about _him _again,_ he thought glumly.

A small commotion was building up at the entrance to the stadium. Tidus pushed through the cheering crowd, all wanting to give him a pat on the back or the shake of a hand. "Make way, make way!" he cried. But he didn't care too much, really. This was one of the main reasons he enjoyed being a blitzball player. "Coming through, sorry! Hey, I'm gonna be late! Let go of me!" Finally he broke through to the safety of the team entrance, where he turned back and waved at his adoring fans. This match would be packed.

Tidus pulled on his uniform, the butterflies in his stomach growing steadily worse. He pulled on his yellow short-sleeved shirt, with a white hood that was just for decoration. The shirt didn't meet in the middle or reach his waist as a normal one would; that was so he could feel the water swirling about him in the stadium and thus be drawn more fully into the game. While extremely comfortable, it showed off his muscles as well. Next he buckled on his black overall shorts, zipping on an extra length to his right leg, so that the red symbol of his family could be seen. It was the custom that the star player wear their symbol during a match. He loathed this daily reminder of his father, but it brought too much fame to do away with. Everyone could recognize his family's symbol. Jecht had gone so far as to get the thing tattooed over his entire chest. _Idiot,_ Tidus thought savagely. His fingers trembled with rage as he buckled on his belt and arm guard; trying to control himself, he dropped the cold chain bearing his symbol over his neck and fixed a matching earring to his left ear. He jammed his black gloves onto his hands and hastily laced up his yellow waterproof shoes. Grabbing a blitzball from the rack, he hurried out to the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the stadium, Auron looked out over the city. Auron certainly stood out in a crowd, and not only because he was tall. His red cloak could be seen for miles against the other hues of the crowd, its style archaic and strange compared to the shiny, modern clothes most wore. Everyone who glanced at him knew he was of a different caliber than they; his stance spoke mutely of the calm grace he held within: the spirit of a warrior, the strength of a guardian. He held his left arm against his side, bent at the elbow, a silent symbol that his former master was now dead. His raven hair was greying, but that did not take away its beauty. If you managed to get up close to Auron, you would see the scar running down the right side of his face, running from the edge of his hair almost to his jaw, blinding his right eye. He wore black glasses to try to cover that up, but succeeded only in making his visage seem more intimidating and stern. His voice, the few times he spoke, was muffled slightly in his high collar, but somehow no one ever had trouble hearing his words. At his wide belt hung a tankard of ale; Auron was not a drinking man, but he kept it there for special occasions. Special occasions such as this.

Auron lifted his tankard with his free right hand, saluting something far off. He sighed sadly and put away his tankard, moving away to the heart of the city. He might as well wait outside the stadium. He could hear cries and laughter from within.

Auron stepped in a puddle, but the droplets he splashed did not return to the ground. Instead, they were sucked upward to the horror behind that was fast approaching. Even the buildings on the outskirts of the huge city leaned towards the monstrosity coming ever closer. The few remaining pedestrians who were not fortunate enough to gain tickets to the blitzball game now realized what was happening and rushed the other way, desperately – and futilely - trying to flee.

* * *

The star of the Abes sat in the water up to his waist, waiting for the match to start. The only sound apart from the beating of his heart was water swishing about him, caressing him, embracing him. He felt so calm in water, so detached from the real world. But suddenly light flooded the dark blitzball stadium, and sound roared from the mouths of thousands of fans. The roof opened up, revealing the starry sky above. Already the stadium was nearly full, and still more spectators came in droves - cheering, yelling, screaming - under the two statues that guarded the entrance to the stadium. Tidus stood up to a roar of cheering as the barrier for the water sparkled into place with a jolt of electric energy and filled with swirling, gushing water.

His other teammates hurried out into the stadium and followed him into the sphere. They scattered to their well-known places in the triangular blitzball starting formation, with Tidus at the point, of course. The ball shot into the sphere; Tidus and the Duggle captain swam with all their might towards it. Tidus lashed out with his foot and caught the Duggle smartly on the ribs. Smirking, he grabbed the ball.

He was racing towards the goal when a purple-clad Duggle caught him from behind. Tidus struggled and writhed like a snake, but in his struggling he dropped the ball and everyone nearby raced to get it. Tidus, squirming out of the Duggle's grip, reached it first and launched it to a teammate with all the strength he could muster. The teammate caught it, only to be kicked hard in the back by a Duggle and have the ball wrested from him. Tidus was there in an instant. He threw the player with such force that she flew from the water contained in the sphere, landing in the crowd, who hastily shoved her back in. The crowd screamed its delight, unaware that something odd was occurring directly outside.

The blitzball rocketed upwards through the water until it broke the barrier that kept the water in. Tidus kicked hard, propelling himself with enough force that he soared through the air at the same speed as the ball. All time seemed suspended. The cries and cheers from the crowd seemed miles away, and of little importance. This was what he was born to do. Night air licked its cold tongues on Tidus' wet skin as he twisted around in midair, ready to top off the show with the most famous move of all: the Jecht Shot. His mind, however, was blissfully free of any thoughts of his father as he flipped upside down for the move. Slowly, as he began to twirl, his mind registered the upside-down forms of Zanarkand buildings.

Tidus gasped in surprise. A great ball of water floated above the sea. Through the thick case of water, he could see the body of a gigantic monster, hundreds of tiny eyes twitching and rolling about, surveying the entire city.

It all happened before anyone could think. One moment, the game was at its peak. The next, pulses of energy erupted from the ball of water and explosions ripped the stadium, separated the crowd, and caused great frenzy among the spectators. The age-old statues splintered into a million infinitesimal shards. Screams and cries of pain were drowned by yet more explosions. And suddenly he was in the middle of it, grasping an overhead rail with all his might, grabbing and clutching, but his wet gloves slid steadily downward, threatening to slip off entirely. Another explosion rocked the stadium, knocking Tidus completely off. Letting out a despairing yell, he fell down, down, down. His head hit stone and he knew no more.

* * *

Tidus picked himself up slowly from the ground, his entire body throbbing. He had been aware of all the screams and running feet for several minutes now, but had been totally unable to respond until now. Realizing that a pile of rubble had broken his fall - and probably saved his life - he broke into a run, following the general flow of the crowd fleeing the stadium. He wondered vaguely where anyone could be safe from this horror. That thought was quickly forgotten by the sight of a single, solitary figure standing apart from the mad rush of people, completely calm amidst all this confusion.

"Auron, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," came the calm, low voiced reply, strange as always.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Auron strode off without answering, leaving Tidus with nothing to do but try to keep up with him. When he reached the main street, he looked one way, then another. Auron was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a blinding white flash nearly blinded him, and he blinked furiously, his eyes watering. The flash was soon gone, but no one moved. Indeed, it seemed that time was frozen and only Tidus was mobile. A small boy wearing a dark hood stood before him and seemed as unaffected by the time freeze as Tidus. He said simply, "It begins." Tidus recognized the child as the one who had pointed out he could not teach the boys blitzball tonight. What was he doing here?

"Don't cry," the boy went on. Tidus stepped up menacingly, clenching his fists. He never cried! Yet in the blink of an eye, the boy had gone and time had resumed its usual pace.

"What the...?" stammered Tidus. Suddenly he saw Auron amongst the crowd of people running away from the large ball of water. But he was facing the opposite direction, towards the great menace! "Hey! Wait!" Tidus called, running over. "Hey! Not this way!" Panting, confused, he simply wanted to go home, to hide under his covers and abandon the rest of the world.

"Look," Auron demanded, cutting through his thoughts.

Tidus did, and saw the ball of water he had seen earlier suspended in the sky. Inside it, he knew, lurked the monster that had turned the entire city into a chaotic frenzy.

"We called it Sin," Auron remarked.

"Sin?" Tidus wondered privately who 'we' were supposed to be.

Auron only looked at him.

A distant crash diverted Tidus' attention to a tower some way off. What looked like a gigantic tentacle, entirely covered by crusty barnacle-like things, had landed there. Most likely dropped by that monster within the huge mass of water, the thing Auron called Sin. With a shake, the tentacle shook off the barnacle things as if they were irritating flies, and they hurtled away in all directions. A few of them landed directly in front of Tidus, their crusty shells opening out to release strange bird-like monsters, with the crusty shells as their wings. Like crazed insects, they advanced on Tidus. He had no weapon, no means of defense. So he did the only thing anyone in that sort of situation can do - he used his hands in an attempt to ward them away the best he could, finally falling backwards at Auron's feet and feeling distinctly foolish.

A sword appeared in his line of vision, a red blade held by Auron's gloved hand. "Take it."

Tidus grabbed the hilt, and Auron pulled him to his feet. The weight was strange in his hand, unusual and somehow frightening.

Auron watched the boy's strange expression. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" Tidus received no confirmation. The thought of Jecht filled him with hate. He turned to the strange creatures and swatted at them, venting his rage. But the creatures only jumped away and Tidus overbalanced once more, falling to the ground. He jumped to his feet, ready to try again.

"I hope you know how to use it," Auron snorted. Something in this sarcastic statement caused the blood pounding through Tidus' head to slow. Of course he knew! How hard could it be? He nodded, watching Auron pull out a sword of his own. This sword was much longer, wider, and heavier, more suited to Auron's firm grip and strong arms. "These ones don't matter," Auron said quickly. "We cut through!"

Following Auron's directions, Tidus slashed downward at the middlemost creature. He was surprised at how swiftly he could dispatch it, and how strong his arms really were. Who would have thought that a blitzball player could become a warrior? But Auron was already racing through the gap he had made, and a glance over one shoulder told him that many more creatures were falling behind them. There was only one direction to run: forward.

A sinister enemy awaited them just around the bend. The tentacle had somehow managed to move itself down here, to block their way. They were trapped.

"Get outta my town!" yelled Tidus. Not that he expected the tentacle to listen...

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron put in his own threat, sounding much more dangerous than Tidus.

Tidus charged forward with a yell, drowning out the softly uttered warning coming from Auron's lips. He angled his red sword at the tentacle's large bulk, and it connected sharply with thick flesh. The end of the tentacle whipped around, caught Tidus under his attacking arm, and threw him back. Tidus fell to the ground, his breath rushing out of his lungs in a quick gush. Everything swirled about in his gaze, the spinning sky blending with the swaying tentacle. He shook his head to clear it, and when he looked up again, saw the edge of Auron's cloak right by his face.

"You will not touch him," Auron growled at the tentacle as it soared towards him from the other side. Letting out a cry, Auron swung his huge sword and cleaved the tentacle in two. It squealed, though no mouth could be seen, and Auron plunged his sword up to the hilt in the remaining stump of tentacle. With that, he extended a hand and pulled Tidus calmly to his feet, as though strange monsters and near-death encounters were daily routine.

Tidus glanced over at the limp tentacle and did a double-take. Strange wispy lights trailed from the corpse and faded into the night. Tidus watched them, as if in a trance. They were beautiful, but somehow terror-invoking at the same time. He had seen them before, a long time ago. It wasn't the pleasantest of memories; who would want to watch their mother die? She had lain there, her face pale and worn, gasping for breath, and suddenly it was over. The breath stopped, her heartbeat thumped to nothing, and her eyes, wide open, would never see the room again. Then the wisps flew up from her, soaring up to the ceiling and disappearing. And with them went her life.

He hurried away after Auron, hoping he wouldn't ever have to see those wispy lights again. They were running down the very street he had used to reach the stadium earlier that day. The illuminated picture of his father flashed and sputtered above them as the lights within short-circuited. "What are _you_ laughing at?" Tidus called contemptuously up to it. Turning to Auron, he cried, "Auron, let's get out of here! We should be running _away_ from it!"

But Auron wasn't watching him. He was staring into the distance over a small rise in the walkway. "We're expected," Auron replied. "We should welcome it." So saying, he set off at a run once more.

"Gimme a break, man!" Why did Auron have to keep darting all over the place?

He soon discovered what Auron meant, though. Dozens and dozens of the crusty bird things surrounded them where they stood. "Hmph," Auron grunted. "This could be bad." He cast his gaze around until it lighted upon a piece of old machinery hanging over the edge of the walkway, held suspended only by a single link of power. "That." Triumph laced his words. "Knock it down."

"What?!"

"Trust me. You'll see."

Tidus glanced at him uncertainly. Auron seemed so convinced that this would work, and Auron was so calm and quiet that you had to believe just about anything he said. So Tidus ran up to the machinery and brought his sword down on the link that held it there. A shock ran up his arm, sending pain into his shoulder, but at a glance from Auron, he kept at it. Auron faced the advancing bird things with a grim smile, brandishing his sword. Squeals, cries, and grunts from behind Tidus told him that the battle was not faring too well. Dead bodies littered the ground at Auron's feet, but still they pressed on towards the one man that stood before them. Just the man with the deadly sword, and then they could leap upon the tender one.

Sweat poured down Tidus' brow. His shoulder ached, and he had no idea whether the machinery was inching apart, or whether it was simply his tired imagination. A sputter ran through the link. Yes, it definitely _was_ breaking! The shocks didn't seem so painful anymore. But his arm was not used to hacking away incessantly. Time to end this. Tidus lifted the red sword above his head with both hands, and brought it crashing down upon the last small link. The machinery tumbled down, sputtering with sparks and catching on fire. An explosion ripped through the night air, white-hot sound ripping through his ears. The hundreds of creatures were swept away in the licking flames, but the walkway was breaking apart, and Tidus could smell death in the air.

"Go." The two of them raced along, side by side, the fire licking their heels but not burning them. With a mighty leap, Tidus grabbed onto the lip of some platform above him. The entire walkway fell down behind. Somehow, Auron had reached this platform before him. He stood there, but did not help Tidus at all.

"Auron! Auron!" Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs. Why wouldn't Auron help him?

But Auron was talking to something above them. With a jolt, Tidus realized it was Sin, hovering above them, sucking the entire city of Zanarkand into itself like a vast vacuum cleaner. And Auron was talking to this monster? "You are sure?" he was saying.

Tidus used the last ounce of energy he had to pull himself up onto the platform. Auron reached down and grabbed Tidus by his collar. Tidus floated upwards in the air; Sin was pulling him in. He struggled. What was Auron thinking?

"This is it," the unfathomable man said. "This is your story. It all begins here."

_No!_ Tidus thought despairingly. _Auron can't have betrayed me!_ He could feel Sin pull him in, sucking him in as if he were a drink that Sin was sipping through a straw. He was yelling, but no one heard him. All became dark.


	2. Welcoming Party

**Chapter Two: Welcoming Party**

_Zanarkand. Towers rising up all about him, for miles on end. The city was all right! Everyone was safe! Tidus breathed a sigh of relief, but suddenly the ground shook beneath his feet. He let out a surprised cry as the buildings began to crash down all about him, and he threw his arms up over his head to protect himself. After several moments, the commotion died down and he lowered his arms again._

_Now, he stood in a place he had never seen before. It appeared to be some sort of tunnel, pitch black and utterly silent. He looked swiftly behind him, but only darkness stretched on as far as the eye could see. Not that any eye could see in that blackness. But then Tidus turned around and saw a light, far off in the distance, beckoning to him. He began to run towards it, his footsteps making no sound whatsoever on the darkness beneath him._

"_This is your story," a voice said suddenly behind him._

_Tidus yelped and leapt nearly a foot, swiveling around to see Auron looming up above him, his red cloak stark against the utter blackness around them. "Auron?"_

_Auron faded away into a bright patch of light, far ahead. Tidus rushed towards it, until he felt a hand shoot out and grab his shoulder. He angrily turned around, only to see Auron again, glaring down at him from behind his dark glasses._

"_This is your story," he intoned, as though pronouncing his doom._

"_Get away from me!" Tidus cried, wrenching free from the man's firm grip and turning fiercely around. An even brighter spot of light shone off to the side. With a rush of relief, Tidus raced with all his might towards that one spot of light. He was almost there. Just a few more steps and then..._

_Auron grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him clear off his feet. "This is your story!" he practically bellowed, many eyes emerging on his face and swirling about madly to take in every inch of him at once._

_Tidus screamed and struggled, but the grip on his collar would not let go. A blinding white light shone all around, and he felt that same compressed feeling as he had before, as though someone was sucking him in...or out. Auron glared at him and soared past; the strange child with the purple hood smiled and whizzed by; Tidus' many fans giggled and chattered past him, until they were all swept away. His mother sobbed and held him, then disappeared in a swirl of those strange wisps. The last face he saw was one he had always hated, for as long as he could remember. Brown hair straggling over the man's shoulders, held back by a red band. The same old smirk he had always mocked, the infuriating, patronizing gaze he had always endured. Why was Tidus always thinking of his father? Then Jecht was gone._

_He had a dream. A dream of being alone. He wanted someone - anyone - beside him, so he wouldn't be alone anymore. Anyone at all. Even Jecht. He thought he heard a soft, indistinct voice in his dream speaking to him, but reality tugged unmercifully at him and he woke up._

Tidus slowly opened his eyes. Cold clenched his bones. He realized he was lying half in water, half on a small pile of debris. Everything he wore was entirely intact, from his silver earring to the red sword his father had left for him, which he still clutched in his hand. He straightened up, looking about him. Fog obscured the edges of the horizon, allowing only faint glimpses of half-submerged ruins, like the bones of some old animal poking out of the water. Where in the world was he? What had happened to Zanarkand? Gradually, he came to realize his dream had become reality. He was alone. "Anybody there?" he called, hoping he could prove his thoughts wrong. "Auron! Heeeeeeeeeey!" His cries startled a bird perched beside him, and soon even that small amount of life was gone. He followed the bird's flight with his eyes, until he saw it join a large flock of black birds in the grey, lightning-filled sky. The birds were circling a solitary tower, perhaps the only standing part of this ruin.

There was nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. Tidus lowered himself into the water, still holding the red sword in one hand. Icy currents tugged at his limbs, but he pressed on, the mist curling about his head. He passed silently, like some ghost from the past, through old arches and past crumbling towers, wondering what this had once been. It was surely nowhere in Zanarkand, for the aged stone was of an entirely different architecture. At last he came to some stairs leading out of the water, and gratefully pulled himself onto dry land. But now the cold air froze his clothes to him, until they were stiff and uncomfortably cold. He looked up at an archway above him, hoping for some sign telling him where he was, but all that was left were a few faded, indistinct paintings, mere blotches of color that spoke of days long gone.

He shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold. It was terrible, being alone in such a haunting place. He would have invited Auron happily. Even though Auron didn't talk much, it would be comforting to have someone beside him. Anything was better than this.

Tidus set off across a simple stone bridge leading over a penned-in part of the icy water. He thought he saw something move down there, and shuddered involuntarily. Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he had thought. But just as that thought crossed his mind, the bridge crumbled under him, sending him into the water with an almighty splash. He couldn't climb back out; the broken bridge was too high. Now what was he to do?

Three green flying fish suddenly leapt right over his head. It wasn't much, but it was something to do. Tidus gripped his sword and dove after them. These fish were a pushover; he easily skewered two of them on his sword. Shaking their bodies off, he turned to the third. Before he could finish it off, the largest fish he had ever seen in his entire life crashed into view through a rock wall, sending Tidus spinning. With one gulp, the last green fish was finished, and the sea monster turned from its appetizer to its main course. Tentacles squirmed on its underbelly, and its cage-like chest revealed the remains of past meals. Two spiny, inflexible arms curved in front of it. More tentacles, with small lights on their ends, emerged from its small, squashed head.

Tidus could see his death staring at him. Abruptly he swam in the other direction, the monster hot on his heels. But the deadly creature was not quite as agile as the great blitzball player, and it rammed into a wall, causing even more chunks of rock to fall into the water. It shook its head to clear it, then turned back to Tidus. Now it was not only hungry, but angry as well. Surely not a good sign. Tidus swam to the surface, both to take a breath and to survey his surroundings, hoping for an escape. There. To his right. A half-submerged door. He took a deep breath, dove back under the water, and swam with all his might towards it. The monster was still gaining, sucking him in, just as Sin had. This time, Tidus knew he would be lunch.

With a few more desperate strokes, he shot through the doorway. Chunks of rock fell down and blocked the doorway behind him, preventing the monster from following. Pulling himself to his feet, Tidus looked around at what had become his prison. A sort of dread settled upon him as he realized he was going to die in here. Then again, he would die if he returned to the pool of water, with the huge fish for company. At least he could look around before he died of starvation.

Tidus made his way up a flight of broken, chipped stairs to a door with once-fancy symbols carved and painted on its face. Opening the door, he pushed a rock out of the way and found himself in a huge, circular cavern with water dripping from the ceiling all around, making a constant song of dripping water. Rubble lined the walls, but the inside circle was cleared away. A balcony ran around the wall halfway up, with a waterfall running down in one place, splashing into a pool that apparently had some sort of outlet, for the water level did not rise. Well, at least he would have water. But it was freezing in here. He could actually see his breath. He needed a fire.

Poking his way about the cavern, he found a creepy statue of a gargoyle and a few vases of dead plants, but all were wet and of no use to him, unless he wished to eat them eventually. To his surprise, he found the remains of a fire in the middle of the room. Someone had been here recently. But he was too cold to wonder about this at the moment. He could use the charred wood for a fire, if only he could find a means of lighting it. Turning from the door he had entered the chamber by, he tried another one across the room, which led him to a set of stairs leading up to the balcony. The balcony was blocked off by a pile of rubble, but on the landing he found a vase with a withered bouquet, sheltered from the damp. This he could use as tinder. He hurried back to the main room and dropped it onto the wood. He tried the next door to the right, but it was blocked by rubble and fallen beams, all of which were much too heavy for one man to lift by himself. The only other door that was not blocked led to a small room almost entirely filled with rubble. There was a window to the outside with old, red curtains blowing in the cold air, and water poured down the rubble to filter off through some hole in a corner. There was a small, partially intact desk with an open drawer. Inside lay two stones: flint.

Tidus returned excitedly to his fire and struck the flint together. After a few tries, the sparks caught and he had a fire. At last he sat down and could feel warmth melting his bones. Still, he was slightly uneasy. Perhaps it was just that gargoyle statue, but he felt as if someone was watching him. He lay on his back, telling himself, _I need food!_ But before he could do anything about it, he was asleep.

* * *

_Tidus looked up defiantly at Auron standing in the doorway to his house. He didn't have the patience to tolerate Auron's remarks right now. Not right after losing a game. "What do _you_ want?"_

_"It was a bad call," Auron replied, calm and emotionless as always. "Your team lost because of you."_

_"You came to say _that_?!" Even as the words left his mouth, he admitted to himself that Auron was right. It had been Tidus' recklessness that had allowed the other team to shoot into the Abes' undefended goal. But did Auron have to say it so bluntly, as if he didn't really care?_

_Auron stepped closer. Tidus couldn't see the man's expression through the shaded glasses. "It's been...ten years." His voice sounded strange, much unlike it had ever been before. "I thought you'd be crying."_

_The strange emotion was suddenly gone, and he was typical Auron again. He made off out the door, leaving Tidus to yell after him, "Who, me?"_

_A small boy with a hood pulled over his face appeared in the empty doorway. "You cried."_

Tidus jerked awake, breathing hard. A dream, that was all. Nothing to worry about. Just a dream... It took him several minutes to remember where he was, but gradually it all came back to him: The monster Auron called Sin, the great city Zanarkand crumbling all about him, being pulled into Sin and finding himself in these dismal ruins. He sat up, now wide awake. The seriousness of his predicament thudded down around him. He was alone in a cold, deserted ruin where the only sign of life was a flock of birds and a gigantic, man-eating fish. He had no idea where he was, nor how to get back home. He didn't even have anything to eat. As Tidus held out his hands to the flickering flames of his little fire, it occurred to him that wherever he was, Sin had brought him here. Perhaps...just perhaps...if he managed to find Sin again, he could go back home. He almost laughed aloud when he thought this. How in the world could he find Sin when he didn't even know where he was?

Tidus fell to thinking about the dream that had woken him. It was strange, that he should dream of a memory like that when he felt so alone. Auron's words that day had made him feel more alone than he had for years. Perhaps his subconscious had realized this, and made the connection. Yet something puzzled him. The little boy with the hood...hadn't that been the same boy who had warned him not to cry as he chased after Auron? Who _was_ that unnerving child? Something about him made Tidus shiver inside. Hugging his knees to his chest, he drew closer to his little fire. The fire warmed him, and he relaxed despite of himself. Soon he found himself nodding off.

Hours later, he suddenly jerked upright. The fire had burned down to ashes, and the last few sparks sputtered and died right before his eyes. "Hey, wait!" he cried aloud, as if fire would listen to him. "Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" He jumped to his feet and turned around, thinking of the desk in the other room. Just then, however, something happened that drove firewood right out of his mind.

So far, the creature had bided his time, waiting for the deadly flame to die and the boy to be unprotected. Now was its chance. It rushed along the entire length of the balcony, until it reached the waterfall and leapt down to confront its prey. This creature had jointed legs like an arthropod, each of its four limbs ending in a long blue claw that held it upright like hooves. It had a long tail sticking into the air and a lizard-like head with two sharp, blue ridges on the dorsal side of the neck. Its red eyes flashed dangerously at Tidus, daring him to fight back.

Tidus took up the challenge, his red sword leaping through the air almost faster than the monster could move. The sword glanced off one claw, letting out a sharp shrieking sound like someone pulling a gate off its rusty hinges. But the monster was swift too. It lunged for its prey, claws flailing and teeth snapping. Tidus caught the beast's teeth on his sword, but the weight of it threw him to the floor. He knew he wouldn't last long.

At that instant, a loud burst of explosives blew the blocked door at the other end of the room completely to pieces, admitting a group of five masked, goggled people with guns. Very dangerous-looking guns, at that. Four cocked their weapons, aiming them at Tidus and the monster, but one stepped towards Tidus purposefully. With a thrust and a yell, Tidus threw the startled creature off him and leapt to his feet. Glancing in the stranger's direction, he lunged at the creature again. The creature dodged, but the stranger threw some small object at it. The creature instantly blew up, burning until it was nothing but a black crater with those small wispy things floating lazily above it.

The stranger, whom he now saw was dressed in a red diving suit, pulled off her goggles and shook out her reddish-gold hair, which was tied up loosely at the nape of her neck. She looked a couple years younger than he, her small face looked pleasant, and her swirly green eyes were very pretty.

"Whew!" After the many hours in silence, Tidus' voice sounded incredibly loud and harsh. "That was close!"

The girl glanced over his shoulder, and Tidus felt someone roughly grab his hair, with no regard for how much it hurt. "Hey, lemme go!" Tidus cried, struggling. The other three goggled men raised their guns and he abruptly stopped. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. Whose side were these people actually on?

One of the men squinted at Tidus through his goggles. He asked something that was obviously in a foreign language, something that sounded like, "_Fryd ec drec?_" Tidus wondered what language they were speaking; he had never heard it before.

Another turned to his comrade and announced, "_Y veaht!_ _Eh risyh teckieca! Oac! Ed ec cu!"_

Tidus felt a knife at his throat and tensed. "_Fa gemm ed?_" a voice said close by his ear.

But the girl held up a hand and said in an urgent voice, "_Fyed! Fryd ev ed _ec_ risyh?_"

Tidus' captor lowered the knife and pointed it at the girl. "_Drao yna dra cusa eh taydr._"

"_E vunpet ed!_" she protested earnestly."_Fa pnehk ed fedr ic._" She approached Tidus, and the man stepped away from them both. The girl's swirling green eyes were very close to his own. "_Cunno,_" she murmured. Before he could wonder what she was doing, her knee collided heavily with his stomach, and he fell to the ground, his breath knocked out of him. The world swirled about, and he was vaguely aware of footsteps and voices before his entire world blacked out.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, all he could see was a shoe. Blinking blearily, he struggled to rise, craning his neck to get his captor into full view. "_Ced, lybdeja!_" the man cried, kicking Tidus mercilessly and causing him to fall back down, nursing a bruised rib. 

"Hey, that hurts!" he protested.

The man cocked his gun and pointed it at his prisoner. "_Hu sujehk, rayn?_"

Even though Tidus couldn't understand a word of this man's speech, the tone was easily deciphered. "Woah...okay." He glanced about him from his sitting position, at the metal deck of a ship of some kind, at the overcast night sky, and at the silent waters calmly lapping against the sides of the ship. In a moment, however, the door to the control room opened with a hiss. The girl who had knocked him out emerged, closely followed by a man with a blond crest of hair, goggles, and blue tattoos all over his bare chest. The girl crossed over to Tidus and pulled him to his feet, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

The tattooed man stood before Tidus and made swimming motions, grunting all the time, as neither knew the other's speech.

"Right. Whatever."

The man snorted and asked, "_Tu oui hud cbayg?_" He held out a pair of goggles to Tidus, grunted some more, and made motions of putting them on.

"I said I don't understand!" Tidus burst out in frustration.

His guard pointed his gun at him. "_Ehcumahla!_"

But the girl cried out, "_Fyed!_" and turned to Tidus. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

He started, gaping at her in amazement. "You...You understand me?"

His guard slapped him over the face. Cheeks burning, he yelled out, "All right, I'll work!" The tattooed man, who seemed to be in charge, noddded and motioned to the others. The girl let go of Tidus' arm, and they all left to see to other matters on deck.

Tidus leaned against the railing, gazing out at the dark water. He hoped he could soon escape from these strange people. _Escape to what? _he thought bitterly. Wherever Sin had taken him must have been far, far away from Zanarkand; he had never heard a language like the one his captors spoke. What would he do, now he was forced to work for these strange people? Would he spend the rest of his days on this ship, in the middle of the cold, heartless sea? Gradually, he found himself gazing up at a strange machine attached to the side of the ship. "What's this?" he thought aloud. "Some kind of crane?"

"_Rao, oui!_" the tattooed man called to him from the other side of the deck. "_Kad yfyo vnus drana!_"

"All right, all right! You don't have to shout!" he shouted back.

The girl pulled him over to the tattooed man, where the others had gathered. "We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it, and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" She looked positively thrilled with the prospect, but Tidus just stared at her, nonplussed. "Okay!" she continued, paying no attention whatsoever to his expression and pulling on gloves with metal claws sewn to the knuckles. She handed him his red sword and smiled. "Let's get to work!"

"Roger!" Tidus decided he could figure things out later. He could ask this girl where they were, and how far away Zanarkand was. Everything would be sorted out, and in a matter of hours he would be on his way home. He leapt up to the railing, pausing only to give her a thumbs-up, and dove neatly into the water. When he surfaced again, he found her treading water beside him, her goggles in place once more and an oxygen tank attached to her mouth. He saw her dubious expression as she looked him over, but he dove under again before she could give him goggles and an oxygen tank as well. Blitzball players didn't need those sort of things. They trained until their lungs could hold all the air they needed for at least an hour, if not forever. As a blitzball ace, he was an expert at the art.

Tidus followed the girl towards a string of red lights in the distance. As they neared, he saw that it was the hull of a large sunken ship. The girl headed straight for a small hole, which Tidus could only just squeeze through, and they found themselves in a submerged control room. The girl pressed several buttons that opened a door into a larger room, and led the way through a large, dark room. They passed through a small tunnel, and into a chamber where a huge generator sulked in sunken silence. Together they activated it by way of several control panels, and the generator slowly began to move upwards.

They turned back to return to the ship, but in the large room past the tunnel, they were met as rather unwelcome guests by an enraged sea monster. It had seven red-tipped tentacles, and a shell sat atop its squishy head. Huge fangs protruded from its gaping maw and a talon on its chin curved up towards its milky eyes. They used a pincer attack to kill it, the girl moving around a pillar in the middle of the room while Tidus attacked from the other side. He slashed his sword across the side of the fish, while the girl slammed her clawed glove against the other side. The fish lashed its tentacles out and caught Tidus by the leg. It swung him back and forth, then threw him halfway across the room. The girl tossed one of her grenades at the monster, finishing it off. A segment of the wall collapsed from the explosion and they slipped out, rather relieved. As they rose towards the surface once more, lights blazed on from the ruins of the ship, and one or two of the others swam past them to have a look at the sunken ship.

Tidus pulled himself out of the water and onto his captors' ship, shaking out his drenched locks of hair like a dog. He followed the other men as they headed for the door that he thought led to the control room, listening to their conversation even though he could not understand it.

"_Fa vuiht dra yencreb!_" one exclaimed in a voice filled with wonder.

"_Dra nalunct fana nekrd,_" another agreed, nodding his head.

Another man rumbled, "_Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?_"

But suddenly the man who had guarded Tidus before turned around and saw him following them. "_Oui, uidceta!_" he cried, pushing him roughly back.

As the door closed behind them, Tidus cried out, "Hey, I helped out, didn't I?" But the door shut with a bang and Tidus was left alone on the deck, cold and dripping wet.

Tidus never knew how long he remained out there. For hours, it seemed, he lounged against the wall of the control room, half dozing, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably. But suddenly, a foot collided with his bruised ribs and he fell to the ground, the horrible monotony of his captivity gone. He looked up to see the girl, carrying a tray of mouth-watering food. His stomach rumbled again as she set the tray down before him. "Woah!" he cried enthusiastically. "Right on!" He noisily gobbled down the food, not caring that the girl was laughing to herself. But then, when he had nearly satiated himself, he began to choke. The girl quickly handed him a water bottle and he finished it with one gulp.

"It's 'cause you eat too fast!" the girl said almost pityingly.

Tidus got to his feet and stretched. The food had revived his cheery demeanor and he laughed for the sheer joy of it. "What's your name?" he asked the girl, who was watching him with a rather bewildered expression on her face.

"Rikku," she replied.

"You really _do_ understand!" he yelled, laughing. He chuckled for a few moments, but turned abruptly to Rikku as a new thought occurred to him. "Uh...why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought _oui_ were a fiend." She made a slashing motion across her neck, signifying what could have easily happened.

But Tidus was confused. "Uh...'we'?"

"Oh, '_oui_' means 'you'."

Tidus tried to figure that out, but it made his mind spin, so he stopped. "Um...who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell? Wait." A wary look suddenly appeared on her face. "You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?"

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed _is,_" he said, quite truthfully.

"Where are you from?" Rikku asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Tidus drew himself up proudly. "Zanarkand. I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Rikku drew near him cautiously, a pitying look in her eyes. "Did you...hit your head or something?"

"Um, you guys hit me."

"Oh, right." She turned to the railing and looked out over the water, slightly embarrassed. "Do you remember anything before that?"

Tidus joined her at the railing and leaned on it. Well, she was asking for it. He told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand. About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack. About how he and Auron were engulfed by the hideous monster. He said things just as they came to mind, hardly knowing why he said them, but knowing that he needed her to understand the predicament he was in. Yet as Rikku grew steadily quieter, he began to wonder... "Did I say something funny?" he wanted to know.

"You were near Sin," she said quietly, pausing to think. "Don't worry. You'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?"

"You mean I'm sick?" He studied Rikku's face for signs of lying, but he could only find worried honesty.

"Because of Sin's toxin, yeah."

"You sure?" It didn't make any sense. He didn't _feel_ sick...

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So...no one plays blitzball there."

"Wh-What do you mean, a thousand years ago?" he cried, a terrible apprehension slowly closing in on him. "But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand _years_ ago? No way!"

A silence grew between them, in which Tidus began to think perhaps Rikku was right, as much as he wanted to deny it. Perhaps Sin had done something... But Rikku began to talk, and he could pursue that line of thought no further.

"You said...you play blitzball?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know, you should go to Luca. Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."

"Luca?"

Rikku shook her head with a despairing groan. After a moment of thought, she said resolutely, "Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, I promise!"

Tidus said nothing. Would this Luca place be like Zanarkand? Or would it be another cold ruin, inhabited only by people who spoke the strange language and pushed him around?

"You'd rather stay here?" Rikku laughed, mistaking his silence.

Tidus rapidly shook his head. Whatever this Luca place was, maybe he could find someone who knew how to get back to Zanarkand.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others. Wait here." She turned to leave, but then remembered something and turned back. "Oh, and one thing: Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone." With that, she left.

Tidus slumped against the railing. Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah, right. Since when? His mind began to whirl. Yevon? Sin? Luca? He had thought Sin had just taken him some place far away, that he could go back in a day or two. But a _thousand years_ into the future? "No way!" he cried, and kicked the side of the ship. Right as he did, the sea suddenly began to froth and buck about the ship. At first he thought he had done something, but then he saw a huge shape, almost indistinguishable in the twilight, emerge with a large, sweeping wave from the sea.

The Al Bhed tumbled out of the door, grabbing handholds and staring up in horror at the black shape. "Sin!!" one cried.

"Sin _ec lusa!_" another yelled in terror from his firm grip of the railing. Another wave crashed over the deck as Sin dove back under the water, tearing Tidus from his precarious grip. He slid all the way down the slippery deck and over the side. With a despairing yell, he felt Sin pull him away from the ship and the receding forms of the Al Bhed. The dark waters swirled over his head and he knew no more.


	3. Besaid Island

**Chapter Three: Besaid Island**

Tidus opened his eyes and saw something he did not understand. He was floating in midair, floating over a long stretch of sandy beach, the light tinted blue. He drew in a breath and immediately choked on the rush of water. Bubbles rose about him, and suddenly he understood. His head emerged from the water, spluttering and coughing, water pouring from his mouth and nose. Treading water, he looked up at the glaring sun in the impossibly blue sky overhead, then lowered his gaze to the sea all about him. The water was comfortably warm, and from the position of the sun, he took it to be somewhere around noon. How long had he been floating along like this? Where had Sin taken him? "Rikku!" he suddenly remembered.

At that moment, something collided with the back of his head. He spun around and found that it was a blitzball. Then he looked up and saw a small island directly in front of him, with a golden beach and tropical plants growing on its crest. Several people were gathered on the beach, all looking at him. The air stung his salt-soaked eyes, and he struggled to get them into focus. One man on the shore called out, "Hey! You okay?"

"Hey!" Tidus called joyfully back, waving to them. He floated the blitzball directly in front of him, dove underneath it, and kicked off from the sandy ground beneath the water. He shot up through the surface of the water, hitting the ball upwards with his head, soared up through the air, twisted gracefully upside-down, and kicked the ball hard. The ball soared with amazing speed to the man who had called out, but the man ducked and the ball whizzed off and out of sight. Tidus dove neatly back into the water, slightly disappointed. That hadn't been a perfect Jecht Shot, but under the circumstances he was satisfied.

"Woah-ho!" the man on the shore exclaimed fervently.

Grinning, Tidus swam for shore, finally pulling himself out of the water and struggling up the beach in his waterlogged clothes. He realized his red sword was gone, wrested from his grip in Sin's wake; but he reasoned that he probably wouldn't need it now. Five young men crowded around him, murmuring appreciatively about his move. They all wore the same uniform: baggy yellow pants with blue shorts underneath, and matching armguards. There was a rather round man with a tattered grey shirt underneath his uniform, his belly showing. Another had reddish-brown hair and a small mustache, a silver hoop earring, and a simple tattoo on his left shoulder. Another man had red hair tied back in a short ponytail, his nose bandaged and his face bearing a couple scars. Yet another had white-blonde hair cut short, and white bars tattooed under his eyes and on his nose, showing up starkly against his tanned skin. The last man had a pearly white, shaved head and a green headband as if to make up for it.

The man who had called out turned away from two men he had been talking to, who hurried off and out of sight, and blinked in some surprise when he saw Tidus standing there before him. The man had orange hair gelled up to a single spike in the front, curling slightly at the top, though all the rest was much shorter. His hair was held back from his forehead by a wide blue headband. A long, thin piece of silver was strung around his neck by a cord, and he wore the same uniform as the other men. Altogether, he looked a little bizarre, yet somehow right at home.

"Hey," Tidus said, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. They were all looking at him as though they had never seen a blitzball player before, and that was somehow different from all the fans he was used to.

The man with the spiked hair smiled and said hesitantly, "You wanna...try that move...one more time?" He had a strange accent, but his voice and face showed that he was cheerful and easygoing.

Tidus grinned as they handed a ball to him and he threw it up into the air. He waited until it hit his head, then leapt into the air with one powerful thrust of his legs. He twisted easily upside down and kicked it with all his might out to sea. They never saw that ball again. As he landed once more, he was pleased to see the amazed expressions of the men around him. Even though this Jecht Shot hadn't been perfect either (Tidus never _had_ been able to pull it off just right), it was obviously a more skilled move than anything these men had seen.

The man with the orange hair crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus said without thinking. As a strange ripple moved through the men, he suddenly remembered Rikku's warning.

"What team you say again?"

"Uh...I meant... Forget it. I got too, uh, close to Sin and my head's all foggy. So, uh, I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from." He hung his head. It was all true, to a certain extent, he supposed.

A look of understanding crossed the man's face. "Sin's toxin got to you. But you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon." All the men did a gesture that brought back memories to Tidus. The blitzball sign of victory. What was that for?

The man with orange hair straightened up and called out, "All right, back to practice!" The others dispersed about the beach, practicing various moves with spare balls. Tidus could tell, even at a glance, that they were terrible. Two men who were trying to pass a ball to each other kept missing, and the bald man was trying unsuccessfully to bounce a blitzball on his head. The man with the orange spike of hair turned to Tidus and gripped his hand in greeting. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda."

"I'm Tidus." At that moment, Tidus' stomach rumbled embarrassingly.

Wakka chuckled. "What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin', ya?" As they headed for the far end of the beach, where a path started, Tidus glanced sideways at Wakka. He felt like he could trust this man, so he simply had to ask.

"Um...it's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

Wakka inclined his head solemnly. "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina - machines - to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." He gestured towards ruins of ancient metal towers, crumbling to nothing amidst the undergrowth at the edge of the beach, their bright and cheery colors fading in the sun. Up until now, Tidus hadn't really noticed them.

"All over the island." Wakka shook his head sorrowfully, then continued. "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though, is we gotta suffer 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that it's hard to keep at it sometimes, ya?"

Tidus was glad that it seemed to be a rhetorical question; he didn't know how to respond to religious talk like that. _It's just as Rikku said,_ he thought glumly. _Wakka and Rikku can't both be lying. Why would they?_

Wakka stopped in his tracks and laughed, cutting into Tidus' thoughts. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes - that was a good one!" He slung his arm about Tidus' shoulders like the older brother he had never had. "Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, but you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, ya?"

Tidus appreciated that Wakka was trying to cheer him up, but right then, all he could think about was all the things that had happened to him. He had realized in the deserted ruins that everthing had started with Sin. Maybe if he could just find Sin one more time, he could go home! For now, he would just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where - or when - he was. Naturally, it was hard not to think about his home, but he began to feel better already. A little better. Maybe.

Wakka took his arm from Tidus' shoulders and hastened off down the path. "Hey!" he called over his shoulder. "It's this way, brudda!"

Tidus followed the older blitzer down the path to where grass began to grow over it, and gravel took the place of the sand. The path turned abruptly to the right, leading to a cliff overlooking a crystal-clear lake. They stood at the edge, looking out over the beautiful water. "Huh?" Tidus was confused. He thought they were going to some village...

He suddenly became aware of Wakka standing behind him, but it was too late. The man pushed him over the side before he could do anything, and he splashed headfirst into the warm water of the lake. Wakka dove in with a laugh and emerged at his side, grinning as wide as his face would allow. "What's the big idea?" Tidus spluttered.

Wakka only laughed again and swam away, out of sight. With an irritated growl, Tidus swam after him, towards a rock pillar. He looked about, but Wakka was nowhere in sight. An arm suddenly wrapped itself around his throat. Choking, he cried out, "Lemme go!"

"Got a favor to ask you," Wakka's voice said in his ear. His grip was tight, and Tidus could see the strong muscles of his arm bulging.

"You want me on your team, right?" Tidus gasped. At last, Wakka let him go, and he pulled hastily away from the man, breathing in deeply.

"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, ya? It'll be fun! What do you say? Come on, come on!"

With a painful twinge, Tidus remembered Zanarkand and the tournament he would probably never finish. "Sure thing," he said dejectedly.

"Dude!" Wakka exclaimed as they pulled themselves out of the water on the far side. "Our team is gonna rock, ya?"

As they walked up the dirt path to the crest of a hill, Tidus thought glumly, _Sin and blitzball are the only things Spira and Zanarkand have in common._ They reached the crest, which had a fence running along its edge, and looked out over the island that was laid out before them. A small village was tucked neatly amongst the many trees below them.

"This is where I was born," Wakka said grandly, sweeping his arm towards the village. "I started blitz when I was five. Joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. Ten years...and we never won a game. My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse," Tidus muttered. Every good blitzer knew he had to push away any thoughts other than the game if he wanted to win.

Wakka shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." He turned abruptly to another path that led down the hill towards the village. Tidus followed, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably again. As they walked, Wakka continued. "So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a win'll do that," Tidus commented. Not that he spoke from experience.

Wakka merely grunted. "And then they asked me back as the coach and captain of the team. I couldn't refuse."

"So you want to win the next tournament - go out with a bang? And then retire?"

Wakka stopped and turned to face him, nodding.

"So, what's our goal?" Tidus asked.

"I don't care how we do, long as we do our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

Tidus rolled his eyes. No _wonder_ the Aurochs hadn't won in ten years! "No, no, no. If I say, 'What's our goal?' you say, 'Victory!' When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

Wakka looked inspired. "Victory? You serious?"

Tidus nodded fervently and they continued down the hill in silence. They had only gone a short way when a man with red hair, purple pants with gold markings on the side, sandals, and leather armor strapped across his bare chest stepped out before them. "Ah, the one from the sea!" he said, looking Tidus up and down.

"Oh, hi, Luzzu!" Wakka called out while another man, obviously younger, emerged behind the first one. He had black hair in a small ponytail, sandals, tan shorts, and metal armor covering his bare chest.

"Be on guard," this new arrival said. "There are fiends on the road today!"

The first man added, "After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now. Come, Gatta, we must report." Both men strode away down the hill.

"Who were they?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Luzzu and Gatta - Crusaders."

"Crews of what?"

"What, you forgot that, too?" Wakka's brow furrowed. But when Tidus hung his head, he said in a gentler tone, "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it. I'll help you out, brudda."

"Thanks," Tidus said in genuine gratitude. "In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

"Cool. About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

They had reached the village at last. It was small, comprised only of cloth tents that looked as though they had never moved an inch. "Besaid Village," Wakka announced proudly.

"They got any food here?" Tidus' stomach was clenched painfully in hunger.

Wakka chuckled. "I'll get you something to eat at my house later." He pointed out a certain tent. "Take a look around first. Let's see...the Crusaders' Lodge is over yonder." He pointed it out. "Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." He started forward, then seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh, right. Over here!" He led Tidus behind a tent.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You _do_ remember the prayer, ya?"

Tidus shook his head, bewildered. He had never known one in his life; until now, he hadn't even _thought_ of prayer.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics, brudda. All right, I'll show you." He put one foot back and held out his arms like wings. Then he brought his arms in a big circle until both hands were in front of him, one above the other, palms facing but not touching. He put his feet together once more and bowed low, keeping his hands in the same position. Then he straightened up, his arms relaxing again. "Go ahead, brudda, you try."

Tidus mimicked him rather haltingly, slightly confused. This was the blitzball sign of victory. But now it was a prayer?

"Hey, not bad," Wakka said encouragingly, clapping him on the shoulder. "Okay, now go to the Lodge while I fix lunch." He headed off for the tent he had indicated as his own, leaving Tidus with nothing to do but head for the Crusader's Lodge, his thoughts spinning around in his head.

* * *

Luzzu and Gatta were sitting at their leisure in the Lodge, and when Tidus came in, Gatta, the younger one, looked up. "Hey, you! You were attacked by Sin...right? Recently was it?" 

"I think so." Tidus recalled with a pang how little he truly knew anymore.

"So, Sin can't be far, right?" Gatta pressed. "You're not hiding anything, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"If Sin's nearby, it'll attack the island for sure," Luzzu volunteered. "But it hasn't. I wonder why?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know anything." Tidus assumed a bashful expression. "To tell the truth, I don't even know what the Crusaders are."

"You're kidding, right?" Gatta asked in an astonished voice.

"Sin! The toxin!" Luzzu reminded him. "Gatta, tell him who we are!"

Gatta immediately leapt to his feet and saluted, beginning a long, memorized speech. "The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

"What?!" Tidus interrupted. "You've been fighting eight hundred years and you still haven't beat it?"

Gatta mouthed wordlessly, at a loss for what to say, and sat down abruptly when Luzzu began to speak. "Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times! And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira."

"So then whose job is it to defeat Sin?"

"Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?" Gatta asked in an undertone. Tidus flushed.

"It does seem rather bad..." Luzzu admitted, then turned back to Tidus. "We could just tell you, but I think it better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain your memory."

With nothing better to do, Tidus followed their advice and entered the large stone building in the center of the village. It was dark in there, so he waited for his eyes to adjust before moving farther into the temple. Many stone statues were laid about, and people were praying before them. A choir sang somewhere in the deep shadows of the high, vaulted ceiling. There was a stairway directly opposite the door, leading up to a closed door with a symbol carved into it. Tidus suddenly realized how different this world was from his own. He wandered up to a statue of a man wearing floor-length robes girded with a wide, ornamented band and holding a staff in one hand. The face was chillingly blank.

A monk came up behind him and murmured, half to himself, "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

Forgetting himself for a moment, Tidus asked curiously, "What's a high summoner?" The monk gasped in disbelief and everyone who was there stared at him. He suddenly gulped and explained hurriedly, "I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin." It was strange hearing himself making that same excuse over and over. Strange, and lonesome.

The monk's expression cleared and he began to explain, while the other people turned back to their own prayers and duties. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon."

A man in servant's garb rushed up, panting, and tapped the monk's shoulder. "Please excuse me," the monk said in apologetic tones. "I must see what..."

But Tidus was already wrapped up in thought. _So we should respect some kind of great man or something, I guess._ It was all getting muddled, and his stomach rumbled louder than ever. He hurried to Wakka's tent. The blitzball captain sat at a low table, fixing the food. He looked up when Tidus came in, and a sympathetic smile crossed his face. "Sorry, brudda. Not time for lunch yet. Take a nap! You look bushed." He gestured to one of the multi-colored blankets on his bed.

"Thanks," Tidus said, lowering himself onto the blankets. He hadn't realized until now how tired he really was. As he drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, a monk entered the tent. Wakka immediately rose.

"You could at least go see how they are doing," the monk said in a low, strained voice.

"We can't interfere," Wakka protested. "It's a rule."

"But, it's been nearly..." They passed out of the tent and Tidus' mind became submerged under waves of sleep, the words molding into his dream.

_"It's been nearly a day already," the man said wearily._

_"Perhaps you could go look for us?" Tidus' mother pleaded, her face and voice just as tired as the man's._

_"People are searching for him now," the man replied, and turned to go._

_"Thank you." Tidus' mother closed her eyes in relief._

_Tidus, only a child of seven, approached. "Who cares whether he comes back or not?" he said in a voice that trembled violently. Even he himself had forgotten what emotion caused the trembling._

_His mother knelt down to look him in the eye. "But he might die!"_

_"Fine, let him!" Tidus retorted._

_"Do you...do you hate him so?"_

_The boy nodded fervently._

_"But if he dies, you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him." Every word was costing her, and tears sprang into her eyes._

Tidus started awake, assailed by more memories he thought he could handle at the moment. As if it wasn't enough that he was lost in another world, or another time, or whatever it was! "Wakka?" The tent was empty. Tidus headed for the temple, not quite sure why he thought to look there. However, once there, he saw that Wakka and the monk from earlier stood talking at the foot of the stairs in hushed, worried voices. "Is something wrong?" he wanted to know when he reached them.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trial," Wakka replied.

"Eh?"

"Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?"

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials," Wakka explained patiently. "Beyond that is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

Tidus had forgotten that Wakka thought he had lost his memory. "Uh, so someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

"A day's already gone by," Wakka murmured, half to himself.

"Is it particularly...dangerous in there?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Why don't you go in and help?"

"There's already guardians in there," Wakka said, shifting awkwardly. "Besides, it's forbidden."

Tidus let out an exasperated sigh. Rules! He took the stairs two at a time. "Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner _dies?!_"

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the monk called after him, but Tidus was already flinging the door open.

"Like I care!" he shouted before plunging in.

* * *

As Tidus progressed through the Cloister of Trials, which consisted mostly of strange puzzles with small glowing spheres, he began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. The puzzle was challenging, but he finally managed to complete it. As he put the final piece in its place and prepared to step onto a circular pattern on the floor, Wakka suddenly spoke behind him. "Hey! What's gotten into you?" He came over to where Tidus stood, and together they stepped onto the pattern. That part of the floor slowly lowered through the floor, creating a sort of elevator. "Hey, it's okay, brudda," Wakka added as they descended. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." 

"So what about you?"

"Me? I'm a guardian." He refused to meet Tidus' gaze.

"A guardian?"

Wakka shrugged helplessly and shook his head. "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking." The elevator came to a halt. "Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" Wakka took a deep breath and resolutely stepped off, emerging into a new room.

It was small and circular, with a short staircase leading to a closed door. Somewhere in the shadows, a woman's voice could be heard singing the same song that the choir had been singing out in the main room of the temple. A blue cat-man (Tidus could think of no other way to describe him) wearing brightly colored clothes with many decorations stood to one side, calmly surveying the scene.

Yet Tidus' attention barely rested on him for a second, as his gaze flicked over to a woman with long, dark, braided hair and wearing a long black dress. A necklace of purple, red, and white beads was strung about her neck, and pink teardrops dangled from her ears. She got up from where she had been sitting on the stairs and looked squarely at Wakka, fire crackling in her dark eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" she snapped at Wakka. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

Tidus could see sweat beading on Wakka's forehead. "No, it's uh...it's just..." Wakka stuttered. As the woman strode over to them, he hissed behind his hand, "See, I told you she gets mad easy."

Tidus couldn't restrain himself any more. "Is the summoner all right?" he asked the woman, practically bursting with impatience.

The woman's gaze was scornful as she looked him up and down. "Who are _you?_"

But at that moment, the door at the top of the stairs opened and they all looked up expectantly for the summoner. Tidus only barely managed to stifle a gasp of amazement. It was a brown-haired girl, who looked to be in the middle of her teens, about the same age as he was. She wore a purple skirt with silver embroidered flowers along one edge, black boots, and a wide yellow bow around her waist. A white shirt that looked like a simple strip of white cloth was wrapped around her front, leaving her back and shoulders exposed. Long, tapering white sleeves were tied to her arms just below the shoulders, separate from her other garments and gradually turning pink at the ends.

She started wearily down the stairs, but tripped almost immediately. They all started forward simultaneously, but the blue cat-man reached her first, catching her in his strong, furry arms. He helped her to her feet once more and stood at the foot of the stairs. The summoner threw back her brown, shoulder-length hair and smiled wearily through the sweat streaking her face. Looking her full in the face, Tidus realized how beautiful she was. He also realized that while one of her eyes was blue, the other was green. Strange. "I've done it," the summoner said in a tired voice. "I have become a summoner."

They hastened back to the main room of the temple, where the entire village was congregated. The summoner bowed to the assembly before they all descended the stairs. Tidus hung back, marveling at this new revelation. He had been imagining all summoners as old geezers, but this summoner was a young, pretty girl.

When he exited the temple, he found that a crowd was gathered around the summoner, seeming to be waiting for something. Wakka hurried up to him. "Hey, over here!" He dragged Tidus eagerly towards the crowd and the summoner, not realizing he was choking the young blitzer as before. "Wait till you see this!" He pushed people roughly out of the way to get a clear view.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus protested, struggling.

Wakka turned Tidus around and called to the summoner, "Ready!"

The summoner held a strangely-crafted blue staff about the length of her arm, one end forming the shape of a golden flower, and a silver bauble hanging from the other. She stepped into the middle of the circle the crowd created and nodded, looking rather nervous. She made a strange pose, one foot in front of the other and her arms stretched wide. Four beams of energy shot up from the ground, touching the sky and parting the clouds in a ring of rainbow-colored light. A large bird-like creature with red, purple, and white feathers swooped down in front of the summoner and alighted on the ground, kicking up small clouds of dust. The summoner didn't look frightened, but had a rather reverent expression on her face as she patted it gently on its sharp, cruel beak. The creature leapt back into the air and swooped away.

Everyone crowded around the summoner, congratulating her for the successful summoning of an aeon. Tidus remembered the monk from the temple mentioning them. It was odd; the aeon had looked fierce, but it had exuded a strange sense of protection as well.

* * *

That night, the villagers had a small celebration around a bonfire. Wakka formally introduced Tidus to the other Aurochs. "This guy here," he said once Tidus had everyone's name straight, "wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team." Tidus glanced at Wakka, wondering if he was joking, but then he realized that the team was too proud to let Tidus join the team solely for the purpose of making them win the tournament. "His memory's a little fuzzy, ya? So don't mind him if he says anything odd!"

Tidus was slightly irritated by this last remark, but let it pass. "So, what's our goal?" he asked.

"To do our best!" the team shouted in unison.

Wakka shook his head firmly. "Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal is: victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?"

The team took up the cry of, "Victory! Victory! Victory!"

Grinning, Wakka announced, "Tomorrow we leave for Luca, so make sure you're up bright and early."

Tidus extricated himself from the team as soon as possible and headed for the summoner, who sat talking to an old couple and a small child. He had some kind of vague intention of asking her name and unleashing his natural charms on her - she _was_ rather pretty, after all. When he drew near, however, the child got up, took a deep breath, and said bravely, "You're a bad man!"

"You heathen!" the man agreed as he saw who it was.

"Stay away from the summoner!" cried the old woman in a voice trembling with old age.

The summoner rose and faced Tidus, but the old man cried out, "Lady Yuna! Be careful!"

"But...it was really my fault to begin with." She approached Tidus and smiled. "I'm Yuna. You're Tidus, I hear?"

Tidus nodded, all thoughts of flirts and charms racing a thousand miles away. Something in her eyes stopped him, but not because she was reproaching him. Somehow, she wasn't like his fans back in Zanarkand, giggling and falling over each other if he so much as looked at them. Her smile was kind, and her whole demeanor was quiet and pleasant. She seemed so much nobler than any other girl he had met, and he suddenly found he had nothing to say.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier," Yuna continued.

Tidus blushed and found his voice again. "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I not supposed to... Guess I...kind of overreacted."

"Oh, no!" Yuna shook her head in earnest. "You only meant to help!"

After an awkward pause, Tidus cleared his throat and made an attempt at an interesting conversation. "Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!"

"Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?"

Tidus nodded, though he was still rather confused over what a high summoner was, and Yuna looked extremely pleased. The small child ran up to Yuna and said in her piping child's voice, "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" Yuna smiled and nodded, but looked back at Tidus before turning away.

"So, tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?" Tidus was thrilled at the prospect.

"Yes, I'm leaving for my pilgrimage tomorrow. We can talk more. You can...tell me all about Zanarkand!"

And before Tidus could figure out how she knew about his city, she was gone. "She's cute, ya?" Wakka asked, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Yeah!" Tidus said, not exactly aware of what he was saying. He stared after the beautiful summoner, entranced. But Wakka pulled him painfully back to earth.

"Don't get no ideas."

"No promises there, big guy," Tidus retorted. "Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?"

"That's not going to happen." Wakka's voice was unnecessarily melancholy, but after a small pause, he regained his cheery demeanor. "If you're tired, I had a bed made for you." Tidus gratefully followed Wakka into the Crusader's Lodge, where there was a free bed waiting for him, and he flopped onto it, exhausted. Thoughts of Yuna, and her parting words, only kept him awake for a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep again.


	4. The Journey Begins

**Chapter Four: The Journey Begins**

_Tidus ran along the short dock, the only one on Besaid Island. At the very end, he saw Yuna standing there, looking anxiously out to sea. "Where's that boat?" he wanted to know._

_"Everyone will find us if it doesn't come soon." Yuna looked over at him anxiously._

_"You really sure this is okay?" Tidus asked nervously._

_"Would you take me to Zanarkand?" Yuna turned to look at him, her strange eyes pleading with him._

_Rikku ran up to them. "Hey!" she protested. "You said you'd go with _me_!"_

_"Oh, hey...I, uh..." Tidus stammered nervously._

_"I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?" Rikku put her hands on her hips._

_"He did?" Yuna turned away, obviously hurt._

_"Yeah," Rikku pressed on. "So you're coming with _me_!"_

_"Hey!" Jecht called scornfully from the beach. "Stop dreaming! You, with a woman? You can't even catch a ball!"_

_Tidus was a small boy of seven once more, crouching down, the tears beginning to flow._

_"Oh, what's the matter?" Jecht taunted. "Gonna cry again? Cry, cry. That's the only thing you're good for!"_

_"I hate you," Tidus said in a small voice._

_"Huh? What'd you say?"_

_"You have to speak loudly," Yuna explained from the beach._

_Tidus straightened up and said in a louder voice, "I hate you!"_

_"That's the spirit!" Rikku encouraged._

_"You can do it!" added Yuna._

Tidus started awake, shouting out, "I hate you!" Then he heard voices outside the Crusaders' Lodge and grew quiet, listening.

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" came the voice of the dark-haired woman who was Yuna's guardian. Tidus rose from the bed and inched to the tent flap, peering out at the dying embers of the bonfire directly outside. The woman stood on one side, Wakka on the other. They were obviously arguing, and Tidus felt a bit guilty for eavesdropping. His curiosity outweighed his conscience, however, and he continued to listen.

"He _does_ look a lot like Chappu," the woman continued. "I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, _he isn't Chappu!_ You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place."

"Yeah, but he needed our help," Wakka protested lamely.

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah...but..."

"That's it." The woman was growing more impatient by the minute. "No more. Enough, Wakka!" She stalked away, and Wakka sighed. He entered the tent and jumped to find Tidus so close to the entrance, then reddened as he realized that Tidus had been eavesdropping.

"Scary!" Tidus commented. "So...who's Chappu?"

Wakka's face suddenly grew still. "My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you."

"He's dead?" Tidus whispered. They both walked to Tidus' bed and sat down upon it next to each other.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year." Wakka's face was very calm, but filled with pain at the same time. "He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh, so that's why..." Tidus said in a small voice, ashamed for his words earlier. No wonder Wakka hadn't been able to concentrate on the tournament.

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"Revenge, then?"

"That was the idea. But I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you...but I'm not, brudda."

Tidus swallowed. He had just been thinking the same thing. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know?" He laid a hand on Wakka's shoulder. "What I mean is...thanks, Wakka."

Wakka laughed nervously. "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

* * *

Tidus woke up in the cool morning, before the sun had begun to bake the tropical island like an oven. He rose and stretched, suddenly remembering why he was so anxious to get going with this day. Today he would talk more with Yuna. He hurried out of the tent to find Wakka and the woman guardian standing by the ashes of last night's bonfire. Wakka had something concealed behind his back. 

"Hey! Sleepyhead!" Wakka called. "Something I want to give you." He brought from behind his back a very fancy glittering, liquid-like blue sword with two red ribbons tied to its hilt. In his other hand was the scabbard, which was the same aqua-blue color, with an intricate design of white lines crisscrossing over it like a spiderweb. It was truly a thing of beauty, and Tidus couldn't imagine soiling it with blood.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?" Tidus took the sword reverently in his hands, feeling the cool material of the blade. He didn't think it was metal...but what else could it be?

"Yeah, use it well, brudda," Wakka grinned.

Tidus practiced the few moves Auron had taught him in his first battle. It seemed so long ago that he had been in Zanarkand.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu," the woman remarked emotionlessly as she looked on. Tidus suddenly froze. This was the sword of a dead man? He looked down at the twin ribbons on the hilt. Golden words danced across them, glittering in the sunlight. 'Brothers' on one, 'Forever' on the other. He hastily sheathed the blade.

"Well, he never used it." Wakka paused, then abruptly changed the subject. "Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Tidus belted his new sword around his waist, its strange weight almost comforting against his leg, as though the spirit of the dead man was reassuring him. "Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started," explained Wakka.

"The Calm?" Tidus received a rather condescending look from the woman.

"Since then," Wakka went on, unperturbed, "she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu." He indicated the woman. "But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey," Lulu agreed. "We should leave together."

Yuna emerged from the temple, lugging a rather large suitcase with her.

"You really don't need all that luggage," Lulu called to her.

Yuna flushed bright red. "Ah...they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka admonished gently.

"I guess...I guess you're right." She walked over to them, leaving the suitcase behind.

"Okay!" Wakka cried. "Off we go!"

They left, Yuna turning and staring at the village, as if to imprint it into her memory. _She must really like this island to be so sad about leaving it for just a little while,_ Tidus thought.

Not far up the hill, Wakka turned to warn them, "There's probably fiends on the road today, so watch your backs, ya?" They continued on up the path, and had not gone far when a wolf bounded towards them, snarling menacingly. "Here comes one now!" Wakka groaned, shoving Yuna behind him. "Hey! Why don't you use that sword I gave you, Tidus?"

Tidus immediately leapt forward, the sword singing from its sheath. The wolf dodged out of the way, teeth bared, and Tidus fell to the ground where the wolf had been. His instincts kicked in, though, and he leapt back up almost instantly, not giving the beast any time to get the upper hand. However, the wolf was quickly lunging forward, almost on top of Tidus already. He brought his sword up, cutting the wolf cleanly in two as it ran headlong into the blue blade, not a foot away from where Tidus stood. He stared at its dead corpse, and at the dark blood dripping from the blue sword, wondering in shocked horror what would have happened if he had been but a second slower...

"Not bad!" Wakka praised while colorful wisps rose from the corpse, just as they did with every death. The blood on the blade also disappeared without a trace. "You kept up with him pretty well! Might make a good guardian someday!" As he said this, a bird with a mean, sharp beak and cruel talons flapped up, obviously intent on harming them. "A flier! My kind of customer!" He brought out a spare blitzball and threw it with all his might at the bird. A sharp crack resounded through the air as its head flopped back on a limp neck. An interesting method, but it worked. Tidus' eyebrows shot up at the ease with which Wakka had dispatched the monster.

Once Wakka had retrieved his blitzball from the bushes, they continued on up the hill, crossing a rope bridge over a gorgeous waterfall. A rainbow shimmered in the air above the white, frothy spray. Near the top of the hill, a jelly-like glob plopped down in front of them. Tidus barely stifled a laugh, but Wakka looked worried. "That...looks like trouble."

"Hah! Watch this!" Tidus drove his sharp sword straight through the globular monster, but even though it came out the other side, it seemed to do little damage.

"See?" Wakka remarked. "I told you. Only magic works against it. If you can't beat it, use an element of magic they don't like!"

"Magic? Element?" Tidus asked in bewilderment.

"Let me have our black mage show you what I mean! Lulu! You're up!"

Lulu stepped forward from where she had been watching by Yuna's side. "Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here. Magic and fiends have properties called elements. There are four elements: fire, ice, lightning, and water. Fire and ice oppose each other, and lightning and water oppose each other. Fire spells are good against ice fiends, and fire fiends are vulnerable to ice magic. You follow?"

Tidus had been trying to understand her rapid speech while keeping an eye on the thing they referred to as a 'fiend'. "I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?"

"Lightning and water are opposed as fire and ice. This is a water fiend, which means..." She raised her hand over her head, drawing sparkling energy around it, and thrust it towards the fiend. A lightning bolt struck the fiend down easily. She nodded smugly and they completed their ascent in silence, Tidus running over in his head what he had learned. It was all very strange; no one had ever used magic in Zanarkand.

They reached the summit without any more delays; Lulu and Yuna stood at the edge and looked out over the island in silence. "Take your time," Lulu murmured.

They remained motionless for several long moments. What was the big deal? They'd all see this island when the pilgrimage was over. Unless Yuna was so unsure of herself that she expected to die on the way? _She's got guardians, though,_ he thought. _She should trust her guardians to protect her._ "Let's get going, man!" he cried impatiently.

"We're gonna wait," Wakka replied. They waited. Finally Yuna turned away. "Are you ready?" Wakka inquired. She nodded.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked in frustration as they all walked over to a pillar of stone.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip." The three of them knelt down and did the prayer gesture. "Chappu..." Wakka murmured. "He didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." He got to his feet and cleared his throat. "That should do it!"

They headed down the other side of the hill. The others hurried ahead, but Tidus lagged behind, occupied by his thoughts. He hadn't ever really considered religion very much, since no one else in Zanarkand seemed to. Yet these people, the people of Spira, seemed very devout in their religion. The trust that they expressed in their prayers, the staunch belief that Yevon, whoever that was, would protect them... Even though Tidus didn't understand it, he caught himself almost envying that unquestioning trust.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he snapped his gaze up. A large cat leapt down from the ruins above his head and landed directly in front of him. The cat looked familiar, but Tidus couldn't place him. It was a man-sized blue cat walking upright on its hind feet, with white hair in doubled-over braids hanging over his shoulders, fastened by red strips of leather. The rest of his white hair flowed to his shoulders, with a ponytail sticking out in the back. He wore no shirt, just a yellow-lined green loincloth held at the waist by a woven red belt. Over his bare chest he had leather thongs, decorated by a clasp in the shape of a bird's head. He wore ankle-guards and arm-guards made of leather. His eyes were yellow and pierced Tidus right through, much as the spear he grasped in one hand could have. His tufted ears were pierced with earrings, and a cloven horn was in the middle of his forehead. His tufted tail twitched in anticipation of battle.

Tidus whipped out his sword, though he was unsure whether it would be wise to attack. Both crouched, facing each other, until the cat-man charged forward with his spear. Tidus whipped his new sword upwards, catching the spear only several inches from his face. The force of the attack threw him to the ground, but he was pleased to see that he had made a rather large notch in the spear handle. The cat man leapt as high as his strong legs would allow, and came down heavily with the head of his spear pointed at Tidus. Tidus yelled and rolled sideways, but he could feel the point slipping through his hair.

"That's enough!" Wakka shouted. Tidus pulled himself to his feet and saw the others standing and watching them. The cat-man stood clutching his spear and shaking his head solemnly, before he walked off in the same direction Yuna's guardians and Tidus were headed. Wakka put his hand on the cat-man's arm as he passed.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus demanded angrily, slamming his sword back into its sheath.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe," Lulu replied. "He's learned the fiend's way of fighting."

"That's not what I meant." Tidus crossed his arms.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians," Wakka explained.

"Huh?" _Then why did he attack me?_

Yuna giggled. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!"

As Tidus wondered how many guardians a summoner needed, a huge, wide-winged bird swooped down out of the air. "A flier!" he exclaimed. "That's your department, right, Wakka?"

"True, true. But...uh... Why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of?" They backed off to give Yuna room. "Your first real battle!" Wakka called. "Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna," Lulu added.

Yuna did the same strange gesture as she had on the night of her first summoning, and the fierce bird aeon swooped down from the clouds. Tidus heard Yuna murmur, "Valefor...be strong," before the aeon and the fiend fought it out in the sky. The fiend swiped viciously at Valefor with its talons. Valefor dodged, leaving the fiend with a handful of feathers. Then the aeon's large wings propelled her backwards, away from the fiend, and in a sudden rush of speed, she swung towards her enemy. Her sharp beak crashed into the fiend's middle, and the fiend tumbled out of the sky into the forest, never to harm anyone again. Victorious, Valefor soared off into the clouds. Wakka and Lulu congratulated Yuna and the party continued on their way.

They had no more trouble with fiends on their journey down to the beach. They walked down to the dock, where a wooden, green-sailed ship with water wheels was just about to set sail. All the villagers had gathered there to wish the group good luck. "Here," an elderly man said, shoving a couple tropical fruits into Yuna's hands. "For the trip to Kilika," he explained.

"Lady Yuna..." A young woman handed her a silver flower on a chain. Embedded in the center was a small, perfectly round pearl.

"Lady Yuna!" the small child she had been playing with last night cried in a shrill voice, jumping up and down. She pressed a simple ring into Yuna's palm. "To remember me by," she said sweetly.

Yuna smiled around at them all rather sadly, her hands full with their gifts. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you very much."

She turned and, followed by her guardians, strode up the ramp and over to the railing, where Kimahri already stood. Tidus scrambled on board right as the ramp was being lifted. Yuna smiled and waved at the villagers as the boat's anchor was raised and they began to sail off. Several women and children burst into tears. "Goodbye," Yuna whispered.

* * *

Tidus slumped against the wall of the hold, tapping his fingers together impatiently. They had been sailing for hours, with no sign of land at all. Wondering how long it would take to get to Luca, he pushed himself to his feet, unable to contain himself any more. He emerged from the long side room into the wider main hall of the hull, where the stairs led up to the deck. At the opposite end, Luzzu and Gatta stood guarding a door. Tidus was surprised they were coming as well and strode over to them. "Why are you coming with us?" he asked curiously.

"Oh!" Gatta quickly explained. "We're on our way to a special oper-"

Luzzu cleared his throat pointedly and stood on Gatta's foot. "We have orders of secrecy. We can't really tell you anything. You'd better go."

Tidus nodded and turned to leave, still a little curious as to what they were doing. He was about to head up the stairs when a door close by caught his attention. A sign on it read, 'Power Room'. Curious, he pushed it open and entered.

Tidus gasped. Many huge, yellow birds ran in wheels, their long, graceful legs pounding steadily. Their heads rose as high as a full-grown man's, and the largest ones were even taller. "Wh-What are those?" he wondered aloud.

"Wh-What are what?" a service girl scoffed, stepping out from behind one of the wheels.

"What _is_ this place?"

"The power room, like it says on the door!"

"Yeah, but why the big birds?"

The service girl raised an eyebrow. "What's so strange about chocobo power?"

"Chocobos? And those are chocobos?" He pointed at one of the birds.

"What?! You've never seen a chocobo? What kind of backwater island did you come from, anyway? Chocobos can go for hours without resting. In fact, we'll reach Kilika later today. Why, if we were just going on wind power..."

Tidus slipped out the door, her excited voice fading away. _Strange things are becoming common on this journey,_ he thought._ I guess I better get used to it. But...wait. Kilika? I thought..._ He ascended the stairs to the deck, where he saw a crowd surrounding Yuna. She sure seemed popular. He turned his head and saw Wakka standing with his back against one wall. "Uh, Wakka?" he asked as he crossed the deck to join him. "I thought we were going to Luca. But then this girl said we were going to Kilika..."

"Oh yeah, I haven't explained something to you yet," Wakka replied. "We're going to an island called Kilika. There, Yuna will be praying at the island's temple. Then we'll change boat and head for Luca."

Tidus nodded, headed over to the crowd surrounding Yuna and listened in on the conversation of two men.

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" one said.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" another agreed.

"Ya don't say?"

"Lord Braska's...daughter?" Tidus was startled. Wasn't that the name of the high summoner the monk had spoken of back on Besaid? He strode back to Wakka, who watched the crowd with an amused smile. "So, is Yuna's father famous or something?" he wanted to know.

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska," Wakka replied, inclining his head. "You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Braska fought Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!"

"It's tough when your father's famous," Tidus muttered, half to himself.

"Huh?"

"Wakka's...a bit lacking in the imagination department," Lulu remarked, walking over to them.

"Thanks, Lulu, I'll keep that in mind," Tidus laughed. As the crowd had dispersed, he headed for Yuna once more, leaving a very confused Wakka behind with Lulu.

Yuna shifted uncomfortably when he approached, but stepped aside to make room for him at the railing facing the prow. He noticed that she now wore the necklace and ring she had been given. Tidus once again found himself a little tongue-tied next to her. He desperately wanted to make a good impression on her, but he somehow felt that no matter what he said, he would only be making a fool of himself. The silence was awkward, so Yuna made an attempt at conversation. "The wind...it's nice."

Tidus nodded, then broke out into nervous giggles. She blushed, and then they both burst out laughing. Finally, when they calmed down, the awkwardness was gone. "You're a blitzball player, aren't you?" Yuna inquired. "From Zanarkand, right?"

All at once, Tidus felt every ounce of humor leave him. "You hear that from Wakka?" At her nod, he turned stiffly away. "Wakka...Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

"But I believe you." This simple, quiet statement made him turn around in surprise. "I've heard in Zanarkand...there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!" Her face shone as she gazed out over the sea, yet seemed to see something more.

"How do you know that?" Tidus gaped at her. Had she been to Zanarkand?

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian."

Rage filled him at the very mention of the name, not even leaving room for him to wonder how this could be. He turned away, growling the name in his throat. "My father...his name is Jecht!"

"Amazing!" For some reason, she seemed ecstatic to hear this. "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

Tidus ignored this last comment. "Sounds like him, but it can't be him."

"Why not?"

"My old man, he died," Tidus muttered reluctantly. "Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand."

Yuna turned back to the sea, crestfallen. "I'm sorry," she murmured in a soft voice.

"He went out to sea for training one day...and never came back. And no one's seen him since then."

Yuna looked up in surprise. "Why, that's when Jecht came to Spira!"

"But-"

"It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left." She paused expectantly. "The date fits, doesn't it?"

He was stunned. How could this be? "Yeah, but how would he get here?"

Yuna's smile was soft and gentle. "You're here, are you not?" As they looked at each other, Yuna smiled and Tidus couldn't keep back a reluctant grin. Suddenly the boat tipped and Yuna slipped on the pitching deck. There was no time to think. Tidus shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist, holding tightly onto the railing with the other. With a glance, he saw that everyone else was still sprawled on the floor. The boat pitched once more, Yuna's hand slipped from Tidus' grasp, and she fell against a harpoon gun attached to one side of the prow.

Kimahri leapt to her before anyone could do anything else, and secured her in his large, blue arms. At that moment, a huge fin, roughly the size of a small mountain, rose up from the water. "Sin!" someone called out, stating the obvious. Sin rushed to the front of the boat, and two crew members hurried to the twin harpoon guns, aiming them at the monstrosity before them.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Wakka furiously. "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

One of the men shouted over his shoulder, "Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!"

The other man affirmed, "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna nodded reluctantly, against Wakka's continued protests and dire warnings, and the men shot the harpoons. Only one hit its mark, but that was enough to catch Sin's attention. The rope attached to the harpoon snapped taut and the boat was pulled along like a toy in Sin's wake, waves crashing on the deck. Everyone scrambled for a handhold. Kimahri, clutching Yuna in one blue, furry hand, held on to the railing with other. Lulu grasped the railing on the other side of the ship, her face calm and passive. Right beside her, Wakka held the railing in one hand, his other one clutched protectively on her shoulder.

The fin dove underwater, and after one final, tearing wave, the harpoon gun splintered off. The sea was strangely calm. Sin was nowhere to be seen.

However, Tidus had been sucked off the ship by the wave. It was as if something more than the water had been tugging at his fleeting grip on the railing. Suddenly Wakka was there beside him, gripping his arm and pulling him upwards. As they broke the surface and headed back for the boat, Tidus realized what had happened and his cheeks glowed. Wakka glanced over, grinned reassuringly, and said, "Don't worry about it, brudda."

Tidus fervently hoped that, next time he got close to Sin, it would take him back to Zanarkand. When Sin had attacked Zanarkand, Tidus had woken up in Spira. All this time, he had been hoping it would work in reverse, too. But his heart was heavy within his chest. _I'm just fooling myself,_ he realized glumly. _I am in a foreign world. I'm not going home. This is my new reality, and I'm stuck in it for good. _Yet a small part of him still hoped that wasn't true. When they struggled aboard the ship again, he turned towards the approaching island and cursed Sin in his mind.


	5. Kilika Sunset

**Chapter Five: Kilika Sunset**

In Kilika, a small village made of wooden huts and planks suspended over the water, with palm trees shading the walkways, several children played around with a blitzball. One of the children had just received it as a birthday present, and they were all happy to share his toy. But a shadow loomed over the wooden planks that made up the village, and they looked up in horror to find a great wave, tall as a mountain, rushing towards them.

The wave crashed down with no other warning, sweeping away planks and houses. A great wind rose up, tearing at what was left. The villagers tried to flee, but only a few got away. One man was very fit and kept well ahead of the wind – only to trip and be sucked up along with the wooden planks he had stepped on. Some tried to hold onto trees, but those were uprooted almost instantly. In just a few terrible minutes, it was all over. Sin receded into the distance, letting the many bodies fall into the water and be washed ashore by the last rippling waves. A blitzball bobbed among these bodies, dropped by the dead body of a boy celebrating his last birthday.

The crew and passengers of the boat drawing into the harbor stood in silent horror as they approached the destruction of Kilika. "I will defeat Sin..." Yuna murmured, tears filling her oddly-colored eyes. "I _must_ defeat Sin."

The boat pulled into the mangled dock and the passengers hurried off. What few villagers had survived stood waiting to meet them. "Greetings," Yuna said. "I am the summoner Yuna, from the temple in Besaid. If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."

"Thanks be to ye!" a townsman exclaimed. "Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!"

"Please, take me to them," Yuna requested softly, and she set off with the townsfolk. Wakka glanced at the Aurochs and muttered, "We'll go see what we can do to help in town." They ran off, leaving Tidus alone to wonder what in the world a 'sending' was.

He hurried to catch up to Yuna and followed her to where the remaining villagers were grouped solemnly on the planks, looking out across the water. He could faintly see the bodies of the dead townsfolk sunken deep into the water, and the sunset cast a bloody sheen over everything. How fitting. He crossed over to where Lulu stood and asked in a low voice, "Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu made an impatient sound. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?"

Tidus blushed and turned to face the water, not expecting her to answer.

But she did. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they will become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

Tidus shuddered at such a morbid thought. "Summoners do this?"

Lulu nodded, and they both turned to where Yuna stood, facing the setting sun. Yuna was barefoot, and as they watched, she stepped out into the water – no, onto the water! By some magic Tidus had no knowledge of, the water was holding her up as though it was solid ground. She strode out to where most of the bodies were clustered underneath the water, looked about her sorrowfully, and began to dance. The dance was sad, yet hopeful at the same time, and as she danced tears ran silently down her cheeks.

Yuna twirled slowly and swung her gold-tipped staff over her head, twirling a second time. The staff spun rapidly in her hands as she paused momentarily, facing out to sea. The sound of sobbing was loud all around Tidus. His gaze was drawn especially to a woman with brown hair, who knelt silently by the water's edge, clutching a blitzball in her arms, her tears pouring down over it. She reminded him somehow of his mother, and Tidus had to bite his lip to keep back tears of his own.

Yuna grasped the blue handle of her staff in both hands, holding it horizontally in front of her. She kicked up her feet, leaned back, and drew her staff stiffly up towards her head. As she twirled her staff once more, the same wisps that rose above dead fiends soared up from the submerged bodies, drew into a spiral about Yuna, flew up into the air, and finally sped out of sight. The dance reached its peak as the lit torches on the wooden planks suddenly burned blue, and Yuna was raised on a fountain of water.

The summoner twirled again and again, sweeping her staff towards her feet and then skyward once more. She kept on spinning and twirling on the fountain of water until the very last wisp faded into the crimson sky. Yuna twirled one last time, pointed her staff downwards, and finally the dance was over. The fountain slowly sunk back into the waves and Yuna returned to shore, where the villagers departed in twos and threes, thanking her through their tears.

"It must be tough being a summoner," Tidus remarked as he watched her dry off her feet and put her boots back on. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to know you carried the very souls of the people around you in your hands, to banish the dead while weeping relatives stood watching.

"Yuna chose her own path," Lulu returned. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the...end? What's the end?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she muttered before starting towards Yuna. "Until she defeats Sin," she told him with a tone of finality.

Yuna rushed into Lulu's arms, like a younger sister searching for comfort. "I hope...I hope I did okay." Her voice cracked.

"You did very well," Lulu said comfortingly, caressing her. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hmm?"

_I hope there'll never _be_ a next time, _Tidus thought._ No more people killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. I never want to see this dance again._

The group from Besaid made their way to a largely unharmed inn where, Lulu announced, they would be spending the night. Though the days on these tropical islands were sweltering, as night fell a chill wind picked up. The innkeeper built up a fire in the fireplace as Yuna, her guardians, and the Aurochs sat down at the table for the evening meal.

Tidus found himself seated in between Kimahri and Lulu, both of whom remained silent throughout the meal. But Tidus had thoughts of his own to mull over, and barely noticed the food he mechanically shoved into his mouth. Gradually, he turned his mind to the rather subdued conversation around the table.

"At least the villagers are at peace," Wakka was stating soberly.

Yuna shifted uncomfortably, poking at the food on her plate. She had barely touched her meal. "Yes, but...I feel as though it made no difference. You weren't there, Wakka. You didn't see them all gathered there, crying... I don't think it's any easier, knowing your loved ones rest in the Farplane, if they're not by your side." The look in her mismatched eyes said she knew this from experience.

"Sendings make the dead go to the...Farplane, right?" Tidus spoke up. "And if they don't get sent, they end up as fiends?"

"That's right," Yuna said softly.

"Well, that doesn't sound useless to me. I'd hate it if I had to fight somebody I knew."

Yuna smiled ever so slightly. "I think I would be too overcome to fight them."

Tidus frowned in thought. "Well, it'd be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Putting them out of their misery, I guess..."

Yuna cocked her head slightly, opening her mouth to reply. But Lulu cleared her throat just then.

"I think it's high time we all went to bed. We must start early in the morning if we're to visit the temple before the boat leaves."

Tidus sighed and pushed back his chair as the others did the same all around him. He glanced at Yuna's thoughtful face one last time, then turned to ascend the stairs that led up to the rooms.

* * *

The sun had already risen by the time Tidus rose and exited the inn the next morning. The sun was annoyingly bright and cheerful this morning, and Tidus glared at it, the horror of the carnage Sin had wrought still fresh in his mind. One of the Aurochs, Datto by name, rushed up. "Hey! You awake?" he asked breathlessly. "Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!" 

Tidus followed Datto to where Wakka and the other Aurochs labored to rebuild the planked village. "Ah, there you are!" Wakka said upon looking up. "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" The others left their work and crowded around. "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!"

The team let up a cry and raced off, leaving Tidus and Wakka behind. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here," Wakka remarked. "Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, ya?"

"Wakka..." Tidus murmured. "Praying for victory's all good...but is this right?"

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?"

"Is this the right time?" Tidus asked quietly. Wakka seemed awfully cheerful after what had happened last night.

"This is the _only_ time! The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."

"Whatever you say."

"Let's play...and win! Ya?"

Tidus grinned and nodded. Wakka was catching on.

"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go, brudda!" Wakka raced off, but Tidus followed at a slower pace, as usual tied up with his thoughts. He smiled wryly; he had hardly ever thought much about anything in Zanarkand, as thoughts had brought back memories he had no wish to unearth. Yet now he had new things to think about and mull over.

He walked by a broken shell of what once was a hut, a small girl sitting inside and crying soft, snuffling tears. Suddenly the hut began to crumble, and Tidus leapt in before he had time to think. He took the small girl in his arms, and lunged back out, landing carefully on his back so as not to harm the child. The hut had totally collapsed. The small girl climbed out of Tidus' arms, wiped her tears, bowed and performed the prayer gesture, then rushed off. In a daze, Tidus realized that he had just saved someone's life. _That_ was something he had never done before. In Zanarkand, there had been no real danger to save anyone _from._ For the first time he realized what a luxurious life he had led there, and he was slightly ashamed of himself.

Tidus caught up with Wakka once more in the dense jungle that covered almost the entire island. Yuna, Kimahri, and Lulu stood waiting for them at a crossing of two stone paths overgrown with weeds and grass. It was pleasantly cool under the shade of the leaves, after the burning of the sun. "What's up?" Wakka wanted to know, glancing from Yuna to Lulu and back.

"Yuna's saying she wants you with us." Lulu directed this at Tidus, who merely blinked in surprise.

Yuna avoided his gaze. "I want to ask you to be my guardian."

"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed. "What? This is no time for jokes, ya? He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

"Not a guardian then..." Yuna conceded nervously. "I just want him nearby."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tidus' head was buzzing.

"It's just that, well..." Yuna scuffed the dirt with her toe.

"We're all going to the temple anyway," Lulu interjected. "Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded gratefully. "I'm sorry," she murmured to Tidus.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Tidus assured her, rather baffled. "I'm just not really sure I understand what's going on."

Yuna merely inclined her head slightly. "My apologies."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Wakka muttered as Kimahri led the way into the dense foliage.

They spent an hour or two trudging through the forest. At last they reached the center, which was cleared of tangling underbrush and overhanging trees. In their place, however, was a huge fiend resembling a plant, about twice the height of a man. Luzzu and Gatta stood barring the way.

"Company, halt!" Gatta cried out.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood," Luzzu explained in more docile tones. "We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valour."

The five companions pushed past the Crusaders purposefully, and as soon as Lord Ochu saw them, he let out a terrifying screech and raised two long, sinuous vines up in the air, nearly doubling his height. As they ran up, Ochu's raised vines thudded into the ground. The tremors knocked the entire party to their knees. Ochu raised his vines to attack again, but Lulu stretched out her hands, sending fire racing up one of the vines, turning it to ashes in seconds. The other vine swung down, catching Kimahri and wrapping around his thick blue chest, lifting him right off his feet. Kimahri took a brief moment to aim, and threw his spear down at Ochu with all his might. Wakka, seeing his chance, tossed his blitzball. The blue and white ball rammed Kimahri's spear deeper into Ochu's tender skin.

Tidus leapt up, his sword singing through the air as though eager to taste blood. It cut directly through the vine that clutched Kimahri, and the cat-man crashed to the ground. Tidus landed lightly beside him, shot him an apologetic look, and bounded onto Ochu's back. He plunged his sword deep into the fiend's flesh, twisting it as he did so. Ochu shrieked as the needle of agony stuck ever deeper into his hide, and at last he withered up and died, wisps soaring up into the clouds, singing a farewell. Tidus, choking on a putrid, dead-smelling stench that rose up from the corpse, tugged Kimahri's spear out and slid off the quickly decaying mass of leaves and vines.

Tidus handed the spear back to Kimahri, who took it silently, while Wakka ran off to retrieve his own weapon, which had rolled to the side. Luzzu and Gatta stepped up to them, astonished expressions on their faces. Tidus fought back a laugh, but he was pleased. His skills seemed to be improving.

"A summoner and her guardians... Very impressive!" Luzzu exclaimed.

"Sir, we should fight, too!" Gatta cut in eagerly.

"We'll get our chance soon enough."

They marched off singing a Crusader song:

_Young Crusaders, gather 'round,  
__We'll beat Sin into the ground!  
__Oh this land so battle-scarred,  
__Spira is the realm we guard!_

Directly after the clearing, Yuna and the others found a tall series of stone steps leading up out of the jungle, and began to ascend. At the first landing, the Aurochs were waiting for them, stretching and grinning mischievously.

"These stone steps have a history, ya?" remarked Wakka. "Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

Tidus turned his gaze to the grinning team. "A race, huh?" The team got to their feet and lined up at the stairs, leaning forward to begin. "Think you can beat me?" Tidus scoffed, full of himself.

Even Wakka joined the line, bowing slightly to Yuna. "Yuna, if you would."

Yuna stood at the end of the line and raised a hand. "Ready... Set..." But, with a laugh, she sprang ahead of the team and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka yelled, racing after her, the team in tow.

Too late, Tidus sprang forward as Lulu muttered, "They're always doing things like that..."

Yet as Tidus neared the top, the team members turned and raced back down, their flushed cheeks paling. "L-Look out!" they cried, stumbling over each other in their hurry to get to a lower landing.

Wakka's face appeared over the top. "Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!"

They raced to the top, which Tidus realized was actually just a larger landing, and the crest was still some ways up. Directly in front of a panting Yuna was a shelled fiend with tentacles bursting up out of the ground on either side. Yuna had already begun to summon, and they stood back as Valefor crashed to the ground. They looked on as Valefor did their hardest work for them, dodging in and among the fiend's tentacles, swiping a razor-sharp talon at one, kicking out with her leg at another, and knocking another over with her large wings, all with minimal damage sustained.

The shelled fiend burst open to reveal that it was a bug-like one with tentacles as arms. Valefor rose for the clouds, worn out, and Kimahri pushed Yuna back protectively. Before anyone else could do anything, however, Tidus leapt towards the fiend. Sweat poured from Tidus' brow as he jumped away from the dancing tentacles time and time again; each time was a very near miss. As he just barely dodged the flailing tentacles, he managed to get in a couple swipes at them here and there, all the while drawing closer to the fiend. At last, he plunged his blue blade right into the fiend, who flopped over with the wisps rising from it. "Sheesh!" Tidus muttered, wiping his brow and sheathing his sword.

Wakka chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that! Hoped to break you in a little slower, ya? Seems like you're up to it, though."

"Being a guardian's tiring!" Tidus realized for the first time.

"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent, brudda."

Tidus felt a small glow of pleasure sinking deep into him, but he shrugged his shoulders and quickly changed the subject. "So, what are these 'sinspawn' anyway?"

"Fiends," Lulu answered. "They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake."

"Leave 'em alone," added Wakka, "and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" They headed off up the last stretch of stairs for the temple.

As he walked, Tidus ran over Wakka's words. _Talent, he said. Could I really become a guardian?_ All at once, he seemed to have a sense of purpose other than simply going to the tournament and helping the Aurochs win. The thought was rather appealing.

"So, uh..." Wakka broke into Tidus' thoughts. "They got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Then he realized something. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, ya?"

"Amazing," Lulu scoffed. "Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth! Sin didn't _take_ Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just 'pop back'. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht either, for that matter, or Lord Braska. That sort of thinking can only bring sorrow and disappointment."

Lulu stalked ahead, Yuna running after her as if to comfort her. Wakka sat down on a step, letting the other Aurochs draw ahead. Kimahri hesitated, then padded softly after Yuna. Tidus stayed, his eyes on Wakka's pain-ridden face. Wakka hit the ground angrily with his fist. "I...I could never be what Chappu was!" He hastily got to his feet once more. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." He left then, leaving Tidus to wonder. Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. Something had happened between them a long time ago. It was obvious, and his coming had only forced them to remember it. Tidus knew it was none of his business, but he couldn't help feeling a little curious. He hastened after the rest of the group.

The temple, a strangely-shaped structure that defied all description, loomed above them, easily surpassing the height of the one on Besaid. As they neared it at last, another blitzball team, dressed in yellow and purple, exited the temple and stalked forward. Their red-headed captain had a mean, sour look about his face, and Tidus immediately resented him.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka said in an attempt to be friendly.

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"

"We've been _praying_ for some competition this year! So, what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why bother showing up?"

Tidus had heard quite enough. "This time, we play to win!"

"Ooh! Play away! Just remember: Even kids can play, boys." Snickering, the Goers left.

"See you in the finals!" Wakka called after them.

Everyone but Tidus and Yuna went on in, the latter looking at the former with concern. "We'll beat them. We have to!" Tidus cried.

"You know that team?" Yuna asked.

"Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!"

"But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" she protested.

"Well, not _my_ Jecht," Tidus said contemptuously. Even ten years after he left, just thinking about him made Tidus furious. _But maybe that's just my way of keeping him- No!_

* * *

The interior of the temple was much like the one on Besaid. The same song was sung by a hidden choir, the same statues stood against the walls, where villagers prayed. The Aurochs all prayed before a large statue, muttering under their breath ("Though praying won't help them win," Lulu murmured scornfully). As Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri waited for them to finish, the door that apparently led to the Cloister of Trials opened and a female summoner with her guardian, both wearing nondescript village clothes, emerged. 

The summoner approached Yuna and said in a voice by its very nature disdainful, "A summoner, are you?"

"My name is Yuna," Yuna replied calmly. "I come from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona Le Blanc. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my..." Her condescending glance coasted lightly over Yuna's companions. "And all these _people_ are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear, whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" She turned to her guardian, a big, heavily-muscled man, who nodded in answer to her question.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust," Yuna replied in that same calm voice. "I trust them all with my life. To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: Please leave us in peace."

"You do what you want," Dona sniffed. "Barthello, we're leaving." They left, much to the relief of all present.

_A guardian is someone a summoner can rely on,_ Tidus mused to himself._ Someone she can trust with her life. I wonder – does Yuna feel that way about me? What's she smiling about?_ Yuna just kept smiling at him until Wakka rose and nodded to her, and they climbed the steps to the Cloister of Trials.

Inside, they all stepped onto an elevator. "The fayth is below!" Wakka announced. "Let's do it!"

"The 'fayth'?" Yet another new thing for Tidus to learn about.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials," Lulu added. "Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" They both nodded.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna said.

Kimahri then pushed Tidus roughly off. He spun around, memories of the Al Bhed rising anew in his mind. "Hey, what gives?"

"You're not a guardian yet," Lulu admonished.

Yuna looked awkward. "Um, we'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" The elevator began to descend.

When they were out of earshot, Tidus muttered, "Oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!"

At that moment, Dona and Barthello came in, though what they could be doing back here was beyond him. "Where's Yuna?" Dona wanted to know.

Tidus gestured glumly towards the elevator, which began to rise once more.

"Then why are you here?" Her dark eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I'm not a guardian, so I'm not supposed to go in, right?"

A sudden malicious smile lit up her face. "Hmm. Not a guardian, you say?"

Tidus paled as Barthello hoisted him to his shoulder and threw him onto the elevator. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He scrambled to his feet, but not fast enough to leap off the descending elevator.

"Just a little game." Dona's voice followed him. "A little game I like to call 'Getting Even'."

"This is bad," Tidus muttered to himself. "Really bad. Only guardians allowed, and I'm sure no guardian. Well, I guess it's too late now." He stepped off the elevator at the bottom and worked his way through the Cloister of Trials. This one was more dangerous than the one on Besaid, as most of the puzzles included raging fires.

At last he emerged into the final room, where he only had time to dimly register a man's voice singing in the shadows before Wakka was on top of him. "Woah, woah, woah!"

"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Tidus protested.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu was furious.

"Uh...what consequences?"

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka said fiercely. Both he and Lulu turned away from a very ashamed Tidus. He couldn't believe Dona would try to get Yuna excommunicated just because they had had a disagreement about guardians.

He cautiously approached Wakka, who simply said, "Just wait."

"So, what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked cautiously.

"The fayth, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

An exasperated Lulu explained. "The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."

"Huh?"

"Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"All that in this room?"

Lulu didn't answer, but he took that to mean 'yes'.

"S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin," Wakka answered. As if on cue, Yuna emerged through the door, rather stiff-legged. Wakka and Lulu hurried towards her, but Tidus remained behind. He didn't belong there anyway, and he was listening to the song. He remembered it from his childhood, every single word.

_I ye yu i,  
__No bo me no,  
__Re en mi ni,  
__Yo ju yo go,  
__Ha sa te ka na e,  
__Ku ta ma e._

He didn't tell them, but it was proof to him that Zanarkand and Spira were connected somehow. At least to him they were. Perhaps that was why, as they exited the temple and began to walk down the stairs once more, he suddenly wanted to go home. He tried to say something, to tell them. But the words wouldn't come. He looked up as another crowd surrounded Yuna, halting their descent. It was almost how it had been for Tidus back in Zanarkand. Crowds would surround him, asking for autographs or for him to relive moments in the last game.

He thought he had put his feelings for Zanarkand behind him. But there they were; they grew inside him, bigger and bigger, till he was ready to burst. He felt his cheeks glowing as the crowd dispersed once more and they continued. He stopped at the top of the steps leading down into the forest, trembling all over. Yuna stopped as well and her brow furrowed with worry. "Are...Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know."

"What do you want to do?" she asked carefully.

"To scream real loud."

Yuna laughed tentatively, and suddenly Tidus could stand those throbbing feelings no more. He tipped back his head and yelled with all his might, venting his frustration and homesickness. The others stared at him as though afraid for his sanity.

* * *

Back at the dock, Wakka exulted, "Off to Luca at last! The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" After a quick lunch, Tidus followed his advice and took a nap in the hold as the boat set off once more. 

Upon waking, he strode up to the deck, seeing just what he expected to see – a crowd around Yuna. Their silhouettes showed up starkly against the dark evening sky. "Whatcha all talking about?" he wanted to know.

One man turned around and he saw, to his dismay, that it was the Luca Goer captain. "Who are _you_ supposed to be? Ah yes, I remember you. Guy from Kilika. You know." He turned to the other members of his team. "One of the Besaid Aurochs. Said somethin' about winning the cup."

"Oh, you're _that_ idiot," another Goer said.

"Don't call him that!" Yuna's eyes were filled with fury.

"But he _is_ an idiot. They don't got what it takes to win the cup."

"Well, they do now that I'm here!" Tidus burst out.

"Yes, they will win!" Yuna agreed. "He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

The entire team laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks. "Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins."

"It's not ruins!" Yuna protested. "There's a big city there! There is!"

"Uh..." Tidus' mind hurriedly snapped to his usual excuse, if only to save Yuna from this ridicule. "I...uh...got too close to Sin and-"

"There is a city, really!" Yuna turned abruptly away, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Right," the Goer captain said slowly. "Whatever Your Ladyship says." They left for the hold and Tidus was alone with Yuna.

"What's wrong? You seemed kinda...angry back there."

"They were being rude and..." She turned to face him. "I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know!"

"How come?"

Yuna began to pace back and forth restlessly. "Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see your home someday." She stopped her pacing. "I'd love to go there."

"Yeah." _So, Yuna, wanna come over to my place? Right, sure... As if I have a place to show her._

Tidus turned sadly away and wandered about, finally deciding to go up the stairs to a small platform above the main deck, where one could relax and look out over the sea all around. However, he paused when he was halfway up the staircase, for he heard voices speaking, and something in their tone told him he didn't want to interrupt them.

"Well?" Lulu's voice said. "Say something. You'll take responsibility?"

"Relax," Wakka's voice answered. "He's bound to know someone in Luca."

"And if not?"

"He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid, ya?"

"What? _Just leaving him in Luca?_"

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka cried defensively.

"Yuna wants to make him a guardian."

"Oh, yeah, geez... There's that too, ya?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" Wakka retorted. There was a horrible pause, and then he said in a defeated voice, "It's mine, huh? Why do you think she wants to make him a guardian, anyway?"

"Because he's Sir Jecht's son."

"Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so."

"Okay," Wakka said feebly.

"'Okay'? 'Okay'?! That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... He's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well, him and Yuna, I guess."

"You're right, for once," Lulu said in an appraising tone. Wakka cleared his throat nervously, but Lulu continued. "I wonder which is best... Why don't you tell him he should?"

"Should what?"

"Become Yuna's guardian."

"Why me?" Wakka asked plaintively, as though he was tired of approaching Tidus for other people.

"Because Yuna can't," Lulu replied shortly.

"Why not?"

"He hates his father – what he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him, 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine'?"

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?"

Lulu made an impatient noise.

"All right, all right," Wakka conceded. "I'll try talking to him after the tournament."

"Be discreet," Lulu advised.

"I know. It's his decision." After a slightly longer pause, he began again. "He doesn't like his father?"

"Apparently. He told Yuna as much."

"Hating your own father, huh?" Wakka chuckled glumly. "Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even _remember_ my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."

Lulu seemed uncomfortable, and uncharacteristically close to tears. "I...I was five then, so I remember them...a little."

There came a pounding sound, as if someone had hit their fist against the wooden floor. Wakka uttered a small, vehement sound. "Sin just takes everything away from us!"

Tidus carefully tiptoed down the stairs, startled to find that there was a small wet streak across his cheek. He brushed it away in astonishment. Never before had he cried on someone else's behalf... But Wakka and Lulu had never really known their parents, and Tidus couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

Luzzu and Gatta hailed him as he passed by. "Hey!" Gatta called out. "Good luck on the tournament tomorrow!"

"Thanks." Tidus tried a half-hearted grin.

Gatta grimaced. "You'd better win, or we'll end up just about broke."

"Why?" Tidus wanted to know.

Luzzu smiled wryly. "We've...er...made a rather large bet on you winning the first match. The service girl doesn't seem to think the Aurochs have it in them to win. But Wakka told us about you. Seems you've got some talent."

Tidus reddened slightly. "Uh...you might say that..."

He moved on to a part of the deck that was empty. A strange, sick feeling began to grow in his stomach. These nerves were worse than normal for a typical blitzball game. Of course, this wasn't a typical game. The Aurochs had so much opposition, and yet so many people had suddenly risen up in confidence now that he was here. Tidus chided himself for thinking conceitfully and looked about him. He saw a blitzball lying directly in front of him and rested his foot on it, remembering...

_One night, about ten years ago, he rested his considerably smaller foot on a blitzball. There was always at least one around the house. He tried to kick it, missed, and fell down. But he scrambled to his feet when Jecht came over, and he glared up at him defiantly._

_"Well, well, trying to follow in my footsteps, are you?" Jecht taunted. "I usually charge for lessons, you know... That shot is done like this!" Jecht kicked the ball at the wall, then punched it into the air. He jumped up, twirled about expertly, and kicked it far off into the distance. He landed with a thump, barely out of breath. "You can't do it, kid. But don't worry, my boy. You're not the only one." He chuckled. "No one else can do it, either. I'm the best!"_

Seething with rage, Tidus kicked the ball against the wall of the ship's cabin, and punched it into the air. He leapt up and twisted about, but Jecht's words were pounding in his mind and he lost his focus. He fell back to the floor of the deck and the ball rolled away. _"Told ya you couldn't do it!"_

He pulled himself to his feet, telling himself he was just too distracted to play blitzball now. He desperately hoped he could get over it by tomorrow; the Aurochs were depending on him. Then he noticed that Yuna was watching him by the side. Blushing, he trudged over to her.

"You tried to do a Jecht Shot, right?" she asked, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Tidus started with surprise, then turned away. "How do you know that?"

She walked up closer to him. "Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III'." She giggled.

"Stupid name, huh?" Tidus said savagely, turning around and sitting on the edge of the boat, facing Yuna. "You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II. My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And they really did come back. I used to get...so mad."

Yuna giggled again, though he couldn't see why.

"Is he alive, do you think?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know," she replied, suddenly serious again. "But Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So he's famous here too?"

"Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast."

Tidus nodded mutely.

"What would you do," Yuna asked carefully, "if you found him?"

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well..." He jumped down and walked a couple paces away. "I'd probably just smack him one, after everything he put Mom and me through." He punched the air angrily. "And because he was famous, I was always... Well, you should know, Yuna. You're father's famous, too. Everyone in Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

Yuna looked rather sad. "It _is_ hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner. But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think."

"Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure." He felt bitter, as no one seemed able to understand him. Yuna honored her father, and Wakka and Lulu's parents had apparently been killed by Sin when they were too small to remember.

"You shouldn't say that about your father!" Yuna looked apalled.

"I got the right to!" he yelled.

"I guess you do."

A blitzball hit his head, and he looked up furiously to see Wakka leaning down, watching them. "Hey! It's past your bedtime, kiddos!"


	6. Just Whistle

**Chapter Six: Just Whistle**

Tidus had never thought that his old man would come to Luca. Jecht had never liked to watch other people play. But Tidus couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen. And lately, it seemed those feelings were usually right. He had told Wakka that he would win the tournament for him, but after all the things he had found out in the past few days, he wasn't sure he had it in him to play at all anymore.

The ship pulled into the Luca harbor bright and early that morning. Tidus gaped at the masses of people crowded there, awaiting them. It was like a scaled-down Zanarkand.

An announcer was shouting constantly over the loudspeakers. "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High summoner Ohalland used to play for them – a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba!" the other announcer agreed. "They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

"Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs!"

Tidus winced slightly as they strode down the ramp. Only a few cheers could be heard in the vast crowd; most laughed or booed.

"They're a living, breathing statistical impossibility!" Bobba went on gleefully. "I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!" A huge roar of applause surged up from the crowd, and Tidus scowled at the Goers strutting down the ramp. "They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

Tidus turned away in disgust and kicked a pebble moodily.

"Hey, it's like this every year, ya?" Wakka said gently. "Don't let it bother you, brudda."

But anger pounded in Tidus' ears so loudly he could hardly hear, and he grabbed a megaphone from someone's hand, leaping to the top of a pile of crates. "Stop right there, Goers!" As the entire crowd turned to face him, he hesitated, but there was no backing down now. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" He laughed maniacally and jumped down.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?!" Wakka exclaimed.

"We sure stood out, though!" the clean-shaven Datto said. "We were on the sphere!"

"We were?" Tidus' heart lifted. Spheres were complicated devices that showed moving images on their surfaces. No home in Zanarkand had been complete without one, and larger ones along the streets showed entire blitzball games to passersby. Tidus was slightly surprised that the rather backwards land of Spira had these as well, but he recovered quickly in the excitement of the moment. The crowd was turning and rushing away, joyful anticipation on their faces.

"Maester Mika is here!" someone called.

"Already?"

"The number 3 dock!"

"What's up now?" Tidus grumbled. Not _another_ rival team!

Yuna, Kimahri, and Lulu descended the ramp and hurried over to them. "Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna exclaimed, overhearing his question.

"Mika? Maester?"

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira," Lulu explained patiently. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. This year's tournament, sponsored by Yevon itself, is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?"

"Hey!" Wakka nudged him. "Mind your mouth, now."

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna was practically jumping with excitement. They hurried off to dock 3, where most of the crowd had rushed to as well.

Tidus stood as high as he could, but could barely see the ship through the thick crowd. "Can't see a thing..." he muttered.

"Shhhh!" Wakka hissed as several musicians walked down the ramp and began to play a majestic song. A tall man in front of Tidus shifted, and he finally had a clear view of the ramp. A young man with purple robes and long, luxurious blue-purple hair came down the ramp, turned back to the ship, and knelt on one knee, doing the prayer gesture. Everyone except Tidus immediately dropped onto their knees as well, and Wakka had to pull him down with a small tug.

An old man, obviously Maester Mika, hobbled down, flanked by priests. "People of Spira," he began in a feeble, wavering voice, "I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well."

Seymour, the man with the purple hair, rose and turned to the people, who immediately rose as well. "I present to you," Mika continued, "the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

Seymour inclined his head. "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester." His voice was rather soft and slippery, and Tidus was reminded instantly of a snake. "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

The priests and Mika left, but Seymour hesitated. He sent a piercing look directly at Yuna, who shivered all over. Then he left. "Really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka said quietly. As the crowd dispersed, he clapped his hands loudly and called to the team, "All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!"

* * *

Some time later, Tidus entered the Aurochs' locker room. The entire team was there except Wakka. "Where's Wakka?" 

"At the match-up draws," Datto answered.

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year," another teammate put in. "The year before that, and the year before that, too."

"Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway," yet another sighed.

Wakka came in at that moment, and the teammates immediately rose, their faces anxious. Wakka, however, grinned. "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals! That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!" They all let up a cheer. "First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys."

Tidus lounged against the wall, languidly watching Wakka run over the rules and regulations, trying to make it as interesting as possible. When he had lived in Zanarkand, Tidus had pounded those rules into his mind until he could spit them out in his sleep, and he yawned boredly.

The door banged open, letting in Yuna and Lulu. "There you are!" Yuna exclaimed once she saw Tidus, her cheeks rosy with excitement. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café!"

Tidus stumbled to his feet. "Au-Auron?!" How could she know who Auron was?

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"

"Hey!" Wakka called out as Tidus started forward. "Hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?"

Tidus turned around and scrutinized the blitzball captain. All the muscles in Wakka's neck were taught. "Hey, I'll be back."

"Yeah, okay."

But Tidus crossed over to him. "Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man. No, no, not your face. Just breath out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!" Wakka nodded curtly and Tidus smiled bracingly.

Kimahri awaited them outside the locker room, and as they set off, Yuna said excitedly, "Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht."

"Huh? How?"

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go!"

It never occurred to Tidus to suppose that the Auron Yuna was talking about could be different from the one he knew in Zanarkand. He never stopped to consider that the Jecht she knew seemed totally different from his old man, and thus Auron could be a very different person from the one he was expecting. Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri rushed ahead, but Tidus slowed down when he saw two goggled blitzers at the end of the hall.

"_Y myto_ _cissuhan!_" one muttered to the other. "_Fa sicd nabund._"

"Hey!" Tidus called. "Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day, and this girl Rikku gave me food and...uh... You don't understand me, do you? Uh, anyway..." He raised his voice and spoke slowly, as though that would make them understand him. "If you meet Rikku, tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win!"

The Psyches merely stared after him as he raced off. Tidus caught up to Yuna, surrounded by a crowd yet again. Lulu was nowhere in sight, though Kimahri stood some distance away, looking on. Yuna looked up and saw Tidus. "I'm sorry, please let me through!" she said, and pushed her way over to Tidus. "Hey, let's go!"

Tidus looked at the crowd. "You're really famous."

Yuna smiled, then looked around at the crowd, her smile evaporating. "I hope we don't get separated."

Ignoring the crowd, Tidus put his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply, bringing a cry of surprise from her.

"What was that?"

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer blitz players." He whistled again. "Now you try." After following his instructions as best she could, she put her fingers in her mouth and blew, but no sound came out.

"It's not working!" she protested.

"You just need to practice. If we get separated, just whistle and I'll come running, okay?" Yuna looked at her fingers doubtfully, so he sighed and said, "Guess we should just stick together, until you can do it."

They continued on to a square with a fountain in the middle. "Woah!" he cried, looking about them. "This is a pretty big town!"

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira. Bevelle, City of the Maesters, is the largest."

"I thought every town was little – you know, like Besaid and Kilika."

"Towns don't usually get bigger than that," Yuna said sorrowfully, walking over to the fountain. "Because when a lot of people start to gather..."

"Sin?"

Yuna nodded.

"What about Luca?" Tidus wanted to know. "It's safe here?"

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They protect the stadium?"

She nodded again. "Blitzball is really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Woah! Talk about pressure!"

"That's right. Is Zanarkand like this, too?"

Tidus looked around at the town. Though larger than any he had yet seen in Spira, it still was rather small compared to the metropolis he had grown up in. "Well, there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together."

Yuna stared off into the distance. "They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?" Tidus laughed at that, and she blinked and shook herself. "Let's go find Sir Auron!"

Yuna led the way to a nearby cafe by a flight of wide stone steps. Luzzu and Gatta stood on either side. "Whatcha doing here?" Gatta asked in amazement. "The tournament's about to start!"

"I'm looking for someone," Tidus answered shortly.

"Well, you're looking in the wrong place." Luzzu's voice was not harsh, just matter-of-fact. "There aren't many people here."

"Everyone's either at the stadium or watching the game on a sphere," Gatta added. "They love their blitzball!"

"Aren't you gonna watch?" Tidus asked. He was surprised that they would bet on him when they weren't even going to watch the game.

"We'd like to, but we're waiting for some couriers. They're late..." Luzzu trailed off and turned to Gatta. "Wanna ditch the courier and go watch the game?"

Gatta looked shocked that his superior would suggest such a thing. "But...But we're still on duty. What about the mission, sir?"

Luzzu sighed and turned back to Tidus and Yuna. "See what I mean? We might be a little late, but we _will_ go watch you play."

"You'd better be winning when we get there!" Gatta called after them as they hurried off.

Yuna pushed open the door to the cafe, which was packed with those who had not obtained passes into the stadium. Over the bar, a sphere had been set up so they could watch the tournament. It only took one glance at the crowd in there for Tidus to see that Auron wasn't there. He would stand out in any crowd. "Auron's not here," he stated in a dejected voice.

Yuna frowned and turned to talk to a group of people, but Tidus' attention was averted when Kimahri strode powerfully in. He had hardly realized that Kimahri hadn't been with them until now. But the sphere started up at that moment and everyone turned to watch. Tidus felt Kimahri stiffen and he looked around, ignoring the sphere for the moment.

Two other Ronso approached Kimahri, wearing the same sort of clothes, but the horns in the middle of their foreheads were full and came to cruelly sharp points. One had brown hair, while the other's golden hair was separated into two ponytails that rested on his shoulders. "Why not talk, Kimahri?" one asked in a grunting sort of voice, a sort of mix between a pig's grunt and a lion's roar. "Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?"

Biran, the other Ronso, said in a similar voice, one that sounded as cruel as his horn, "Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces."

As Yenke laughed, Tidus sized them up. Kimahri had to be at least seven or eight feet tall, and he had never considered the cat-man to be small, but Yenke and Biran stood even taller.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends?" Yenke continued. "We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much." Biran shoved Kimahri in an attempt to get him to talk.

"Take 'em on!" urged Tidus.

Surprisingly enough, Kimahri followed his suggestion and crouched into his fighting position, his tufted tail swishing about. Yenke laughed, but before two chuckles could escape his whiskered mouth, Kimahri's fist collided with it and he fell over, knocked out cold. The resounding crash made the crowd gasp and inch away from the bristling Ronso.

"Take it outside!" the bartender yelled. "The tournament's starting, you hear?"

Kimahri looked up, and Biran took advantage in his lapse in concentration, punching him hard. Kimahri grunted but took the blow.

"The game!" Tidus suddenly remembered, whipping his gaze to the sphere. Mika was standing in a high box overlooking the entire stadium. His feeble voice echoed throughout the small café.

"On this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valour of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." He bowed.

The sphere pool's barrier filled with gushing, foaming water, and when it was full, the Aurochs and the Psyches swam in to their starting positions. The ball shot off, and the captains swam with all their might for it. But suddenly Tidus realized something a little closer to home that made his blood turn cold. "Kimahri!" he cried. "Yuna's gone!"

Kimahri looked up, and Biran hit him again. Shaking with fury, Kimahri pulled himself away from the fight and dashed out with Tidus. Out in the town square, next to the fountain, Lulu rushed up to them, anger sparking from her eyes. "Where in Spira have you been?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose intentionally."

"What?!"

"If they were only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."

"This'll be no problem," Tidus said. "They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing," Lulu agreed. "He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4."

Kimahri silently pointed out the direction they should go, and they raced back along the deserted streets to the wharf, until several machina buzzed to life before them, blocking their way. "Woah!" Tidus yelled. "What are those?"

"Ancient machina, salvaged by the Al Bhed," Lulu replied tersely. "They are mostly vulnerable to lightning." As they slowly progressed, Lulu was their strongest attacker, possessing the power of lightning that sizzled over the machina and brought them to a halt. More and more machina continued to rush at them, and Lulu said through teeth gritted in concentration, "The Al Bhed were expecting us."

At last, no more came. Tidus whipped his head up suddenly to watch what was going on in the sphere overhead; many spheres were conveniently set up all over town. "The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" Bobba cried over the sphere's loudspeaker system.

As Tidus watched, Wakka grabbed the ball, but a Psyche player kicked him as hard as possible in the stomach, causing Wakka to drop the ball, and the Al Bhed grabbed it. "Ow!" Bobba called cheerfully. "He'll feel that one in the morning!"

"Ah, but the referee doesn't call a foul!" Jimma noted. "Wakka's taking a real beating out there."

Wakka floated in the water, knocked out, as the Psyche captain raced for the goal. Wakka's eyes tugged open and he struggled to regain his strength. "Sill in there!" breathed Tidus in relief.

"He won't last." Lulu shook her head. "Wakka's always like that."

"Ouch."

"He always loses, but still he doesn't stop trying." Lulu's dark eyes stared off into space for a few moments, but then she shook herself and murmured, "Let's go."

They raced for dock 4, Lulu crying out, "The Al Bhed!" and pointing at a ship pulling out of the harbor. _So they were going to break the deal,_ Tidus thought. They ran with all their might, only just managing to catch onto the retreating boat, then hastily hauled themselves up onto the deck. However, a huge, dangerous-looking machina rose on a platform directly in front of them, in the middle of the deck. Tidus looked to his right, and saw a crane. "Hey! We can use this crane!"

He punched several buttons randomly, but there was no response. "C'mon, move!"

"It's probably out of power," Lulu said, ducking under the huge machina's barrage of bullets. Tidus quickly dodged back behind the crane out of harm's way. Without further ado, Lulu sent a jolt of lightning towards the crane and it hummed to life. Tidus leapt to the controls once more and watched with glee as he picked up the machina and moved it out to sea, then dropped it into the depths.

The door leading down to the hold opened and Yuna stepped out, totally unharmed. A goggled Al Bhed slumped to the floor behind her.

"I hope you hurt them," Lulu said, giving her a quick hug.

"A little," Yuna grinned.

Tidus gazed around the ship, remembering...

"What is it?" Yuna wanted to know.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But I guess it's not. I wonder if they're all gone..."

"What happened?" Yuna asked in a whisper.

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on the ship?" Yuna asked nervously.

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"I see..."

"So who's Cid?" Tidus sat comfortably on the railing.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

"Wait. So that means you're Al Bhed too, Yuna?"

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became...distant...after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"You're worried he was...?" He stopped, realizing he didn't have to ask.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage," Lulu suddenly implored. "The thing about Wakka – he never had much love for the Al Bhed." Tidus nodded and jumped down from his perch.

"The game!" gasped Yuna.

Lulu gasped as well, and threw up something she had in her hand that flashed brightly as it flew up into the air, calling out to them to cover their eyes. When they looked up again, they found themselves back on the dock.

They hastened over to the nearest sphere, under a signpost at the corner of two intersecting streets, and watched as Wakka signaled to his team. "Thirty seconds left!" Bobba cried. "The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty! And it goes through!"

Wakka caught the ball and swam with all his might for the enemy goal. The Psyche defense hit him hard in the chest, but he flipped over him and kicked off the Al Bhed's back. "He shoots! Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!" With that, Wakka slumped over in the water in a dead faint.

"We won!" Tidus exulted.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna was as happy as if she had been on the team as well.

But Lulu was more critical. "Not the most..._graceful_ win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

Tidus put his hands on his hips. "Hey, aren't you being just a _little_ unfair?"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow loftily.

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's-"

Her dark eyes stopped him short. "You _don't _want to finish that sentence."

He didn't.


	7. Trouble at the Tournament

**Chapter Seven: Trouble at the Tournament**

Wakka lay on the bench of the Auroch locker room, grunting in pain. "Sure you're all right, Cap'n?" Datto asked tentatively.

"The next game starts in a few minutes," another team member added. "You sure you okay?"

"We're playing the Goers, too..." moaned the goalkeeper, rubbing his large belly nervously.

Wakka gritted his teeth against the pain. He didn't think he had broken anything, just bruised his ribs badly. The Aurochs were losing hope like a bucket with holes loses water. They _could not_ do that. Panting with the effort, he grabbed a spare blitzball and tried to sit up, but he fell back, the ball rolling from his grip. The door opened and Tidus stopped the ball with his foot. He picked it up and tossed it to Datto. "Miss me?" he grinned.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto cried as Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri entered. "Are you okay?"

Yuna bit her lip. "All this because of me... I'm sorry."

Wakka grimaced and struggled up to his elbows. _Typical Yuna._ "How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" he said weakly.

But Tidus glanced over at Yuna and said softly, "Hey, let it go, all right?"

Wakka lay down once more, breathing deep, the pain almost too much to bear. "Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, ya? They're trouble."

Yuna and Kimahri left, closing the door behind them. After gathering his strength once more, Wakka pushed himself to a sitting position, and found that his voice was stronger. "The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?"

"Lemme at 'em," Tidus replied.

"All right!" Wakka pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly and clutching his ribs, but he found that he could stand without support. "I got something to tell you, boys," he said to his team. "After this game, I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting blitzball. But since we're here, we might as well win, ya?"

"Yeah!" the team cried in unison. Tidus nodded in approval.

"A-Am I on the bench?" Datto asked tentatively.

Wakka grinned. "I'm warming the bench. He's taking my place." He laid his hands on Tidus' shoulders proudly. "All right, boys, let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!"

"Let's blitz!" Tidus cried, and led the team out into the hall to prepare their re-entry into the stadium.

"Victory!" the team shouted, happy with their new motto.

"For Cap'n Wakka!" Datto added fiercely.

Wakka suddenly realized that Lulu had not gone with Yuna and Kimahri. She had waited patiently until now, but since they were alone, she approached him. Wakka groaned inwardly. A lecture was coming; he could hear it even now. How it was his fault that Yuna had been captured, how he should have kept her from running off all over town.

But she kept her eyes cast down, and her voice was more uncomfortable than he had ever heard it before. "I saw you floating there, on the sphere."

Wakka tried to grin. "Hey, you weren't supposed to see that, ya?" he said, wincing at both the pain in his ribs and his terrible attempt at a joke.

Lulu turned her eyes up to him, gentle yet piercing, and for once carrying no complaint. "You gave it your all, didn't you?" she murmured. Suddenly, horribly, Wakka felt his world begin to slip away. He tried to fight it, to keep it back, to focus on her words and keep a firm grip on reality, but it was one of the many battles he kept losing. As darkness enclosed about him, he thought he heard Lulu whisper, "I like you this way." He fell forwards, and the last thing he felt before he fainted again was her arms closing about him.

* * *

The spectators hurried back into their seats as Bobba's voice filled the stadium. "This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined a championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" 

"This looks like history in the making, Bobba," his companion agreed, a grin evident in his voice.

"They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"

The teams broke apart and swam to their starting positions. The ball was launched, and the game began in full swing. If Tidus had not been in water, he would have been sweating with the effort. He kept on telling himself it was because he wasn't used to the team, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he wasn't playing to the best of his ability at all. His mind was so occupied by strange new things to think about since he had come to Spira, and swimming about in a sphere pool again brought back old memories. He could still see Jecht's face clearly to this day, taunting him nearly to madness about his inadequate skill in blitzball. _I'm not _that _bad, old man, _Tidus snarled in his mind. _At least I'm better than the Aurochs._ It seemed disloyal to think of the Aurochs as such a dismal team, but it was true. Yet, by their hard work, they managed to keep the Goers from scoring in the first half. True, they hadn't scored either, but it was _something_.

"And it's half-time!"

"The Goers are playing great, Bobba. Really great!" Jimma exclaimed happily.

Tidus made a face as he pulled himself from the water.

Back inside the locker room, Wakka had recovered and Lulu was gone. He was as cheerful as ever, even though they hadn't scored yet. "Better than last time! Zone defense, boys! Stop those Goers!"

"Cap'n!" They all chorused.

"What about me?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Get the ball and just shoot like crazy!"

Tidus laughed and gave him a thumbs-up.

Within minutes, they were back in the sphere pool again. The team followed Wakka's advice, but fifteen minutes soon passed and the scores were the same. Tidus decided it was time for some drastic action. He hastily motioned to Datto, who had the ball. Datto passed it to him, and when it was just within reach, Tidus hit it towards the nearest Goer. He noted with pleasure that it was the sneering captain. No one had expected Tidus to hit the ball at an enemy player, and the ball collided with great force against the Goer captain's chest. Tidus was there in an instant, kicking it with all his might to the next player. That player got a full blast of it in his stomach, causing him to roll over backwards in the water. Tidus hit it to the next player, and the next, and the next, till all the defending players were reeling backwards, clutching where the ball had hit them.

The ball had been gaining speed all this time, and when Tidus kicked it towards the Goer goal, it had reached the velocity of a speeding bullet. The goalie held out a hand to catch the ball, which smacked hard into his palm. The goalie recoiled, his smarting hand bright red, but he had succeeded in defending his goal. Before Tidus could feel disappointed, Datto appeared above the goal to meet the ball. With one well-aimed punch, the blitzball banged into the net of the goal, right behind the goalie, who still cradled his hand against his chest. Tidus felt a swoop of excitement as he heard the garbled cheers coming from outside the sphere pool. They had scored!

"Amazing!" Jimma practically screamed as the ball was set back into its position in the middle of the sphere pool, ready for the blitz-off. "I don't believe it! The Aurochs are ahead, 1-0! Who would have expected this unexpected turnaround!" He paused, listening, then informed the listeners, "Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!"

Tidus halted, his heart sinking as he heard the unanimous cry of "Wakka, Wakka!" He signalled to his teammates, then flipped over and swam for the exit. He told Wakka what was happening in a toneless voice, and saw him off. As Wakka left, he shook himself. _Okay, so I feel a little left out. So what? This is Wakka's show, after all. They really don't need me, anyway. Look at what they did to the Psyches! I wasn't even the one who scored that goal._

He walked over to the nearest sphere and watched. The announcer didn't seem to be able to grasp what was happening until Wakka appeared in the sphere. "The substitute captain of the Aurochs has called a time-out! He may be injured. Well folks, I... Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back!"

True enough, each one clapped him jovially on the back before resuming their positions. Tidus watched silently as play resumed. He felt strangely deflated, like a balloon without any air. An image rose unbidden in his mind, an image of Jecht guffawing raucously. _You call that a victory?_ he seemed to say. _You're nothin' compared to me, kid. Nothin'! I'm the best!_

Tidus gritted his teeth angrily and furiously concentrated on the match. The seconds were ticking away fast as the Goers shot one final time. Keepa, the Aurochs' round goalie, lunged desperately to catch it, but the ball slipped between his fingers. The timer signalling the end of the match rang just as the ball hit against the net. A stunned silence fell over the entire stadium as the ball was returned to the center of the sphere. The match had gone into overtime.

Wakka looked nervous as he faced the Goer captain, and Tidus found himself holding his breath anxiously. The ball shot upwards, and Wakka managed to wrestle it from the Goer captain's grasp. The enemy teammates reached out to stop him, but he was already past them. He was nearly there...crossing the half-way marker between the center of the sphere and the enemy goal...only a few feet away. He coiled back his arm to shoot a goal...the Goers rushed towards him, but they couldn't reach him in time...he was going to make it...

Wakka stretched back his arm as far back as it would go, but right before he began to shoot, a spasm of pain crossed his face. Bubbles rose from his lips as he dropped the ball and clutched his bruised ribs. And then the Goers were upon him, one pushing him roughly aside while another grabbed the ball and passed it to his teammate. The Goers passed the blitzball almost effortlessly from one teammate to another, until the captain caught it and made a clear shot into the Aurochs' goal. Keepa, whose round face was as white as a sheet, leapt wildly to intercept the ball, only to have it sail right between his outstretched arms. For a moment, everything in the stadium seemed frozen. Then a wild, earsplitting cheer rose from the spectators, so loud that the commentators could barely make themselves heard.

Tidus slowly let out his breath as the commentators gabbled on and on about what an amazing turn of events they were experiencing, how no one could have imagined that the ill-fated Aurochs would make such a comeback, even though they hadn't won the championship. The Aurochs had won a match and tied another. According to Jimma and Bobba, it had been ten years since the championship game had gone into overtime.

All of this meant very little to Tidus. He had seen victories aplenty in Zanarkand, and he knew what it felt like to strut home well past midnight with a glowing contentment deep in his stomach, to know that he had helped bring that victory. What mattered to Tidus was that Wakka had nearly won. He would have, too, had his wound not prevented him from making that goal. Tidus hoped his friend was all right, and entered the sphere pool to check on Wakka just as both teams left. He swam over to the injured blitzer, who floated lazily in the water, one arm still clamped tightly to his chest. He wearily gave Tidus a thumbs-up and smiled. For better or for worse, it was finally over.

Screams filtered down to them through the water, but these were not screams of delight. Tidus motioned to Wakka, and they set out for the exit as quick as possible. _What's going on? _Tidus wondered frantically. They raced for the stairs that led up to the seats, trailing two long streams of puddles and dreading what they might find.

Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri stood waiting, Yuna with her staff and Kimahri with his spear, ready for battle. "What's happening?" Lulu wondered aloud. Tidus looked about and gasped. Dozens of fiends were attacking the fleeing spectators. He half expected to see Sin looming over them, but was glad to see he was wrong.

Tidus turned his head to the right and felt as though his jaw had dropped completely out of his head. Several feet away stood a tremendously familiar form. Tidus had totally forgotten about Auron being seen in all the excitement of Yuna's capture and the second blitzball game, but now he suddenly remembered.

The crowd rushed past Auron, fleeing from the fiends, but he remained stock still, his great broadsword resting on his shoulder. A large, armored, lizard-like fiend stepped out in front of him, growling menacingly. But Auron merely threw the cloak off his left side, revealing the thick black armor he wore underneath, and gripped the hilt of his huge sword with both hands. No sound escaping his lips, he brought the blade crashing down on the fiend, and it was dead before it hit the ground. Auron rested his sword point against the ground, barely out of breath.

Tidus and the others rushed up to him, gaping with wide open mouths. "Auron?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Sir Auron?" Wakka asked disbelievingly at the same time.

Tidus turned to him in numb surprise. "You know him?"

"Yes," Lulu whispered faintly. "The best guardian there ever was."

"My father's guardian," Yuna murmured, her eyes popping out of her head.

Kimahri betrayed none of his feelings, but nodded slightly towards the red-cloaked warrior, as though saluting a role model.

Tidus stepped closer to the man and squinted at his face. He still wore his red cloak, belted tightly to his torso, and he still kept his left arm close by his side. His eyebrows knitted together only slightly as he watched what was going on around the blitz stadium. The same scar, the same face. It was the same Auron. However, other fiends were closing in, and there was no time for idle talk.

A bird fiend swooped down straight at Wakka, but Wakka was prepared. He quickly dispatched it with a strong toss of a spare blitzball. Where _did_ he keep those things? A blue dog-like creature bounded in Tidus' direction, but met his blade head-on, and his head exploded in a burst of the multi-colored wisps. Another heavily armored lizard fiend bounded forward, but Auron planted his feet firmly on the ground and swung his mighty blade at the vulnerable underside. The fiend fell to the ground with a crash and a groan. Auron swivelled around and caught another fiend in mid-leap, whipping off its head easily. More and more fiends continued to pour forth, and Tidus began to grow irritated. "Hey, gimme a break!"

"Look!" someone cried, pointing up to the box where Mika and a few of his priests had watched the match. Seymour stepped calmly to the edge, and summoned an aeon. A chain appeared out of nowhere, pulling the aeon up from under the ground. She was a vaguely humanoid aeon, with a chain shackling her arms to her chest. As she was pulled up from the ground, she screamed and writhed in pain, but the chains held her at bay. She easily killed all the fiends in the stadium with bursts of magical energy that she shot from one eye. When she had finished, blood trickled silently from that eye, she panted heavily, and Seymour sent her back to where she came from with a wave of his hand.

* * *

In a secluded section of the harbor, blocked from sight by tall stacks of crates, Tidus confronted Auron. He jumped towards the man, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault! Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not bein' able to go back to Zanarkand, everything, everything! I'm tellin' you, it's all your fault!" At last he was able to vent his rage and frustration. 

But Auron's partially-mangled mouth curled into a smile, and he chuckled, then laughed outright. Tidus immediately let go of Auron's shirt. He suddenly realized that he had never heard Auron laugh before. What kind of man never laughed? Auron was simply too devoted to his task, never lightening up, hardly even letting loose a real smile.

"Who are you, anyway?" he demanded when Auron was finished laughing, but the man didn't answer. "You knew my old man, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

_Well, at least we're getting somewhere._ "And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct."

"Hey, man, there's no way. That's impossible."

"Nothing impossible about it." He paused, then turned to face Tidus straight on. "Jecht, Braska, and I...together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand, where I watched over you. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

Tidus turned away from him. He couldn't stand the man's one-eyed stare. "Why did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to."

Tidus turned back abruptly; he had wanted to ask Auron this for a long time. He _had_ to find out. Surely Auron would know. "Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'alive'." Auron turned away again. "He is...no longer human. But...I heard him...from within the shell. Surely you heard his voice as well? When you came into contact with Sin?"

Tidus suddenly remembered something he had forgotten in the worry of finding himself in Spira. He _had_ heard Jecht, in his dream when Sin had sucked him in. He only realized now that it was Jecht who had spoken. He had ached for someone to ease his loneliness; in his dream he would have happily welcomed Jecht. And Jecht had complied. _Does that mean...?_ "It can't be," he whispered, all his insides going cold.

"It is. Sin is Jecht."

"No!" Tidus found himself shouting. "That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!" He turned away yet again, even as Auron turned back to him.

"But it is the truth. Come with me."

"If I say no?" he answered contemptuously.

"Every story must have an ending."

"I don't care about your _stories!_"

"I see. Sorry you feel that way." Auron paused. "Fine, then. Come or don't come; it's your decision." He took a step away, preparing to leave.

Tidus let out a roar of rage and lunged at Auron, who stopped in his tracks. "What am I supposed to say? You claim it's my decision. But I don't have a choice, do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on, anyways! I have to go with you, I _have_ to!" He turned away once more and leaned his head against the wall of crates.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?"

At his words, Tidus felt a shiver run through him, and he began to cry silent tears. He felt Auron come up behind him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. His shoulders began to shake, his tears began to flow faster, and he was unable to stop them.

"It's all right."

A while later, when Tidus had calmed down and wiped his face on his sleeve, he straightened up and asked, "Auron, will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht." Auron walked a few paces away. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." This time, he really _did_ leave, and Tidus followed, though at a somewhat slower pace.

* * *

In the town square, Wakka made his final farewell to his beloved team. They protested, saying he should rest and heal his hurts, but he dispelled all these suggestions with a firm shake of his head. "Yuna needs me with her _now._ I can't be lying around in some bed!" 

The entire team seemed to wilt. "Yeah, but..."

"Come on, look sharp!" Wakka barked, fighting to keep his resolve. "The blitz season just started. There are more tournaments to come...and now we've discovered we can do our best and still win. Don't make those faces, ya?" He sighed, then handed a blitzball to Datto. "You're the captain now, Datto. Lead 'em well, brudda." He turned away, then hesitated. "Well, see you, boys! My best memories are with you. Be good."

"Cap'n," they all chorused forlornly.

"I can't hear you!"

"Cap'n!" they all shouted after him, putting as much gusto and energy into their cry as they could.

Smiling, Wakka hurried up the steps that led out of Luca, to where Yuna, Kimahri, and Lulu were waiting for him on the large first landing. "Are you sure?" Yuna asked softly when he walked up.

"I never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian."

Yuna beamed. "Then welcome back, Sir Wakka! Good to have you with us."

"Hey, it's good to _be_ back, ya?" Wakka said with a smile, ruffling Yuna's hair fondly. Then he turned to Lulu. "So, any news on what happened?"

"Not really." Lulu shook her head. "We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe, thanks to Maester Seymour, but that's about it. They just appeared out of nowhere."

"Maester's Seymour's aeon..." Yuna murmured in awe. "It was so powerful..."

After a small pause, Wakka asked, "Do you think he'll stay? Tidus, I mean."

"Sir Auron knows him, apparently," Lulu replied. "You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

"Still, I'm gonna miss having him around," Wakka admitted. "He'll be out of place no matter where he goes, ya?"

"Do you know if he's still in town? I think I'll go see him." Yuna started to leave.

"I don't think there's any need," Lulu said, pointing into the square below them. Auron and Tidus were walking slowly towards them.

* * *

Tidus looked up to see that they were at the landing that led away from Luca. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri were assembled before them, astonished looks on their faces. Auron glanced back at Tidus, then stepped in front of Yuna. She, Wakka, and Lulu all did the prayer gesture. 

"Sir Auron," Yuna said breathlessly.

"Yuna, I wish to become your guardian," Auron said simply. "Do you accept?"

Yuna gasped.

"You serious?" Wakka gaped.

"You refuse?" Auron asked emotionlessly.

"No, no!" Yuna's cheeks were flushed. "We accept, right, everyone?"

"O-Of course!" agreed Wakka.

"But...why?" Lulu wanted to know.

"I promised Braska," Auron replied simply.

"You promised...my father?" Yuna asked, astonished.

Auron grabbed Tidus' wrist and pulled him in front. "He comes too."

Tidus felt their stares pressing down on him. "Hi...guys."

"This one I promised Jecht," Auron muttered.

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna gasped.

Tidus glanced at Auron. Would he tell? But Auron paused, and simply said, "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years."

"I...see..." Yuna looked dismayed.

"You'll meet, eventually," Auron said, sure of himself. Tidus felt his heart sinking between his toes. Of course Yuna would meet Jecht, if Jecht was Sin.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Yuna said, her statement almost asking a question.

Auron seemed irritated by all this talk of Jecht, and abruptly changed the subject. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?"

"Hey!" Yuna hissed at Tidus as Lulu and Wakka filled Auron in. "Come with me!"

Tidus followed her over to the railing that looked out over nearly the entire town. The landing stood higher than any of the many tall (at least for Spira) buildings. It was like looking down at a toy town, with the blitzball stadium off to one side, the docks at the far edge, and dozens of houses and cafes littered about in no particular order.

Yuna put her fingers into her mouth and blew, a shrill whistle coming from them. "Hey, you got pretty good," Tidus said. He couldn't keep the glumness from his voice, no matter how hard he tried.

"You sound sad."

"Yeah, maybe."

Yuna grinned. "Wanna scream?"

"I really don't think that's gonna help this time."

"You know," Yuna said slowly, serious once more, "it's embarrassing saying this myself, but summoners and their guardians are sort of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people depend on us. When we fall or wish to give up, we don't want to show that. We can't show that. I learned to smile when I'm feeling sad. I know it's hard."

"Yeah...I understand, I think."

Yuna smiled. "Now, let's see what you can do!"

"Huh?"

"Go on! Smile!"

Tidus grimaced, then tried a painful fake smile. He chuckled nervously. "This is weird!"

Yuna held up a hand. "Next, try laughing out loud!"

"What?" This was more than he had bargained for.

"Come on!"

Tidus faced the railing, took a deep breath, and began laughing loud, fake, painful laughs. Even to his own ears, they sounded more like cries of pain coming from his wrenched heart. To his surprise, Yuna joined him, sounding every bit as fake as he did. With that, they looked at each other and burst into real laughs.

"Too funny!" Yuna gasped.

"It was your idea!"

Yuna found her composure sooner than he. "Thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Okay." Tidus finally caught his breath again.

Yuna paused. "If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise."

Tidus felt his heart lifting, strangely enough. Perhaps it was Yuna's remedy, or maybe it was her words. They looked at each other, half in embarrassment, half in friendship. When they had first met, Tidus had felt awkward and tongue-tied around her; now they were friends. Tidus grinned. "Well, let's go." They turned back to their companions, then stopped as they saw that all the others were staring at them. "What're _you_ looking at?" he demanded.

"Well..." Wakka said tentatively. "We were just wondering whether you were going crazy, ya?"

Yuna blushed, but Tidus grinned. "Sorry," she apologized. "All right, now we head for the Djose Temple!"


	8. Mi'ihen Highroad

**Chapter Eight: Mi'ihen Highroad**

The road stretched as far as Tidus could see, dirt packed down hard by hundreds of feet over hundreds of years. On either side, grass grew lush and green, devoid of trees. Tidus wasn't sure he liked so much open space, being used to tall buildings looming up on either side. It was a pleasant place, but he didn't feel comfortable in it. A fair amount of people were travelling along the road, but not so many that they couldn't walk along at their own pace. The sky was blue and the air clean, and it was a perfect day for travelling. They had spent the night in an inn in Luca, and started out as early as possible. It was now mid-morning as they passed an old, worn statue of a man driving a spear into an indistinguishable dead fiend. An old, intelligent-looking man stood gazing at it with some interest, and he spoke as they neared him.

"This is a statue of the famed Lord Mi'ihen. Eight centuries ago, he founded a legion called the Crimson Blades, known today as the Crusaders. In just a few short years after their founding, their ranks grew throughout Spira. The maesters of Yevon feared an uprising and accused them of rebellion. So Lord Mi'ihen walked along this very road to go face their charges and refute them. He explained his aims to them and succeeded in winning the maesters' trust, and his legion became an arm of the Yevon clergy. It was then that Yevon gave them the name 'Crusaders', which they have kept ever since. And that, as they say, is that."

Rather startled that a complete stranger would give them a history lesson, they thanked him and continued on their way. They had not gone far, however, when they were attacked by a small, shelled fiend. As Auron dispatched it with one powerful thrust of his sword, Wakka nudged Tidus. "See? Sir Auron's the best!"

"Hmph. I coulda done that," he grumbled proudly.

He got his chance several minutes later when a wolf leapt out of the grass right before their feet. He drove his blue sword right through the wolf and it flopped to the ground, dead. "Ha ha! Told ya!"

"You're a modest one," Lulu observed dryly.

They approached a clump of ruins overgrown by weeds and eroded by the wind and rain. The old man who had told them about the ancient Crusaders had followed them up to these ruins, and now he spoke again. "Do you know what those ruins are from?"

"Some old city?" Tidus guessed.

"Correct. A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mud puppies!"

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin," Yuna protested.

"A good reply." The old man smiled. "I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Ah, where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, and seeking out its stories and secrets. My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them reason to rejoice once more."

"I will."

They continued on for many hours, fighting fiends along the way, only stopping once for a short meal. As they sat on large, flat, sun-warmed rocks, munching on the food they had bought in Luca, Tidus idly watched a group of three boys playing with their blitzballs, kicking them around and trying to keep them aloft by bouncing them on their heads. Shoving the last bits of food into his mouth, Tidus got to his feet and strode over to them.

One boy looked up as he came over, and nudged the others into silence. "Hi," the tallest boy called out. "Are you a blitzball player? You look like one. What team do you play for?"

Tidus grinned. "The Zan-" He glanced over at Wakka, who watched him interestedly, and hastily changed his mind. "Uh...I mean, the Besaid Aurochs."

The three boys hooted with laughter. "The Aurochs! That team stinks!"

"Yeah, the Goers beat 'em three years running in the tournaments!" One boy wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Everyone knows that!" His friend nudged him sharply, rolling his eyes. "'Specially him," he added in an undertone, pointing at Tidus, and the boys all broke out laughing even harder than before.

Tidus' face burned with anger and his blood pounded in his ears. He wordlessly snatched a blitzball from one of the boy's arms and moved to a clear space. He kicked it against one of the large rocks and punched it up in the air when it ricocheted back towards him. His muscles coiled up, and he leapt into the air, spinning around and around, faster and faster, and kicked the ball with all his might. The blitzball whizzed out of sight over their heads and Tidus landed lightly on the ground.

All three boys stared at him with open mouths, and Tidus grinned at them. He _could _do the Jecht Shot after all! _Take that, old man!_

"You said...you play for the Aurochs?" one boy asked tentatively.

"Yep!" Tidus confidently folded his arms across his chest.

The three boys exchanged awed looks and continued to stare at Tidus and his companions as they left.

Tidus felt extremely light-hearted as he strolled along; he was getting used to both his sword and his companions, and they set up a sort of contest to see who could kill a fiend fastest. It was usually a matter of whether Auron or Tidus reacted first, or who was nearest, though Wakka was the only one who had much luck with birds. Tidus was thrilled that he was now a true guardian, and Auron taught him several new moves, more complicated than before. Auron was truly outstanding when he fought, bringing his heavy broadsword crashing down on fiends. They never knew what hit them.

Towards the end of the afternoon, three chocobos wearing armor and bearing riders ran up to them. The foremost rider was a woman, as was the one on her right, while the one on her left was a rather short, round-faced man. "Lady Summoner, I presume?" the foremost rider called down to them.

"Yes." Yuna bowed. "I am Yuna."

"I am Lucil, captain of the Crusaders' Chocobo Knights."

"I'm Elma, and that's Clasko over there," the woman to the side added. She indicated the man, who simply inclined his head shyly. "We've been charged to guard the Highroad."

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobos." Lucil's voice was bitter. "Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you," Yuna replied with a small bow. "We will be careful."

"Good. We should get back to our rounds."

"Our prayers are with you," Elma said in farewell. The Chocobo Knights raced off in the direction of Luca.

"A large fiend..." Tidus murmured, staring after them. "Let's go get him!"

"Why?" Auron demanded.

"It's the right thing to do." Wasn't it obvious?

"'It's the right thing to do?'" Auron chuckled to himself.

Tidus sighed exasperatedly. "What'd I say wrong now?"

"Jecht said that a lot, too."

Tidus snorted. What would his old man know about the right thing to do?

"And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." Auron chuckled some more before they continued on their way.

They walked a fair distance until they came upon a woman wearing a red shirt and a green skirt, kneeling by the roadside and picking flowers with her small daughter. "My Lady Summoner!" the woman gasped, leaping to her feet at once.

The girl looked up and jumped to her feet as well. "You're a summoner?"

"Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli."

"Nice to meet you, Calli."

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?"

Yuna smiled at her childish eagerness. "Yes, very soon. Just wait and see."

"Yay!" Calli began to dance happily around Yuna.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner," the woman murmured.

"I'll do my best." Yuna smiled.

The woman nodded to the crowd of guardians flanking Yuna. "And good luck to your guardians as well." With that, she bowed, took young Calli's hand, and they went their way.

"What's the Calm?" Tidus asked as soon as they had left.

"The Calm is a time of peace." Lulu explained, as usual. "It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

"Uh..." Tidus pondered this new revelation. Something still didn't make sense. "Huh?"

Yuna's expression was sad. "Sin dies and is reborn."

Suddenly, everything clicked together in Tidus' mind. "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now. Wait... If it just comes back..."

"Don't say it isn't worth it," Yuna interrupted quietly. "Because it is. Even for a little while, people can sleep in their beds without being afraid. That kind of time is worth anything. Don't say it isn't worth it."

Tidus felt slightly unsettled. He had never before considered what would be best for all of humanity. It wasn't that he was _particularly_ selfish, but he simply hadn't thought of it before. He looked at Yuna now and saw that she would give her very life for Spira, if she had to. Her courage and selflessness inspired him, and he vowed to see this journey ended so peace could reign again in Spira.

That night they camped out for the first time on the pilgrimage, finding refuge in a heap of ruins and building a fire to keep warm. It was the first time Tidus had ever slept on the hard ground, and he only dozed fitfully. The others fell asleep at once, except for Auron, who kept a silent watch over their camp and kept the fire going to keep fiends away. He wove in and out of Tidus' dreams, a sad, lonely figure all alone in the world, sitting by the dying embers of a fire.

* * *

After breakfast the next day, they encountered Luzzu and Gatta leading a carefully covered wagon drawn by a chocobo. When the two Crusaders saw Yuna and her guardians, they stopped. "Hey, we saw the game!" Gatta cried. "You guys were great!" 

"It was close, Wakka," Luzzu added in an appraising voice.

"Good thing you didn't bet on the last match," Tidus muttered, his face darkening in shame.

Gatta opened his mouth to reply, but just then, the Chocobo Knights ran up. "Hey! Stop loafing around!" Elma cried indignantly.

"Uh..." Gatta stammered, his eyes darting around for inspiration for an excuse. "The lady summoner and her guardians!"

"This operation requires our full attention," Captain Lucil snapped. "We've no time to waste! Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Luzzu said immediately, snapping to attention. "Apologies, ma'am!"

"Carry on." The Knights went on their way.

Luzzu turned to Gatta and said in an undertone, "See? Keep your head down, say 'sir' a lot, and you'll do fine."

"Right...sir."

"Why do you have to do what _she_ says?" Tidus wanted to know, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the receding forms of the Chocobo Knights.

"Cavalry has authority over the infantry," Luzzu said shortly and turned to Yuna. "Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us, we still believe in you. That won't ever change."

Tidus blinked. _'Yevon rejected us?' What's that supposed to mean? I thought the Crusaders were in league with the temples... _But Tidus remained quiet and merely pondered this momentarily before thrusting it aside to deal with later.

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu." Yuna bowed low. "But, you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and..."

Gatta interrupted, "We should be going, sir!" They left abruptly, leaving Yuna's sentence unfinished.

Their journey continued for many hours, punctuated only by the occasional fiend attack. Tidus began to get used to the routine, and let himself relax in the warm sunlight and ever-rolling road. As they neared a hill, however, they overheard a priestess arguing heatedly with a Crusader. "We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" the Crusader was shouting.

"But Yevon's teachings say..." she protested as Yuna and her guardians came into view.

"Enough!"

"I-I only meant to..."

But the Crusader left in an irritated huff, leaving the forlorn priestess alone.

"Are you all right?" Yuna asked, coming up to her.

"Lady Summoner...?"

"Yes. I am Yuna."

"It is an honor, my lady." The priestess dipped in a deep bow. "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about?" Wakka asked. "The Crusaders' operation?"

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" Tidus piped up. Wakka nodded.

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina!" Shelinda explained. "The Al Bhed tribe has resurrected an ancient machina. I hear that this machina generates a force that cannot be matched even by the aeons. But still, it is forbidden... I had to stop them."

"Huh? Why?" Tidus was confused.

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood," Lulu explained shortly.

"That's bad, ya?" Wakka muttered to himself. "Machina and Al Bhed..."

"Let them use whatever they want." Auron's face mirrored the bitterness in his voice. "They still won't defeat Sin."

"But, it's not about defeating Sin!" protested Shelinda. "The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

"Yeah!" Wakka agreed enthusiastically. "That's right!"

"But you don't understand!" Shelinda protested. "The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte."

"Don't say that." Yuna put a comforting hand on Shelinda's arm. "I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

Shelinda's face lit up with a hopeful smile. "Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady, absolutely right. Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training. I hope to eventually become a full-fledged priestess of Yevon; maybe even a summoner like you, eventually. Thank you." Still smiling, she went her own way.

"No good will come of this," Wakka groaned. "I can't believe Luzzu and Gatta would forsake the teachings like this!"

Lulu opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again and shook her head helplessly. They continued down the road.

The road wound on hour after hour after hour, running around the bases of small round hills that began to sprout up out of the ground, the sun beating down on their grassy heads. In the late afternoon, when they reached an inn with a sign that proclaimed it 'Rin's Travel Agency,' dirt, sweat, and dust streaked Tidus' face, and his limbs ached from constant fiend battles and hours of walking. He hadn't slept too well last night, either. The inn looked very inviting to his tired eyes. "We rest here," Auron said, much to Tidus' relief.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka protested.

"Is that a problem?" Auron's eyebrow raised slightly.

"They don't believe in Yevon! And in Luca they kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians?" Auron glared at Wakka until the indignant blitzer flushed and looked down at his feet.

"I've heard that Rin's chain of travel lodges are the best in Spira," Yuna told Wakka gently. "Besides, Sir Auron's just concerned about your health."

"Ha!" he said defiantly. "I'm not tired one bit!"

Auron turned abruptly away and started towards the inn. "Well, I am."

* * *

That evening, Tidus woke up somewhat refreshed from a short nap, though there was no chance of washing himself. The main room of the inn was empty save for the receptionist and a couple Al Bhed sitting in chairs and reading books. He wandered out of the inn, idly wondering where his companions were, and stopped short, gaping. "Check it out!" he murmured. The sun was just setting, the ball of fire sinking slowly into the sparkling, golden sea. It was different from the blood-like one he had seen in Kilika. This one was soft – almost gentle in its quiet beauty. Yuna sat calmly with her back to him on the small rise in front of the inn, looking out at the sea and the sunset. 

"Whatcha up to?" Tidus asked, walking up to her.

Yuna fumbled with something in her lap before looking up at him, smiling wanly. Then she turned back to the sea. "Pretty..." she murmured, half to herself.

"Sure is." Tidus flopped down beside her in the grass.

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day."

There she was again, talking as if she felt that Sin would defeat her, instead of the other way around. "You can, once you beat Sin, right?" he asked incredulously, watching her reaction carefully. She posed a greater mystery to him than anything else in Spira. She seemed so determined, yet so uncertain at the same time.

"Mmm," she said neutrally. "But then a new Sin will be born anyway."

"Well then, you can just beat it again."

"I wish I could."

"Hey," he protested. "You can! Trust me! You are the best summoner out there!" _Of course,_ he thought, _she's the only summoner I've ever met. _But she didn't need to know that. They fell silent, occupied with their own thoughts. Then he asked, "Yuna, why does Sin always come back?"

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away until we've atoned."

"How do we do that?" Tidus asked. Yuna didn't answer, but her brow was furrowed in thought. "What did we do that was so bad in the first place?" Tidus asked. "Oh, was it using lots of machina or something?" But then a new thought dawned on him. "Wait, was that such a bad thing, really?"

"It's funny..." Yuna looked up at him. "Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. But now that you ask me if it is that bad or not... I don't know." She sighed. "There are so many things I don't know."

Tidus grinned. "Well then, we're the same!" He jumped to his feet and assumed an old, feeble voice. "Ah, such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner!" He chuckled and dropped his mimicry. "Sound like Mika?"

They both laughed, but Yuna exclaimed through her laughs, "That's not very nice, you know!" She got to her feet as well.

Tidus sobered, thinking about how Yuna continually seemed unsure of herself about Sin. He had to...help her, somehow. Encourage her. "You know... During a game, you have to think about blitz and nothing else."

"Okay..."

"You can't think, 'That's a cute girl in the fifth seat from the right.' And you can't be thinking about where you're going to go on that date of yours, because the minute you do, that's when you lose! You see, uh, Yuna, what I mean is, you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future."

"I guess."

There was a pause in which they both gazed out over the sea. A tangible aura of peace shone out from the ball of golden life, reflected again and again in sparkling waves on the sea. The dancing of the light on the sea seemed to sing a lullaby, soothing any and all worries they had. Though Tidus was still thoughtful and curious, he felt as though all their problems were beyond their reach now. They didn't have to worry about anything yet.

"But Yuna," he suddenly said, breaking their silence. "How are you supposed to beat something so big like that? Sin, I mean."

"The Final Summoning. It's the only way to defeat Sin. The only way. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge...in Zanarkand."

Tidus nodded, then did a double-take. "In...Zanarkand?!"

"She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago," Auron broke in, striding towards them. Tidus' cheeks began to glow as he wondered how much the silent man had overheard. He didn't much fancy Auron knowing about his feeble attempts at cheering Yuna up.

Tidus turned to Yuna. "You sure it's ruins?"

"That's what I've heard," she replied softly.

"You'll see it for yourself soon enough," Auron cut in again in an emotionless voice. "Yuna, come back inside. It's getting late." He turned around and returned to the inn, not waiting to see if they would follow.

But Yuna did not follow immediately. "You will go with us...to Zanarkand?" she asked Tidus.

"Yeah, I'll go," he replied in a soft voice, a fresh wave of homesickness washing over him, nearly drowning him. "I'll go to Zanarkand to see it with my own eyes. Hey, I'm your guardian now anyway, right?" He turned for one final look at the sunset, then followed Yuna back to the inn. He knew it couldn't be _his_ Zanarkand. But he had to make sure.


	9. Grasp at Victory

**Chapter Nine: Grasp at Victory**

The next morning, Tidus rose from his bed fully refreshed. None of the others were inside the lobby of the inn, but he wasn't sure whether that meant they were still asleep or waiting for him outside. He headed for the door, not wishing to be the one who held everyone up. Just as he reached the door, it opened inward and Tidus was forced to jump back to prevent it from hitting his jaw. A man with long golden hair, pale green clothes, and an apologetic expression entered. "_Byntuh sa,_" he said.

Tidus blinked, recognizing the Al Bhed speech. "Sorry?"

The man hastily bowed low. "Ah, forgive me sir. I meant to say, 'Pardon me', but it came out in Al Bhed."

"So you're an Al Bhed?"

"I am Rin, owner of this establishment." He bowed lower. "_Hela du saad oui._ It means, 'nice to meet you.'"

"Ah... Well, helly doo sad wee to you, too." Tidus couldn't help but grin at the horrible way the words sounded when he spoke them.

Rin smiled back at him, but then his face grew more serious. "You might want to be careful where you speak our language."

"Yeah, I hear Al Bhed aren't liked much... Oh, sorry!" Tidus wanted to hit himself for being so insensitive.

"_Ed ec y crysa,_" Rin replied in a soft voice.

Before Tidus could ask him what he meant, a scream sounded from somewhere outside. "Someone, help! The chocobos!"

Auron poked his head inside, his one-eyed gaze immediately alighting on Tidus. "That's our cue. Let's go."

Tidus raced after him, unsheathing his sword as he went. He joined the others, who were grouped loosely around Yuna, grasping their weapons. Before them was one of the largest fiends Tidus had seen yet. A vaguely humanoid monster, it had two purple tongues, arms twice as long as its body, and a thick hide that didn't look as though steel could pierce it. Chocobos ran squealing away from it, but it saw the small group of guardians and their summoner and headed for them instead.

Yuna stepped forward, twirling her staff almost faster than the eye could follow. A fist-sized ball of flame fell down to the earth out of the sky, burning away a small patch of grass at her feet. The ground shook, and then, in an explosion of dirt and roots, a huge creature burst up from deep under the ground. It crouched with its hands on the ground, its legs bent almost double. Fire spurted from its fanged mouth and huge muscles bulged on its gigantic arms. Two obsidian-like horns curved up from its skull and similar claws adorned its large hands. Yuna sat on its broad shoulder, but it reached up and set her gently on the ground. She scurried away to join the others watching. "Meet Ifrit," she said simply.

Tidus had forgotten that Yuna had obtained another aeon from Kilika Temple. This one seemed to be even more powerful than Valefor. The chocobo-eating fiend didn't stand a chance against Ifrit's raging fire. As soon as it saw Ifrit, the fiend stopped in its tracks. Ifrit leapt towards it, and it jumped backwards in fright. Yuna's new aeon opened his maw wide, a large ball of fire taking shape in front of his face, growing in size every second. Then Ifrit thrust his hand out in the chocobo fiend's direction. The fireball hurtled towards the terrified fiend, who was immediately burned to a crisp. In a matter of minutes, the fiend was nothing but a mass of wispy lights. With a roar, Ifrit dove back into the ground as if the earth was water. Tidus whistled in awe, sheathing his useless sword. No harm could come to them with _that_ aeon around!

Rin and the other attendants of the inn hurried over to them, mingled astonishment and gratitude on their faces. "Have you an interest in renting some of our chocobos?" Rin asked when he had found his voice. "We keep a number of chocobos in top condition so that our customers can travel on their way with great speed. Then when they reach their destination, they leave the chocobo at one of our many inns scattered throughout Spira. As a token of our gratitude, the first time will be free of charge."

They accepted, though Wakka clearly voiced his opinion about accepting favors from Al Bhed. "They're free, aren't they?" Yuna asked softly, mounting her chocobo with grace and ease. "What do we have to lose?" After that, Wakka grudgingly mounted his own. Tidus was surprised that any bird, however big, could carry Auron or Kimahri's weight, but the chocobos were stronger than they appeared.

Tidus learned how to ride his agreeable mount fairly easily, but Wakka was having troubles. After climbing back onto his bird for the fifth time since they left the inn, Wakka grumbled, "It knows what I think of Al Bhed!" Even though they had to stop frequently for him to remount, they made better progress than they had without the yellow-feathered birds, and they reached the end of the Highroad by midday. Crusaders milled about, and several Al Bhed mechanics stood in a circle, chattering animatedly and waving tools about. The grass came to a halt in front of a rock cliff that rose above them, broken only by a single stone archway that led through a gorge. The road curved out of sight beyond the archway, and they could tell nothing of what lay ahead.

They saw Dona and Barthello, the summoner and guardian from Kilika, a short way off. The two were arguing heatedly with a stiff-backed guard, as Yuna and her guardians dismounted. "We can walk from here," Yuna said softly. Wakka gave her a grateful glance and hopped down from his mount. An Al Bhed woman came up to them, rattled off a few sentences in her language, and led the chocobos back the way they had come, apparently taking them back to the inn.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dona demanded furiously of the guard as they strode over to her. "I'm a summoner!"

"Sorry, ma'am." The guard's voice was as stiff as his back. "No exceptions! A Crusader operation is underway here."

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry ma'am! _No_ exceptions!"

Dona turned away in exasperation, muttering to herself. Then she spotted Yuna and her group of guardians. Contempt filled her dark-eyed gaze. "Oh, it's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap... Let's go, Barthello." As she and Barthello strode away, Lulu shook her head disapprovingly.

Yuna and her guardians made for the stone archway that was almost completely blocked by a familiar-looking covered wagon, and squeezed past. Luzzu and Gatta stood at attention on either side of the chocobo pulling the wagon. An officer stood before them. "Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir!" Gatta cried.

"This is the last of them," added Luzzu, slightly more informal than his younger companion.

"Good to have you with us," the officer replied. "Go on through!"

Tidus peeked under the covering and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be some sort of fiend before Luzzu began to lead the chocobo onward. Tidus couldn't help but wonder about this top-secret operation everyone seemed to be talking about. Gatta suddenly spotted them and spoke up. "Show me how to play blitz sometime!" he called, reminding Tidus painfully of a promise he had made in Zanarkand, one he hadn't considered since he had made it.

"Wait around," Luzzu called over his shoulder. "We'll have Sin beaten in no time!" He and Gatta led their wagon away through the archway and out of sight.

Just then, the officer spotted them and started. "Hey, you're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Tell us about the operation," Tidus implored, unable to keep back his curiosity any longer. He could feel Lulu's disapproving eyes on the back of his head, but he didn't care.

"What, they didn't tell you?" The officer seemed taken aback by this. "We're bringing sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap! The Crusaders involved in this operation have been banned from all temples. My family has stopped talking to me," he added with a painful grimace. "We _will_ defeat Sin with this operation. If we don't, our residences everywhere will be torn down." After apologizing once more, he told them they were not allowed any further, and told them they should just wait out by the road until the operation was over.

Rather disappointed, Yuna led the way back through the stone archway, but as soon as they emerged, Seymour approached them from a side path. Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu hastily did the prayer gesture, bowing deeply.

"Ah, we meet again, Lady Yuna," Seymour said, stopping in front of them. "You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"W-Well..." Yuna glanced back at the officer and guards.

It seemed that Seymour needed no further explanation. "I see." He stepped up to the officer, who snapped to attention.

"Allow me to show you to the command center, sir," the officer said, but Seymour raised a hand.

"Hold. I have a request. I need Lady Yuna and her guardians to pass." Tidus was surprised that such an important man would intercede for a mere summoner.

"But...But, Maester Seymour...Maester Seymour, sir-"

"I will take full responsibility," Seymour interrupted.

The officer saluted him. "Very well. They may pass."

Seymour turned back to Yuna. "It is done."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yuna bowed as low as possible without bending completely double, and thus did not notice when Seymour left.

"Yuna, it's time to go," Lulu prompted gently.

"Oh! Right!" Yuna straightened up immediately, blushing furiously.

Tidus hung back as Yuna and Lulu started forward through the archway. "Who does he think he is?" he muttered to himself.

Auron shot him a glance, smirked slightly, and strode purposefully along the path after Yuna and Lulu.

Wakka chuckled. "He's a maester, brudda. Better get used to it, ya?" He clapped a hand on Tidus' shoulder, and they followed the others through the archway.

* * *

Yuna and her guardians emerged from the stone archway to a rock cliff overlooking an iron-grey sea, reflecting the stormy clouds milling about in the sky. Tidus blinked. Out on the Mi'ihen Highroad the sun was shining and there were no clouds in the azure sky, but here everything was vastly different. On the cliff, Seymour stood with the officer, facing a group of Crusaders. "All hail Maester Seymour!" the officer cried. 

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira," Seymour began in a mighty, eloquent voice. "Believe in the path you have chosen; let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

The Crusaders cheered as one, but Wakka muttered to the others, "What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"

"Even going against the teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good," Yuna replied solemnly. "Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

"Lulu?" Wakka spluttered in his rage, turning to the mage for support.

"Hmm... I can only speculate."

Wakka sighed in exasperation.

"Ask him yourself," Auron told him, and they all looked up to see Seymour heading towards them. The Crusaders had dispersed. He came up, glanced at Yuna, then turned to Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." One eyebrow arched expectantly.

Auron did not look at him. "I've got nothing to say about it," he said briefly and pushed past him.

"I...see..." Seymour looked slightly put out, but then he turned to Yuna, his expression clear once more. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace!" Yuna mumbled, bowing low.

Seymour's flat voice sounded bored. "Please, there's no need for formalities."

"Excuse me..." Wakka interjected, crouched in a half-bow, as though uncertain whether he would be allowed to speak. "Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently...present here...sir?"

Seymour waved his hand regally. "Please, speak as you normally would."

Wakka bowed low. "Uh, isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

Seymour seemed to ponder this point. "It's true...I should. However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado - the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

"But, using machina..." Wakka protested. "That's bad, isn't it?"

Seymour merely shrugged. "Pretend you didn't see them."

All except Tidus gasped to hear a Maester of Yevon say such a thing. Tidus squinted at the Guado, wondering where his loyalties truly lay. Wakka was the first to speak. "Beg your pardon, sir, but that's not something a maester should say!"

A small, sarcastic smile lifted a corner of Seymour's mouth. "Then pretend I didn't say it." With a swish of his robes, he left. Tidus gazed after him, mixed emotions running through him. From the first time he had laid eyes on the man, he hadn't exactly liked Seymour. But some of the things he had just said made a lot of sense.

After recovering from her shock, Yuna began to lead the way along the cliff, Auron rejoining them before they had gone far. At the opening of an intersecting road flanked by high, naturally-formed walls, they were stopped by the male Chocobo Knight. Clasko, Tidus thought he was called. "Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" he said tentatively in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Yes?"

"The command center... Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Take that road to the command center." Clasko pointed to the intersecting road. "It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry."

They turned down the other road as Clasko turned back to whatever task he was assigned to. The road led through a strange land of rock formed into impossible shapes by nature. Rock cliffs rose to either side until they could no longer see the sea anymore. There were much fewer Crusaders travelling this road, but they came across Shelinda, the young priestess, before too long. She smiled when she saw them. "In the end, I wasn't able to stop them, as you can see. But seeing their fierce determination, I couldn't just sit there. So I decided that I would do everything in my power to help them."

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Auron grunted.

She only smiled again and let them pass by, humming to herself.

Soon they came to a part of the road crowded with dozens of stalagmites, and travelers became more common. Directly after the stalagmite-infested ground, they came upon a mechanical lift and the end of the rock road. Luzzu and Gatta stood talking nearby, and Yuna made for them immediately. Yet as they neared, it became obvious that they weren't exactly chatting in a friendly fashion. Gatta, his voice strained with the utmost pain, had his back to them, though Luzzu glanced over his shoulder and saw the group hovering nearby. "Why only you, sir?" Gatta asked, his voice taut. "I want to fight, too!"

"Orders are orders!" Luzzu replied briefly.

"I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!"

Luzzu put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Guarding the command center is important too, you know."

Gatta shook off his hand. "But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!"

"I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader!"

"But, sir!" With a small growl of frustration, the younger man turned abruptly and ran for the lift. As he passed them, unseeing, Tidus spotted tears on the young Crusader's cheeks. They approached Luzzu, who looked up from his troubled musings when they neared him.

"They let you through, huh?"

Tidus couldn't shake off what he had just seen, and after an uncomfortable silence, he said quietly, "Gatta... I feel sorry for him."

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," Wakka said in a convinced tone. "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the 'almighty Al Bhed machina' enough?"

Luzzu either did not catch Wakka's venomous tone, or chose to ignore it. "They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done."

Wakka made a small sound of angry disapproval, and Luzzu gazed at him for a few moments.

When he spoke next, Luzzu's voice was pain-riddled. "Wakka... I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother." He paused, and Wakka straightened up slowly, a suspicious look on his face.

"Luzzu, no!" Lulu suddenly implored, stepping forward with an urgency Tidus had never seen her display.

"What?" Wakka demanded, eyeing Lulu as well.

Luzzu took a deep breath and continued. "Chappu would always say, 'My brother is the greatest person in Spira!' He always looked up to you; you were his hero. He would never have done something you disapproved of. What I mean to say is... I'm the one who convinced him to enlist." Lulu looked the other way, refusing to look at anyone. Wakka stared at her in disbelief, then stepped up to Luzzu. Luzzu's head was bowed. "I'm sorry."

Wakka coiled up his arm and punched Luzzu on the jaw with all his might, sending Luzzu sprawling. Wakka sprang forward, but Tidus found himself grabbing the man's arms and trying to hold him back. "Wakka! Stop it, Wakka!"

Wakka strained against Tidus' grip, but he finally calmed down. He stared with contempt at the Crusader sprawled on the floor, shaking his head to try to clear it. "When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say... He'd say that...when we won the Cup, he'd propose to Lulu, ya? And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

Luzzu struggled back to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth, surprisingly calm. It seemed he had expected this. "Chappu also said to me that 'being with Lulu is good, but keeping Sin far away from her is better.'" Lulu stood apart from all the others, her face more grieved than Tidus had ever seen it. He suddenly became aware that he had let go of Wakka, whose rage seemed all spent.

"Lu, you _knew?_" Wakka asked weakly.

Lulu's voice was shaking. "Luzzu told me...before we left."

Luzzu chuckled nervously. "She hit me, too."

Before anyone could say another word, Lucil, Captain of the Chocobo Knights, rushed up on her chocobo. "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!"

"That's my cue," Luzzu said, and made to follow Lucil, who had already started for her post.

Suddenly, Wakka called out, "Luzzu! Don't die out there."

Luzzu stopped and turned his head to look at Wakka with a smile. "So you can hit me more?"

Wakka laughed. "Lots! Lots more!"

Luzzu laughed as well, and started forward again, but Yuna stepped in front of him. "Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!" She looked close to tears.

"Thank you for your concern, Yuna, but I have to."

"Let him go," Auron suddenly spoke up. "The man has already chosen his path, as you did when you became a summoner."

Yuna hesitated, then nodded and stepped aside. It would be a long time before Tidus really understood the reason why Yuna let him pass that day.

* * *

Tidus stepped off the lift and found that they were on the cliff overlooking the sea once more. Lines of machina cannons faced out to the steely water, waiting to be fired. Wakka went up to one and kicked it viciously. "Curse these..." His sandaled foot hit it with a dull bang. "OW!" He clutched his foot, hopping about to keep his balance. 

"He really hates them, huh?" Tidus asked Lulu in a low voice, hoping Wakka wouldn't overhear.

Lulu murmured, "Chappu... He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Wakka retorted, putting his foot down again. "I just hate these sacreligious contraptions!"

They walked to the edge of the cliff, where Yuna stood looking out over the beach. Hundreds of Crusaders were preparing for battle on the beach, while others urged sinspawn out of their wagons and into a huge pen together. "It won't work anyway," Wakka muttered.

Yuna's mismatched eyes filled with tears. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon, but the Crusaders and the Al Bhed - they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" When he didn't answer, she demanded more sharply, "Isn't it?"

"Hmph! All right, all right!" Wakka crossed his arms. "But I still think machina are bad news, ya? They're forbidden for a reason!"

Lucil hurried up to them, still mounted. "Lady Summoner! There you are! The command center is that way." She pointed along the cliff to several large pieces of cloth hung up to create a makeshift wall. The command center was merely the end of the cliff cut off by this wall. "Maester Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc, too?" Yuna asked in surprise.

"Yes. Please hurry, my lady."

They parted, and hurried for the command center. At the entrance, Gatta stood glumly, his shoulders slumped. In a voice devoid of its usual fervor and enthusiasm, he said, "The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment."

"Um, you all right?" Wakka asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Gatta's head snapped up, and his dark eyes were angry. Tidus could still see signs of tears on his face. "I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here instead!"

"If you want to prove yourself..." Auron said, stepping forward. Gatta blinked to be addressed directly by the best guardian there ever was. "First you must complete the tasks you are given."

"Just doing what they say? It won't be enough!"

"Yeah," Tidus cut in, sympathizing with Gatta. "You should be out on the front lines!" _Everyone's gotta stand up for themselves, make their own shot for the goal. They can't let other people do it for them._

"That's right!" Gatta cried, his anger overtaking him. "It's not fair! I'll do _something_...even if it means bending the rules." With that, he stormed off. Auron gave Tidus a dark, piercing look and led them into the command center.

Directly inside the wall of cloth, a round, bald man in flowing orange robes looked around. "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet!" He headed straight for Auron and threw his chubby arms around him. Auron did not return the embrace. The bald man stepped back and looked him over. "Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" He laughed, and something in the laugh made Tidus shiver.

Tidus gazed at this man bewilderedly. Lulu caught his expression and leaned over. "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon," she hissed into his ear. "He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Gatta burst in at that moment, his usual enthusiasm firmly in place once more. Tidus wondered whether he would keep to his post or sneak out to the front lines. He hoped for the latter. "Preparations are complete! All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

"Good," Kinoc replied. "Dismissed."

Gatta saluted and hurried out. Wakka and Lulu strode for the edge of the cliff, but Tidus and Yuna remained with Auron and Kinoc. Kimahri stood off to the side as usual, studying them all with his yellow eyes. Kinoc turned back to Auron. "Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?"

"We don't really have time for this now, do we?" Auron growled, shifting impatiently.

Kinoc paused. "This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer."

"What?!" Tidus demanded, not believing his ears.

At that moment, Seymour approached, his robes swishing like a snake. "Lord Kinoc..."

"Oh, yes. Proceed." Kinoc consulted Seymour with battle tactics, leaving the others out of the conversation, however short it was. In a matter of minutes, their conversation was finished.

"That Kinoc, a maester?" Auron muttered under his breath as Seymour walked a short distance away, looking out over the sea.

"I heard that, Auron," Kinoc said, a self-assured smile stretching his fat lips. He headed back over to Auron. "A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?"

Auron glared at him with his unharmed eye. "Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." He started to walk past, but Kinoc stopped him with his next words.

"Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?"

Auron grunted, nodded his head curtly, and pushed past the round man in front of him.

Tidus hurried after him. "So, Auron, you know Kinoc or something?" he asked.

Auron came to a halt by the cliff's edge and stared out across the water. "You might say that," he muttered. "I met Kinoc when we were both training to become warrior monks. They all said I was bound for second-in-command, but then Braska made me his guardian instead. Kinoc took that position and went on to become a maester, apparently, while I guarded Braska."

A Crusader captain hurried into the command center, interrupting their conversation. "It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe." He paused as the two maesters headed towards the edge of the cliff together. "Maester Kinoc," the Crusader pleaded, "please." Kinoc ignored the captain, who sighed reluctantly.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked, starting for the edge as well.

"Sin always returns for its spawn," the captain assured her. "To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it."

Auron grunted, following them. It sounded to Tidus like a small chuckle. "You won't have to. It'll come."

Tidus felt a shiver pass through him. _Sin is my old man. Sin is Jecht. I'll be seeing my father soon. _He looked out over the beach and the huge, ancient machina towering above the small figures of the Crusaders. It had two pointed spear-like protrusions, extending out over the sea. This powerful machina weapon powered up slowly, until it shook the rock beneath their feet. The cage holding the sinspawn broke open, scattering the monsters in all directions. One landed directly in front of them. It was at least twice as tall as Kimahri, the tallest person there, with an ugly red head on a nearly doubled-over neck, spider-like legs waving about on the back of the neck. It had a bulbous belly, protected by two arms that ended in large plates that looked like shields. Below these arms were two stronger-looking arms obviously intended for punching.

"Take the other side!" Tidus yelled to Auron, leaping for one of the shield arms. To his slight surprise, Auron did what he was told, and together they pulled back the shield arms. The sinspawn shrieked with fury and struggled against their grip. Auron glanced up and leapt out of the way of an oncoming arm, but Tidus was concentrating on the shield arm and didn't see what the sinspawn was doing. The sinspawn whipped its other shield arm around and struck its flat blade against Tidus' back. Tidus cried out at the back-numbing shock of the hit, and felt his grip on the monster's other shield-arm slowly slipping away. Kimahri leapt forward to help Tidus, whose arms throbbed with the effort of holding back the shield arm. Wakka and Auron lunged for the other side, and together they held the arms back away from the belly. But they could not hold out for long.

Lulu and Yuna glanced at each other and nodded. Lulu stood a short distance off, raining spells of all elements onto the sinspawn's ugly, unprotected head, while Yuna began to summon. The sinspawn struggled, crying out in pain and frustration. Its punching arms swiped at the four men holding back its shield arms, but they hastily jumped out of harm's way. "Hey!" Tidus called to Auron. "I've got an idea!" He let go of the shield arm, whipped out his sword, and drove the sharp blade directly through the arm. It fell off with a dull clatter. Seeing this, Auron chopped off the other arm as well.

Kimahri picked up one of the severed arms and threw it, point first, at the exposed belly. It stuck in there, quivering, as the sinspawn screamed in pain. Auron and Wakka picked up the other arm and plunged it in.

Valefor wheeled down from the sky, spotted her enemy, and dove for it with a shriek. Her sharp talons pierced the unprotected belly, and the sinspawn fell back, moaning and writhing with pain. Tidus, Kimahri, Auron, and Wakka quickly leapt back to prevent the huge bulk from landing directly on top of them, and Valefor soared back up through the storm clouds above at a single word from Yuna.

They looked over the writhing sinspawn's body and saw something that made their blood turn cold. A great shape appeared in the dark water, drawing steadily nearer. Numerous eyes were visible, even from a distance, twisting about to watch every inch of the cliff. Sin's head broke out of the water, towering high above the machina. On the beach below, the Chocobo Knights unsheathed their swords and charged. Every machina cannon boomed out. Every single cannonball hit its target, but wherever they hit, a crusty, scorpion-like sinspawn fell off into the water and headed for the shore where the majority of the Crusaders waited for them.

"Look out! It's coming!" Auron suddenly cried. Sin generated a thick energy field about itself, protecting its body from the barrage of cannonballs. Part of this shield gouged away from the main body and shot for the shore, hitting Crusaders and Al Bhed alike, breaking their bodies into millions of tiny specks of dust that exploded like a fountain all about the shore. The blast rocked everyone still alive to the ground. When the dust settled, all that remained on the beach and the rock cliff were scattered ruins of weaponry, bodies, and crude structures fallen in on themselves. Yuna picked herself up from the ground and looked about her. The sinspawn they had fought earlier had not died as they had thought, but was struggling to rise again. Seymour was single-handedly trying to keep it down, gripping one of the monster's punching arms in each hand. As she watched, the sinspawn righted itself at last, and Seymour was forced to retreat. She and Auron rushed forward to help him defeat it.

"Stand back, lady Yuna," Seymour said sharply, beginning to summon. She quickly complied. Auron rested his huge sword against his shoulder and merely watched with a disdainful look. With the immensely powerful aeon he had summoned at the blitzball stadium, Seymour easily dispatched the sinspawn. The aeon drew golden power into its lone eye and shot it at the fiend. Yuna stared at Seymour in awe as the sinspawn was reduced to nothing and the aeon slipped back under the ground, its eye bleeding.

Yuna suddenly looked about her. "The others!" she gasped.

The three of them raced for the edge of the cliff, where Sin, its shield still intact, faced the machina weapon tower. The machina hummed and whirred as the Al Bhed inside charged it up. The tower turned to face Sin, and high-voltage lightning seared out at it, hitting the shield with all the power it contained. But the shield hardly gave way at all. Those still alive from Sin's attack gazed up in wonder. Yuna leaned forward, hands clasped, hoping desperately...

Another piece of Sin's shield gouged itself away and blasted into the machina tower like a missle. Even the strong, ancient machina didn't stand a chance against Sin's powers, and it crashed down off its tower, crushing those on the ground who had ventured too close, and sending a huge cloud of dust and sand into the air. Yuna pressed a hand against her mouth, fighting back the tears. Even the Al Bhed and Crusaders' hardest efforts were useless against this monstrosity.

"Everyone, stand back!" she called to all who could hear her, her voice wobbling dangerously. "I'll summon!"

"You won't hurt it," Seymour cut in before she could twirl her staff even once. "Your powers are still...too weak."

"But I...I must do _something!_" she sobbed. Seymour shook his head gravely, but she turned away and raised her staff.

"You can't!" Seymour's voice was harsh, and she knew that he spoke the truth. Her arms fell to her sides and tears coursed down her face. She could do nothing - _nothing._


	10. Aftermath

**Chapter Ten: Aftermath**

Sand. He could feel it against the skin of his arms, face, and legs. _Besaid Island!_ Tidus thought suddenly. When he opened his eyes, it was not the golden, glittering sand of the tropical island that met his gaze, but stormy grey clouds overhead and cold sand stretching out to either side. He pushed himself to his elbows and looked around, shaking sand out of his eyes. Dead, mangled bodies were strewn about the beach amongst scattered debris. Suddenly he remembered: the battle. No, the massacre. The stench of death heavy in his nostrils, he got to his feet and shook the sand out of his clothes and hair. Not sure how exactly he had got to the beach, he wandered aimlessly about, trying not to look at the dead bodies. Yet as no two square feet were without one, this was rather hard to do.

He found himself staring at the rock wall at the back of the beach. Gatta was slumped wearily against the wall, his head bowed. He was so weary he did not even look up as Tidus approached. "Gatta?" he said gently, touching his shoulder. "Gatta, come on, wake up." Gatta fell on his side in the sand with a sickening, very dead THUMP. Tidus gasped as he looked into Gatta's blank, lifeless eyes. He fell on his knees into the sand, clutching Gatta's arm, tears pouring down his cheeks against his will.

He had done this. He had urged Gatta to sneak out to prove his valor on the battlefield, and this was the outcome. _If I hadn't said anything, he'd be alive._ Such a feeling of guilt overcame him that he staggered to his feet, desperate to turn that horrible knowledge away, to blame someone else. He turned to the sea, where Sin had let down its shield and was now slowly making its exit through the water.

Rage filled his mind. Here was the perfect outlet for his guilt, the terrible monster that had killed Gatta, among the hundreds of other Crusaders on that very beach. "Don't you run away from me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and sprinted for the water. He splashed out and began to swim underwater with all his might. He had no idea what he was thinking, running after Sin like that. But before he knew what he was doing, he was chasing down the monster like a thief at market. He kept thinking of how much he wanted to go back to Zanarkand, and how he hated his old man. He hated Sin through and through, and he longed to go back home. He had not the strength to go on, and slowly his desires twisted reality into a hazy dream.

_The Farplane. That's what it had to have been. Full of dead people, young and old. Half-faded Crusaders were striding about like ghosts. Gatta, as well. Then the small, hooded boy from Zanarkand walked past. He stopped, looked at Tidus, shook his head sorrowfully, and left. In his place was a blitzball, which zoomed for Tidus' head, then fell back and faded away. He was in Zanarkand, a small child again._

_"What?!" Jecht demanded behind him._

_Tidus didn't look at him. "They say you don't practice anymore, that you're gonna retire."_

_"Let them talk. I'm still the best!"_

_"They say you're no good 'cause you drink all the time," Tidus persisted, unperturbed._

_"I can quit drinkin' whenever I want!"_

_Tidus still did not face him. "Then do it now."_

_"What did you say?"_

_Tidus could tell that Jecht was angry, but he continued. "You just said you can!"_

_"Heh. Tomorrow, maybe."_

_"Why not today?" Tidus demanded._

_"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?" Jecht paused as tears leaked out of Tidus' eyes. "There he goes again...crying!"_

It was as if he heard his old man there, in the sea...somewhere... Or perhaps it was just Sin's toxin playing tricks on his mind. He opened his eyes and found himself back on the beach. He sat up and looked out to sea. Sin was gone. He turned his gaze to a short cliff overlooking the beach. Yuna was performing the sending, twirling and dipping and leaping in that terrible, beautiful dance. _How many died today? People die, and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing? When will it stop? But Yuna won't stop dancing - not until Sin is gone._

"I see you're still here," Auron's voice said behind him.

"Huh?" Tidus jumped to his feet and whirled around to face him.

"Many stories ended here today...but yours goes on, I see."

"What?" He had never understood Auron's interest in 'stories'.

Auron did not answer, and began to walk across the beach. Tidus looked back out over the water, then followed him. Maybe if he had been a bit faster he could have caught up to Sin. And then he would have gone back to Zanarkand. If Sin could bring him here, it could surely take him back. But Sin had come and gone, and he remained in Spira.

* * *

Tidus followed Auron to where he had stopped, at the foot of a small rise leading up to the rock cliff where Yuna was finishing the sending. Kinoc stood facing him, flanked by two guards. "A swift retreat," Auron was saying as Tidus approached. "Satisfied?" 

"What do you mean?" Kinoc asked warily.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on."

"The past ten years haven't changed you, I see."

Auron glared at him with one eye for several long moments, and then they parted.

Tidus didn't quite know what either of them meant, but he had a nagging suspicion that Kinoc and Seymour had intended this operation to fail. But why would they want that? To get rid of people who used the forbidden machina? But the only reason these people were using machina was because of this operation... Tidus didn't understand, but he supposed it didn't matter either way. People had died, and Sin was still at large. That was what mattered.

Seymour approached Yuna, who merely stared out across the desolation beneath them, her face pale and worn, her eyes red from crying. "You do not look so well," he began. "But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow, but you are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied heavily.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a low voice like cloth dragging on the ground.

She merely looked up at him wearily.

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength," Seymour continued in the same, nearly hypnotizing tone. "Just as Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." He paused a moment, then said abruptly, "Lady Yuna, until next we meet, farewell." He left a very confused Yuna behind.

Tidus tore his gaze from the conversation between Seymour and Yuna. As much as he distrusted Seymour, it was none of his business whom Yuna chose to speak to. Instead, Tidus turned to where Auron stood alone, leaning casually against the rock wall. As he approached, Auron stated abruptly, "Sin is Jecht."

Tidus nodded his head reluctantly. "Yeah, for a minute there, I thought I could hear him. But that doesn't mean I believe you," he hastily added.

Auron pushed himself from the wall and faced Tidus squarely, pain written all over his face. "Sin is Jecht," he repeated. "He came here for you."

Tidus shook with rage. "So he killed all those people just for a chance to see _me?!_"

Auron's voice was quiet. "That's what Sin does. He wanted to show that to you. Do you know why?"

Tidus turned angrily away. "How am _I_ supposed to know?"

"So you would kill him." That simple statement made Tidus freeze. "As long as he is Sin, Jecht will keep killing. He wants you to stop him."

"You gotta be kidding," Tidus gasped. "How do you know all of this, anyway?"

Auron merely chuckled and started to walk towards the cliff.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Tidus yelled after him. "Don't you run away!"

"You're the one running," Auron threw over his shoulder. Tidus knew with a pang that it was true. He had tried to avoid the truth by confronting Auron. He heaved a weary sigh. No matter how far or fast he ran, he couldn't escape the knowledge that Sin was indeed Jecht.

The others joined him as he mounted the rise and started along the rock cliff. He and Kimahri lagged behind the others, causing Yuna to turn around. Her face was cheerful once more. "Hey, you two! Hurry up!"

"She's awfully cheerful," Tidus muttered to himself.

Kimahri shook his head, strode ahead, and turned back to face him. After scrutinizing him for a moment, he spoke for the first time. "In dark times she must be. She must shine bright." His voice was low and exactly how Tidus would have imagined it to be, if he had ever thought about Kimahri speaking. "Now are dark times," Kimahri continued. "Yuna tries hard."

"We should help her, then," Tidus said.

"If we worry, she tries harder. Do not frown."

"Don't worry, be happy?" Tidus thought about that for a moment.

"Kimahri try, too."

Tidus suddenly remembered what Yuna had told him in Luca, and he hurried up to Kimahri. "Smile! Let me see," he nearly begged.

Kimahri smiled a horribly fake smile, almost evil, with his arms crossed in defiance. Tidus couldn't keep back a small chuckle.

* * *

They made their way along the path, passing those few who had not been killed by Sin, heading for the temple to heal their hurts. They reached a crossroads with a signpost. To the right was labeled, 'Djose Temple' and to the left was labeled, 'Djose Highroad'. Tidus turned to face the group. "Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand?" he wanted to know. 

"Still a ways," Wakka answered unhelpfully.

Lulu cut in, filled to the brim with information as always. "First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam. Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania. And then..."

"Oh, boy." Tidus rolled his eyes. Still so far.

"And before that," Yuna added cheerfully. "We get to pray at the temple in Djose!"

"We can't just skip all that?" Tidus already knew the answer.

Yuna shook her head. "I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."

"That's a summoner's training," Wakka put in. "She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

"Must be tough, Yuna," Tidus said sympathetically.

Yuna shrugged. "I'll be fine with you here!" She, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri headed down the right path, and Tidus started after them, but Auron kept him back.

"Hey, new guy."

"Uh...me?" Tidus turned back.

"Who else?" A smile flickered briefly across his mouth as he neared Tidus.

"What can I do for you, _boss_?" Tidus said irritably.

"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht. You know her. She would...distance herself from you. We do not want that."

"I see, I think." Tidus paused. I_ sure don't want to be distanced from Yuna. Who would? But what does Auron care about any of that? He wants me to kill my old man, 'cause they were friends. The easiest way to do that is to stick with a summoner, I guess._ "Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me, you know?" he said aloud.

"Yuna would."

"Ah...you have a point." Suddenly he scowled. "Come to think of it, did _I_ really have to know about Jecht? What about _my_ feelings?"

Auron snorted. "Better than you finding out at a critical moment and becoming emotional."

"What? _Me,_ emotional?"

Auron merely laughed, pushing past him and heading after the others. "I heard you were quite the crybaby."

Simmering, Tidus followed him, though at a distance. _Yeah, maybe when I was a kid. Maybe even now. Just a little. But not _too_ much._ "Hey!" he yelled, not about to let Auron have the last word. "I still don't buy your story, you hear?"

Auron paid no attention.

* * *

They all stopped when they approached Lucil, Elma, and Clasko, standing by an armored chocobo. Lucil bowed low. "Yuna, it is good to see that you and your companions are well." 

"Yourselves as well, Captain," Yuna responded, also bowing. "We were worried. Praise be to Yevon!"

"We escaped with our lives, but our troops were decimated."

"Of all our chocobos, only this one made it," Elma added, gesturing towards the chocobo standing behind them.

Clasko sighed. "We make pretty poor Chocobo Knights without chocobos. Not that there are many Knights left."

"We turned our backs on the teachings." Lucil's face was bitter. "And cast away our faith. This...This is our just reward. But we have learned our lesson. We will follow Yevon with all that we have left."

They all murmured their farewells and continued down the road for the temple. The ground rumbled restlessly under their feet as they neared it. Lightning danced across the ground and pulled chunks of rock off the temple's face, suspending them in the air. The ground continued to rumble. "Awesome!" Tidus murmured. _This temple beats all the others for sure._

Lulu noted his enthusiasm with a small smile. "The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth."

"That means another summoner's already in there," Wakka mused.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "What if it's Dona?"

"We have to hurry," Yuna muttered as an answer.

"Right! In we go!" Tidus cried.

Yet as they drew nearer, a familiar figure standing off to one side drew their attention. Luzzu looked up as they neared him. His eyes were desolate. "Hey," he said in a dead voice. "Gatta, he...he's dead. He was a good fighter. He just wasn't lucky enough." Then he tossed his calm manner aside and threw himself at the stone wall of the temple, hitting it with his fists and kicking it with his sandaled feet, until his knuckles and toes were bloody. "He was young!" he grunted. "He pushed his luck! What was he thinking - going into the front lines like that? He should have stayed back at the command center!" He roared with anger.

Wakka leapt forward and managed to pull Luzzu away from the wall. "Luzzu! Knock it off!"

Luzzu turned to him and gripped his bare shoulders. "You don't know what it's like!" he shouted, choking on his words, his voice an ocean of pain. "You don't...know what...it's like...to fight on your own!"

Wakka grabbed his forearms. "I _do _know," he said gently in a quiet voice. "I face it every day." He glanced furtively at Lulu and let go of Luzzu's arms.

Luzzu pulled away from him, turned to the wall, and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Wakka's voice was soft and comforting. "Why don't you...go home now, to Besaid? Take it easy a while. Rest, ya?"

"Rest?" Luzzu didn't seem to think that was possible.

"You need some R and R. You're hurt, ya?"

"I...I guess so."

Wakka clapped him on the shoulder. "Get better. I can't beat up on you when you're all depressed, ya?"

"Right," Luzzu said glumly.

Wakka's eyebrows drew together and he squeezed Luzzu's shoulder gently. "I forgive you," he murmured softly.

Luzzu turned his head from the wall and looked blankly back at the red-haired blitzer. Tidus was struck by how similar the two of them looked, standing there together with pain plainly written across their faces. Each of them had lost a younger brother, and that gave them a unique bond, a common ground of understanding. Luzzu seemed to see this as well, for he nodded slowly and respectfully at Wakka before pulling away from him.

As Yuna and her guardians entered the temple, the leaden weight of guilt settled deeper into Tidus' stomach. It was _his_ fault Luzzu was like this. Somehow, the song sung by the choir in this temple seemed more haunting than usual. The interior was lit by sparkling balls of electricity fixed onto poles in the middle of the room. It was empty, and their footsteps echoed loudly as they crossed to the stairs leading up to the Cloister of Trials. Yet as they reached the foot, a man with brown hair tied into a ponytail and wearing floor-length blue robes came out of the door. On one side stood another, obviously younger man with black hair wearing a red and yellow shirt and white pants, and on the other side stood a small boy with black hair in a ponytail and wearing a grey tunic. They descended the stairs and the man with blue robes bowed deeply.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" he asked cordially.

Yuna bowed as well. "I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid."

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father."

Yuna looked up at him in surprise. "My father? You knew him?"

The man smiled. "No, I have never met the man." Suddenly he seemed to remember his manners. "Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru, a summoner like you."

The small boy was bouncing up and down impatiently. "I'm Pacce. Pleased to meet you."

The other man spoke up then. "And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here."

Isaaru spoke again. "Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."

Yuna flushed with pleasure. "I...I'm not really... I've only just become a summoner."

Isaaru paid no attention to her remark. "Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

"Very well, then," Yuna replied, somewhat hesitantly. "I accept your challenge."

"Isaaru!" Maroda suddenly cut in.

Isaaru looked over at him, nodded, and turned back to Yuna. "Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!"

"Yes." Both did the prayer gesture, bowing low, and went their separate ways.

Tidus was at the end of the group, still brooding over Gatta's death, and so he was the last one on the stairs. "Hey, you," Isaaru called after him from the temple entrance, and he stopped.

"Me?"

Isaaru and Maroda came back to the foot of the stairs and stood looking up at him. "You are Yuna's guardian, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you should know."

Maroda spoke up, "I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just...disappearing."

"It could just be the fiends got them...but not so many so quickly." Isaaru's gaze was worried.

"Sorry I don't know more, but..." Maroda apologized. "Watch your back. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?"

Tidus smiled weakly and entered the Cloister of Trials. He hurried to catch up with the others. "All right!" Wakka called as he saw him rush up. "Guardians, at attention!"

"We are ready," Yuna stated.

"All right... Let's do it!"

Whereas the Kilika Temple featured fire, the Djose Temple's Cloister of Trials abounded in lightning. Bluish currents ran through grooves in the stone that traced in symmetrical lines across the floor, walls, and ceiling of each room, banishing the need for torches. Tidus felt his hair prickle with electricity as they mounted a final set of stairs that led to the Chamber of the Fayth, where a man's voice sang the temple song from the shadows. Yuna took a steadying breath and entered the last small room. No sooner had the door closed behind her than Dona and Barthello strode into the room. Dona's dark-eyed gaze swept over them all briefly. "Well, well. You again. Still travelling with quite a crowd, I see."

Barthello stepped towards Auron, who glared back at him, daring him to pick a fight. "What is it, Barthello?" Dona asked in a bored voice. "You know this riffraff?"

Barthello ran his small eyes over Auron once more and spoke for the first time. "You are... Auron, no?"

"What of it?"

Barthello's square face broke into a sheepish grin. "Can...Can I shake your hand? Auron - no, _Sir_ Auron - you're the reason I became a guardian!"

Auron chuckled despite himself and held out his free hand. Barthello grabbed it and shook it firmly, tears of joy sparkling in his small eyes. "Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!"

Wakka was shaking his head at Dona. "Calling the personal guardian of Lord Braska riffraff?"

Lulu's gaze had never been more reproving. "And you call yourself a summoner?"

"Barthello, enough! Get back here!" Dona snapped irritably. Tidus grinned at him as he passed. He wasn't so bad, after all. And Tidus _did_ feel rather sorry for him, with a summoner like Dona.

"I'll never wash this hand again," Barthello murmured softly to himself.

At that moment, Yuna staggered out of the Chamber of the Fayth, and Kimahri immediately stepped forward to support her. Dona took a few steps closer, glaring down at her. "You owe much to your father. All these guardians...and Sir Auron, too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

Yuna's mismatched eyes were tight with controlled fury. "This has nothing to do with my father! I am travelling on my own, simply as a summoner!"

Dona gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes." She shoved the younger summoner out of the way, slamming the door to the Chamber behind her. Yuna and her guardians left, Kimahri keeping a huge, comforting hand on her shoulder.


	11. Moonflow, Baby, Here We Come!

**Chapter Eleven: Moonflow, Baby, Here We Come!**

A small hut had been hastily erected to house those of the survivors who would not fit inside the temple, and that was where Tidus found himself the next morning, with only a vague recollection of staggering there when they had emerged from the temple, heart and body sore from the trials of the past day. He could dimly remember shoving some food into his mouth before dropping off, but right now he didn't feel capable of eating. Tidus dragged himself to his feet and stumbled outside. The sun shone once more in the bright blue sky, mocking his grief and guilt over Gatta's death. All the others except Yuna were scattered about in the open area before the temple. Kimahri looked up at him, his vertical pupils minuscule in the bright morning sunlight. "Dona has left," he announced. "Isaaru, too." Tidus started, still unused to the Ronso's voice.

After consulting the others, he found that Yuna had not come out of the temple yet. The corners of his mouth curled into a sad half-smile. She was probably still sleeping. He entered the temple to find her, noting dimly that the rocks outside had re-attached themselves to the outer wall. The electricity that had been there before was absent. In the main temple room, Luzzu stood quietly before one of the statues, staring off into space with a haunted look in his eyes. He looked up as Tidus came over to him. "I suppose this is farewell, then," he said in a dead voice.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving...back to Besaid. I can't stay here eating the temple's bread forever. I'm one of the only Crusaders still here."

Tidus' heart felt heavy with guilt that had not abated at all overnight. "Well...good luck, man." He was only slightly surprised at how similar their voices were, both dead and limp. He laid a companionable hand on Luzzu's arm.

"I'll...I'll always miss him," Luzzu said, dropping his gaze.

"Me too," Tidus murmured quietly, and they fell silent. Tidus looked up at Luzzu's face, and a horrid weight settled into the pit of his stomach. He knew what he had to do. "Uh...Luzzu? I was the one who told Gatta to go to the front. I'm sorry. I just...thought you should know."

For a moment, fire sprang into Luzzu's dead eyes, and he gripped Tidus' arm in a painfully tight grip. But then a confused expression crossed his face, and he let his arms drop to his sides. "Then we are both guilty," he murmured, and gave a sigh. "I can't hold it against you." After hesitating for a moment, he hurried out the temple doors.

Tidus wearily pushed open the door to one of the side rooms, slightly relieved to have told Luzzu. Luzzu's words had relieved him somewhat, but a large part of the guilt still remained. This was probably how Luzzu felt about Wakka and Chappu...

The room that he found himself in had housed the wounded the day before, yet was now empty but for one priestess sweeping the floor and Yuna, who lay on a bed in a deep sleep.

The priestess looked up when he entered and leaned on her broom. "She was working until dawn," she said in a low voice, so as not to wake the summoner. "Healing the wounded, sending the fallen."

"Okay..." Tidus looked down at her face, for once calm and unworried. _Beautiful..._ "I guess I'll just let her sleep for now..."

But at that moment, Yuna opened her mismatched eyes and slowly raised herself to a sitting position, yawning widely. "Good morning!" Tidus called, forcing his voice to become cheerful as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

Yuna leapt to her feet with a horrified expression. "What? Morning?!"

"Don't worry!" Tidus assured her, but Yuna seemed frantic.

"But it's morning! I'm so sorry! I-I'll get ready right away! Just a moment!" She rushed around the room, splashing water on her face from a pitcher on a table, and trying to gather together the scattered potions and healing devices she had left lying all around the room.

"Don't worry!" Tidus said again. "It's okay!" He almost felt inclined to laugh. Almost.

Together, they emerged from the temple and met the others waiting for them. Wakka grinned when he saw them. "Yo! Sleepyhead!"

Yuna dipped into a quick, apologetic bow. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She rushed up to Auron, who leaned casually against the wall as usual. "Please forgive me."

Lulu smiled gently, the stern lines gone from her face, and she stepped towards Yuna. "Really, there's no rush... Here, your hair."

A crimson blush burst forth on the young summoner's cheeks, and her hands flew to her hair, tangled from sleeping. Wakka was still grinning as he approached them as well. "A summoner with bad hair! What's the world comin' to?"

Yuna flattened down her hair as best she could, frowning. "You could have woken me up!"

Lulu slapped a look of innocence on her face. "We called to you, but with all that snoring..."

Yuna, blushing more furiously than ever, glared around at them all. "What _is_ it today? Everyone's picking on me!" Everyone burst out laughing, and Yuna's gaze swerved to Auron, who allowed himself a small chuckle. "You too, Sir Auron?"

Auron's smile twisted the scar on the side of his face into a weird, grotesque shape, and his voice was filled with half-suppressed laughter. "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave!"

They all laughed louder than ever, Tidus forgetting for a moment the grief of yesterday. He hadn't laughed so long and loud for a very long time; he couldn't recall hardly laughing at all since he had entered Spira. And it was only later, looking back, that he realized the only one who was truly laughing then was him.

Yuna retreated into the small hut and came back in a few minutes, still blushing, her hair smooth and combed, and they set off back down the path to the crossroads. Along the way, they came across Lucil and Elma with their chocobo. "Off so early?" Lucil asked as they walked side by side. "Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be all right?"

Yuna glanced at her guardians before replying. "I feel that I have...rested enough. But thank you for your kindness! Will you be leaving, too?"

Lucil inclined her head. "Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."

"Once we find chocobos, our Knights will ride again!" Elma cried enthusiastically.

But Tidus had just realized something. "Aren't you missing someone...?"

"Captain!" a familiar voice cried behind them. "Waaaaait for meee!" Clasko came running up, out of breath and sweating all over his round face.

"What took you so long?" Elma rolled her eyes. "We're leaving!"

"You expect me to keep up with a chocobo?!" Clasko wiped the sweat off his face as he came to a halt beside them.

Lucil bowed low to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!" With that, Lucil and Elma set off at a brisk walk, leading the chocobo.

Clasko panted, "Eh?! C-Can't I just rest a sec...?" But he forced himself to trot forward once more, and soon the three of them were no more than mere specks on the horizon.

When they reached the crossroads once more, Tidus squinted at the faded signpost. "Where to next?"

"We cross the Moonflow," Lulu replied.

"Gotcha! Moonflow, baby, here we come!"

The bright morning was beginning to make Tidus feel his usual, cheerful self. He still carried the weight of Gatta's death, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as they started down the Djose Highroad, where fiends regularly leapt out of the trees to either side. They fell back into the routine of killing the fiends as they progressed down the road. Having something to do with his hands numbed the pain somewhat.

* * *

As the sun neared its zenith, the party came upon Yenke and Biran, the Ronso Kimahri had met in Luca. As they came within earshot, a man who had been talking to them turned and ran away. "Look!" Biran said in his cruel voice. "One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like Kimahri." 

"What?" Tidus exploded in disbelief. They looked nothing alike!

The Ronso turned and smiled evilly when they saw who it was. Biran answered Tidus' question. "Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!"

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke taunted. They both laughed mockingly.

Kimahri stepped up to them, his yellow eyes blazing, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You come to insult Kimahri?" he asked in his deep, calm voice.

"Wrong," Biran replied, halting his laughter. "We come to _warn_ little Kimahri."

"Summoners disappear," Yenke added. "Never return."

"Next will be Kimahri's summoner."

"Poor Kimahri!" Yenke mocked. "Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" They both laughed again and ran away down the road.

"Do those two have something against you?" Tidus wanted to know. When Kimahri shook his head solemnly, staring after his brethren, Tidus felt hatred bubbling up inside him. "What, they were just picking on you?"

Kimahri stood tall and immovable, stark against the sky. The only sign of irritation he showed was a slight twitch of his tufted tail. "Kimahri will deal with them."

"And I'll help!" Tidus volunteered.

"Kimahri alone."

"But..." Tidus felt Kimahri was the only one who could understand how he felt about his old man, and thus he wanted to help as much as possible.

Wakka interrupted. "It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere: it's a rule."

Tidus felt rankled by this repeated phrase, but decided it was best not to mention it.

"I'm worried..." Lulu murmured.

Wakka turned to her, frowning. "Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been."

"I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing." Lulu's dark eyes studied Wakka's face.

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air," Auron muttered.

"Hey," Tidus spoke up. "If we guardians do our job...no problem, right?"

"Confident," Lulu remarked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Tidus retorted, and led the way onward. What good were guardians if they didn't protect their summoner?

They passed briefly through a pleasant forest, the shade welcome in the heat of the day, and stopped for a midday meal. When they emerged once more, the sky had begun to turn pink in the west. Tidus stopped short in amazement. No more than two feet away the ground slipped under the clear water of a vast lake. Delicate white flowers floated on the calm surface and minuscule lights were zipping about over them. The water had a pinkish tinge from the sunset, setting off the white flowers wonderfully. It was, in a word, beautiful. "Wow," he whispered.

"This is the Moonflow," Lulu said, walking up to him and smiling at his open-mouthed wonder.

Yuna knelt by the water's edge and beckoned Tidus to her. When he squatted by her side, she pointed at the flowers floating on the lake. "These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls and light up the water. They say it seems like a sea of stars!"

"Really?" Tidus murmured, trying to picture it in his mind. Then he got to his feet. "Hey, I got an idea!"

Auron cut across him, as if reading his mind. "We're _not_ waiting till nightfall."

Tidus' shoulders immediately slumped. But he tried to bolster his hopes once more. "Then once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" No one said anything to this.

He looked at them, and thought how solemn and sad they all looked as they stood there. He gazed at Yuna, who had pulled herself to her feet once more. Something seemed akin with the moonlilies and her sweeping, tapering sleeves, and a sudden image rose unbidden in his mind. A sending here, on the Moonflow, Yuna raised on a fountain of water just like in Kilika, sweeping her staff in smooth arcs and circles, her clothes evenly matching the water and the sky and the moonlilies. He blinked to blot that picture out of his mind. Yet as he looked at her, he felt that she belonged here. More than she had belonged in Besaid, or when the sun had set in front of the Al Bhed inn on the Mi'ihen Highroad. A strange thought, but it lingered in the back of his mind for a long time.

Auron abruptly turned away and set off down the path that swerved to the left, following the bank of the Moonflow. Wakka shook himself, as though coming out of a deep sleep. "Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!"

"Shoopuf?" Tidus wondered out loud. "That some kind of boat?"

Wakka opened his mouth to explain, then shrugged and beckoned him forward as they followed the others down the path. Tidus hurried along until he saw something that made him stop short. "Whoa, what the...whoa!"

A huge, reptilian creature with a long, curled nose and a sizable carriage tied to its back lumbered along in front of them, ambling off to a small grouping of huts about a large platform with a machina lift. "_That_ is a shoopuf," Wakka grinned at Tidus.

"Whoa...let's ride!" He was practically leaping with excitement. He felt like a small boy, but he didn't care. "Come on, let's go!"

"All right!" Wakka agreed. "We board soon as it's ready, ya?"

As they neared the platform, Yuna appeared just as excited as Tidus. "Shoopufs! I haven't ridden one in so long!"

Tidus started. "What? You've been on one of these before?"

"Well, just once. Ten years ago, with Kimahri." She turned to the Ronso. "Remember?"

Kimahri looked down at her, his great yellow eyes filled with affection. "Shoopuf shook, Yuna fall in water. Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times for fun." He paused. "Kimahri worried."

Yuna blushed the same color as the sky above. "Whoops."

Kimahri shook his head. "Yuna had fun. Kimahri happy." The Ronso resumed his usual silence once more.

Yuna turned back to Tidus, smiling. "I lived in the city of Bevelle until ten years ago. I moved to Besaid after my father defeated Sin. I was seven then. Kimahri was with me the whole way!"

"Bevelle?" Tidus thought the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's the biggest city in Spira! The main temple of Yevon is there. Come on! Let's get on the shoopuf!" She skipped ahead, anxious to get on a shoopuf again.

Kimahri gazed after her. "Biran is troublemaker, but Ronso do not lie. Summoners disappearing - that was not lie."

Tidus nodded. "Right, we'll have to be careful." As they neared the platform and the machina lift, Tidus passed Auron, who grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ten years ago..." he began.

Tidus rolled his eyes and pulled away from the man's one-armed grip. "A history lesson?"

Auron appeared not to have heard. "Jecht saw his first shoopuf here. Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it."

Tidus gaped. Even his old man wasn't _that_ bad, hurting animals for no reason. "Wh-Why?"

"He was drunk," Auron replied. "Thought it was a fiend."

"Oh, brother..." The shock was still wearing off, but Tidus managed to conjure up some resentment.

Auron was gazing at the shoopuf. "We offered all the money we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again. But, it would seem that the same shoopuf still works here."

Tidus continued on to a small tent, wanting to be alone all of a sudden. _Jecht never drank again._ One of his biggest complaints about his father had been his drinking problem. Yet now that he had found out that his old man had quit, Tidus felt as though a weapon had been taken away from him. He remembered how he had urged his old man to give it up, how Jecht had always repeated, _"Why do today what you can leave for tomorrow?"_ Tidus had given up arguing with him long ago, but he still wasn't sure how he felt now that he had found out that Jecht had given up drinking on his own.

Finally, Tidus looked up. Lucil, Elma, and Clasko stood by their sole chocobo a short ways off. Lucil was arguing with a strange, short reptilian creature that was entirely blue. "Noo, I don't shink sho," the creature was saying with a strange lisp. "Ish bad idea, yesh."

"Please, we beg of you!" Lucil urged in her firm tones.

"Imposhibibble! Imposhibibble!" The creature turned away.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked as he came up.

"This guy won't let our child on the shoopuf!" Clasko exclaimed, indicating their chocobo.

Tidus looked the chocobo over. "Uh... It _is_ kinda big."

"It's just not fair!" Elma complained.

Clasko sighed. "He does have a point, though."

Elma was obviously rankled. "So what? We just leave him behind?"

"Hey, I didn't say that," Clasko protested. "Just..."

Lucil cut through their argument with a sigh. "It is no good. We will have to find another way. We will find a ford where we can cross on foot."

"Yes, Captain, sir!" Elma said immediately, saluting. "Er...ma'am!"

Clasko seemed less than willing, however. "But...that'll take days!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Lucil said firmly.

"That's our captain!" Elma grinned.

"Oh, boy..." Clasko sighed in defeat. Lucil leapt upon the chocobo and started off at a brisk trot, Elma and Clasko running to keep up.

_Where there's a will, there's a way._ Though they had not been directed to him, those words stayed with Tidus for years to come.

* * *

Tidus approached the elderly Maechen, who stood on the other side of the platform. "Would you like to hear a bit about the wondrous shoopuf?" Maechen asked. 

"Sure!" Tidus enthused, still curious about the strange, gigantic animal.

"Very well. There are many things we do not know about the shoopuf. For example, what does it eat? It eats nothing! The water it sucks through its shnoz somehow supports its considerable size. Some theorize it eats teeny-weeny waterborne organisms. And that, as they say, is that. Perhaps you'd like to hear a bit about the Hypello, hmm?" He blinked expectantly at Tidus.

Tidus had no idea what a Hypello was, but that was all the more reason to find out. "What's a Hypello?"

Maechen replied, "The shoopuf handlers belong to a race of water-dwellers known as the Hypello. They may be slow on land, but in the water they're quick as silvery fish! You'd think they'd make admirable players of blitzball, but their lackadaisical disposition draws them to less strenuous pastimes. And that, as they say, is that." With that, he went on his way, humming under his breath.

Tidus saw Wakka beckoning to him next to the shoopuf, which appeared to be ready to set out across the Moonflow. His head was buzzing from too much information absorbed at once, but he managed to follow the others as they headed for the machina lift that would allow them to get into the carriage atop the shoopuf.

"Riding a shoopuf isn't _that_ much fun," Lulu was telling Wakka.

"How little you know!" Wakka retorted. "Some things little boys never grow out of, ya?"

They all clambered into the carriage, and the driver, what Maechen called a Hypello, one of the blue creatures Tidus had seen earlier, swept up to his seat right behind the shoopuf's neck. "Shoopuf launchin'!" he called.

Tidus whooped with boyish delight as the great beast entered the water and began to ford across the Moonflow. It was very comfortable up there, in the carriage with all the lake stretching out around them, dotted with moonlilies. The carriage swayed ever so slightly as the shoopuf began to swim into deeper water, but the rocking was gentle and rather calming. Wakka glanced down at the water and looked over at Tidus. "Hey," he said. "Take a look." He tilted his head to indicate the lake below them.

Tidus got to his feet and looked over the side. "What?" he inquired. Then he saw the shapes under the surface of the water. Spires and bridges and luxurious buildings, all sunken below the water. "Woah! A sunken city!"

"A machina city," Wakka explained as Tidus returned to his seat. "A thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

Lulu continued, "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom."

"Right." Wakka nodded. "It's a good lesson."

"A lesson?" Tidus arched an eyebrow. He couldn't see any lesson!

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

Tidus immediately thought of Zanarkand, and how the majority of it was suspended over water. They had always had enough water to drink and play blitzball in. "Uh... Well, it _would_ be convenient, with all that water there."

Wakka frowned. "Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

"Yeah, but don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff?"

Lulu replied this time. "Yevon decides...which machina we may use and which we may not."

Tidus felt as though they were insulting his city. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So what kind of machina 'may we not use', then?"

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen?" Wakka spoke up. "That kind."

"Or war will rage again," Lulu said, half to herself.

"War?"

Yuna spoke for the first time in this conversation. "More than a thousand years ago...mankind waged war using machina to kill!"

"They kept building more and more powerful machina," Wakka added.

"They made weapons so powerful..." Lulu put in. "It was thought they could destroy the entire world. The worst was the Vegnagun, created by the armies of Bevelle against their greatest enemies, the summoners of Zanarkand."

Yuna clasped her hands together in her lap and she stared at them. "The people feared that Spira would be destroyed."

"But the war didn't stop!" Wakka interrupted furiously.

"What happened then?" Tidus asked breathlessly.

Yuna's voice was quiet when she spoke. "Sin came all of a sudden, and it destroyed the cities and their machina."

"The war ended...and our reward...was Sin," Lulu said, looking out over the lake.

Wakka leaned forward. "So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, ya?"

Tidus gave a low whistle. "Man, that's rough."

"Yeah, it is."

"But it's not like the machina are bad," Tidus protested, not about to admit his beloved city was in the wrong.

Lulu turned her piercing gaze on him. "Only as bad as their users."

Wakka's face contorted. "It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!"

As if on cue, the entire shoopuf shook violently, nearly throwing them off. "Whatsh could thatsh be?" the driver wondered out loud, but there was no tone of worry in his carefree voice. At a second jolt, everyone leapt up and searched the water around them for the cause.

"Sit down!" Auron cried to Yuna.

"S-Sorry!" she cried, but before she could obey, a goggled, masked man leapt up behind her and grabbed her around the middle, leaping back into the water with her.

"The Al Bhed!" Wakka cried immediately, and before anyone else could do anything, he and Tidus dove over the side into the water, yelling together, "Yuna! We'll save you!"

The water crashed around Tidus' head, sharp and cold. He opened his eyes and followed Wakka, who cut cleanly through the water to a large machina near the bottom. It was similar to the one that had been on the ship when they had gone to rescue Yuna in Luca. Two mechanical arms with heavy built-in guns curved to protect the small portal through which they could see glimpses of an Al Bhed controlling the machina. On top, encased in a bubble shimmering with energy, was Yuna, her eyes closed and her limbs limp. Rage filled Tidus as he brought out his glittering blue sword. He exchanged an agreeing look with Wakka, and the two of them set to work.

Wakka drew the machina's attention away, taking quite a few blows, while Tidus grimaced and swam around to the back. He plunged his sword into the bubble, driving the point to the outlet of energy. But whatever the bubble was made out of was very resistant, and it pushed his sword away. He attacked it again and again, his point inching nearer to its goal each time. At last, with one final thrust, he hit the energy outlet and the bubble dissipated. Tidus caught Yuna around the waist and sheathed his sword, kicking off from the machina, knowing that it would blow soon. Wakka labored after them, trailing thin streamers of blood.

As soon as they broke the surface, Yuna's eyes opened. "I'm sorry!" she gasped. Tidus' gaze suddenly snapped to Wakka, who was struggling to keep his head above the water. The water around him was stained red, and with one final gasp, he sunk under the water.

"Wakka!" Tidus cried. After making sure Yuna had a firm hold of the ropes leading up to the carriage and could climb up by herself, he took a deep breath and dove back under the water. Wakka fell slowly, his blitzball sixth-sense holding his breath. As Tidus neared the older blitz player, he could see for the first time the full extent of Wakka's wounds. Several bullets were still embedded in his flesh, and his chest was pockmarked with little bloody holes. Tidus pulled one of Wakka's arms over his shoulders and struggled up for the surface once more, towing Wakka's heavy weight with him.

Tidus broke the surface once more and managed to grab the ropes with one hand. He never knew how he made it up to the carriage, but he decided he must have somehow, for he found himself panting and dripping on the floor of the carriage with Wakka on top of him, bleeding profusely. Yuna placed a shaking hand on his wounds and murmured under her breath. Her hand glowed white and the wounds healed immediately as she moved her fingers from one to another. Wakka's eyes opened as she healed the last one, and he pushed himself to a sitting position. Yuna and Lulu helped him back onto his seat, and Auron pulled Tidus up. For once, he was grateful of the man's one-armed grip on his arm, and the way it lingered on his shoulder in a calming way.

"Did they hurt you?" Lulu asked Yuna next.

"No, I'm fine."

"Grrah!" Wakka growled. "Those Al Bhed!"

The driver called back to them, "Ish ebullibody okay?"

Yuna got to her feet to call to him more clearly. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!"

"Yuna!" Auron said in a reproving tone. She gasped and quickly sat back down.

The driver urged the shoopuf onward. "Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!"

As they continued, Wakka exploded. "The Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for?" He paused, thinking. "Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!"

"I wonder..." Lulu mused, conjuring a small flame to dry up the puddles on the carriage floor. "Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something about summoners...disappearing?"

"Ah!" Wakka almost shouted. "So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys! What are they thinking?!"

Tidus thought for a moment before he spoke. "Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!"

"Well...I guess so," Wakka admitted at last, sitting back with a sigh.

Yuna caught Tidus' eye and smiled her thanks.

Soon after, in the growing dusk, they reached the other side of the Moonflow and descended to a platform like the one on the other side. There was a similar collection of tents and huts surrounding it, and they decided to spend the night there. As they headed for a tent the Hypello had prepared for them to use, Tidus heard Kimahri mutter, "Kimahri fail as guardian on shoopuf. Kimahri never fail again."


	12. Romance Can Wait!

**Chapter Twelve: Romance Can Wait!**

Early the next morning, before the scarlet had been erased from the sky, Tidus set off on the trail by the edge of the lake. Crowds had surrounded Yuna as usual as soon as they emerged from the tent, and he had grown tired of waiting. They had eaten and were all prepared for the journey ahead. Kimahri, at least, had seen him go, so there wasn't any danger of them not knowing where he had gone. He walked slowly, hoping the others would be able to catch up to him quickly. Yet at last the path turned to the right and cut through a forest. And right where it swerved away from the lake, a body lay washed up on the path. Tidus started as he saw the red clothes of an Al Bhed.

As he watched, the Al Bhed struggled to sit up. "You're...not dead?" he asked breathlessly.

The Al Bhed stood up at last, and pulled off the breathing mask that covered its face. Tidus started as he saw Rikku's pleasant face, and her red-gold hair pinned up behind her head. Hardly glancing at him, Rikku dropped the mask and struggled out of her diving suit, which was still wet and stiff. Underneath, she wore an orange, sleeveless shirt and light green shorts. An extra pair of goggles were strung about her neck and she had a machina gun strapped to her thigh. She tossed her Al Bhed diving suit away and said, "Thought I was done for back there."

At last Tidus found his voice. "Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?"

Rikku wearily collapsed to the ground on hands and knees, shaking her head with her swirly green eyes closed. "Terrible."

Tidus knelt down beside her, examining her pale, drawn face. "Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?"

Rikku angrily pushed herself back off the ground into a sitting position and pointed a shaking finger at him. "You beat me up, _remember?_"

"Huh? Oh!" Tidus stumbled back to his feet and helped her to regain her footing as well. "That machina...that was _you_ inside there?"

Rikku nodded and put a hand to her temple. "That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!"

Tidus began to feel irritated. "Wait! _You_ attacked _us!_"

Rikku shook her head defiantly. "Nuh-uh. It's not exactly what you think."

At that moment, the others walked up. "Yo!" Wakka called out, running up. "Friend of yours?"

Tidus thought of how Rikku had punched him in the stomach when they first met, and how he had hurt her just yesterday while she was in the machina. "Uh, you could say that."

Rikku caught his eye and grinned, obviously thinking along the same lines as he. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rikku."

Tidus turned to the women of the group. "Yuna, Lulu...I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..." His voice faltered as Lulu's dark eyes burned a warning towards him.

Wakka apparently had not noticed the slip-up. "Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" He did the prayer gesture, which Rikku watched with interest. "So, uh...Rikku... You look a little beat up! You okay?"

Lulu intervened before Rikku could give away what she was. "Uh, Wakka..."

"Huh?" He looked around at her. "What?"

"There's something we need to discuss," Yuna answered.

"Oh, go right ahead." Wakka looked confused.

Rikku walked over to join Lulu and Yuna. "Girls only! Boys please wait over there!"

"Right," Lulu agreed. "Sorry, Wakka."

They walked several paces away and began conversing in hurried whispers. Tidus could guess a few of the things they would be saying, yet he was still surprised when Yuna broke away from the other two and approached Auron, saying haltingly, "Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

The tall man loomed over the Al Bhed girl, scrutinizing her carefully. Rikku stared at the ground under his one-eyed gaze. "Show me your face," Auron said simply in a gentle tone. "Look at me." She raised her face, both eyes closed. "Open your eyes." Rikku opened one swirly green eye, and Auron grunted. "As I thought."

Rikku looked back at the ground. "Um...no good?"

"Are you certain?" Auron asked, avoiding her question.

Rikku grinned. "A hundred percent! So anyway, can I?"

Auron looked at Yuna. "If Yuna wishes it."

Yuna smiled. "Yes, I do."

Auron nodded curtly and set off down the path. Tidus assured everyone, "Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!"

"Well, I'm for it!" Wakka announced. Tidus was sure that if he knew what Rikku was, he would say something much different. "The more the merrier, ya?"

Rikku exchanged a glance with Yuna, but then grinned. "Righto! Then I'll just have to be the merriest!"

They proceeded through the forest, Rikku aiding them in their fight against fiends with her useful grenades. She was quick and light on her feet, and hardly seemed to be able to keep still, bouncing back and forth from the back of the group to the front. She made Tidus think of a puppy, frisking and wriggling about, even in a fight.

At the end of the forest, a tunnel opened before them, lined in stone with tree roots winding all about. At the end of the tunnel, they emerged into a large subterranean chasm, where stone and vast tree roots formed the city of Guadosalam. Home of the Guado, who could almost pass as humans if they weren't so tall and if their hair was not such vibrant shades of blue and green. An old, liveried Guado with green hair came ambling towards them.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna," he said. His voice was, by its very nature, sychophantic. "Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way..." He reached out with a long-fingered hand to grab Yuna's arm and lead her, but Wakka grabbed the Guado's wrist with one of his strong hands.

"I don't think so!" Wakka snarled as the old Guado pulled away.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," the Guado said, bowing deeply. "I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business for me?" Yuna asked, startled. "Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

"Please, come inside the manor," Tromell replied, indicating a luxuriously decorated wall of the chasm with a door set into it, obviously a palace. "All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome."

They all started for the palace. "Twist our arms, why don't ya?" Rikku muttered cheerfully.

Tidus trailed behind the others, a strange sense of apprehension growing ever larger inside him. But then he saw a familiar figure heading towards him. Maechen met him halfway across the chasm and hailed him jovially. "Care to hear about the Farplane or the pyreflies?"

Tidus had heard some about both, but was still slightly confused as to what they were. "Tell me about the Farplane," he requested.

Maechen cleared his throat and began. "The Farplane, here in Guadosalam, is the place where pyreflies born from a sending gather. They appear in the form they were last alive in. Quite the phenomenon; how I wish I understood it more fully! The Al Bhed have a different theory, you know. They say the pyreflies are just reacting to visitors' thoughts and dreams. But only the dead appear on the Farplane. No image of the living has ever been seen. It's a great mystery! But maybe... Maybe the dead leave a bit of themselves in the hearts of the living. And that little bit borrows the pyreflies' power for their paranormal performance! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

Tidus thought about this for a while, then asked, "Could you tell me about the pyreflies, too?"

Maechen cleared his throat once more. "They may be called 'pyreflies', but they aren't really 'flies', you see. They're those lights you see whenever a living being dies. The little fellows are responsible for a few fantastic phenomena. Visions of the past, spheres, fiends - these are all the pyreflies' doing. In fact...pyreflies have something to do with aeons, too. The dreams of the fayth reach through the spirit of the summoner, and that which is unreal becomes real for all to see! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

Tidus followed the others, running Maechen's favorite phrase over and over in his mind. _And that, as they say, is that._

* * *

Tidus pushed open the door to the Guadosalam palace, and stepped inside. He found himself in an entrance hall, with twin staircases against opposite walls curving up to a small landing overlooking the doorway. His companions were scattered all over the hall, waiting to be received. He approached Wakka and Lulu, who stood examining identical pictures of green-haired, bearded Guado men lining the stairs. "I don't like the smell of this one, ya?" Wakka muttered to himself. 

Lulu looked up at Tidus and pointed at one picture. "These are the past leaders of the Guado."

Tidus looked at them dubiously. "They all look the same!"

"Maester Seymour doesn't look like them, though," Wakka murmured, still squinting at the picture in front of him, as if trying to find a difference between it and the one next to it.

Lulu shook her head in wonder. "Didn't you know? The last leader, Maester Jyscal, wed a human woman. She was Seymour's mother."

"Oh..." Wakka and Tidus murmured together, and Lulu rolled her eyes.

Tidus, happy that for once he wasn't the only one who didn't know something about Spira, wandered back down to the center, where Yuna, Kimahri, and Auron waited before a closed door. Kimahri watched it, tail flicking, with a disgusted expression. "Kimahri not like Maester Seymour," he muttered darkly.

Yuna started in surprise. "Aa! Shhh!"

Kimahri bowed his head. "Kimahri speak no more."

At that moment, the door opened and Tromell Guado stepped out. Wakka and Lulu hurried down the stairs as Tromell bowed low and said, "This way, please." He led them through the door to another room, ornately decorated in crimson and gold, with several tables loaded with food set up about the room. Two doors, decorated the same way as both of the ones they had just passed through, were set against the opposite wall. Tromell bowed again. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here."

Once again, they scattered. Yuna wandered restlessly about the room, her face anxious. Lulu and Rikku stood at one table, examining the dishes, and while Rikku immediately dug in, Lulu merely fidgeted with the fringe on her sleeve, obviously as anxious as Yuna. Wakka sat down on a plush bench against one wall covered in scarlet velvet. Auron and Kimahri assumed their usual positions by the door, Auron leaning against the wall. Tidus sat down next to Wakka, who looked up at him. Wakka smiled wanly and said, "I get the feeling he called us up here for more than just dinner, ya? Nothing 'gainst the maester, but I hope we get this over with quick."

Tidus murmured his agreement and got to his feet once more, restless. A feeling of foreboding had settled over the room as they awaited Seymour's imminent arrival.

Lulu looked up, struggling to keep her face calm. "There's no temple in Guadosalam, see?" she explained, as if to keep her mind off her worries. "Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere." Tidus chuckled despite himself, and one of her eyebrows immediately shot up. "What?" she snapped.

Tidus couldn't keep back a grin. "I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things!"

Lulu gave him a condescending look. "You'd rather I say nothing, then?"

"No, no! Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"

He should have known better than to get his hopes up. She looked back at the dishes heaped with food. "Well... There are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can't say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people."

Tidus thought sadly of every time someone had shot him a disbelieving look when he had let slip how little he knew about Spira. "Yeah, I know."

He wandered over to Auron. "Stay on your guard," the man said, keeping his eye on the doors.

"Why?" Tidus felt he had to whisper. "This guy's just a priest, right?"

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power."

"Wait..." A new suspicion formed in his mind. "You sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

Auron chuckled. "I lived a long time in Zanarkand."

Tromell came back through the door he had gone through before and gazed happily around at them all. "Truly, it is good to have guests again," he said with a smile. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," Yuna said gently.

Tidus leant over to Wakka, who had risen once more, and whispered, "Was this Lord Jyscal really such a great guy?"

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado," Wakka hissed back. "He was truly a great man."

"Truly, a loss for us all," Tromell said, still talking to Yuna. "But now, a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour... He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira!"

Seymour swept through the door behind Tromell, his robes swishing softly about his feet. "That is enough, Tromell," he said in that maddeningly serene voice of his. "Must I always endure such praise?" He did the prayer gesture, which Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka immediately returned. "Welcome!"

Yuna stepped forward tentatively. "You...wanted to see me?"

Seymour waved his long-fingered hand. "Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush."

Auron stepped away from his post near the door. "Please, make this short. Yuna must rush."

Seymour bowed to him. "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way." He led them into the next room and they all gave a start. In there, they were suspended in the middle of a star-speckled sky, comets rushing past them by the thousands to a swirling cosmos. A smile broke out on Yuna's face as she realized it was but an image. Tidus held out a hand as a comet passed. It cut straight through his hand, leaving it unharmed. Just an illusion.

The stars and comets melted into a huge, bustling, overcrowded metropolis. Seymour looked around at them all and explained. "This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane."

They soared over the city, whose buildings were built over and around water. The Spirans gazed in open-mouthed wonder at the city ten times larger than anything they had ever seen, but Tidus blinked in confusion. It was just too familiar. Everything melted into a bustling lobby of some sort, one Tidus knew all too well. The lobby of the blitzball stadium! "Zanarkand!" he murmured.

Seymour nodded, not asking how he knew. "Correct. Zanarkand...as it looked one thousand years ago." They soared over the city once more, and tears threatened to well up in Tidus' eyes as he gazed longingly over the city he missed so much. He hadn't realized how homesick he was until now. It had been days since he had been able to worry about nothing more than a stupid blitzball game. Yet Seymour continued to speak. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis."

Auron made the smallest sound imaginable, and shifted slightly. Yuna turned to Seymour, frowning. "Who?" Seymour did not answer, and his face was inscrutable. Before Tidus had grown remotely tired of seeing his city again, Zanarkand faded away, and they found themselves in a small room with a large bed in the center. Tidus could tell it was still the sphere, however.

A woman with floor-length silver hair sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. "Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna cried, pointing.

Seymour's voice was quiet. "She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."

Yuna smiled. "It was my father who named me."

Seymour seemed to have forgotten that the others were there at all. "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin...it took an unbreakable bond of love - of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity."

An illusion of a heavily armored man entered the room, walking directly through Yuna, who flinched. The man headed for Lady Yunalesca, who rushed into his arms, a smile on her face. Then the sphere's image faded slowly away and the real room became visible. Seymour looked carefully at Yuna's face for several long moments, and then bent over her and whispered something in her ear. Yuna put one hand over her mouth in shock and Seymour stepped back once more, gazing at her with long-lashed eyes. Then he swept back through the door to the banquet hall.

They followed him, Yuna blushing furiously with an extremely flustered expression on her face. She rushed over to a table and grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down and letting it splash over her chin. Her hand shaky, she wiped it away as she hurried to her guardians, who looked at her with concern.

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed. "Your face is beet red!"

"You okay?" Tidus inquired.

Yuna didn't seem to know what to say. She glanced back at Seymour, who stood with a studiously blank expression near the door, and she mouthed wordlessly for a few moments. Then she blurted out, "He...He asked me to marry him!"

For a second, Tidus was speechless with shock. Then he found his voice again. "You serious?" He turned furiously to Seymour "Hey!"

Auron stepped forward from the tangle of stunned guardians and faced Seymour. "You know what Yuna must do."

Seymour stepped forward as well. "Of course. Lady Yuna - no, all summoners - are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon."

Auron glowered at him. "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it means nothing. The reality will not change."

Tidus glanced from one to the other, totally baffled by what they were saying. Seymour blinked slowly, and when he spoke next, his voice was the snake-like whisper Tidus hated more than anything. "Even so, the actors must play their parts." He let those words sink in, and turned back to Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

Yuna opened her mouth to reply, but Auron answered for her. "We will do so, then. We leave." He turned to follow his own advice.

Seymour bowed low. "Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." Yuna didn't say anything, so he turned away.

Yuna and her guardians began to leave, but Seymour called to Auron without turning, "Why are you still here, sir?"

Auron only glared at him with his one-eyed gaze.

"I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Auron's face was inscrutable. _The scent of the Farplane?_ Tidus wondered, and sniffed Auron's cloak suspiciously. Auron shoved him away, almost knocking him over, and was the first out the door. _What was that all about?_ Tidus wondered, baffled.

They stopped directly outside the palace. Lulu looked thoughtful. "Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

Wakka grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says."

Tidus felt rankled. "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, _marriage_?"

Rikku grinned and nudged him. "Hmmm. Jealous?"

"What?" Tidus scoffed. "No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"

Wakka gazed back at the palace. "He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us, ya?"

"Maybe it is a fine time," Yuna murmured, hugging her arms close to her, as though she was cold. "If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy... If I could do that for people... Maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But I won't answer till I know what's right."

"Seriously?" Tidus felt there might still be a shred of hope, if it wasn't smothered by thoughts of duty.

Rikku gazed at her with an oddly hopeful expression. "You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married."

Yuna looked up, her mismatched eyes firm once more. "I will go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

Rikku's face fell. "Umm, I guess so..."

Yuna straightened up proudly. "I am a summoner! I must fight and defeat Sin."

"Like Braska before you," Auron commented gently.

Yuna smiled. "I'm going to go to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this."

"Good idea," Lulu replied. "Go on, we'll be right behind you,"

Tidus had to clamp his teeth down on his lip to keep from shouting out, _What's there to think about? How come none of you ask, "Do you love Seymour? Do you even _like_ him?"_


	13. Dual Plains

**Chapter Thirteen: Dual Plains**

Yuna and her guardians headed up through an ascending tunnel with a few pyreflies floating about. At the end of the tunnel was a long staircase leading up to a swirling portal. The number of pyreflies was greater here. As they began to ascend the stairs, Tidus called out, "Question! About this Farplane... When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?" He was so confused he put a hand to his head.

Wakka shook his head, saying, "You thinking those funny thoughts again?" Tidus laughed tentatively and Lulu made a small, impatient noise. _Wakka still doesn't believe me about Zanarkand,_ he thought.

"You'll see once we get there, brudda."

They proceeded up the stairs, but Auron stopped about halfway up. Tidus looked back. He was sitting on a step and staring off into space. "Aren't you coming?"

Auron heaved a sigh that sounded very weary and very, very old. It made Tidus wonder for the first time how old this man really was. "I do not belong there," Auron said in a voice that matched his sigh.

"Oh, so you're scared!" Tidus said, half in jest.

Auron did not comment about the tone. "Searching the past to find the future... This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going." His voice was so vastly different from usual that Tidus wasn't sure how to react.

Rikku came up to them from below. "You're not really going to see the dead," she said. "More like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person - an illusion, nothing else." Tidus remembered what Maechen had said about Al Bhed's beliefs. Rikku hitched a smile to her face and waved. "Well, have fun!"

"What, you're not coming either, Rikku?"

Though her smile remained, her swirly green eyes were sad. "I keep my memories inside. Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

Tidus shrugged unconcernedly and took the stairs two at a time. They could stay back if they wished, but he was going to check out this Farplane. He stepped through the portal along with the others to find himself on a small, circular platform. He looked over the side and gasped. The platform was totally unsupported and hung in the midst of a sea of white clouds swirling over a huge meadow of multicolored flowers. Roaring waterfalls and craggy mountains hemmed it in on three sides. On the other side, it opened out into a large plain where gigantic white towers with perfectly smooth walls rose up to the sky. A full moon glowed even in the daylight. Over all this soared many pyreflies, twisting and twirling about each other in an entrancing, hypnotic dance.

Yet, even though the Farplane was beautiful and mesmerizing, he couldn't stop thinking about Yuna. He looked over to where she stood at the edge, gazing at two hazy images of what were obviously her parents. He recognized the man from the statue of him way back in the Besaid Temple, and the woman at his side had short blonde hair and the swirly green eyes of an Al Bhed. Braska and his wife looked so happy together, smiling serenely down at their daughter, that Tidus began to be worried that perhaps seeing them would make Yuna actually consider Seymour's proposal.

He shook himself and looked for the others. Kimahri stood by the portal, keeping a silent watch over Yuna. Lulu stood nearby, watching Wakka. Yet she turned to Tidus as he approached her. "Why don't you try calling someone?" she asked. "All you have to do is think about them."

But Tidus barely heard her. He saw who Wakka had called, and stepped nearer to the blitzer to hear what he was saying. "Yo, Chappu!" Wakka said in a cheerful voice. "Meant to come see you earlier, ya? Sorry. I know you won't hold it against me, brudda. I gave up the game. I'm a guardian from here on, ya?" Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "This guy - looks a lot like you - showed up." Tidus looked into Chappu's face and saw the resemblances of himself, though Chappu wore the Auroch uniform and had orange hair that matched his older brother's. "Travelling with him," Wakka continued, "I thought it'd be like travelling with you. And I hoped that maybe...you were still alive somewhere, ya? But, then again, here you are on the Farplane. Guess your place is here. So, how you been? Oh, that guy I just told you 'bout, I gave him your sword. He likes it."

Tidus laid a hand on the hilt of his sword and gazed at the image of the man who had never wielded it. He heard Lulu murmuring behind him, "He is dead, and I am still alive. Coming here really makes that clear. I should focus more on what I have to do now." She laughed softly.

"What?" Tidus turned around.

Lulu shook her head. "I'm not even sure what I'm saying. What is there to move on to?"

"Don't you mean that you should leave Chappu behind? I'm sure he was a great guy, but there'll be others, right?"

Lulu gazed absently at Wakka. "Hmm... That's a possibility."

Tidus tried to hide a grin. "How about...Wakka?"

Lulu turned abruptly to him, her eyebrows angling sharply over her eyes. "What, me? With Wakka?"

Tidus grinned broader than ever. "Yeah, you two get along great!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "'Getting along' isn't enough. Not even close."

The grin was wiped from Tidus' face. "Oh, sorry. My mistake."

"You'd do well to remember that. Knowing a bit about women and their feelings might come in handy someday."

Tidus gulped, forcing himself not to glance at Yuna. "Yeah, I'll remember."

"I won't be forgetting either," Lulu murmured, staring back at Wakka and Chappu. "Goodbye, Chappu. You always said I looked grumpy. But those were the happiest days of my life."

Tidus slipped from her side, feeling she might want to be left alone, and headed over to Yuna instead. "So...Yuna?"

She turned to him as he came alongside her, and smiled. "I've decided."

"Oh? Really? That's good." He tried to make his voice sound cheerful.

Yuna turned back to the images of her parents. "I remember, when I was only seven years old, in Bevelle that day. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin, that would make everyone happy...wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want."

Tidus felt a grin creep over his face. Yuna would carry on as a summoner, and not marry Seymour after all. "Let's go back! You gotta tell Seymour."

"Before that... Call Sir Jecht." When he hesitated, she smiled. "Give it a try. Don't worry; he won't come."

Tidus turned to the clouds swirling all about the small platform. Trying not to think about Jecht naturally made Tidus think about him. He could feel Yuna's eyes on him as his face darkened. "See, told you," she said gently.

_He isn't here because he's not dead. He's Sin._

"That means he's alive, you know," Yuna continued, watching his face.

Tidus fought to keep the pain from his face. _What if my old man really _is_ Sin?_ Tidus wondered. _What would I say to Yuna...to everyone in Spira? Wait, why should I have to apologize for him, anyway? _"I'd rather never see him again," he growled.

Yuna sighed. "What makes you hate him so?"

Tidus clenched his fists. "Everything he does just makes me mad. It was his fault that me and my mother..." His voice faded away as his mother appeared before him. Her face was the same as ever, plain and caring, framed by shoulder-length locks of brown hair. Tears sprang into his eyes. That was a face he hadn't seen in ten years. "Mom? It's her!" His voice shook as he took one step closer.

"She's very pretty."

Tidus stopped and shook his head. "But... Wait. No one ever performed the sending for her."

"She must have accepted death while she was still alive."

Tidus felt a sudden surge of emotion sweep through him. "Whoa there, that's my mother you're talking about."

Yuna looked at her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The wave was gone and left Tidus feeling drained. "It's okay." He paused, gazing wistfully at his mother's face. "You know, I think I just figured something out."

"What?" Yuna looked up at him.

He clenched his fists at his sides, a lump growing in his throat. "Why I hate my old man."

_It was a night like many others, but this one stuck in Tidus' memory forever. His mother and father were talking quietly, gazing out at Zanarkand from their water-front dwelling. "See?" Jecht went on as Tidus came closer, scowling as he heard the much-hated voice. "So I told him what I thought of him, right there!"_

_"Really?" his mother said, half laughing._

_"'Course!"_

_"I suppose, but-"_

_"Mommy!" Tidus called, for little reason more than to stop Jecht's boastful speech._

_"Just a sec, dear," his mother called._

"Whenever my old man was around, my mother wouldn't even look at me. Maybe that's when I started to resent him, even hate him. And when he left us... Mom just lost her energy."

_"Is she all right?" Auron asked, his brow furrowed._

_Tidus was only seven years old, yet he knew that Auron was the friend of his father. "Why should _you_ care?"_

_Auron's single eye was clouded with worry. "If she dies, I wouldn't know what to do."_

_"Don't say Mom is gonna die!" he screamed, fighting back tears._

_Auron bowed his head. "I apologize."_

"The old lady next door told me...when a lovebird dies, the one left behind... It just gives up living, so it can join its mate. It was just like that. I hated my old man even more. But really, my old man..."

_"Mommy..." Tidus called again._

_"Just a sec, dear," she called back._

_"Ah, go to him," Jecht muttered, though not quiet enough to keep from being heard by his son. "He'll cry if you don't."_

"Oh, man..." Tidus murmured, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the memories. "I must sound so stupid."

Yuna laid a hand on his arm. "I don't think so."

Tidus opened his eyes and turned around to see Wakka and Lulu watching them. He immediately blushed, hoping they hadn't heard. "Well?" Wakka asked. "Need some more time?"

"No. I'm ready," Yuna answered.

They returned through the portal and came upon Auron and Rikku, who sat on the landing halfway down the stairs. Rikku was munching on an apple she had brought from Seymour's banquet hall. "Thanks for waiting," Yuna said. "I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour now."

They had almost reached the foot of the stairs when they heard murmurs from a group of Guado up by the portal, and saw an illusion trying to break back through the portal. "Lord Jyscal?" someone cried.

"He does not belong here," Auron murmured. "Yuna, send him!"

Yuna hurried back up to where the ghost-like form was trying to break back out of the Farplane. "Lord Jyscal..." she murmured, pulling out her staff.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more," Lulu called up to her. "Send him now!"

Yuna performed the shortest sending Tidus had yet seen. Yet as she did, his gaze was drawn to Auron, who had fallen to his knees and waved his hand as if struggling to ward something away. When the sending was done, however, Auron staggered to his feet once more and nothing appeared to be wrong with him. Tidus couldn't see Yuna very well from his position, but he thought he saw her dive down for something on the ground, and straighten back up. When she returned to her guardians, carrying nothing, Auron said tersely, "Talk later. We leave now."

* * *

As they walked back through the tunnel to Guadosalam, Wakka wondered aloud, "What...What was that just now? Was that really Lord Jyscal?" 

"He wasn't sent, so he became a fiend, right?" Tidus answered, thinking back to his first experience of a sending.

Lulu shook her head. "I would think that he was sent once...but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion, could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku asked, her apple forgotten in her hand.

Auron's face was nearly hidden behind his high collar and dark glasses. "It means he died an unclean death."

They headed down to the entrance to Seymour's palace in silence. Yuna turned around when they reached the threshold. "I will go...meet with Maester Seymour." She turned to enter the door.

"Yuna!" Auron called to her, causing her to pause with her hand on the doorknob. "Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours." Yuna chose not to answer and entered the palace. Everyone split up while waiting for her return.

Tidus followed Lulu to a bridge made from a tree root that overlooked the palace. "Umm..."

"What?" Lulu snapped.

"So, Lulu, what do you think about Yuna getting married?" _Not that she's going to. I hope._

Lulu didn't look at him. "As long as the pilgrimage continues, either way's fine."

"That's it?" he demanded disbelievingly. "What if she doesn't even like the guy? Is _that_ okay?"

She paused before answering. "People marry for many reasons."

Tidus felt she was avoiding the question. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes marriage doesn't require love, you know? Defeat Sin, and bring joy to the people of Spira. Get married, and bring joy to the people of Spira. For Yuna, they're just two ways down the same road. All you need is commitment. If you have that, you don't need love. And if you don't have commitment, what will become of feelings, if anything?"

Tidus felt uncomfortable. What _would_ Yuna's reply be? "I don't know... I just don't get it." They headed back for ground level.

"Listen. If Yuna gets married, then I..." She bit her lip, as though thinking she had said too much. Then she started over. "If she is to marry, I would want her to marry for love."

Tidus crossed his arms. "See?"

Lulu smiled slightly. "But if Yuna said she wanted to marry the one she loves, I would have to object."

Tidus blinked. "Huh? Uh... You're not making much sense."

Lulu's smile widened. "I know."

A brown-haired lady wearing Yevonite garb came padding up from a lower tunnel that bore a sign saying 'The Thunder Plains'. Tidus thought she looked familiar, and then he recognized her as Shelinda, the acolyte priestess who had been protesting against Operation Mi'ihen. She looked around at all the guardians and asked Tidus, who had wandered in her direction away from the others, "My... Is the lady summoner not with you?"

"No. She's at Seymour's place."

Shelinda frowned slightly. "That's 'Maester Seymour' or 'Lord Seymour.'"

"Oh. I'll be careful. Sorry."

Shelinda's frown quickly changed into a smile. "That's all right. Oh! Maester Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago."

Tidus started. What must Yuna be thinking now, with Seymour gone? "You serious?"

She nodded. "I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple."

"Woah, I gotta tell the others!" He scrambled back and told them what Shelinda had said. As soon as he finished, Yuna came out with a slightly confused expression on her face. He turned to her and explained, "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple."

Wakka nudged him. "Macalania Temple."

"Uh... That's what I said!"

"What I don't get is," Wakka went on, "why would the lord maester head off without a peep to anyone?"

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon," Rikku suggested.

Wakka's expression cleared. "Ah, that's probably it."

Auron, meanwhile, had been examining the extremely quiet Yuna with his one serviceable eye. "Yuna, what is it?"

Yuna quickly looked up. "Oh, nothing."

"Hmm... You're a poor liar."

Yuna looked slightly offended. "It's true. It's nothing! Come on, let's go."

* * *

The tunnel with the sign reading 'The Thunder Plains' led out of the mass of tree roots to a wide, open wasteland with black ground. Storm clouds entirely covered the sky, turning the day to night. Lightning crashed towards the ground like splinters of white flame. Mist swirled in the distance, and rain spattered down without ceasing. Rikku immediately stopped, cowering. "Oh, no..." she muttered. "We're here." A bolt of lightning struck a metal tower nearby and Rikku let out a terrified shriek. Tidus looked ahead and saw more metal towers set at equal intervals on both sides of the trail that wound away into the distance. These towers appeared to attract lightning, so that it hit them more frequently than anywhere else. 

"How are we supposed to cross _that_?" Tidus wondered out loud.

Lulu answered, "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them...hopefully." Tidus wished she hadn't added that last word.

"We head north," Wakka went on. "Not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?"

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas," Lulu added.

Another bolt hit the closest tower and Rikku whimpered, "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam."

"Nice knowing you," Auron muttered.

Rikku peeked from behind her hands. "Okay, okay! I'll go!"

They hurried along the path, not wanting to stay in any one place for long, until they spotted Maechen standing under a lightning rod tower, apparently safe from the lightning. They headed over to him. "Well, hello there," Maechen said, bowing. "Would you like to hear about this place?"

"Sure," Tidus agreed, ignoring Lulu's impatient sigh. She might know all about this place, but Tidus wanted to learn more.

"Very well, let me tell you about the Crossing," Maechen began. "A long time ago, this place was a travellers' nightmare. 'Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder.' Or so they used to say." Rikku shuddered, but the old man went on. "Then a man by the name of Bilghen appeared. Using machina, he built towers that served as lightning rods across the plains. Finally, travellers were able to cross in safety. Bilghen was building that tower over there," he pointed to one on the other side of the path, "when he was struck and killed by lightning. Bilghen was an Al Bhed, so our history books never mention him. Pity, really."

Wakka snorted and they went on their way. Tidus hung back when he spotted Shelinda standing under another tower a short way off, and headed over to her. He wondered how she could have gotten here ahead of them. When she saw him, she bowed and did the prayer gesture. "Ah, good day!"

"Hi there!" Tidus answered.

A broad smile creased her face. "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!"

"Where'd you hear it?" Tidus grumbled.

"From the Guado. They were all very excited!"

Tidus laughed, but it made him feel sick. He _hoped_ Yuna had chosen differently. "I'm afraid you heard a little wrong," he said, with slightly more aggression than he had intended. "_I_ say Yuna's gonna turn him down."

Shelinda's face immediately fell. "Oh... Really?"

"Yep! No wedding!"

"I see." She cast her eyes to the ground. "That's unfortunate. Well, I'm sure that people would have rejoiced all over Spira." She sighed and Tidus hurried after the others with a feeling of grim satisfaction.

The group trudged on for hours upon hours, until they were drenched and cold, and tired from jumping whenever a nearby machina tower was hit by a bolt of lightning. But at last they reached a crossroads, and before they could wonder which way to go, a surge of electricity hit a tower, the closest they had been to any so far. Tidus cried out and jumped back.

"Woah!" Wakka laughed, inexplicably cheerful. "That was a close one!"

"Stop kidding around," Lulu said in a tight, irritated voice. It seemed she was not too fond of the Thunder Plains either.

Wakka bobbed in a mock bow. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." Everyone turned to look at Rikku, who had hunched her shoulders and was trembling with fright.

Wakka's brow furrowed in concern. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku did not look up.

"'Heh heh heh...'" Tidus mimicked, shaking his head. "You're givin' me the creeps!"

Another bolt hit the tower and Rikku shrieked, cringing. She flopped to her hands and knees, causing everyone to start with surprise. The Al Bhed girl scuttled to Tidus and clutched his leg. "I wanna go home!" She wailed, not letting his leg go, though he tried to pull away. "I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there!" She pointed a shaking finger towards an Al Bhed inn near the left fork in the road. A sign proclaimed it as 'Bilghen Memorial Inn, Rin's Travel Agency'. "Please?"

Auron glanced at the inn. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly."

"I know, but... Just for a little while?"

"Well? What now?" Tidus asked helplessly, still trying to pry her arms from his leg.

Auron shook his head, leading the way down the left fork. Tidus finally made Rikku stand up and walk at the rear. He stopped with her at the door to the inn, torn between concern for Rikku and loyalty to Yuna.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" Rikku pleaded, but Auron resolutely led the others onward. "I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please? I'm too young to die!" she called after them. Tears filled her eyes. "You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" By this time, they were nearly out of earshot. "Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Auron turned back with an irritated sigh. "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

Tidus was secretly grateful when they entered the inn. He had grown tired of trudging through the lightning. Yuna said softly, "I'm...a little tired." She turned to the lady behind the desk. "Do you have a room available?"

The lady looked up and smiled. "Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." She pointed to a short hall with doors on either side.

"Thank you." Yuna bowed and walked off down the hall.

"Uh... Yuna?" Wakka called after her, but she had already entered a room.

"It's not like her," Lulu murmured.

Tidus turned to Rikku, who still cowered by the door. "Are you really that scared?" he wanted to know.

Rikku peeked over her hands. "When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." Thunder crashed overhead and she screamed. "But he missed and hit me instead! It was a lightning spell."

Tidus winced, imagining how that would feel. "Ouch."

"I've been scared of lightning ever since," Rikku mumbled, hiding behind her hands again.

Lulu had been listening. "But...it can be effective. Lightning magic is effective against marine fiends."

Rikku parted her fingers enough to peer out at the black mage. "My brother said that, too."

"You should learn some spells yourself."

The girl whimpered as thunder rumbled again.

"Hmm..." The black mage's gaze was not unkind. "Maybe later."

Tidus turned back to the hall as he heard footsteps. Much to his surprise, Rin, the owner of the inn on the Mi'ihen Highroad, came in. His eyes immediately darted to Rikku, lighting up with recognition. "Oh?"

"Shhh!" Rikku shot a glance at Wakka.

Rin's brow furrowed slightly, but all he said was, "Hmm," and he turned away. Tidus approached him, and Rin glanced over Tidus' shoulder at Auron, who leaned against the wall as usual. "I wonder... Would that be Sir Auron, by any chance?"

Tidus glanced over his shoulder at Auron. "Yeah! That's him."

Rin smiled. "Ah, as I thought! I've been wondering since I saw him at the Mi'ihen Highroad branch." He stepped around Tidus and approached Auron, who stared stonily back at him. "Sir Auron! I wonder if you remember? Ten years ago? At the beginning of Lord Braska's Calm?"

Auron grunted. "Yes. I should thank you."

Rin bowed low. "Not at all. I could not leave a wounded man to die. However, I was surprised when I saw you gone the next morning, with that wound. An ordinary man would not have been able to walk." Tidus saw his eyes flick to the scar that marred the side of the man's face.

Auron's face was a mask. "I'd rather...drop that subject, Rin."

Rin paused, but said at last, "As you wish."

Tidus glanced from one to the other, wondering what had happened all those years ago. After waiting impatiently for Yuna to emerge from her room, he finally gave up and walked down the hall, for nothing more than to explore. Yet as he passed the door Yuna had disappeared into, he heard a low voice and stopped in surprise. Yuna was supposed to be sleeping! He peered through the crack the door made by being improperly shut, but before he could make anything out, the door swung open into the room and deposited Tidus on the floor. "Whoa!"

Yuna instantly jumped to her feet from the chair she had been sitting on, her face showing shock and embarrassment. She hastily put her hand over a small sphere set into a stand that lay on a small table in front of the chair, and a small holographic man immediately disappeared. "Y-Yes?"

Tidus glanced around the room, taking in a bed, a couple small tables, and two chairs, before replying. Cheeks burning, he mumbled, "I...well... It's nothing, really." He realized he was still sitting on the floor and hastily stood. "I...I just, uh...I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come in. H-Hey!" He had just realized something. "Wasn't that that Jyscal Guado guy?"

Yuna nodded slightly, and after an extremely uncomfortable pause, elaborated. "The sphere is his will... He dropped it when he came out of the Farplane. It says, 'Take care of my son.'"

"His son...? Seymour?"

Yuna nodded.

Tidus clenched his fists. "Well, I know one way to take care of him."

"I'm sorry," Yuna breathed, and rushed out of the room.

Tidus sighed, unable to figure Yuna out, but then turned a curious eye on the sphere. It was a small globe filled with a bluish liquid, set into a gold-colored stand to keep it from rolling. This type of sphere was used mainly for recording personal images, as it was small and portable. He was on the verge of picking it up when he heard Wakka's voice behind him. "What do you think you're up to, brudda?" Wakka looped his arm around Tidus' neck and knuckled his scalp.

Tidus struggled under Wakka's firm grip. "Yuna...Yuna was acting funny, s-so..."

"Yeah, yeah! She'll tell us when she's ready, so hold your chocobos until then, ya?"

"All right! All right! All right!" He finally managed to pull away from Wakka, massaging his neck and glaring back at the man furiously.


	14. Decisions and Revelations

**Chapter Fourteen: Decisions and Revelations**

_"Yuna!" Tidus called, searching through the impenetrable mist that surrounded him on all sides. "Yuna, where are you?!"_

_"Tidus...?" a faint voice called from somewhere ahead of him._

_"Yuna!" Tidus yelled desperately, plunging forward. At last he broke through into a spot of ground cleared of the mist. Yuna stood there, in all her usual serenity and calm. Tidus immediately grinned, all his worries set aside. It had been stupid to worry, really... Of course she wasn't going anywhere._

_But suddenly a tall form loomed up out of the surrounding mist and Seymour, leader of the Guado, stepped forward, his robes swishing softly. "Lady Yuna..." he whispered in his entrancing voice, and stared at her. Tidus could see a strange, cold light of immense desire burning in his grey eyes._

_Yuna slowly turned around and looked at up at him, her eyes gradually widening. She looked almost hypnotized. "Maester Seymour..." she murmured in a cold, strange voice alien to anything Tidus knew. And then she took a step towards Seymour, who stretched out his hand to receive her. She took another step, and another, each one taking her farther and farther away from him._

_"No!" Tidus cried in warning, but Yuna did not look away. "No, Yuna! Don't walk away! Don't leave me! Yuna! Stop running away!"_

_Auron rose up, tall and immovable, staring down at Tidus with a strange expression hiding behind his dark glasses. "You're the one running."_

Tidus jerked awake, panting hard as if he _had_ been running. A feeling of loss crept over him, as though Yuna was walking steadily towards a bottomless pit and nothing he did could pull her away from the edge. _It's all Seymour's fault,_ he thought bitterly. _Muddling up our pilgrimage, confusing Yuna... _But Yuna would _never_ marry Seymour, he simply _knew_ it. _Or at least...I hope not._

Rikku had managed to persuade them to spend the night at the Al Bhed inn, though Tidus greatly doubted that she had slept very well that night. As they finished a cold, hasty morning meal, she peeked out a window at the stormy sky outside. "It's not stopping, is it?"

Auron was very irritated with the girl by now. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Thunder crashed outside and Rikku shrieked. "Fine. Stay here." He left, leaving the door wide open. The others hesitated to see what Rikku would do.

"All right, already," Rikku cried after him. "But you didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Lightning flashed and Rikku gasped, but then she straightened up and called up to the black storm clouds, "I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" And she ran after Auron's receding back, the others following.

Many hours later, Yuna stopped in the middle of the road, bringing the whole group to a halt. Ever since they left Guadosalam, she had been very quiet and thoughtful, and it seemed she was finally ready to spill the beans. "Everyone...wait."

Wakka turned to her and asked, "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Here?" Lulu asked, glancing around at the stormclouds and lightning rod towers.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku urged.

"I have to say it now!" Yuna pleaded.

"Over there." Auron pointed to a lightning rod tower nearby that had a roof circling about it.

When they had all huddled underneath, Yuna faced them and took a deep breath. Tidus' heart began to soar with hope, until she announced, "I've decided to marry."

"I thought so," breathed Lulu.

Tidus felt as though his heart had stopped. Hadn't she said she would turn him down? Or had he merely been fooling himself? Wakka seemed to be just as confounded as he. "B-But why?" the red-headed blitzer spluttered. "Why'd you change your mind?"

Yuna refused to look at anyone. "For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough," growled Auron.

"Wait, is it..." Lulu gazed questioningly at Yuna. "Is it because of Lord Jyscal?"

"Hey!" Tidus remembered. "That sphere!"

Auron glanced sharply at Tidus, then stepped closer to Yuna. "Show me."

Yuna stared at her boots. "I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is... It is a personal matter."

"You're kidding, ya?" Wakka asked in a tone that suggested he couldn't think of anything a summoner should not tell her guardians.

Once more, Auron's face was inscrutable. "As you wish."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Just one thing."

Now Yuna finally looked up. "I won't quit my pilgrimage."

Auron looked away from her. "Then it is...fine." He started back for the path, but Tidus stepped in front of him, halting him in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" Tidus felt desperate; he couldn't let Yuna marry Seymour! They weren't meant for each other; it wouldn't work out, he just knew it!

One of Auron's eyebrows lifted slightly. "No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin, all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."

Feeling as though his entire world was crumbling, Tidus turned away. "But that's..." He growled out his frustration.

Wakka stepped up to Yuna, licking his lips. "Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to _marry_ him?"

Confusion clouded Yuna's face. "I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do."

Wakka shrugged helplessly with a sigh. "Okay, I guess."

Lulu gazed for a long moment at her summoner's face, then merely muttered, "If that is your resolution."

Rikku stepped in front of Yuna next. "Yunie..." She winced as thunder crashed overhead. "Quiet!" she called up to the sky, and turned back to Yuna. "I wish we could help somehow, some way!"

Yuna managed a small smile. "It's okay... I'll be fine."

_What does she mean, "I'm sorry."?_

_What does_ he_ mean when he says, "It's fine."?_

_What are they talking about, 'resolution' and 'privilege'? I don't get it. I don't belong here. But if I don't belong here, with them, then I'll be stuck in Spira, alone._ Tidus shuddered at the thought, suddenly realizing how much he liked every one of his companions.

Auron was watching him, he saw. "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple," the impassive man announced. "Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" Everyone nodded agreement. Tidus felt sick to the stomach, but slowly nodded his head. What else could he do?

Auron nodded curtly, and led the way back onto the road. Soon they emerged from the Thunder Plains into a deep forest, a faint bluish light filtering down through the many leaves and translucent branches of twisted yet smooth trees. Somewhere, far above them, it was day. But down here, under so many layers of the strange trees, there was no difference between the shining of the sun and the glowing of the moon. Scattered amongst the undergrowth and leaves were stones that caught the light and threw it back at them. Rikku walked slowly in, her shoulders hunched and her back stiff, as though simply waiting for a bolt of lightning to hit her, but then she looked up and saw that they were out of the Thunder Plains. For the first time since Guadosalam, her face broke out into a smile, and she relaxed. Cheerful once more, she skipped ahead with the others, leaving Tidus and Auron in the rear.

Auron, he knew, had been watching him closely ever since he had protested against Yuna marrying. "You're worried about Yuna," the silent man stated.

Tidus sighed. "'Course I'm worried about her. What is she _thinking_?"

"The simplest answer would be: in exchange for agreeing to marry him...she hopes to negotiate with Seymour."

_Good, she doesn't like Seymour, then._ "Negotiate what?"

Auron didn't really answer. "I wonder..."

"But...all by herself?" Tidus scratched his head.

Auron's voice was gentle, and for once his face softened. "She's strong..." But then his face and voice hardened once more. "But Seymour is the better negotiator."

"Well then, why don't we do something about it?"

"Yuna wants it this way."

Tidus stomped his foot furiously, sending sparkling bits of rock scattering all about the path. "Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?"

"On the contrary... She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is she's planning."

Tidus nodded. _Makes sense._ He gave a small laugh. "But that makes me worry even more. She could just tell us."

Auron paused before replying. "That's the way she is. She's naïve, serious to a fault, and doesn't ask for help."

"You're probably right," he admitted, looking at the back of Yuna's head ahead of them, beyond earshot. "You understand her pretty good," he added softly.

"Yuna's easy to read."

Tidus thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, she is."

"But hard to guard. Stand by her, always."

Tidus nodded firmly, promising himself that he would. They doubled their pace to catch up to the others, who had stopped to wait for them. "Slowpokes!" Rikku teased.

"Sorry!" Tidus was surprised at how cheerful his voice sounded, and how calm he was. Perhaps it was because he had realized Yuna wasn't marrying Seymour for love. Not really. It was just her duty - something she had to do before returning to her pilgrimage. He told himself that over and over. And he had realized that he and Yuna had never... "Yuna, let's go," he said, silencing his own thoughts for once. Yuna smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

Not far down the road, they came across Lucil and Elma, standing on either side of the path. Lucil bowed. "Lady Yuna, it is good to see you made it through safely. And, if I may, congratulations on your betrothal." 

Yuna smiled gently, keeping her gaze firmly away from her guardians, and murmured her thanks.

"Maester Seymour's people are expecting you," Elma put in.

"This path leads on to Macalania Temple. Farewell, Lady Yuna."

They left the two Crusaders and went on. They had barely passed out of sight, however, when Barthello, Dona's guardian, rushed up to them from farther down the path. "Hey!" he panted. "H-Have you seen Dona?"

"Dona? Can't say that I have." _Good thing, too,_ Tidus thought.

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

Barthello was sweating from both exhaustion and worry. "We got separated on the way here. I've got to find her!"

Auron gazed at him with a stern sort of pity. "Calm down."

"But, if anything happens to her..."

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search."

"But-"

Auron cut him off. "Control your emotions, then find your summoner."

Barthello paused and instantly calmed down. "You're right," he sighed.

"Shall we search?" Auron asked politely.

Tidus glanced at him, dreading the thought of helping out such a stuck-up brat as Dona. But he needn't have worried. "No, I've taken up enough of your time," Barthello said calmly. "Thank you, Sir Auron." He ran off once more.

Rikku stepped forward, her brow furrowed in concern and her lips parted slightly. "What's up?" Wakka asked her.

"Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." Rikku's expression cleared, but her eyes still bore a strange look. Somehow, Tidus knew that was not the real reason.

They journeyed down the path in silence after that, each occupying their minds with their own thoughts. But Auron, who was leading their party, suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned to the side, his one serviceable eye wide, staring at the crystalline tree branches. "Wait," he told the others. "It is here...somewhere."

"What's here?" Tidus asked, voicing the question in everyone's mind.

"Something you should see."

"But, Sir Auron..." Yuna protested.

Auron pulled out his long, heavy sword. "It won't take long." He brought the blade crashing down on the branches, which gave way easily under his blow, sending small shards of crystal branches flying in all directions. Auron hacked some more out of the way until a small opening was made, revealing a pathway the branches had concealed. Everyone followed Auron through the opening and came out into a small clearing with several glittering pools of what appeared to be water, except it was much too beautiful. It glittered with the light of a thousand stars, and was clearer than glass. Pyreflies – at least, Tidus_ thought_ they were pyreflies – danced about through the air, yet somehow they looked more bluish and transparent, like ghosts of pyreflies.A huge tree stood directly in the middle of the largest pool.

"This place..." Tidus breathed, staring at the glittering water. "It _is_ just water, isn't it?"

"This is what spheres are made of," Auron answered. "It absorbs and preserves people's memories." He suddenly bent down and scooped something out of the shallow water of the pool, and tossed it to Tidus.

Tidus caught the object and, on closer inspection, discovered it was a small personal sphere. He dried it on his sleeve and looked for the switch so they could see what it contained.

"Woah, this is old!" Wakka exclaimed upon further examination. "Don't know if you can play it back, ya?"

Auron stepped towards Tidus and put his hand on Tidus' to stop him from turning it on. "The material in the pool has kept it intact. Jecht left it here ten years ago." Everyone gasped, and Auron took his hand away. "Play it back."

Tidus set it on the ground so they could all see, switched it on, and everyone sat down before it.

_At first, all was white. "What are you taking?" Auron's voice sounded much younger than what they were used to. A younger Auron appeared in the sphere. His hair was a rich dark black, and no scar marred his face, eliminating the need for dark glasses. He kept both his hands free, and didn't hide behind his high collar, letting his red cloak fall open to reveal his black leather armor underneath. He was walking alongside a man Tidus instantly recognized from the floor-length robes and ornamented band around the middle: Braska. A huge city was visible behind them as they walked towards the sphere, made of buildings that put Tidus in mind of the temples they had seen. The sphere bobbed, as though someone were holding it and walking backwards to keep them in view._

_Tidus started as he heard his father's voice from beyond the sphere's view, right next to it as though he was the one holding the sphere and recording. "Well, you said it was gonna be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show my wife and kid, you know."_

_"This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron said irritably, and they all stopped._

_Jecht ignored that and focused on Braska, who had turned and was gazing back at the city. "Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"_

_Braska turned back to face him. "This is it. Too many goodbyes; I might think twice about leaving. I like it better this way."_

_Auron passed both of them by with an impatient click of his tongue._

_"Hmm..." Jecht said. "If you say so. Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we come back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"_

_Braska laughed slightly with a sad smile that looked very akin to Yuna's. "We should go. Day will break soon."_

_The scene faded out, and a new one faded in to the three men standing on the deck of a boat, the very same boat Yuna had used to go to Kilika and Luca. Jecht apparently held the sphere again, for Auron and Braska stood at the prow, looking out over the empty sea. "After you get that aeon from Besaid, where're we going?" Jecht asked in his husky voice._

_Auron turned around with a slightly irritated frown. "Back the way we came. Then we go north from Bevelle and climb Mount Gagazet."_

_Braska turned around as well and commented, "Beyond it lies...Zanarkand." He waited for Jecht's reaction._

_"Zanarkand, huh?" Jecht chuckled in disbelief. "It's been in ruins for a thousand years, right?"_

_Auron stepped closer. "So the legends say. No one knows for sure. It still could be _your_ Zanarkand."_

_Jecht sighed and muttered, "Thanks for trying, Auron."_

_The sphere quickly switched to the next scene. Jecht stood on the higher deck of the ship, baring his back to the sphere. His head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. He sighed. "I thought if I went with you guys I might find a way to go back. But it's not that easy."_

_Braska's voice came from behind the sphere, comforting and carrying the same tone that entered Yuna's voice so often. "I'm sorry."_

_"No need to apologize, Braska," Jecht replied firmly. "It's not your fault. I should be thinking about fighting Sin now, anyway." He turned abruptly to face the sphere, his jaw set. "Zanarkand can wait. But I _will_ find my way back!"_

_"Be careful, Jecht," Braska cautioned._

_Jecht grinned crookedly. "Hey, I'll be all right. You're the one that should be careful. Wouldn't want your little girl to cry."_

_"She'll be all right," Braska said stiffly. "She's strong, like her mother was." And he hastily shut the sphere off._

_When it turned on again, Tidus could see part of Jecht's scarred back, and beyond him the entire village of Besaid gathered to welcome them. "Smallest heap of huts I ever seen!" Jecht cried, putting a hand to his head._

_Braska stepped into view, his back to the camera as well. "Now, that looks like a fine place to live," he murmured thoughtfully. The sphere stepped up beside them, and Braska looked sideways at it. "Hmm... Auron."_

_The sphere turned sharply towards the summoner, and Auron's voice asked in surprise, "My lord?"_

_Braska frowned thoughtfully. "When this is over...could you bring Yuna here? I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict."_

_The sphere's view nodded up and down as Auron eagerly said, "You have my word. I will bring her here."_

_Braska smiled. "Thank you, Auron. You are a good friend."_

_Jecht turned impatiently to them and yelled, "What are you guys doin'? Let's go!" Braska and the sphere turned to look at him, and he continued, "I'm so hungry I could eat a shoopuf whole!"_

_"Sorry," Braska apologized lightly, forgetting his grave manner immediately. "Well, let's go then." They walked along and the sphere turned black._

_Next, the image of a small yellow bird came into view. It was perched on top of a pile of crates, and the faint song of seagulls could be heard above the humming of the sphere. But suddenly a voice called out, "Hey, Auron!" The bird fluttered away in fright. A sigh came from behind the sphere, but it turned to Jecht, who stood at a short distance on what appeared to be a deserted dock in Luca. "Did you get that last match?" Jecht asked excitedly._

_"Yeah," Auron's voice said, and his gloved hand tossed a small sphere at Jecht, who caught it expertly and pocketed it. "But I don't understand why you wanted me to take it," Auron continued in a puzzled tone. "Didn't you say you have blitzball in your Zanarkand?"_

_Jecht crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not a sportsman, are ya?"_

_Braska approached from one side. "Working on your form?" he teased as he came up to them._

_Jecht tossed his head. "My form don't need no work. I'm the great Jecht. It's for my kid."_

_Braska's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Your son plays blitzball?"_

_Jecht grinned. "Yeah, and he wants to beat his old man bad. Once, I told him to give it up. He didn't speak to me for a week," he chortled. But suddenly his face grew sombre. "Wonder what he's doing now. I hope he got bigger and put on some muscle." He stepped away, staring out across the sea crowded with ships. The sphere shifted to get Jecht into better view, but Jecht turned angrily to him. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he cried in a strange voice. "Stop shooting!"_

_Auron grunted from behind the sphere and it all went black._

_The next scene started in front of Rin's inn on the Mi'ihen Highroad. Again, Auron was shooting, and the other two stood looking in opposite directions. "A giant fiend that attacks chocobos," Braska mused._

_"Hmph. What's it waiting for?" Jecht complained. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey! Come out and fight!"_

_The sphere slowly revolved around, searching aimlessly for the fiend, but at last it stopped, focusing on Jecht. "I told you this was a waste of time," Auron grumbled from beyond the sphere._

_Jecht turned to face him with a frown. "Hey, come on! It's the right thing to do! Everyone's depending on us. Besides, it's good practice."_

_Auron sighed and admitted, "I guess you're right."_

_Braska stepped into view. "Well, then..." he began, but there was a sudden flash and the sphere dropped to the ground._

_"There it is!" Jecht's voice yelled from somewhere above the sphere. "Auron! Let's get 'im!"_

_"Right!" Auron's voice called from the opposite direction. Feet ran confusedly past the sphere, then someone picked it up and turned it off._

_Tidus knew the next scene was in the Moonflow from the gorgeous pink sky overhead, and the strip of water off to the left. The sphere slowly scanned the beautiful horizon, passing smoothly over Braska's outline by the edge of the water, and coming to a stop at a tree with large overhanging branches. Jecht lay in a heap in its shadow. The sphere cautiously approached this heap as Jecht finally stirred, pushing himself up on one elbow. He looked terrible, his eyes blurry, a dark stain around his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Tidus knew that look. He had been drunk._

_"What are you shooting me for?" Jecht asked irritably, the slur of liquor only beginning to leave his voice._

_"So you don't do anything stupid again," Auron replied harshly behind the sphere. "I can't believe you attacked that shoopuf. Lord Braska had to pay the handler for damages from his own travel money!"_

_"I said I was sorry," Jecht moaned, holding his head in his hands. "It's never gonna happen again! I promise!"_

_"Ah, a promise?" Auron asked mockingly. "Which you'll forget come tomorrow!"_

_"Auron, please," Braska called to him from behind. "He _did_ apologize. He knows he was wrong."_

_Jecht tottered to his feet, leaning heavily on a low tree branch. "That's it. Only thing I drink from now on is shoopuf milk!"_

_"You're sure?" Braska sounded surprised._

_Jecht drew himself up, swaying slightly on his feet. "We're on a journey to fight Sin and save Spira, right? If I keep screwin' up...and...and making a fool of myself...my wife and kid are never gonna forgive me."_

_"That's on the record," Auron said in a satisfied tone, and turned the sphere off._

_The sphere faded in again to an all-too-familiar stormy sky. Auron was shooting as usual, scanning the dismal surroundings and his two companions. "Hey!" Jecht yelled at him. "Hold it steady!"_

_"Why am I doing this?" Auron asked in a bored voice. He turned to Braska, who gazed out over the Thunder Plains with a furrowed brow. "What do you see there, my lord?" Auron asked._

_Braska gave himself a little shake and turned to Auron. "Oh, I was just...thinking."_

_"This is important!" Jecht yelled again from beyond their sight. "No foolin' around! You're gonna spoil it!" But suddenly lightning flashed and Jecht cried out, "Woah!"_

_The sphere swivelled around, and bounced over to where Jecht had stood. Jecht struggled up from where he had fallen over in fright, and Auron said, a smile evident in his voice, "Now _there's_ a scene for posterity!"_

_"Yeah, sure..." Jecht grumbled._

_Auron laughed longer and louder than Tidus had ever heard him laugh before, and he felt like laughing himself. At last, a picture of his old man humiliated! Gradually, Jecht's disgruntled face and Auron's laughter faded out, and the next scene faded in._

_This time, Jecht and Auron stood before one of Rin's inns in a snowy landscape. Braska's voice came from behind the sphere, making it obvious who was taking this shot. "Auron, could you stand closer to him?"_

_Auron sighed gustily, and inched slightly closer, turning away from the sphere. The sphere lifted slightly to get the sign of the inn into view. It read 'Rin's Travel Agency - Macalania Lake'. "Good," Braska said. "That should do it."_

_Jecht turned and leered at Auron. "What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?"_

_"Jecht..." Auron said in a voice of utmost exasperation. He reluctantly turned to the sphere._

_"Braska!" Jecht called. "You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!"_

_Braska hesitated before replying. "I suppose."_

_"Lord Braska..." Auron cut in. "We shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"_

_"What's the hurry, man?" Jecht demanded._

_Auron made a frustrated sound and began to walk off. "Let me _tell_ you what the hurry is!"_

_The sphere jolted down to look at the snowy ground and a pair of feet, as if Braska had forgotten to turn it off. "Auron!" He called from somewhere above the sphere, and it faded away._

Tidus turned the sphere off in disgust. It was a stupid project, in his eyes. Showing Spira to him and his mother? "What's the point? He _wasn't_ on some pleasure cruise."

Rikku tapped his shoulder. "I think there's more."

Tidus reluctantly switched it back on and settled back to watch._ An image of the very same tree he sat under came into view. It faded out again, and faded back in to an image of Jecht sitting before it. Judging from the odd angle, he had propped it up against a rock. Behind him, the tree was still visible._

Tidus touched the ground with his fingers._ Ten years ago, my father sat right here._

_"Hey," Jecht said with a small smile. "If you're watching this...it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Well, I guess I'd understand, though. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh... Never mind, I'm no good at these things." He got to his feet and walked out of view, and the sphere blackened. After a small pause, it faded back to the tree. Jecht's voice came from very close by. "Anyways... I believe in you. Be good." His voice fell to a hoarse whisper. "Goodbye."_

The sphere switched off by itself with a low humming sound. Tidus sat before it, slightly stunned, but quickly got to his feet, brushing off his shorts. "He sounded almost serious, but it was too late," he said fiercely.

"He _was_ serious," Auron told him, gazing up at the tree. "Jecht had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" _He knew he was going to be Sin?_

Auron's voice trembled with more emotion than Tidus had thought was possible for the old man to feel. "Jecht... He...He was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand. That's why he took all those pictures - to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve... It happened gradually, but Jecht changed." He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to Tidus. "He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So then, he gave up going home?" Tidus felt panic as he realized he was doing the same thing.

"That was his decision." He pushed past Tidus, and the others wisely left him alone as well.

_I guess I understand. My old man... He knew there was no way back home, back to Zanarkand. He wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't go on until he accepted it. Besides, even if he _had_ found a way back, I don't think he would have left his friends behind before their journey was completed. Even _he_ wasn't that bad._ "All right!" he called to the others. "Let's go, guys!" _Maybe I should start accepting my _own_ fate._

The others clambered out of the clearing and started down the trail, but Tidus lingered behind. He picked up the sphere and hesitantly pocketed it. He started for the hole in the trees, but Auron, who had stayed behind as well, called out to him, "Wait."

"Yeah?" He turned to him.

Auron paused, his lone eye boring into Tidus. "Jecht loved you."

Tidus felt as though a running bull had just hit him, but tried his hardest to mask that. He never knew how well he succeeded. "Oh, come on, please!" With the greatest effort imaginable, he rolled his eyes.

Auron dropped his gaze. "He just didn't know how to express it, he said."

Tidus' throat began to feel tight and dry, and his eyes began to itch. His heart thudded in his chest, and Auron's words pounded all around in his mind. "Enough about my old man, okay?" he finally managed to mutter.

"I just thought you should know," Auron said quietly, and left.

"Thanks," Tidus whispered, and wondered why tears were running down his face.


	15. Enemies On All Sides

**Chapter Fifteen: Enemies On All Sides**

Tidus caught up with the others at the edge of the forest, where the trees gave way to a frozen lake with snow coating it like a blanket. At the edge of the lake was an Al Bhed inn, the one they had seen in Jecht's sphere. A chill wind whipped clouds of snow through the air, biting their bare skin with teeth of ice.

When they approached the inn, they saw Clasko polishing the armor of his chocobo, which stood nearby. Lucil and Elma, however, were nowhere in sight. "Hi there," he said in a gloomy voice when they came up. "Would you look at this? They always leave me behind." The chocobo squealed, flapping its small, flightless wings. Clasko looked up at it. "Oh, you want me to scratch you?" He reached up and scratched its neck. "There. Good boy!"

"How'd you know what it wanted?" Tidus wanted to know.

Clasko shrugged. "I've always been able to tell how chocobos feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than a Chocobo Knight, huh?" He paused. "What job do you see me doing?"

Tidus grinned. "A chocobo breeder, definitely!"

Clasko nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I think so too! You know... I just might give it a try." He turned back to his chocobo, thinking it over.

The group entered the inn to eat a meal and warm up before venturing across the lake. Tidus stared at his plate of piping-hot food with little interest. Confused emotions stumbled over each other in his mind. He felt as though what had started out as an easy enough assignment had suddenly pitched over a gulf of destruction. What could he do to save Yuna from what she was so determined to do? As he looked around at his fellow guardians, he couldn't help but feel that he was the only one of them who really disapproved of this whole marriage ordeal. At least, they didn't seem ready to_ do_ anything about it. Tidus clenched a fist under the table. He wished he could simply _crush_ Seymour and his flights of fantasy! Tidus simmered with rage. If only Yuna trusted him, if only she would tell him what she was up to, he _knew_ he could help somehow. He stared wistfully at her averted face, but he knew that all this wishing was in vain.

"What's up, Yuna?" Wakka asked her softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You look kinda down, ya?"

Yuna shifted uncomfortably. "It's n-nothing, I'm fine," she said, though she was obviously troubled about something.

Kimahri gazed down at Yuna, warmth emanating from his yellow eyes, as if he could see right into her mind. "Yuna make good mother," he said simply.

Yuna started, turned bright red, and began to fiddle uncomfortably with a bit of her sleeve that had started to fray. Something in her face told Tidus that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Seriously," Wakka muttered to Tidus. "A wedding's not supposed to make people feel this bad, ya?"

"Don't say that!" Tidus exclaimed loyally, though he would rather there _be_ no wedding.

"Hmph! I say what I want, ever since I was a kid!"

Tidus grinned. "Oh, so you're an adult now?"

"You know it!"

Auron stepped towards the two of them as they all stood up. "Anything can happen," he began.

"'Make sure you're prepared,'" Tidus mimicked in an uncannily accurate imitation of Auron. The red-cloaked man only glared at him.

They exited the inn after their meal and started down the path to the frozen lake. "Macalania Lake is frozen all year round," Lulu informed the group as a whole while they crunched through the snow. "No matter how warm the day gets, the ice never melts. The freezing of the lake is an effect of the cold air released by the fayth in the temple."

Seymour's servant, Tromell Guado, came shuffling towards them from the opposite shore. This cut Lulu short, and they stopped to wait for him. He bowed low; somehow his servant's uniform made his bow seem lower and more eager to please. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

"It's quite all right," Yuna replied. "But I have one question, if I may, sir."

The Guado nodded encouragingly.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

Yuna turned to address her guardians. "Goodbye."

Tidus started in surprise. Surely she wasn't going to go off and get married right then without her guardians!

Tromell saw his surprise. "Well... We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." They turned to leave, but Yuna looked back.

"I..."

"We're all with you," Auron said softly. "Do as you will."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you." She and Tromell headed off across the lake.

"Sorry," Auron muttered to Tidus. "That was your line."

Tidus stepped a few paces ahead of the others. "Yuna!" he called out to her. She looked back at him, and even from a distance, he could see the inquisitive look on her face. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, the sharp sound echoing off the ice and snow all about.

"Yes, sir!" she called to him with a smile.

Rikku suddenly looked to the left. "Oh, no!" she cried.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka roared.

Tidus whipped his head around and saw Al Bhed leaping over hills of snow and surrounding Yuna and Tromell on the middle of the lake. The guardians rushed to Yuna's side. More Al Bhed zoomed up on machina sled vehicles, leapt off, and surrounded them as well.

"Stand back," Auron called to Tromell as he and the other guardians rushed forward, and the Al Bhed rushed back to the hills of snow.

"Thank you!" Tromell said in a grateful voice, and began to back away, keeping a firm grip on Yuna. However, he had barely gone two paces when Yuna broke free and rushed back to her guardians. "Lady Yuna!"

Tidus recognized one of the retreating Al Bhed, a blue-tattooed man with blonde hair, from when they had kidnapped him. The man turned around when he reached the crest of the hill he was running up. "Rikku!" he called down. "_Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!_" The other Al Bhed pushed a huge machina cannon to the hill next to the tattooed man. He snickered, "_Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauh_c_ yna caymat!_"

"Oh, no!" Rikku gasped.

"Translation?" Tidus desperately asked her, wishing more than ever that he had taken the time to learn Al Bhed.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!"

"_Kad dras!_" the tattooed man shouted, and the Al Bhed programmed the machina gun to roll down on its own. In an instant, the cannon lurched down the rise, coming to a stop a few feet away from Yuna and her guardians. A small metal sphere with white-blue lights blinking on and off all over its face popped out from the side of the machina cannon. It zoomed up over their heads and hovered there, shuddering slightly.

Lulu confidently raised a hand clenched as though she was holding a ball, but slowly her calm expression shifted into one of horror and confusion. As sweat began to bead her forehead, she let her arm drop. "I can't cast any spells," she told them, and nodded towards the small sphere. "That must be the anti-magic field they were talking about."

"Leave that to me," Wakka grunted, tossing his blitzball at the metal sphere, trying to hit the switch that would turn it off. As Tidus, flanked by Auron and Kimahri, desperately charged towards the machina, the great cannon let fly volley after volley of bullets. Agile as they were, they could not dodge everything. Tidus felt several bullets rip through his arms and chest, but he still stumbled forward over the red-stained snow and ice beneath their feet. He finally reached the cannon and ducked directly underneath the barrel. He smashed his sword upwards, but the only thing that came of it was a shriek of metal on metal, and the sword slipped from his fingers and slid across the ice, far out of his reach. The gun, however, continued to spit out thousands of bullets. Kimahri lay in a blue heap off to one side where he had collapsed, but Auron had managed to get on top of the cannon, smashing the protective cover with his sword, trying to find the control panel.

Finally, Wakka managed to hit the switch on the metal device, and it dropped to the ground with a metallic clink. "Lu!" he whooped. "Cast your spells, now!" Lulu smiled grimly and shot bolts of lightning at the cannon, but even her powerful spells didn't give them much of an advantage.

Yuna hurried around with her staff held high, healing their various wounds, while the others continued their fruitless attack. But she soon saw that they were losing ground, and she was growing short of breath. Therefore, she cried out to everyone to stand back, and began to summon. As the others grabbed their weapons and stumbled out of the way, she held her staff before her, electrical energy surging around her, building up in intensity. Then she held up her staff, and the energy focused around it. After a blinding flash, three tall, thick bars of electricity swirled rapidly around her, shooting out at her upraised staff. With another blinding flash, they disappeared and she swung her staff about. A pattern of swirling symbols appeared in the air, with several strands of electricity surging around her staff. She pulled gently, and a great, white unicorn leapt out of the swirling portal of symbols. Beads of solid electricity swung from his tail and mane, and his eyes seemed to spark with lightning.

"Ixion," Auron grunted with recognition at Tidus' side.

This new aeon sent searing bolts of lightning at the machina, but the indominable cannon firmly held its ground, shooting an endless stream of bullets at Ixion. Several metal panels fell off the machina into the snow, sputtering, but other than that it seemed unharmed. Staggering and stumbling, the wounded Ixion tripped back into his portal, and disappeared.

The cannon trained on the foremost of the group and sent out a white-hot stream of molten metal at them. Tidus looked hurriedly over at Yuna, who stood in the middle, completely unprotected. She had seen the terrible stream shooting towards her, and begun to rush out of the way, but he knew she would never make it. With a yell, he plunged himself forward, away from his safe position off to the side, and let the waterfall of death pour all over his body. The burning metal seemed to squeeze all the air out of his lungs. He was vaguely aware of lying in the freezing snow, the acrid smell of burning flesh and melted metal thick in his nostrils. All he could see was a sickening swirl of red and black; the molten metal seemed to have penetrated his skull, melting his mind so that he couldn't even think.

Yet in the midst of this sickening heat, a cold, white light appeared, steadily growing until it seemed to fill every particle of his body. The red and black were gone, replaced with wonderful whiteness. Slowly his vision came back, and he saw that the blinding white light came from Yuna's hand on his forehead. It was cool and comforting after the horrible heat he had experienced, and Tidus miraculously found that he could breathe again. Yuna moved her hand to help him rise, and Tidus thought for a moment he saw a tear on her cheek. But then he stood up and instantly forgot all about it. The machina cannon lay in a smoking heap, toppled at last by the rest of the guardians.

Tidus glanced at Rikku, realizing she hadn't lifted a hand to aid in their attack. She stood close at his other side, holding a bottle of healing liquid and wearing a rather confused expression. Tidus just hoped Wakka hadn't noticed her lack of help.

"My lady!" Tromell said suddenly, grabbing Yuna's arm and dragging her away from her guardians. Tidus jumped at first, having forgotten Tromell had been there as well. But then he sighed as he watched the two of them disappear into the distance, and turned back to his fellow guardians, picking up his sword and sheathing it.

The man with blue tattoos appeared on the rise once more and shouted, "Rikku! _E femm damm Vydran!_"

Rikku shouted back, "_E as dra kiynteyh uv _Yuna, _oui caa? _Yuna _ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!_"

Disgust twisted the tattooed man's face. "_Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!_" With that, he turned and disappeared over the hill.

Rikku turned to the others with a half-hearted chuckle. "I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really."

Wakka was looking at her suspiciously. "How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?"

Rikku shrugged helplessly. "Because I _am_ Al Bhed. And that...was my brother."

Wakka stared at Tidus, Lulu, and Auron's guilty faces. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was terribly cold and calm, very unlike his usual cheerful self.

Lulu shrugged. "We knew you'd be upset."

"This is great." Wakka crossed his arms over his chest and almost shouted at Rikku, "I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

"You're wrong!" Rikku insisted. "We have nothing against Yevon!"

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina, without even an _ounce_ of shame! You know what that means?! Sin was born because people used machina!" He gestured furiously towards an upturned snow sled machina.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "You got proof? Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teachings! Not that _you'd_ know!"

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this. Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?"

Wakka tried a different tactic. "Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

"I don't know!" Rikku said, as though she had just realized it.

Wakka let out a mirthless bark of laughter. "You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?"

"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!"

"Nothing has to change!" Wakka retorted.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!"

Wakka's jaw was set stubbornly. "Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!"

"When? How?"

"If we keep faith in Yevon's teachings it will be gone one day!"

Rikku rolled her eyes and turned away. "Why do I even bother?" she muttered under her breath.

Auron stood examining the sled machina. "Rikku!" he called to the girl. "Will this move?"

"Of course!" Rikku happily rushed over to start it up.

"We're not using that, are we?" Wakka complained. "Wait..." His eyes squinted in suspicion. "Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. Some of Wakka's ideas were simply ludicrous. "Come on, Wakka..."

"What?"

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed... You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?"

"That's different," Wakka insisted. "I mean..."

Tidus interrupted him impatiently. "Well, I don't claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but I know that Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku!"

"Lu?" Wakka asked helplessly, searching for someone on his side.

Lulu smiled slightly. "Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed."

"Ha!" He stalked angrily away.

Tidus took a step after him, but instantly felt Auron's hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. Give him time to think."

Rikku looked up from the machina. "I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing to apologize for," Lulu assured her.

"All right!" Tidus urged. "Let's ride!"

Kimahri approached an upturned machina and easily flipped it over. "You sure you know how to drive this?" Rikku asked Tidus.

Tidus snorted as Kimahri zoomed off ahead of the others. "Better than Kimahri does!"

Rikku laughed and hopped onto another snow sled behind Auron just as he sped off. Tidus and Lulu took the remaining machina. They passed through a snowy gorge, icy wind blowing in their faces. "I hope you're not too mad at Wakka," Lulu called above the howling of the wind.

"Hey, not at all," Tidus said, half in truth.

"Thank you."

After a pause, Tidus called back, "Say, what do you think of Rikku?"

"Me?" She seemed startled that he would ask such a thing of her. "It's not my business, but she's...fun to be with." The phrase sounded strange coming from her.

"That's all?"

"Well, I can tell she's not a bad person."

"Yeah. You know what the problem is? She's just another Al Bhed to Wakka." He felt anger bubbling up inside him. "Wakka's head is as hard as a rock. I bet it's because of Yevon. Or, you know, something like that."

"Well, there's more to it than that. Wakka doesn't like the Al Bhed because of his brother Chappu."

"Oh... He used a machina weapon, right?" Tidus thought back to Wakka's reaction to machina at Operation Mi'ihen. "And got killed by Sin. Killed by my old man," he added in an undertone. "I hate you, Jecht."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tidus quickly said, frantic that Lulu might have heard him. Then, to change the subject, he asked, "Hey... Can someone, like a human, become Sin, ever?"

He could feel Lulu start with surprise. "I can't say that I know, but why?"

Tidus shrugged uncomfortably. "Just a thought."

"Sin is the punishment for, and the incarnation of, crimes we have committed."

"So, no one really knows what it is?"

Lulu paused. "There's no need to know, so no one asks. You run or you fight. That is really all you can do. There's no sense brooding over it."

"What, that's all?" Tidus asked in disbelief. "I mean, you don't even wonder?"

Lulu's voice carried a smile. "You really do come from a world where there is no Sin, like you say."

* * *

At length the group came to the end of the snowy pathway, where the icy cliff made a dead end. In the wall of sparkling ice, an entrance to a tunnel was flanked by blazing blue torches. The companions abandoned their machina vehicles and entered, their feet crunching merrily in the snow. They found themselves on a bridge within a measureless cavern, the ceiling and floor both too far away to see. On this side of the entrance, two blue torches burned as well. A few stairs led down to a long, gently curving path of snow, suspended in the air by no visible means and leading directly to the temple entrance: double ebony doors that seemed to mark the way into an abyss. The large, elaborate temple was held up in the air in the same way as the path. For some reason, it made Tidus think of a large, spiky fish, its mouth gaping to swallow whoever dared come too close. He shrugged this thought off and they headed off down the path, nervously keeping in single file in the center, as the pathway had no railing. 

When they reached the end of the path, they stepped onto a small flight of red-carpeted stairs. A guard wearing floor-length robes and holding a spear stepped in front of the door. "Halt!" he cried. "The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." He gestured with his spear towards Rikku, who frowned defiantly.

"She is a guardian," Auron said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Preposterous!" The guard huffed.

Rikku looked up quietly at him and said in her simple, almost childish way, "I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want."

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian," Auron added.

The guard looked from one defiant face to the other, and at last heaved a sigh. "Very well. Go on in."

The immediate impression Tidus received when they stepped past the guard was that it was a typical temple, but without a choir. Tromell stood by the door, nodding benignly at them, and a small crowd of well-wishers were strewn about the room, but Yuna was nowhere in sight. Tromell exclaimed, "Thank you for what happened a little while ago! Thanks to your valiant efforts, I was able to guide Yuna here safely. I wish to convey my deepest gratitude." He bowed low, his long nose nearly touching his knees.

Wakka approached them out of the crowd, nodded stiffly, and made no protest against Rikku's presence. Following his lead, no one commented about their disagreement.

Tidus wandered aimlessly around through the assembled Guado until a slightly bleary-eyed priest stopped him with the words, "Ask me anything ye want teh know 'bout Maester Seymour, and I be able teh answer ye."

The priest's question, out of the blue, brought Tidus to a halt. "Um...I guess I'd like to know a little about his life," Tidus admitted tentatively, curious beyond words about his arch-enemy.

The priest smiled a toothless smile and began. "Both Guado an' 'uman blood flow through Maester Seymour's veins. This mixed 'er'tage caused 'im a deal o' grief in 'is childhood. But 'cause o' that very experience... 'E grew teh become a great leader 'oo aspired teh bring out Guado an' 'umans together in frennship.

"Lord Braska vanquished Sin when Lord Seymour was 'bout yer age. Durin' the celebratin' o' the Calm's arrival, Maester Mika ordained Lord Jyscal a maester o' Yevvin. 'E praised Lord Jyscal's achievements, includin' the conversion o' the Guado teh the teachin's o' Yevvin. Maester Seymour, 'e was a young lad then, but 'e tried 'ard teh assist Lord Jyscal.

"As a monk, Maester Seymour soon distingished 'imself. 'Is accomplishments were many an' 'claimed by all. 'E shot up through the ranks quick-like, 'e did. Aye, 'e rose high on 'is own, never ridin' Lord Jyscal's coattails. 'E's truly a 'markable young man, 'e is. As a summ'ner, Maester Seymour's strength, 'tis matchless. Yet 'e became a maester o' Yevvin, 'stead o' undertakin' the pilgrimage teh battle Sin. I think 'e b'lieves that there's more teh a summ'ner's duty than just destroyin' Sin."

Shelinda rushed up to Tidus at that moment, breaking into the old Guado's narrative with an excited laugh. The Guado sniffed with an injured air and turned away from the two. "Ah! There you are!" Shelinda's face seemed too small to contain her wide smile. "So, Lady Yuna _is_ getting married. You shouldn't kid around about these things."

"Yeah, I guess," Tidus said uncomfortably, still not too keen on the notion of Yuna marrying someone like Seymour - and she was so young, too!

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Shelinda's smile evaporated and her brow furrowed as she asked, "You're not happy?"

Tidus shrugged. "Nah, it's complicated." He didn't feel too inclined to go into it in any great detail, and hastily changed the subject. "Say... Do you know where Yuna is?"

"I believe she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour," she answered.

Tidus looked back at the other guardians, who were listening silently to the conversation, and beckoned them forward. They headed for the stairs that led to the Cloister of Trials, but right as Tidus put his foot on the first step, a priestess banged wildly out of a side room, falling to the floor on her hands and knees. "Lord Jyscal!" she gasped, her eyes wide with astonishment. "A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings... I didn't mean to look, but..."

They immediately turned back and raced into the side room, Kimahri in the lead. Auron picked the sphere up from where the priestess had dropped it onto the floor. "This may well answer a few questions," he said gruffly.

Auron set the sphere on the ground for all to see and switched it on. Tidus squatted down to see it better.

_A voice came from the depths of the sphere, one Tidus guessed must be Jyscal's. "What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth." A Guado with blue hair and matching beard, wearing customary Yevonite robes, appeared against a background of falling rain. Tidus remembered him from the portraits in Seymour's mansion back in Guadosalam. Jyscal continued speaking. "I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But, whoever is watching this...I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son." With that, the sphere's recording ground to a halt._

"Wonderful," Auron growled, his single eye blazing, as they all straightened up.

"This must be the reason Yunie was so upset," Rikku said anxiously. "Will she be all right?"

Auron started back for the Cloister of Trials. "Without us, no."

As Tidus felt an irrepressible wave of panic, Wakka called after Auron's retreating form, "Where you goin'?"

Kimahri hastened after the man, and Rikku followed them. "You saw, didn't you?" Tidus directed at Wakka. "Seymour's bad news!"

"But he's a maester!" Wakka protested wildly.

Tidus growled in impatience. No matter what he had told Lulu, he was so irritated with Wakka's stubborn support of Yevon's teachings that he felt like hitting him. "Fine! Stay here if you want!"

"Come on, Wakka," Lulu urged in slightly gentler tones. "Let's at least hear him out."

"This can't be happening..." Wakka groaned as the three of them hurried after the others, leaving a confused mob of Guado and humans behind. Once inside, they found themselves at the beginning of a snowy tunnel that ran towards a large, colorful door leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. They could see their breath, and Tidus regretted his choice of dress, as he had ever since they left Macalania Wood. His shorts and the shirt that left his chest bare didn't keep him very warm.

"Kimahri's already up ahead," Auron stated. "Go."

"Right!" Tidus started forward, but he could still hear Auron speaking to Wakka behind him.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone," he was saying in a forceful voice, "according to the actions of our enemy. Even if he is a maester. Be ready to do what you must."

Wakka laughed a mirthless, nervous chuckle and groaned, "This can't be happening."

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done," Lulu said, sounding utterly convinced. "We have no choice."

Wakka did not reply.


	16. The Traitors

**Chapter Sixteen: The Traitors**

Through the door at the end of the Cloister of Trials, Tidus and the others came to a large, circular chamber where normally the guardians would wait for the summoner to emerge from the final room where the fayth was. As in the main temple room, there was no singing in here. They slowly stepped down the few stairs from the door and looked across the room. Seymour stood before another door opposite them, silently waiting. Two Guado guards flanked him on either side, each one facing the door with their backs to Tidus and the others.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled at him, his throat tearing with all the formerly-suppressed rage he held towards the hateful man.

"Please be silent," Seymour said in his slippery voice, not turning around. "Lady Yuna prays to the fayth."

"Make me," Tidus retorted. Lulu let out a small warning hiss.

Seymour turned around then and slowly descended the stairs, meeting Tidus' blue-eyed glare with his own grey eyes, strong as steel. But at that moment, the door behind Seymour opened and Yuna emerged, looking around at her guardians in surprise.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried, taking his eyes from Seymour's face with its prominent blue veins, and Seymour turned around again as well.

Yuna's gaze turned from surprise to hurt and indignation. "But why?"

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," Tidus responded, not ashamed at all.

Auron stepped forward, crackling with rage and seeming to grow taller as he glared at Seymour. "You killed him."

Seymour lifted his eyes to the wall, and his words echoed around the room. "What of it?" As a stunned silence filled the room, he turned to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?"

Yuna nodded hesitantly.

"Well then, why have you come here?"

Yuna squeezed her mismatched eyes shut. "I came..." Her unsteady voice trailed off for a moment, but then she opened her eyes again and glared at Seymour, her voice strong again. "I came to stop you!"

"I see," Seymour said calmly. "You came to punish me, then." He paused, saw the stubborn, defiant expression on Yuna's face, and shook his head. "What a pity."

Sensing a battle approaching, all six of her guardians surrounded her (though Wakka did so rather reluctantly), with Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri in the fore. Tidus kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, a great surge of loyalty swelling in his heart.

A shadow of a mocking smile touched Seymour's face. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them. I could not refuse such a...great gift."

"Maester Seymour," Yuna spoke up. "I trust my guardians with my life. They are my friends as well as my protectors. I will not stand by and let them be hurt. I will fight you, too!" With tears in her eyes, she pulled out her staff and held it at the ready, as her guardians drew their weapons as well.

"All right!" Tidus cried, joyful as only a guardian doing his duty can be.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka cried in a strained voice, still unwilling to believe that a maester of Yevon would do such a thing.

"So be it," Seymour snarled, his teeth bared. His guards stepped forward to help him in the oncoming battle. Tidus felt his muscles, hardened from endless battles against fiends, tightening with an eagerness for blood. _Yes,_ he thought savagely. _We'll take care of your son for you, Jyscal._

Yuna slid one foot forward, preparing to summon Valefor, and her guardians stepped back to give her room. Tidus raced for one of Seymour's guards, and Auron for the other, while Kimahri stayed behind to protect Yuna. Seymour lazily flicked his fingers and the other three guardians were thrust back against the wall, unable to move.

The guard Tidus was racing for raised one long-fingered hand and shackles seemed to clench the guardian's limbs. As though all time moved like sludge, he laboriously dragged his limbs through the air, forcing himself forwards at a snail's pace. He looked up into the guard's face and knew that he would die before they met. The guard raised his hand once more, drawing magical energy about it, when a cruelly curving beak swung down out of nowhere, cutting instantly through the guard's chest. Tidus fell to the floor as the spell lost its effect, but quickly pushed himself back to his feet. He smiled gratefully up at Valefor, who merely closed her eyes briefly as her beak seemed to smile. Tidus looked over and saw that Auron had dispatched the other guard, and now nothing stood between them and Seymour.

Valefor seemed to realize this, too, and swept up towards the ceiling, angling her dagger-like talons for Seymour's chest. But Seymour swung his arm up, an orb of magic twirling about his fist, and threw it at Valefor. A thunderclap sounded, and a bolt of lightning struck Valefor down. Yuna waved her hand, dismissing the croaking bird aeon.

"Feel my pain!" Seymour cried suddenly, snatching his advantage. "Come, Anima!" A great chain, as thick around as Tidus' shoulders, crashed down from the ceiling and pulled the aeon up from under the floor; like a ghost, the aeon soared smoothly up without damaging the floor at all. It was the same one Seymour had summoned all those miles back in Luca, the strange shackled aeon with one bloody eye.

Tidus and Auron retreated behind Yuna as she twirled her staff to summon Ifrit; aeon would battle aeon. Every guardian was as taut as a bowstring, anxious to see how this duel would turn out. Ifrit exploded up through the floor, and at a word from Yuna, charged for Anima. He sunk his deadly claws and teeth into the aeon, tearing at the thick skin until Anima's black blood poured down over his face, blinding his eyes and choking his throat. But with a great heave, Anima threw the raging aeon off, and pointed her lone eye at him. A surge of golden energy swelled about that eye, and shot towards Ifrit, jerking Anima's head back and causing even more blood to pour out. Tidus winced in spite of himself. Even as Ifrit's pyreflies sang his lament, Anima shrieked with the pain of the wound she had inflicted upon herself.

Next Yuna summoned Ixion, pulling him through a portal she created. Ixion faced Anima, but before he could do anything, a swirling darkness coated the entire room. The floor seemed to disappear, though Tidus could still feel its firmness under his feet. They could see the rest of Anima's body, which seemed to be a twisted mirror image of the huge aeon, hanging below. Its arms were shackled, but shaggy grey hair fell from its head in thick locks, somehow gravitating up to the floor instead of hanging down into the dark void below. Its maw was like a wolf's without fur, and its ribs showed plainly through its tough brown skin.

With a jerk, the lower half of Anima broke her bonds and lurched towards Ixion, who stood on the floor above, shaking his mane nervously and eyeing the monstrosity below him. Growling, Anima's lower half hit Ixion once, twice, a third time, gaining speed as she went, until her flailing arms were no more than a blur. Finally, the lower half subsided and the darkness faded away, returning the room to normality.

Ixion stumbled to and fro, trailing long ribbons of blood, and as he died, he plunged his sharp horn deep into Anima's chest. Anima let up a shriek of utmost pain, and both aeons drifted slowly away into nothingness. Yuna and her guardians turned slowly to Seymour, whose face was pale though his teeth were bared. "That power that defeated Anima... It will be mine!"

Yuna's cheeks blazed, and she began to summon once more. Tidus blinked in surprise, then remembered that she had just been to see the fayth, and therefore possessed a new aeon. Yuna raised her staff slowly above her head, then fell to a crouching position. Huge chunks of ice hit the ground directly behind her out of nowhere, and an aeon in the form of a woman was nestled amongst them. She had long, blue hair plaited in many braids, and her skin was an icy, bluish-grey color. A light cloak of shifting shades of blue and green obscured her body, fastened tightly around her neck. She leapt to her feet, scattering shards of ice all over the room.

"Please, Shiva..." Yuna murmured quietly.

Shiva blew and her icy breath froze the ground all about Seymour. Great lumps of ice formed all about him, enclosing him in an icy prison. Seymour tried melting it away with a spell, but Shiva immediately snapped her long-nailed fingers. All the ice shattered, every sharp, cold splinter entering Seymour's flesh and sending the Guado to his knees. Yuna dismissed Shiva and hurried over to him, her guardians right behind her. Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku's magical bonds had disappeared at last.

Seymour blinked slowly, his grey eyes staring, unfocused, towards Yuna's face. She looked stricken. "Yuna... You would pity me now?" Seymour crashed to the floor on his back, his cold grey eyes blank, his lips slightly parted. No breath passed his lips. Yuna hung her head, sorrowful over what had had to be done, and solemnly closed his eyes.

The door behind them burst open and Tromell rushed in, skidding to a halt when he saw them all gathered around Seymour's dead body. "Lord Seymour!" he cried in anguish as two more Guado followed him in. Then the astonished butler turned to Yuna and her guardians. "What happened here?" he shouted desperately.

Wakka covered his face with a hand. "What...What have we done?"

"Wait a minute!" Tidus cried. The momentary satisfaction that their enemy was dead had worn off, and was replaced by a curious mix of anger, desperation, and shame. He had helped to kill another man. When would the deaths stop? "It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"

The Guado, meanwhile, had been examining Seymour, as though to affirm that he was, indeed, dead. Tromell straightened up and turned to them with a gasp. "_You_ did this?"

"Yuna," Auron interrupted. "Send him."

Tromell's face hardened and he raised a long-fingered hand. "No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" He and the other two Guado carried the dead body out, slamming the door behind them.

Yuna's face was white. "'Traitors?'"

"We're finished," Wakka groaned.

"Wait!" Tidus cried desperately. "It's not our fault! We'll just explain to everyone what happened!"

"It won't be that easy..." Auron stated, and his face hardened with determination. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

When they returned to the main temple area, a crowd of robed Guado men and women surrounded them, all glaring at them with accusing stares. "Please!" Yuna pleaded desperately, looking around at all the angry faces that just a short while ago had been congratulating her. 

"Give us a chance to explain," Auron demanded.

"No need," Tromell announced angrily at the front of the crowd. "I already know what I'll tell the other maesters."

"And...?"

Tromell straightened proudly. "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."

Tidus clenched his hands as he realized where Tromell was heading. "You're not letting us go."

"Let you go?" Tromell turned to him in mock surprise. "Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

"Wait, wait!" Rikku cried, stepping forward. "Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"

"You mean this?"

Tidus gasped as Tromell produced the sphere from inside his robes, looking immensely small and vulnerable in his large hand. With one swift move, the hand clenched around it, crushing it to bits. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

"Away!" Kimahri suddenly shouted, leaping forward and brandishing his staff.

"Run!" Auron agreed.

They pushed the startled Guado out of the way and ran out of the temple. With Yuna in the front, they ran along the twisting, suspended pathway. Tidus could hear the crunching footsteps of pursuers behind them, and pressed on. They hurried out of the cavern and onto the road in the gorge. The machina sleds were no longer there, so they ran with all their might for the end of the gorge. The footsteps stopped following as they hurried out onto the frozen lake.

The seven skidded to a halt in the middle of the lake as two Guado leapt down in front of them from a hill of snow. How they had gotten there first was beyond Tidus, but that was hardly the point. Tidus and Auron unsheathed their swords once more, running forward as the Guado conjured a fiend out of thin air. It was similar to a Ronso, though instead of likening it to a cat, Tidus thought it looked more like a bear. Its fur was an icy blue, blending in well with the snow and ice. Four heavily muscled arms flailed about from its squarish chest. It stood a head taller than Kimahri, and at least twice as wide. Tidus dodged one of its clenched fists and drove his sword into a surprised Guado.

Lulu hastily sent a fireball at the fiend, who howled as its flesh burned away. But its great hands smothered the fire, and it pounced on Lulu. Before she could react, one of its meaty fists collided with the side of her head. Tidus saw her eyebrows shoot up in a surprised look, and then she crumpled at the fiend's feet. Wakka yelled something indistinguishable, and threw his blitzball at the fiend with all his might.

Tidus heard a sharp cry coming from Auron, and snapped his gaze in that direction. He had no idea how it had happened, but Auron's sword lay ten feet away from him, and he was grappling with the other Guado, rolling about on the slick ice. And though Auron was the strongest man Tidus knew, the Guado's long, supple arms seemed even stronger. As Tidus watched in a daze, the Guado pinned Auron down on the ground and summoned an orb of magic about his hand. A desperate cry on his lips, Tidus lunged forward and lopped off the Guado's head. As the limp body fell back, Auron regained his footing with remarkable speed, nodded curtly in thanks, and grabbed his large sword again.

They turned back to the fiend, who was still fighting on. Wakka held his ground stubbornly, standing in front of the fallen Lulu, and Yuna knelt by her side, gently healing her wounds. As they watched, Kimahri plunged his deadly spear into the fiend's chest. The fiend howled, grabbed the spear, and tugged at it, but it would not come out. In desperation, it seemed, right as Lulu was struggling to her feet, the fiend jumped into the air, finally tugging the spear out of his chest. The fiend's feet crashed down onto the frozen lake, and suddenly tremors shook the ice all about them. The ice splintered and cracked, and the companions tumbled under. That was the last thing Tidus saw before he too fell down, down, down...

* * *

_"Praise be to Yevon." That's what a follower of Yevon would say._ Tidus looked around at the rubble and ice, and then he looked up. Somewhere, far above them, was the seemingly small hole of evening sky the fiend had made when he crashed down. It was amazing how far they had fallen, and still he was not hurt. Well, that was not altogether true. His head throbbed from wondering what was in store for them next, and his limbs were so cold they seemed to be on fire. Down there, under the lake ice, there was icy water up to his knees, and his legs were now so numb that he could barely stand. Once more, he wondered why he had to be wearing shorts in a place like this. 

He sloshed over to where Lulu stood, completely healed and probably the fittest of the group because of it. "We're under the lake ice, aren't we?" Lulu asked, gazing up at the hole above them.

_Now she's asking _me_ questions._ Tidus shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Look," Lulu said, pointing into the foggy distance. "That's the bottom of the temple." Tidus squinted at the place she pointed at, and thought he saw the dim outline of something very pointy and sharp. "We've fallen a long way," Lulu remarked, letting her arm fall back to her side.

"What now, I wonder?" Auron commented from Tidus' other side.

Tidus turned to him and crossed his arms, irritated. "'What now?' You act first and think later, don't you? I mean, can't you be a little more responsible? We're all depending on you, you know!"

Auron's gaze was surprisingly mild. "A lecture?"

"No, no, no," Tidus replied, shaking his head. "Just a suggestion."

Auron's face seemed to tighten. "With a young summoner – with_ any_ summoner - there are many troubles in one form or another. You should place trust in your friends. But you can't expect someone to protect you all the time. You would do well to remember that."

Tidus' mouth twitched. "Is _that_ a lecture?"

"It's advice," Auron told him, and turned sharply away, putting an end to the conversation.

Tidus waded over to where Wakka stood, a small distance off, gazing back at the temple. He looked extremely glum. "Hey, Wakka," Tidus urged as he came up to him. "Would you cheer up? Look, we only did what we had to do."

"It doesn't matter!" Wakka said with a sigh, staring at his sandaled feet under the icy water. "Don't you see? I've always walked the path of Yevon...but now, I'm a traitor. How could this happen?" He shot a furious glance at Rikku's turned back where she stood not too far away.

Tidus caught the glance and frowned. "It's not Rikku's fault, either."

Wakka sighed gustily and stared into the distance. "You don't know how I feel."

Tidus looked at his confused face for a few more moments, then headed over to Rikku. Rikku and Kimahri stood on a piece of rubble that rose out of the water, watching Yuna, who lay at their feet with her eyes closed, breathing deeply as though in sleep. Rikku looked up when Tidus approached her. Her swirly green eyes were filled with worry. "I'm sure Yunie's okay. She's breathing fine and all. How are Lulu and Wakka?"

Tidus stepped onto the rubble, grateful to get out of the water, but sighed as he looked back at Wakka. "Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him, either. And Lulu, well, she's just the same as always."

Rikku looked back at Lulu with an appraising smile. "She's so together. All grown up, I guess."

"I guess," Tidus agreed tentatively. He hadn't given it much thought before.

Rikku grinned as she turned back to Tidus. "Well, just give me five or six more years."

Tidus wasn't sure how to respond, so he turned to Kimahri instead. "So, Kimahri, how do we get out of here?"

Rikku nudged him. "Hey, don't change the subject!"

"We climb," Kimahri said in answer to Tidus' question, pointing up at the hole above them.

Rikku rounded on Kimahri with a frown on her face. "Kimahri, you too!"

Kimahri judged her with his yellow eyes for a moment, then said, "Only those who try will become."

"Huh?" Rikku put a hand to her head, not quite used to Kimahri's speech yet.

"I think he means you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu," Tidus offered.

Rikku's expression cleared and she smiled. "Oh! I will!"

Kimahri kept his eyes on her. "Kimahri think Rikku should stay Rikku."

Rikku scowled. "Hey, are you saying I'll never be like Lulu? Kimahri!"

Tidus laughed in spite of himself, watching the small, quick Al Bhed girl confronting an unperturbed, rock-hard Ronso who towered at least two feet above her.

Wakka ran up to them and said disbelievingly, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

Yuna, roused by Tidus' laugh, rolled over with a small moan. Tidus instantly forgot everything else as he bent over her. "Yuna?" Yuna sat up slowly and looked at him for a moment before getting to her feet, shivering when her feet touched the cold water. Auron and Lulu came over when they saw that she was awake.

Yuna looked around at all her guardians, her mismatched eyes sad. "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgment."

"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, if that's what it took."

"So, what did Seymour say?" Tidus asked curiously.

Yuna looked dangerously close to tears. "He didn't say anything. Now...I don't even think it was worth it. I should have told you what I was going to do."

"Enough," Auron suddenly said sharply. "Dwelling on the past is futile."

"Hey!" Rikku said indignantly. "You don't have to say it like that!"

Tidus looked up at Auron's face soon enough to see his fading expression. The old man's face looked as though he wished he could follow his own advice. Auron's voice carried pain that was now turned to anger. "You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

Rikku's shoulders slumped. "You don't have to say it like that."

Auron refused to look at anyone. "Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage." He turned to Yuna. "Are you willing to go on?"

"Yes," Yuna nodded. "But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?"

Auron snorted. "The fayth are the ones that give power to the summoners. Not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must." His single eye blazed like a furnace.

"Whoa!" Tidus cried. He was astonished that someone like Auron would speak of giving up Yevon entirely.

"I can't believe you said that!" exclaimed Rikku, obviously of the same mind.

"Sir Auron?" Lulu asked tentatively.

"Count me out!" Wakka crossed his arms. "We're traitors; we have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour. Not since Operation Mi'ihen, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal, and trying to do us all in too. But still...the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

"Still," Lulu added, "sin is sin. We have transgressed and must face our punishment."

"We must go to Bevelle," Yuna spoke up, her face determined once more. "We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. He will understand. There is no other way, I think."

"I agree," Wakka said firmly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So it is decided," Auron said.

"Sir Auron..." Yuna looked up at him. "Will you come with us?"

Auron nodded briefly with a grunt and shot a glance at Tidus. "I _am_ the troublemaker, after all."

"Yeah, that's right!" Tidus pitched in cheerfully, remembering how he had initially come to Spira. "You can always count on Auron to complicate things!"

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and-"

Auron's brows were knitted together. "I never asked you to follow me."

Tidus felt mixed satisfaction and regret that he had gotten on Auron's nerves. Almost against his will, he felt a surge of friendship for the old man. "Hey, but that's what friends are for," he cried. "Right?"

"Yep!" Rikku grinned.

Yuna smiled as she watched this display. "Thank you," she murmured as Auron walked off.

Rikku grinned at Tidus knowingly. "Friends, huh?"

Tidus, blushing ever so slightly, mumbled, "Hey, you're my friend, too!"

Rikku looked at him strangely. "You know...that's the first time any non-Al Bhed has called me a friend..." her voice trailed off, and she gave a short, disbelieving laugh.

Wakka shook his head slowly. "Man... How can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel or something."

With an expression that said, 'You're a hopeless case,' Lulu shook her head at him. "You're too edgy. Listen to the hymn and calm down."

Tidus suddenly jerked with surprise. It had been here, all this time, yet only now that Lulu mentioned it did he realize it for what it was. A faint song drifted down to them from the temple, the same one that was in every Chamber of the Fayth. "Is that coming from the temple?" he asked in wonder, listening to the beautiful, solitary female voice filtering down through the mist.

"Yes, it is Yevon's gift," Yuna replied. "It soothes the hearts of the faithful."

"Who is that singing?" Tidus asked.

"The fayth," Lulu replied, full of answers as always.

"The fayth? What? It can sing?"

Lulu smiled slightly and said gently, "Of course it can. Don't be a fool."

After listening to the hymn a while, Tidus headed over to Auron, who stood out of earshot of the others.

"Jecht used to sing this song..." Auron murmured as the boy approached.

"Yeah, over and over," Tidus said, envisioning his father singing gustily when he was cheerful. He let out a laugh. "But not this good, that's for sure." The chords of song fell upon his ears as softly as snow, whereas he could remember Jecht's harsh voice grating so bad he would run away.

Auron smiled. "Another trait you share."

Tidus started and stared at the man. "What, you were listening?" He could remember sitting on the docks in Zanarkand one day years ago, staring out to sea, thinking about his old man and singing that song softly. But not _too_ softly; he had thought he was alone. "Eesh, can't I get a little privacy?"

Auron paused before he said, "Your singing reminded me of Spira."

"Oh, right," Tidus remembered suddenly. "You're not originally from Zanarkand, are you?" He felt sobered. "Were you homesick?"

"Maybe."

Tidus decided to steer the conversation away from that particular topic. "Say, how'd you get to Zanarkand, anyway? Sin?" Auron turned to look at him, and the old man didn't even have to say anything. "Uh-huh. I thought so." _Well, that proves it. Sin is the link between Zanarkand and Spira. Which means, if we kill Sin, I'll never be able to go home._

"The singing stopped," Lulu said suddenly in a sharp voice.

Tidus looked up, realizing she was correct. A sick feeling began to grow in the middle of his stomach, as though he had just gotten off a merry-go-round and had started to run. The ground began to shake.

Wakka gasped, "There's something here!"

"What's happening?" Rikku shrieked.

"The ground!" Auron yelled at the same time.

"Sin?!" Yuna cried.

"The toxin!" exclaimed Lulu. "Watch out!"

Tidus never knew precisely what happened. All he knew was confusion, rumbling, shaking, and whirling, and then darkness and quiet. And for the first time, he finally admitted it to himself. He finally believed that Sin really was Jecht. "The song..." he murmured. "You were listening, too!" Then he groaned. "What is it this time?" He knew that Sin would show him some memory or dream.

He was not disappointed. Zanarkand appeared before his eyes, the bright, bustling city he knew so well. "Zanarkand... You homesick, too?"

He saw a pile of blitzballs on a deserted bit of dock. "That's not your world anymore. You're Sin now."

Then he saw himself, as a child, sitting on the ground, snuffling and digging his fists into his eyes. Tidus felt slightly irritated. "Hey, I'm older now, you know?"

Jecht appeared, his back to Tidus. The same Jecht, with the family symbol tattooed on his chest and stretching to his back. "I know," Tidus said quietly. "You want this to end. I'll find a way. I promise."


	17. Home, Sweet Home

**Chapter Seventeen: Home, Sweet Home**

Tidus awoke to find himself floating in a small pool of cool, clear water, feeling as refreshed as if he had had a good night's sleep. He found that the water was shallow enough to stand in, and looked about him with mingled despair and curiosity. He stood knee-deep in a small oasis in the middle of a blazing desert. Golden sand stretched as far as the eye could see in every direction, and the only plants were short, stubby, prickly cacti by the side of the water. He was alone; none of the others were in sight. Pulling himself out of the water, he turned to look at the oasis, wondering how Sin had managed to bring him here. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. "Well, I forgive you this time. Be good for a while, okay?"

Feeling depressed, he turned and headed away from the oasis, leaving wet footprints in the sand. A shadow passed over the sun, and Tidus whipped his head up. He could see a small black speck far above him, but it was steadily growing larger. He gradually made out a huge, black-winged bird with a flopping tongue and sharp-looking talons. Tidus gasped, but it was diving faster than he had initially thought; before he could jump out of the way, it crashed into him, talons first. He felt the sharp claws grazing his chest, but they did not cut him. The weight of the bird threw him to the ground, and the bird arched its neck high above him, preparing for the kill.

Just then, a familiar boot appeared next to his head. "Need some help?" Auron asked calmly, then plunged his large sword into the bird, throwing it back. He reached down with one heavily muscled arm and pulled Tidus to his feet.

A sudden burst of electric energy exploded around the bird's head, and it fell to the ground, dead. Lulu strode up to them, unruffled and surely sweating like mad in her full-length black dress. "Are you all right?" she asked, to which he answered with a nod.

"The others?" he asked, massaging his chest.

Lulu shook her head sadly. "Haven't found them yet. According to the code of the guardians, we're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up..."

Tidus felt restless, wondering what had happened to Yuna and the others while he just stood there. "Wait here if you want. _He's_ not." He jerked his thumb at Auron's retreating back as the man walked away over a dune.

Lulu frowned, but followed Tidus as he ran to catch up with Auron. On the other side of the dune, they saw a weathered, discolored piece of metal - the unknown remains of some sort of machina, most likely. Wakka sat under its shade, and as they approached him, he got to his feet.

"You alone?" Tidus asked when they neared him.

Wakka nodded. "Where's Yuna?"

Their silence didn't need to be broken, for their downcast faces spoke clearly for them.

Wakka kicked the piece of metal. "First I lose Yuna, then I'm ambushed by machina! Great day I'm having."

As they wound their way through the dunes, gazing about for any sign of their companions, they came upon Kimahri. The Ronso slowly, doggedly trudged up the side of one dune, only to slide back to where he had started. His actions and his eyes betrayed his desperate desire to do _something_, anything that would bring him closer to Yuna. Tidus stood and looked up at him as he slid down once more. Finally Kimahri stopped and shook his head in the epitome of sorrow and loss. "Yuna gone," he said simply.

"It's not your fault, Kimahri," Tidus said softly.

Kimahri followed them, his expression lightening slightly as they went on, as though heartened by a purpose. They passed by several more heaps and pieces of metal, all color stripped away by the wind and bleached by the sun. Rikku stood by one of these, waiting for them as though she had known they would come. "Hey, guys!" she called to them, waving. "Where's Yunie?"

"Gone," Tidus said shortly as they came to a stop in front of her.

"Gone..." Lulu echoed, staring out across the dunes stretching in every direction. "Some guardian I am."

"Umm..." Rikku looked uncomfortable. "There's something I want to tell you, but promise not to say anything."

Wakka watched her, his eyes screwed up in suspicion.

Rikku looked up at him with a frown. "No glaring either! I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must have come and rescued her!"

"Rescued?" Wakka crossed his arms. "You mean kidnapped!"

Tidus rolled his eyes, tired of hearing the same old argument again and again. "What does it matter as long as she's safe?"

"That's right!" Rikku agreed. "Anyway, I'll take you there if you promise that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'd do if they knew?"

"Gimme a break," Wakka cut in. "What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

Rikku looked off to the distance, squinting into the sun. "Yevon did something really bad to us before."

"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it," Wakka decided with conviction.

"Can't you guys talk about this later?" Tidus demanded. The constant bickering, unbearable heat, and loss of Yuna had put him in a bad temper. He was tired of it all, and not for the first time wished he was back in Zanarkand, playing blitzball and not having to worry about all this.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about this island." Rikku was facing Wakka, as she was confident about the others' loyalty. "Promise?"

Wakka snorted, scowled, and muttered, "Like I've got a choice," before finally blurting out, "All right, I promise! Lead the way."

"Just leave it to me." Rikku's face broke into a smile and she led them to the top of the next dune, as light and nimble as a little rabbit. She looked around, shading her eyes with her hand, and cried, "This way!" They hurried after her, anxious to reach this 'Home' and find Yuna.

Rikku led them on a twisting, meandering trail through and over the dunes, and it was all they could do to keep up with her. The sun beat down, burning their exposed skin and parching their mouths with thirst. Tidus longed for the small oasis, left behind long ago, and if Yuna had not been here, he would have happily welcomed Sin any time. Why did his old man have to cart them away at the most inconvenient moments, and not be there right when they needed a swift means of transportation?

At last Rikku looked over her shoulder, her swirling eyes full of excitement. "Over here! Right over this dune..." They hurried up to the crest, stumbling in the soft sand. Before Tidus could reach the top, Rikku gasped. "Aaaaaaa!" With that, she rushed forward.

"Rikku!" Tidus called after her, and hurried up to where she had stopped. The others rushed after them. Tidus' jaw dropped as he saw what Rikku had seen. Large bird fiends swarmed about a huge building made of metal. A fire raged inside, and explosions rocked sections of it from time to time. Tidus stood there, stunned by what he saw.

"What?!" Wakka put a hand to his head. "Yuna's down there?"

"Of all the places..." Lulu muttered, as surprised as anyone else. "Let's go!"

* * *

The guardians rushed down the incline, stumbling in the sand but running so fast that they barely noticed. They ran through the entrance to Home, the door crushed in by some sort of explosive. They dodged in and around Al Bhed shooting their machina guns at fiends of every shape and size. They were in a large room, fires raging all about, shouts and gunshots echoing off the walls, and Al Bhed running this way and that, pursuing the fiends. A voice recording blared over the loudspeaker in Al Bhed. Tidus thought it said, "_Nadnayd ihtan,_" but he couldn't be sure. It was all nonsense to him, anyway. 

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka howled to everyone in general. The Al Bhed killed the last fiend in the room and paused to catch their breath. The one closest to them suddenly staggered forwards, clutching a bloody midriff, and dropped to the floor.

Rikku rushed to him and turned him on his back. "Keyakku!" she cried. "Who? Who's attacking us? _Fru tet drec du oui?_"

Keyakku's eyelids slowly lifted, and his swirly green eyes focused on Rikku's face. "Yevon..." he whispered through parched lips. "Guado..." A strange sort of sigh escaped him and he fell limp in Rikku's arms, his eyes half open.

"Keyakku?" Rikku shook him slightly. "Keyakku!"

"A war?" Lulu wondered aloud, staring at the dead man. "Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?"

"_Dryd ec fnuhk!_" a voice said behind them. "Guado _ku vun dra cissuhan_." A man wearing customary Al Bhed clothes with plenty of buckles and straps, his pant legs tucked into his boots, stood before them. He was broad-shouldered, with a bald head and quite a few wrinkles about his eyes.

"_Vydran..._" Rikku murmured, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

The man knelt down beside her and put two fingers on Keyakku's neck. He waited a few seconds, then shook his head sorrowfully. Rikku squeezed her eyes shut, keeping a hand on Keyakku's shoulder. The bald man, however, stood up once more and turned to face the others. "You Rikku's friends?" he barked, and Tidus jumped. "Well, don't just stand there," the man continued. "Come on! Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!" He set off at a run and everyone followed him.

Tidus, however, remained behind with Rikku, who looked as though she would faint or burst into tears at any moment. Even through all the worries crowding into Tidus' head, he still wished he could comfort her somehow.

Rikku got to her feet, staring at Keyakku's still form, taking steadying breaths. "Who was that guy...?" Tidus wondered aloud, picturing the bald-headed man in his mind, but stopped in mid-question when he saw Rikku's expression.

"Cid," Rikku said in a shaky voice. "Leader of the Al Bhed. He's my dad."

"Let's go," Tidus said firmly.

"Yeah. We have to save Yunie." Rikku didn't take her eyes from the dead body before her.

"Not only Yuna; all the summoners. Right?"

"Right!" Rikku looked up, conviction in her eyes once more, and they hurried after the others, leaving the great room empty.

The door banged shut after them as they raced across a bridge. Deep within Home, it was terribly dark and stifling, with explosions sounding all about and the ground shaking perpetually. Tidus and Rikku caught up with the others at the end of the bridge, where they stood back-to-back.

"Yuna!" Wakka cried aloud. "Where are you?"

At that very instant, a Guado dropped down out of nowhere. With a wave of his large hand, he summoned a large bull-like fiend with twin horns.

"You!" Tidus cried furiously as he unsheathed his sword. "Why did you do this?" The Guado made no reply, and Tidus leapt forward in his fervor. He caught the Guado on his sword and pitched him over the side of the bridge. Not a sound passed the Guado's lips.

Auron and Kimahri exchanged but a glance, and they seemed to agree; both sprang forward and attacked the fiend. It was no match for the heavy blows of two of the strongest guardians alive. Wakka shook his head in bewilderment when they were done. "What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?"

"This is terrible!" Rikku moaned, and led the way onwards. Cid had disappeared during the fight, but no one could blame him. His Home was under attack, after all. They raced through the next hallway, but then a familiar voice sounded over the loudspeaker, and they stumbled to a halt.

"Rikku!" Cid's voice called out. "_Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Rusa!_ _Yht dra veahtc_ _fedr ed!_"

"Oh, no!" Rikku moaned, staring up at the loudspeaker.

"What'd he say?" Wakka asked, a look of resignation on his face.

"We have to get underground!" she replied.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron demanded.

_Underground, I hope,_ Tidus thought, hanging onto Rikku's words.

"The Summoners' Sanctum!" Rikku cried, her face filled with fear. "This way!" She sprang for a nearby flight of stairs and skidded down them, but at the foot another Guado awaited them. "Get out of our Home!" Rikku cried, and thrust out her fist before the Guado could react. It connected with his nose, and down came the Guado, like a felled tree. Auron stepped forward and unceremoniously severed his neck, motioning the guardians onward.

"Let's find Yuna! Quick!" Tidus urged as they ran.

"Over here!" Rikku called, racing down an adjoining hall, then down another staircase. The ground shook so wildly that the stairs seemed to rush up to meet their feet as they hurried down the stairs. Tidus' teeth rattled in his head, and he hoped the ceiling wouldn't fall down on them. They hurried through another door, which closed and locked behind them. No going back, it seemed to say.

They looked about them, at the shaking walls and piles of burning debris, and a sudden wave of despair washed over them all. "This place is done for," Wakka murmured, shaking his head.

"You're right," Rikku admitted in a defeated tone. "You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed, we...we weren't always like this. Sin came and destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then my dad brought the Al Bhed back together again. If we put our minds to it, and worked hard, we could make a new Home. Everyone worked hard; we had a Home again. But now... Why did things have to turn out this way?" Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears.

Wakka's face was a sight to see. Tidus had grown accustomed to seeing him cast contemptuous glares at Rikku, but now every hard line of his face was softened as he gazed at her with compassion. "Rikku..." he murmured. He needed no more words. The change in his voice broke through Rikku's restraint, and she turned to him, throwing her arms around him and sobbing with all her might. Wakka laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in a very companionable way. "What _are_ those Guado thinking?!" he cried in a furious tone.

A Guado raced up a flight of stairs directly in front of them and began to summon a fiend, his eyes glittering dangerously, but Wakka produced his blitzball in a flash. "I don't think so!" he cried, sending the ball sailing towards the Guado. Tidus was close enough to see the Guado's pupils contract as the ball headed straight for him, and then his head cracked back. Tidus gaped at Wakka, realizing how much force the blitzer had in his muscled arm.

Rikku had recovered and was wiping her tears hurriedly. "We'll be there soon, Yunie," she vowed.

Tidus picked up the ball, which had come to a halt by his feet, and tossed it at Wakka, giving him a thumbs-up. Wakka shrugged uncomfortably and put his ball away. They hurried down the stairs to the first landing, where they stopped once more.

This time, Lulu had stopped Rikku by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rikku, what is the Summoners' Sanctum?"

Rikku shifted her weight from one foot to the other and took a deep breath. "The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners, to keep them from getting killed. We keep them safe there."

"You kidnapped them," Wakka said, but the resentment had left his voice. He was simply stating a fact now.

Nevertheless, Rikku refused to meet his gaze. "I know it's against the teachings and all that..."

Wakka interrupted, "I get why you did it, ya? But-"

"Well, _I_ sure don't get it, Wakka," Tidus spoke up. He had wanted for some time to express his thoughts on the matter, how Yuna didn't seem to be able to trust her guardians, and the entire confusing affair. "They might get hurt on their pilgrimage, so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But guardians are there for that. If the guardians do their job well, summoners will be safe! Right?" No one said anything. "Right?!" he found himself yelling at the top of his lungs. Why didn't anyone say anything? Why wouldn't they even _look_ at him?

There was a terrible pause of complete silence, and then Kimahri spoke up. "It's quiet. Kimahri go now." Tidus faintly realized he was right; the man over the loudspeaker had long since grown silent, and there was a lull in all the crashing and rumbling.

It was a scene Tidus would always remember. Kimahri's face was calm and stolid as always, as he turned and padded softly down the remaining stairs. Time seemed to move slower than usual, an eternity passing between each footstep. Rikku turned before he could see her face, and she followed Kimahri in her own manner. As the others passed him by, he could see their disquieted, painful faces. Lulu, her lips firmly pressed together and her eyebrows angling sharply downwards. Wakka, his stubbled jaw set and his eyes looking straight forward. Auron, half his face hidden behind his high collar, the half that was visible looking more old than ever. His scar seemed to stand out vividly against his skin, as though trying to make a point somehow. Tidus slowly followed them, his hands shaking. Though whether it was from anger or fear, he never knew.

* * *

"Yunie, please be here!" Rikku cried when they all reached one last door at the end of the hallway at the foot of the stairs. She pressed the controls to open the door and scuffed her feet anxiously against the floor while it opened at an agonizingly slow pace. After what seemed like hours, the door was open enough for them to rush through it into what was apparently the Summoners' Sanctum. 

It was a large underground chamber, with pipes and metal contraptions crowding the ceiling and spouting out steam. It was gouged out of soil and contrasted wildly with all the rest of the steel Home. Bodies littered the floor. At the other end of the room stood a few of the summoners and guardians they had encountered on their travels. Dona, Isaaru, Pacce, and Maroda stood tensely in the middle of the room, each of them unscathed. Tidus thought back to Barthello searching frantically for Dona, and suddenly remembered his own summoner. He cast his eyes all about the room, searching vainly for Yuna. Rikku gasped, realizing at the same time as he that she was not here.

"Yuna!" Kimahri cried in anguish to the walls, his rumbling voice echoing off them.

"She's not here," Lulu said in a stunned voice, as though she had just realized someone had cut her head off and she couldn't quite believe it.

The summoners and guardians slowly approached. "Hello again," Dona said, her mouth less scornful than usual. "Stay over there while we perform the sending."

Isaaru gestured towards the scattered bodies. "They died...protecting us. The least we can do is give them a proper sending."

Isaaru and Dona walked over to the bodies and began, while Isaaru's brothers, Pacce and Maroda, stayed back with the other guardians. Pacce watched his older brother for a time, then turned to Tidus and said in his child's voice, "Hey, um...what's 'sacrifice'? The Al Bhed said the summoners were being 'sacrificed.'"

But what could he answer? Fury filled Tidus, mingled with disappointment at not finding Yuna here, where Rikku had said she would be. He couldn't bear to look down at the little boy, and instead watched Dona and Isaaru send the Al Bhed. "Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners?" Tidus demanded. "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

Rikku turned to face him, her eyes desperate. "The pilgrimages have to stop! If the summoners reach Zanarkand...they might defeat Sin! Yunie _could_...but then she..." Her face screwed up, as if in excruciating pain. "Yunie will die, you know!" she screamed. Looking up at his face through her tear-filled eyes, she saw that his face was white with shock. "You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yunie told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can defeat Sin. But then...if she performs the Final Summoning, the Final Aeon will kill her!" She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Tidus felt his heart stop. Suddenly it all clicked into place. Every time he had talked to her about doing something after defeating Sin, she had always looked sad. They all had, he realized. They never talked much about beating Sin. Tidus was the only one who did. "Was I the only one who didn't know?" he finally whispered. Desperation more powerful than he had ever known took over him and he dropped down in front of Rikku, grabbed her shoulders, and began shaking her. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"We weren't _hiding_ it..." Wakka protested uncomfortably.

Lulu interrupted, "It was just...too hard to say."

Tidus let out an anguished cry and let go of Rikku. Turning aside, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, beating his fist against the dirt floor. "Lulu!" he cried in mingled anger and anguish. "How could you? How could you?! Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family!" He pushed himself angrily to his feet and turned on the others. "Why don't you _do_ something, Wakka?!"

Lulu's face was pleading. "Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows her own convictions."

Wakka shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. "Yuna...she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"

Rikku had gotten to her feet as well and was hopelessly trying to stem the flow of her tears. "But, Wakka, that's so totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves just so the rest of the world can be happy, right?"

It was then that they became aware of Dona and Isaaru watching them, having completed the sending. "But that is our choice..." Isaaru murmured. "The sacrifice is regrettable, but..."

"We all live in fear of Sin," Dona nodded. "You know that."

"A world without Sin..." Isaaru closed his eyes. "That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will realize that dream, even if it means our lives!" As he spoke, Valefor appeared out of nowhere, summoned by her master.

Tidus couldn't bear remaining calm any longer. He rushed to the wall with a cry. "And all this time I've been telling Yuna: Let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! All the things we could...we could..." His voice broke and he hit the wall with his fist. He wasn't sure if that was what did it, but right then all his anger faded away, leaving him desolate. "I never knew her feelings. But Yuna, she'd...just smile," he realized. Tidus dimly felt his legs give way under him, and he hunched over onto the ground, too empty to cry. He could feel, rather than see, Valefor standing over him, stretching out her wings as protection and comfort.

_"You sound sad."_

_"Yeah, maybe."_

_Yuna grinned. "Wanna scream?"_

_"I really don't think that's gonna help this time."_

_"You know, it's embarrassing saying this myself, but summoners and their guardians are sort of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people depend on us. When we fall or wish to give up, we don't want to show that. We can't show that. I learned to smile when I'm feeling sad. I know it's hard."_

_"Yeah...I understand, I think."_

_No, Tidus, you don't understand at all. All that time, she was smiling, and she knew that she was going to die at the end. We laughed that day. We actually laughed. It started out painful and fake, but then we looked at each other and saw how silly we must have looked. She laughed, knowing she was going to die._

_"Thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."_

_I'm the only one who ever laughed. Even the fake laughter has stopped as we get closer and closer to Zanarkand. She's going to die. She's going to die! She'll be gone. I'll be stuck here, and she'll be lost to everyone. I wouldn't mind staying here so much, I think, if she would be here too. I'd have all the others to keep me company, but we'd never be complete without Yuna. She's what keeps this group of guardians together. Without her, we'll fall apart._

At long last, Tidus rose. "I can't let her die!" he cried in a sudden burst of determination. "I'll find her!"


	18. Ship in the Sky

**Chapter Eighteen: Ship in the Sky**

The group rushed through a door at the other end of the underground chamber, and suddenly remembered the imminent destruction of Home they had forgotten in the Summoners' Sanctum. They ran along a dark catwalk to a hulking hunk of metal that looked vaguely like some sort of transportation device, almost like a boat. Cid and several other Al Bhed were rushing along ahead of them. "Hurry!" Rikku screamed frantically, urging them all into the...whatever it was. The door closed just as they all crowded in.

"_Hu dela! Ku, ku, ku!_" Cid yelled to the other Al Bhed as they all ran into what appeared to be the command bridge of the vehicle. The men rushed to their places, sweating with anxiety.

Tidus recognized one of the Al Bhed, a tattooed man with a blonde crest of hair, as Rikku's brother. Standing at the helm, the man cried out, "_Drnaa sehidac_ _mavd!_"

A vein was popping in Cid's temple. "_Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja uha_ _sehida!_"

Tidus rushed up to him, impatient with all the foreign speech. "Where's Yuna?" he cried, his voice cracking with fury.

Cid ignored him and yelled to one Al Bhed, "_Ajanouha uh puynt?_"

The other man replied, "_Ajanouha ymeja!_"

Tidus ground his teeth together and shoved Cid's shoulder roughly so the man was facing him. "I said, _where is she_? Answer me!" He grabbed Cid by his collar and lifted him straight off his feet.

"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" Cid retorted, not fazed at all that his feet were dangling inches off the ground.

Tidus felt his fury draining slowly out of him, and he set Cid back on the ground. "I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!"

Cid snorted. "That's it? You're gonna 'tell her you're sorry?' And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same - let the summoner die so we can live in peace!" Cid's powerful arm swept Tidus all the way across the room.

Tidus blinked hard and shook his head to clear the stars from his vision, and struggled to his feet desperately from where he had landed, sprawled against the wall. "No!" he shouted. "I'm not gonna let Yuna die!"

Cid crossed his arms and looked down at him. "Hah! Words! Show me action!"

Tidus stepped towards him once more, never stopping to think how he could prevent Yuna's death. "I'm telling you, she won't die!"

Cid paused for a long moment, gazing back at him. Finally, he spoke in a low voice. "Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do...I'm gonna make you regret it."

"I won't forget," Tidus replied, his jaw set.

Cid nodded and led the way over to a holographic map of Spira. Tidus followed him.

"So you know where she is?" he asked insistantly.

"'Course not!" Cid yelled back at him. "That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship!"

Wakka, standing behind them, jumped and looked around at the walls and ceiling with apprehension. "A-Airship?"

Cid snorted. "What'd you think this was, a chocobo? Of course it's an airship, and one of the finest!"

The entire airship began to shake at precisely that moment. Rikku's tattooed brother turned around in his seat. "_Vydran! Nayto du ku!_" he cried.

Cid looked up, a strange manic smile parting his lips and revealing his pearly white teeth. "_Oaaryy! Y vmekrd uha druicyht oaync ujantia!_"

The hangar opened up above the airship, raining golden sand down on it, and revealing the cloudless blue sky above. Tidus had forgotten time while inside Home; it was so dark inside that he had never considered it might still be daylight outside.

Rikku's brother looked up, his mouth hanging open in wonder. "_Fruy! Ed sujac!_"

Cid chuckled at his son's words and replied, "_Necg pek, feh pek!_"

The tattooed man gripped the controls and pulled the airship out of the hold, turning the ship to face the burning Home. "_Fruy!_" he exclaimed once more. "_Ed vmeac!_"

Cid turned from gazing at Home back to his son. "_Haqd, fa ica dryd!_"

Rikku's brother sighed, his shoulders slumping, his head drooping. "_Frydajan oui cyo._"

Cid took two strides forward and put a hand on his son's bare shoulder. Then he tipped his head back to take in the whole of the Home he had helped build. "_I ye yu i,_" he began to sing, in his deep, full voice.

Eyes screwed shut, his son joined in. "_No bo me no._"

The other Al Bhed looked up from their tasks, tears filling their eyes as they joined in the song. "_Re en mi ni, yo ju yo go. Ha sa te ka na e, ku ta ma e._"

Tidus blinked in surprise. "What's goin' on?" he wondered aloud.

Rikku was the only Al Bhed who did not sing along. She stood, staring at her feet, breathing hard and fast as though she were running. She swallowed hard. "We're...We're going to blow up our Home."

"How?" Lulu wanted to know.

Cid turned away from the front and strode back to where the others stood. "With one of the forbidden machina!" he cried in answer to Lulu's question. Then he turned to his men. "_Nayto? Vena!_"

Someone pulled a lever, and a quick succession of aimed missles shot out at Home from the sides of the airship, each and every one hitting its target. As Rikku's brother swung the ship around, they could see through the windows the great blast of explosives blowing up the machina building. They zoomed away, chased by flying bits of the metal walls, some burning, and the clouds of upset dust and sand. The Al Bhed's Home was destroyed.

To everyone's consternation, Cid was laughing wildly. "_Gah-hah-hah-hah! Nadinh du ceht!_" But his son was sobbing uncontrollably, his shoulders heaving with huge sobs that looked very unmanly in Tidus' eyes. Cid patted his son comfortingly on the shoulder. "_Hu haat vun daync! Fryd ec kuut ypuid sylrehy_,_ ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa?_"

Tidus turned to listen to Wakka, who was trying to comfort a very forlorn-looking Rikku. While Wakka could not see it, Tidus plainly saw two silver streaks of tears on Rikku's cheeks.

"Hey, look," Wakka was saying. "Don't get so down." He paused for a moment, thinking, then continued in a cheery voice, "Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

Rikku flipped her head up, her eyes furious and brimming over with tears. "You can have your happy festival, you big meanie!" And she ran back through the bridge doors to another part of the ship, sobbing into her hands.

Wakka hung his head as she left and muttered to himself, "Why didn't I just shut my big mouth?"

Tidus turned back to Cid, who was examining the holographic map. "Did you find out anything about Yuna?" he asked.

"I'm lookin' into it, okay?" Cid snapped. "Don't worry, I'm using a sphere oscillo-finder. If she's out there, we'll get her."

"A sphere oscillo-finder?"

"It's an ancient wave-reference machina," Cid replied shortly. "I don't know how it works either, so don't ask me, okay?"

"And you still use it?" Lulu asked incredulously.

Cid laughed good-naturedly. "I don't even rightly know how this bucket o' bolts flies, either!"

Wakka started nervously, and after that always put his footfalls down very gingerly, as though afraid the airship would veer off its course if he put too much weight down.

"All because of the Yevon taboo on machina," Cid continued. "We're running around in the dark here! Ain't it a rush, kiddos?"

"I suppose we're at your mercy in this airship," Lulu muttered with a sigh.

Tidus turned as the door softly hissed open and Rikku returned, slightly red-eyed but looking cheerful again. Wakka looked up as well, and his expression immediately became very nervous. He stepped forward as she came into the room and hung his head. "Rikku..." he murmured hesitantly, then raised his head. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel worse."

Rikku smiled happily. "That's okay, Wakka. Don't worry about it." As Wakka smiled his thanks back at her, Tidus felt like cheering.

Rikku turned to Tidus. "Remember this ship? It's the one we found under the sea!"

Tidus started and looked around him at the airship. It looked so different out of water that he could barely recognize it. He wandered around, trying to remember if he and Rikku had come to the command bridge before, when he came across Auron leaning against the wall by the door, brooding.

Auron looked up briefly as he saw Tidus' shoes stop before him. "Whether Yuna's safe or not, there's trouble brewing."

An involuntary shudder passed through Tidus as he wondered what could be happening to her at this moment. More to keep his mind off that than for any other reason, he opened the door and exited the bridge, to find himself in a circular hallway that made up the main body of the airship. Kimahri stood just outside the door, and Isaaru and Maroda stood a slight distance off, Pacce slumped against his brother's knees, fast asleep.

Kimahri surveyed Tidus with his great yellow eyes. "Kimahri will never forget Al Bhed sacrifice. Kimahri will use machina, if machina can help find Yuna."

Tidus grinned and nodded encouragingly, then started down the hallway. Maroda stopped him as he passed. "Hey, I'm not looking forward to my brother dying when this is over either," he said in a low voice, so that Isaaru, who was watching Pacce, would not hear. Maroda sighed. "If only there was some way of doing it without anyone dying."

"Let's think of one!"

Maroda gave a cheerless half-chuckle. "Easier said than done. If we had all the time in the world, yeah, we'd think of something. And while we were thinking, Sin would kill us all. Spira doesn't have that time."

Pacce shifted in his sleep, and Maroda looked down at him with a frown. "He's just a kid. He shouldn't be made to go through this." He looked back up at Tidus with an angry look. "We ran into some Al Bhed on Besaid. I heard them saying they had laid a trap for Pacce! We had no choice but to take him with us. It isn't fair; he's just a kid! He serves willingly, though," he conceded, glancing back down at his slumbering brother.

"We all must serve willingly," Isaaru murmured, looking up at them.

"Even if it means your death?" Tidus asked incredulously.

Isaaru sighed and returned his gaze to his sleeping brother. "I decided to do this when I was a child. I thought, 'if I don't do it, who will?' I decided to serve Spira in this way, and I hold fast to my decision. I must not quit my journey."

Tidus pondered all of this as he continued on down the hall. His head bowed in thought, he collided with someone ahead of him. Stumbling back, he said, "Sorry!" Then, seeing who it was, amended, "I mean, _byntuh sa,_" with a grin. He was happy to at least remember _that_ phrase.

Rin, the owner of the Al Bhed Travel Agency, turned around and shook his head slightly. "It is no problem. It appears you, too, have escaped harm."

"You were in Home, then?" Tidus wondered aloud.

Rin inclined his head. "I came to Home to pick up some goods and found myself here. Quite the escape. Thankfully, my goods were spared. Please let me know if you need any of my wares. All proceeds will go to help restore Home."

Tidus politely declined and moved on down the hallway, until he found Dona slumped over on the ground, her head and shoulders bent wearily. Despite himself, a slight twinge of worry tingled in Tidus' heart. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Dona's voice was weak and faint. "Please, I'm...I'm really tired. If it's not an emergency, would you mind leaving?"

Rather surprised at her sudden change from scorn to weariness, he shrugged. "Okay." He turned to go, but Dona called him back.

"Wait... There's something I want to ask you."

Tidus turned slowly, reluctantly, back to face her.

"What would you think if I said I...I was giving up my pilgrimage?" She looked up at last and rested her head wearily against the wall, letting her dark eyes remain on Tidus' face.

"Who cares?" Tidus replied darkly. "Even if you kept going, Yuna'd get there first anyway!"

Dona's eyebrows drew together. "Show some sympathy!"

"Oh, like all the sympathy you showed me the first time we met?" He gazed down his nose at her, but then realized he was doing exactly what Dona used to do, and dropped the expression. After an uncomfortable pause, he muttered, "Sorry."

Dona shook her head tiredly. "No, you're right. I suppose quitting now would be sort of anti-climactic, no?" She heaved a sigh but looked more determined than before. "Tell Yuna something, would you? Tell her she still has a rival: me! Tell her she'd better do her best, or be bested."

Tidus smiled. "I'll tell her." Then he turned and left Dona to return to the bridge, suddenly anxious again to find Yuna. He stopped in the doorway when he heard raised voices, and watched the exchange.

"After rescuing Yuna, then what?" Auron was saying. "You want to keep her safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?"

"Of course!" Cid yelled. "If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Sure as if you killed her yourself. No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death! When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"

Auron stepped towards him threateningly. "Even against her will?"

Cid wasn't fazed a bit. "Better than a dog's death! And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!"

Auron paused, then bowed his head. "You are the captain."

"Good!" Cid cried triumphantly. "Then it's settled!"

Auron strode back to his post by the door, but Tidus heard him mutter to himself, "Let him say what he wants. Yuna won't quit her pilgrimage."

Tidus entered the room. Wakka looked up at him with a desperate expression. "He called Yuna his niece, right? So, that makes her Al Bhed, right? Don't even say it! Yuna _is_ still Yuna, right?" He buried his head in his hands and let out a low moan. Tidus fought back a laugh and Rikku grinned as she patted him gingerly on the back.

Suddenly, Rikku's tattooed brother called out from his seat, "_Vydran! Fa vuihd _Yuna!"

Rikku cried aloud, "They found her!" and Cid rushed forward.

"_Frana?_" he asked breathlessly, a look of mingled terror and relief across his face.

"_E femm cruf oui!_" Cid's son pressed a button and a screen opened out on the ceiling. Everyone craned their necks to see.

"Yuna?" Tidus called - as if she could hear him - as a brief image appeared on the screen of Yuna wearing a long, white dress that left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, and her face was covered with a misty veil. She carried a colorful boquet of flowers in her hand, and stood by Seymour's side. He, too, was dressed in the finest clothes Tidus had ever seen on him. Tidus stared at Yuna, vaguely registering a large structure looming behind them and a red carpet beneath their feet. Then the image faded away. He snapped his head back down and shouted out, "Where was that?"

Lulu answered him. "The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon."

Tidus had no idea where in Spira that was, but that hardly mattered. "Gramps!" he called to Cid. "Let's move!"

Cid raised his hands defensively. "Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch."

Tidus gritted his teeth. "What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, so we gotta go and get her! And that's all!"

Cid looked on him with slightly more approval than he had before. "Heh. You got guts." Then he turned to their pilot. "_Cad luinca du _Bevelle! _Vimm cbaat yrayt!_"

"_Nukan!_" Rikku's brother called back to him, and pulled a lever. The ship lunged forwards, throwing the unprepared Tidus sprawling on the floor.

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle," Cid informed them. "Meanwhile..."

Tidus jumped back to his feet. "We prepare for battle!"

Wakka was still gazing musingly up at the ceiling. "I'm glad Yuna's okay and all, but what's with those fancy clothes?"

Lulu rolled her eyes and let out a huffy sigh. "It's called a wedding dress."

Wakka stared at her, mouth open. "What?!"

Lulu sniffed and turned her back on him. Wakka put a hand to his head to try to process this new batch of information.

Rikku also seemed to be doing some serious thinking. "What's Seymour doing alive?" she asked the air. "Didn't we take care of him in Macalania?"

"He _is_ dead," Auron replied from the door. "As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next."

Rikku shivered. "Woah, scary!"

"Persistant," Lulu said lightly, as though they were discussing the weather. "But I wonder why Maester Mika is leaving an unsent alone..."

"Yuna must be trying to send him," Auron mused.

"Wonder if that will work," remarked Rikku.

"Perhaps he won't expect it. There might be a chance."

The ship suddenly shook violently and the door to the circular hallway hissed open. Rin appeared in the doorway, wearing a calm expression. "We're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."

Cid snorted, but his brow was furrowed in worry. "You're awfully calm about it!"

Rin inclined his head, unperturbed. "I am calm about most things."

Cid brought himself up to his full height. "Friends! There's nothing to do but-"

Rikku popped up and interrupted with an uncanny and extremely cheerful impression of Cid's voice, "But destroy the ship and all go down together!" She shook her head, dropping the imitation. "You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie! Leave the fiends to us professionals!" She winked at Tidus.

Tidus grinned and cried out, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Rin smiled benignly about the room and remarked, rather out of place in all the commotion, "Rikku, you've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck, and please take care of them."

"Thanks!" Rikku called as the group of guardians rushed past him into the hallway, picking up Kimahri on their way out into the corridor.

A double-horned fiend, so large his shoulders brushed the walls, charged for them. Auron and Tidus unsheathed their swords, exchanged a glance, and rushed forward, letting out a roar to rival any the fiend could have made. Auron's huge sword plunged straight into the fiend's open, snarling mouth, and Tidus leapt onto its back, driving his glittering blue sword through the hair and into the flesh. The fiend let out a shriek, dissolved into pyreflies, and they ran on down the hallway.

Everyone swivelled around when they heard a muffled roar and thump behind them. Kimahri lay writhing on the floor, a magical globular fiend made of jellied water slowly oozing its body all about the Ronso, suffocating him. Kimahri's clawed hands were flailing, trying to throw the fiend off, but they had little effect.

Lulu let out a cry and lifted her hand above her head. "Wait!" Rikku cried, concerned that Kimahri might be hurt in the mage's attack, but it was too late; Lulu shot a bolt of magic at the fiend. Kimahri and the fiend joined in a stacatto of pained movements, until the fiend burst into clouds of pyreflies. Kimahri stumbled to his feet, gasping for air and shaking with shock.

"Here," Auron said, offering the large tankard at his hip. Kimahri took a gulp and handed it back to its owner. He then shook himself from his head to his tail, let out a roar, and ran off down the hallway. It was all the others could do to keep up. Tidus glanced apprehensively at Auron's tankard, wondering what was in it.

At the end of the hallway, where Tidus had spoken to Dona earlier, was a closed door. Rikku pressed the button to open it, and they raced up a flight of stairs, emerging in a large room directly above the circular hallway they had just come out of. Large windows lined the walls, and as they hurried along, Tidus glanced out, then did a double-take.

"Woah!" he cried, skidding to a halt. The others stopped as well and looked out. A red, snake-like, dragonish fiend flew alongside the airship, its paper-thin, glittering, rainbow-colored wings pumping powerfully. It held its clawed hands gracefully underneath itself, and one large silver horn extended from its forehead.

"Now there's a rare sight," Auron said.

"It's huge!" Tidus yelled, his eyes popping at the large fiend.

"What is that?" Rikku questioned, her knees wobbling.

Lulu, the treasure hold of knowledge, spoke. "The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The sacred beast-protector of Bevelle!" As she said this, Evrae slipped down below the clouds and out of sight.

"The red carpet has teeth," Auron grimaced. "What a welcome."

Tidus suddenly realized something. "Wait, that means we're close to Bevelle!"

Suddenly Cid's voice blared out over the loudspeaker. "Rikku, you read me? We're going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show 'er what you got! Go!"

Rikku groaned. "There he goes again."

Auron chuckled, though the others felt very far from laughing. "The ferryman asks a hard price."

They hurried to the end of the room, where Rin stood before a small elevator that apparently led to the deck.

"Open the hatch," Auron demanded. "We fight."

"Evrae is truly mighty," Rin said. "Be well prepared. I am well stocked in all manner of weapons and medical supplies. Please feel free to buy them."

"We gotta pay?!" Wakka cried incredulously. "If we lose, you'll die too, buddy!"

Rin smiled. "I have faith in your victory."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

Tidus blinked rapidly in the sunlight reflecting off the immaculate white deck of the airship. The others clattered out behind him, then skidded to a halt, staring. Evrae looked even more terrible out here. Terrible, yet graceful at the same time - in her own terrifying way. 

Cid's voice blared out over the loudspeaker. "We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?"

"Roger!" Tidus hollered back, not at all sure he would be heard. "I'll give the commands!"

"Not alone, you won't!" Rikku pulled out a microphone to contact her father. She looked up at him questioningly for a moment, her eyes plainly searching for guidance.

Tidus watched the great wyrm soaring alongside and nodded, an idea forming in his mind. "Tell him to keep away from it. Shoot it down with those handy rockets!"

Rikku nodded and yelled into her microphone, "_Vydran! Ku vyn! Ica nulgadc!_"

"_Fyed y susahd!_" came the reply.

"He says to wait!" Rikku announced, her knuckles white from clutching the microphone.

"Right!" Tidus cried, pulling out his sword. Evrae was out of range of even a powerful Jecht Shot, so he formulated another idea. "Lulu, you're the only one who can get it from here!"

"Of course." Lulu stepped closer to the edge, not for one moment looking down at the clouds rushing by underneath them, and raised her hands high above her head. Her face was calm and stolid as she watched the ball of magic swell above her. A core of crystal-clear ice, flames licking about it hungrily but not melting it, streaks of lightning dancing all about, and everything encased in an orb of swirling water. The ball grew larger and larger, until the very air seemed thick with magic. With a cry, Lulu let it fly at the fiend flying alongside their airship.

Evrae shrieked as the mingled magic hit her, eating away at her protective scales, water pounding, electricity shocking, fire burning, and ice searing. She dropped down through the clouds, and they could see no more of her.

"That's it?" Tidus laughed. "Some defense!"

A heart-stopping roar exploded directly behind them. His heart leaping into his throat, Tidus spun around to find a mountain of muscle and red scales towering above them. Evrae howled in pain and fury, swiping madly across the deck at her ant-sized enemies. Tidus stumbled backwards as the others leapt out of the way, Wakka having to drag Rikku to get her back soon enough. "_Vyn! Vyn!_" she was screaming into the microphone.

Evrae reared up, green slime dribbling down her neck from her fanged mouth. A twang of premonition shot through Tidus, and he opened his mouth to cry out a warning. Just then the ship lurched to one side, away from the fiend, knocking everyone to the ground. Evrae shot out a mouthful of the green slime, but it fell short of its mark. The fiend howled in fury.

The guardians hastened back to their feet, watching wildly to see what Evrae would do. "_Huf!_" Rikku cried, and rockets shot out of the side of the airship, homing in on their target. Each and every one of them hit its mark. One, two three, four... Tidus lost count. Yet, though blood poured from her in buckets, Evrae only howled and beat her wings with a greater frenzy.

"More, more!" Rikku cried over the howls.

"What do you mean, _ymm kuha?!_" Cid cried to the other Al Bhed in the cockpit, as though he had forgotten to turn the loudspeaker off. He groaned. "This really isn't my day. Rikku, I'm sorry! We're all out!"

"Great," Rikku moaned, trembling visibly as Evrae flew in a rage towards them once more.

"Look out!" someone cried, as Evrae's horn crashed down out of the sky. Everyone leapt out of the way as the horn dented the deck. Everyone, that is, except Auron. By some foolish notion of his, he did not leap aside but brought up his great sword instead. It was a mighty sight, the great silver horn crashing down upon the sword of the lone, broad-shouldered figure on the deck. A shrill, grating sound erupted from their contact, and Auron's heavy sword skittered away on the deck, coming to rest at a stunned Rikku's feet. Auron was thrown off his feet and crashed into the floor, struggling to rise.

Tidus saw the great claw swipe down in slow motion. Before he had time to wonder what to do, he launched himself towards his friend, a desperate cry escaping his lips. He hit the ground and Auron at the same time, and the force of his bound rolled the two of them out of harm's way. Hitting Auron like that felt like throwing himself against a rock wall, and it was only his momentum that moved them at all. Evrae's claws shrieked across the deck, gouging great scratches in the floor but harming no one. Cid hastily pulled the airship away from her.

"Auron!" Tidus called breathlessly, panting from colliding with such a wall of muscle. "Auron!"

Auron struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on Tidus' shoulder and nearly pushing him to the floor. "Breath..." he panted, "knocked...out... So...So strong." Then he looked down at Tidus, who anxiously held him with both arms in case he fell over, and seemed to remember why he was not dead. His single eye pierced Tidus, that one glancing look giving more thanks than any words could have.

Kimahri's grunting cry brought them back to earth. Evrae could not be evaded now that she was roused, and the others were doing their best to fend off her swiping claws and piercing horn. Rikku stood behind all the rest, screaming into her microphone. But they lacked their two best swords. "Let's go!" Tidus cried. They raced past Rikku and Auron snatched his sword out of her surprised grip.

Tidus brought his blade crashing into the nearest claw, and felt a strange, sickly feeling as the sword ripped it right off, shooting dark blood in all directions. Evrae's eyes, now very close, were red with a madness nothing could quell but death. She opened her mouth, screaming in pain and thrashing her tail about, shaking the ship under their feet. She took a crazed swipe at her assailants, but her claws crashed instead into the airship's engines. Black smoke frothed out and the airship began to nosedive, but they were still a safe distance from the ground. Cid cried out some incoherent Al Bhed phrase, apparently battling to maintain control of his beloved airship.

Tidus glanced in surprise at Lulu, who was casting spells on Wakka's blitzball instead of on their enemy. He opened his mouth to demand what she thought she was doing, but a moment more answered his question. Evrae reared up in her pain, her mouth wide and screaming as she prepared for another blast of poison.

Wakka's muscles coiled for one shot that he could not miss. "Yaaa!" he shouted, and threw his blitzball with all his might. It hit the roof of Evrae's mouth and exploded in a burst of magic, running down her throat and building up in her body. Evrae's screams cut off and her scarlet scales began to turn to a pallid greyish tone. Slowly, as graceful as a butterfly, she fell down, down, down through the clouds to the city of Bevelle below them, pyreflies beginning to consume her body as she fell. Evrae, the sacred beast-protector of Bevelle, was defeated.

Tidus wiped the sweat from his forehead on his sleeve, and looked proudly around at his fellow guardians. Rikku was slumped against the door leading back into the ship, her microphone held in limp, shaking fingers. A tired smile stretched her lips. Auron leaned on his sword, sipping the contents of his tankard and looking his immovable self again. "Bevelle," he murmured. "It's been ten years." Where Wakka kept another spare blitzball, Tidus never knew, but he tossed it from hand to hand, getting a feel for it. Lulu watched him, the wind whipping her long braids behind her, her face calm and unworried. Kimahri stood at the very edge, squinting into the wind and clouds, searching for their summoner. Tidus joined him, all his anxieties over Yuna suddenly flooding back to him.

"We're coming for you, Yuna," he whispered.


	19. The Red Carpet

**Chapter Nineteen: The Red Carpet**

Bells rang in Bevelle, a wild cacaphony that Yuna would have called joy, had there been any traces of it in the cold air surrounding her. The sky was all aflame with a sunset of unmatched beauty; the gold and crimson rays of sun mingled together and swept across the western horizon, like a distant flame that sent out no heat to ease the chill in the air. She shivered in the breeze that tore straight through her gauzy veil and silky white gown. She had not been the one to choose the gown. But whoever _had_ had definitely not considered how uncomfortable it was. Its train was unbearably long, yet in the front it didn't even reach her knees. Sleeveless and leaving her shoulders bare, she felt next to naked in it. _If I was in a wedding out of my own choice, _she decided,_ I would wear my normal clothes - not these hideous trappings._

Yuna looked up at Maester Seymour, who did not so much as glance at her. He didn't love her, she knew; he simply saw her as a means to his own twisted ends. He wore fancy black and white robes with a strange white hat holding back his purple hair. Her hands tightened convulsively around the boquet of flowers she held and she looked away, her heart hammering against her ribs.

A trumpet blasted somewhere above them, and together the two of them stepped towards the series of red-carpeted stairs, flanked by warrior monk guards. She wouldn't have been surprised to hear that half the warrior monks in all of Spira were gathered there that day to 'escort' them. To force her to go through with this, most likely. At the foot of the stairs, they stopped and the guards bent to one knee, performing the prayer gesture. The guards stepped back, allowing the couple to pass. Yuna climbed the red-carpeted stairs slowly, matching Seymour stride for stride, never once allowing herself to falter. This could be her last chance. She simply needed to find the proper moment...

They gained the first landing and paused. Normally, they would have done the prayer and continued, but a strange yet familiar sound reached their ears. _Pyreflies!_ Yuna realized with a start, craning her neck to see hundreds of the miniscule wisps raining down on Bevelle. A long, lithe creature covered in scales fell gracefully through the clouds, gradually disappearing as its pyreflies left it. Maester Kinoc, who stood on the landing to command the guards, gave a hasty signal. The warrior monks positioned themselves ready for battle, bringing out machina guns. _Machina? The warrior monks?!_

Yuna's thoughts shattered as an Al Bhed airship broke through the clouds and swung down towards the open-air bridge and stairway they stood on. Black clouds of smoke trailed behind it from damaged engines, and it was descending alarmingly fast. "Fire!" cried Maester Kinoc, and a sudden peppering of the guards' guns burst forth.

Yuna was unable to watch any more, for Seymour grabbed her arm at that moment and tugged her forward. "Come!" he cried, pulling her up the stairs to the top, where Maester Mika stood to receive them. Yuna dropped her boquet and held back the nearly irresistable urge to bite Seymour's clammy, long-fingered grip on her arm. But she let him pull her up the stairs, and didn't try to grab her veil when it flew off. She was much too busy trying to watch the approach of the airship. Figures were moving on the white deck, and they threw two anchors over the side. The anchors hit the bridge and were so deeply embedded that they could not be pulled out. They were connected to the ship by thick metal cords, so that the ship was now attached to the long bridge.

And then...what were they doing? The people on the deck - Yuna could count six - leapt onto the cords and began to slide down to the bridge, sparks flying from their shoes. Squinting as she and Seymour came to a stop at the top of the stairs, she could see one faint figure put a hand to his mouth, and a whistle sailed down to her ears. The bullets sang all around the guardians, but could not hit them. They jumped to the ground just as the cords fell away from the airship, which zoomed away. A faint smile lifted Yuna's lips as she looked down at her guardians below.

"Yuna!" cried one of them - Tidus, she thought - and they ran towards her.

* * *

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled as soon as his feet touched the ground, and he launched himself forward. The race had begun, with the top of the stairs as the finish line and Yuna the prize. The guards formed a line before them. It seemed this red carpet had teeth, too. _Just another team,_ Tidus thought. _A typical defense movement. A Jecht Shot'll send 'em packing for sure._

Tidus unsheathed his sword, tossed it up into the sky, and leapt after its lazily spiralling form. He twirled gracefully alongside his sword, grabbed it, and came down on the foremost guard, feet first and sword slashing. His move knocked the first one to the floor and severed the heads off the guard's two neighbors. As quickly as Tidus landed, he bounced back to his feet and raced on up the stairs, taking them three at a time, leaving the first landing behind. The other guardians crashed through the stunned line of guards and thundered after him.

The second line on the second landing was more prepared for the onslaught, however, and began firing as soon as Tidus was in range. With a yell, he ducked under the line of bullets and rolled towards their feet. He heard several yells and scattered thumps, and knew the line had toppled. Tidus rolled smoothly to his feet once more and bounded on.

He barely saw the third line, leaping directly over the warrior monks and trailing his sword behind him. He could feel it dragging through the back of one of the Yevonite guards, and heard a strangled yell and the running footsteps of his companions. He surged on ahead, his blood pounding with a guardian's exhilaration. He was nearly to the top, nearly to his summoner! So close, so very-

"This has gone far enough." Kinoc said, cocking his own machina rifle.

Tidus skidded to a halt on the stairs as Kinoc pressed the barrel under his chin. He started to shove his way past - so close! - but Auron put a warning hand on his arm.

"Stop," he rumbled.

Tidus shot him a look of outrage, then craned his neck to try to see Yuna, who was still a few steps above him. She had her white-gloved hands behind her back, clutching...something. He couldn't quite see it. She cast her multi-colored gaze frantically over her guardians, who were surrounded by the remaining warrior monks, and she set her jaw resolutely.

Yuna stepped in front of an aloof-looking Seymour, holding her summoning staff horizontally in between them. Seymour's gaze slowly slid along its length, and rose up to her eyes.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me?" One eyebrow lifted ever so slightly, but then he smiled one of his icy smiles. "Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

Yuna merely glared at him and began to twirl her staff. Pyreflies began to appear, but Seymour did nothing to stop her.

"Stop!" Mika called out in his wavering voice. Yuna obeyed in surprise, watching him to see what he would do. Mika merely shook his head pityingly. "Do you not value your friends' lives?" Something in the way he said the word 'friends' sounded mocking.

Yuna hesitated and shot a worried look back at her guardians.

"Your actions determine their fate," Mika went on. "Protect them, or throw them away. The choice is yours."

Yuna paused, her mismatched eyes wide. She looked from Mika's wrinkled face to Seymour's heavily-veined one, then she looked over her shoulder and met Tidus' desperate gaze. _Just send him! _Tidus wanted to shout._ Don't worry about us!_

But he did not shout. And Yuna did not send Seymour. She hung her head and mutely dropped her staff. It bounced down the remaining stairs and came to rest at Tidus' feet. He looked back up at Yuna, and saw that she was at last defeated. There was nothing left to do but watch everything crumble.

"You are wise," Seymour murmured with a smirk.

Seymour placed his hands on Yuna's shoulders and turned her to face him squarely, lifting her chin with a finger. Tidus could see, even from this distance, her look of distaste and even revulsion. Seymour ran his long-fingered hand along her neck and up to her cheek, and Tidus felt a terrible urge to rush up and push his arms away from her. _Stop touching her!_ he thought. _Stop...dirtying her!_

Rikku's eyes were full of angry tears, and she turned to Lulu imploringly, as though the woman who always seemed to have everything together would be able to do something about this. Wakka ground his teeth together loudly. Tidus realized what Seymour was about to do just as the Guado began to lean in towards Yuna. Tidus took a step forward, a cry almost escaping his lips, but he was too late.

As the wedding bells tolled, a small spattering of half-hearted applause broke from the ranks of guards. Tidus' eyes were glued to Yuna and Seymour's lips, pressed together as though made of the same mold. Yuna did not struggle, or try to break away, and in that moment, Tidus knew despair like never before. He forgot everything around him, forgot all that had happened before, and once more thought, _Does she actually _love _the guy?!_

He could bear it no more. He tore his gaze from their enjoined lips and stared instead at Yuna's gloved hand. Anything was better than watching their prolonged kiss. As he watched, her hand clenched into a fist and shook with suppressed rage and revulsion. Even as relief swept through Tidus' body, hot, searing rage bubbled up inside him, and he found himself trembling, gritting his teeth and glaring with rage at Seymour, the man who made everything in Spira terrible.

They finally broke away, and Yuna turned her head away, as though she was going to be sick. Seymour looked over to Kinoc, letting Yuna go. "Kill them," he said softly. Yuna started and gasped as the guards surrounding her guardians cocked their guns.

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon," Kinoc told Auron grimly.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron replied in a voice filled with hate.

"There are...exceptions." Kinoc moved his gun from Tidus to Auron and squeezed his finger around the trigger, fully prepared to kill the man who used to be his friend.

"Stop!"

Everyone snapped their gaze to Yuna. She stood on the very edge of the balcony, behind Mika, behind Seymour. "Throw down your weapons. Let them go, or else..." She took a step backwards, till her feet rested on the very brink of the ledge suspended miles above the city of Bevelle.

Seymour signalled to the guards, his mouth twisted with rage. Kinoc was the last reluctant one to put up his weapon. Yuna's guardians all rushed forward, Rikku and Tidus in the lead. Tidus thought anxiety would snap every taut sinew in him. This whole guardian thing really was trying, he realized - not for the first time, nor the last. Seymour stepped up beside him, and he inched away from the man almost involuntarily.

"Please," Yuna said in plaintive tones to her guardians. "Go now. Save yourselves."

"This is foolishness," Seymour said impatiently. "If you fall, you'll die."

"You're coming with _us!_" Tidus cried. How could Yuna even _think_ of sacrificing herself for her guardians? It was supposed to be the other way around! _Until the end,_ he reminded himself, but he hastily pushed that thought out of his mind.

"Don't worry," Yuna said, and he was surprised to see a gentle smile lifting her features. "I can fly."

_Fly?! How?! No way am I letting her fall and get killed!_ Tidus shook his head frantically.

Yuna turned her gaze onto him, holding his eyes just as firmly as if she held his head with her hands. "I can fly," she repeated. "Trust me. I'll come running."

Tidus gritted his teeth, her eyes filling his mind, and slowly found himself nodding very slightly. He couldn't help it. He _did_ trust her. If she had some strange way of sprouting wings, he _had_ to let her go. Sometimes, he supposed, you simply had to trust people when they couldn't tell you their plan.

Yuna's smile widened slightly, as though she understood what he was thinking, and clasped her hands in front of her. Closing her eyes tight, she took one more step backwards, and instantly fell off the balcony. They all watched her plummet towards the ground, like a drop of pearl from the sky. White light shone all around her, dancing off her white gown. Four beams of energy shot up from her and parted the clouds in the sky.

Valefor swooped down out of the clouds, barrelling towards the one who had called her. She dipped underneath Yuna and snapped out her wings, bringing herself to a halt, and Yuna hit her with a small, soft thud. She looked up and Seymour gazed back down at her, his face unreadable.

"Everyone, close your eyes!" Rikku suddenly cried out.

Tidus immediately threw his arms up to shield his face, but he could still see the white flash through his eyelids. Screams surrounded them; men stumbled about him blindly.

"Wh-What was that?" Wakka stammered as he stumbled back down the stairs.

"An Al Bhed flashbomb!" Rikku replied, racing after him.

Auron grabbed Tidus and pulled him away from the edge, but Tidus struggled with all his might to remain. Auron's one-handed grip was firm, however, and he could not break free. "Let me go!" Tidus screamed. "I'm going to _kill_ that Seymour!"

Kimahri grabbed his other arm and, between him and Auron, picked the struggling Tidus off the ground and ran down the stairs with him. "Yuna said go," Kimahri said simply. "We go."

"We'll catch up with Yuna later," Lulu explained, rushing after them and snatching up Yuna's staff from the stairs as she ran.

Auron and Kimahri set Tidus down at the bottom of the stairs and hurried on. "She'll weather through!" Auron called over his shoulder. Tidus angrily brushed himself off and shook himself, unable to get rid of his terrible hatred of Seymour. His only encouraging thought was that Yuna and Seymour weren't married; they hadn't made any vows. Still not feeling very encouraged, he raced to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku wondered aloud as they walked through a dark, quiet passage. They had left the Maesters and warrior monks far behind them and were now descending through the Bevelle Palace, an ornate building with thousands of stairs winding down from the roof where Yuna had almost gotten married. 

"Bevelle Palace is temple," Kimahri replied. Tidus was slightly surprised that _he_ was explaining things now, instead of the know-it-all Lulu. "Yuna goes to one place only."

"The Chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus cried triumphantly.

They rushed through another doorway and emerged at the top of yet another long, winding staircase. When the door clicked shut behind them, they paused for a moment, the silence pressing in on their ears and chilling them as thouroughly as the natural coolness of the building.

"It's too quiet," Lulu remarked, breaking the utter silence. "A trap?"

"Who cares?" Tidus demanded impatiently. "Yuna's waiting for us!"

"Huh?" Rikku noticed a small panel with a blinking red light attached to the railing. She pressed a few buttons experimentally.

Wakka gave a low whistle and whispered, "What's machina doing in the temple?"

Rikku laughed at him. "I suppose it comes in handy."

"That's not what I mean!" Wakka retorted, just the traces of their old feuding rising once more. "The teachings! What about the teachings?"

Rikku threw up her hands. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't get it either!"

They hastened down the long, circular staircase, and by the time they reached the bottom, Tidus was dizzy. Another panel, identical to the one at the top of the stairs, blinked at them from the wall next to a door closed off by a sheet of falling water.

While Rikku set to work, Wakka muttered, "_Another_ machina? Man..."

The sheet of water disappeared, and Rikku looked up.

Auron shook his head. "So this is Yevon's true face. They secretly betray their own teachings."

Wakka sighed, and Tidus suddenly felt a great surge of sympathy for him, though he had never been a Yevonite himself. All of Wakka's beliefs had been firmly supporting Yevon, and now that he saw they were hypocritical, he was beginning to break. "They treated us like dirt," Wakka muttered as they passed through the door.

On the other side of the door, they found themselves on one of many overlapping bridges and walkways in a large, dark cavern. Continuing along the one they were on, the six guardians soon came to a door. "The entrance to the Trials," Lulu announced confidently.

"I wonder if Yunie's really in there," Rikku mused.

"Only one way to find out!" Tidus replied, and pushed open the door.

* * *

The guardians passed as quickly as possible through the dark Cloister of Trials, till at last they came to the door that Lulu asserted was the innermost Chamber of the Fayth. In contrast to the usual choir or unseen solo, a child's shrill voice sang the Hymn of the Fayth, an unearthly sound to chill the bone's marrow. Tidus shivered and tried not to listen. "Yuna?" he called. 

"Inside, maybe?" Wakka suggested.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Tidus retorted, mounting the few stairs before the door. He curled his fingers underneath the gap of the diamond-shaped door and pulled with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

"H-Hey!" Wakka protested.

Tidus shot a contemptuous glare over his shoulder. "You can keep your taboos to yourself, thanks!"

Kimahri stepped up beside him and put his hands alongside Tidus'. Together, they heaved and huffed and managed to lift the door enough to crawl under. Kimahri nodded to him, and Tidus quickly slipped under. Kimahri continued trying to lift the door.

Tidus had never been inside a Chamber of the Fayth before. The stone statue of a dead monster had been set deep into the floor, covered with a thick, smooth layer of glass. Yuna, the train of her wedding gown spreading out behind her for several feet, knelt before the statue, her hands clasped together. A slightly transparent form of a small child with a purple hood hovered silently over the glass before her. Tidus felt a shock of recognition; it was the same small child that had appeared to him in Zanarkand!

"Wh-What's that?" Tidus whispered to himself.

"A fayth."

Tidus swivelled around and saw Auron standing behind him calmly, as though he had been there all the time.

"They join with the summoner, and together they receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." His lip curled slightly.

The fayth-child soared into Yuna's chest. Yuna became rigid, then fell down on her face. "Yuna!" Tidus cried, springing forward. He could hear Auron's receding footsteps, and contemptuously wondered why Auron couldn't stay and help.

Tidus took Yuna in his arms and gazed down at her sleeping face. She looked so alien to what he was used to, with the wedding gown and her hair pulled up on top of her head. She was beautiful like this, but somehow he preferred her normal attire. The faint light that seemed to emanate from the statue under the glass fell upon Yuna's face, dripped down her smooth white neck, over her shoulders, and slipped along her bare arms. Her dark, closed eyelashes brushed her pale skin softly, creating a simple, yet beautiful, contrast.

He thought of how well her face fit her personality. Soft, yet strong and determined. Simple, yet never plain. Tidus gave himself a shake. _She wouldn't want you looking at her like that. You've gotta get her out of here before Seymour comes back._ He got to his feet, holding her light form in his arms. She seemed so small and helpless, so truly in need of a guardian... Shaking himself again, he headed for the door.

"Wait!" came Rikku's panicked voice when she heard his footsteps. "Don't come out!"

Disregarding this warning, Tidus emerged and stopped short. Armed guards surrounded him and the other guardians in a semi-circle, with Kinoc in the center. "There's the last of them," the captain of the guard announced. "You are to stand trial," he briskly informed them.

Auron chuckled mirthlessly. "I expect it will be a...fair trial."

Kinoc laughed as well, in a way that fooled no one. His toothy smile did not reach his cold, grey eyes. "Of course it will." He motioned to the guards, who slowly advanced.

* * *

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session," the tall, white-haired Ronso with a long, walrus mustache declared. His horn, unlike Kimahri's, was full and sharply pointed. "The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." 

"That's Maester Kelk Ronso," Lulu hissed to Tidus when he glanced questioningly at her, knowing she would have an answer. "He is also the leader of the Ronso tribe." The guardians stood around Yuna, once more in her normal garb, on a platform below three balconies where the Grand Maesters stood. On the middle one were Kelk and Mika. On the one to the left stood Seymour, also dressed in his normal clothes, and on the right was Kinoc. Warrior monks guarded the entrances to each balcony.

"Summoner Yuna," Kelk continued, and Yuna raised her head to meet his gaze. "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

"Yes," she answered unfalteringly.

"Then consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado...and conspired with the Al Bhed and joined their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

Yuna's face had turned steadily paler as Kelk went on, but she seemed no less firm. "Your Grace..." she began in a strong voice. "The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"

"What is this?!" Kelk demanded, taking a shocked step backward.

"Hmm?" Seymour said in a highly unconcerned tone. "Hadn't you heard?"

"Not only that..." Yuna pressed on. "Maester Seymour is already dead!"

"It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane!" Lulu cut in. "Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner!"

Rikku nodded enthusiastic agreement.

"Grand Maester Mika..." Yuna pleaded, turning her gaze to the withered old man. "Please, send Seymour now!"

Kelk stepped back as Mika stepped forward to speak. "Send the unsent to where they belong?" he mused.

"Yes!"

Mika laughed feebly.

Yuna's eyebrows drew together in disbelief. "Maester?"

"Send the dead...hmm?" Pyreflies rose about him, and he smiled at the horrified gasp that escaped Yuna. "You would have to send me, too."

"What?" Wakka gasped.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader," Kelk announced. "Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira."

Kinoc chuckled and spoke for the first time. "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living."

"Life is but a passing dream," Seymour said. "But the death that follows is eternal."

"Men die," Mika agreed. "Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile."

"But what of Sin?" Yuna demanded. "I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you...Are you telling me that, too, is futile?" Her voice cracked and she paused to gather herself before going on. "Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone. All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices - were they all in vain?!"

"Not in vain," Mika replied. "No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

"Never futile..." Auron broke in harshly. "But never ending!"

Mika nodded. "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon."

"Lord Mika!" Yuna cried in scandalized tones.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner."

"No..." Tears ran down Yuna's cheeks as she spoke. "That can't be right!"

"Those who question these truths - they are the traitors!"

"Lord Mika!" Yuna sobbed as the guards came forward to take them away once more.


	20. The Verdict

**Chapter Twenty: The Verdict**

"Get me outta here!" Tidus yelled. "I want out _now_! You hear me?!" He shook the bars of his cell in the futile attempt to escape. His was one of many cages hanging by chains from the ceiling at different intervals. Bridges spanned the tall, circular tower of Bevelle Temple, so the guards could put prisoners in the cages without risking their lives.

"You waste your breath," Auron said from behind him. They shared a cell, and had no idea where the others were.

Tidus kicked the bars angrily and slid to the floor, leaning against the bars with a groan of frustration. Auron watched him emotionlessly from his casual position across from Tidus. "Man, I hope Yuna's okay," Tidus murmured, squinting about at the hundreds of other cages.

Auron grunted. "She's strong. She'll make it."

"'She'll make it?' What, so she can die?" He sighed. "Why is it that everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying?"

"Ahh, the spiral of death."

Tidus looked up at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death. Only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly."

Tidus sighed again, then leapt to his feet when he heard footsteps on the walkway directly outside their cage. Kinoc came to them, for once unguarded. "Come out," he said. "Your sentence has been decided."

"Sentence?" Auron snorted. "Don't you mean execution?"

Kinoc smiled his cold smile. "Really now, what person would execute a dear friend?"

"You would."

* * *

The guards prodded Tidus' back with their gun barrels, forcing him to the very edge of the small pool of water in a small, out-of-the-way room. He had been separated from Auron, and was now totally alone, more so than he had been since the last time Sin had picked them up. "Looks like you're next!" the guard behind him said. 

"Next for wha-?" Tidus' words were cut off by a mouthful of water and a splash. Looking up from the small pool, he glared at the guards, who still trained their guns on him. "Where's everybody else?" he demanded. _Please, not here. Not everybody can swim!_

"Floating down there somewhere, maybe," the guard answered in an unconcerned tone, and left.

Tidus took a deep breath and dove under the water. He swam for a nearby underwater tunnel, the water that swirled past him calming him considerably. Once through the small tunnel, he surfaced once more.

"Oh!" said a familiar voice behind him. "You made it, brudda!" Wakka swam up to him, grinning, and gave him a high-five. Rikku swam after him, a breathing device held ready just in case.

"What's our 'sentence?'" Tidus inquired.

"Think they expect us to give up and die down here, ya?" Wakka replied with a grin.

"Well, that's a lame way to kill someone."

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku suddenly asked, wiping the grins from the others' faces.

"I don't know," Tidus mumbled, anxiety filling him once more.

"Wonder if we should wait for her..." Rikku mused.

"Hmm..." Tidus thought for a moment. What if Yuna had a different sentence, or was put in a different place? "Let's wait at the exit," he decided.

Rikku gazed about glumly. "If there _is_ an exit."

* * *

"How fares the Ronso maester?" asked Maester Mika, who stood with his fellow maesters on the balcony in the court room. 

"It seems my father's murder troubles him," Maester Seymour answered.

Mika laughed feebly. "Ever the Ronso. Hard-headed, hardly useful."

Seymour hesitated, then spoke. "However... The summoner Yuna, daughter to High Summoner Braska... She may be of some use to us alive."

Mika turned away somewhat irritably. "She has disturbed the order of Yevon. She cannot be allowed to live."

"I understand." Though Mika could not see Seymour's face, a frown was evident in his voice.

"Let it go, Seymour," urged Maester Kinoc. "No one thrown into the Via Purifico has ever survived."

Mika stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yet there is always a small chance that they might escape." He turned decisively to Kinoc. "Place guards at the exit. Kill any who emerge."

"Sir, leave that to me," Seymour cut in with a bow.

Mika raised an eyebrow. "First your father, now your bride?"

"Allow me to do this _because_ she is my bride."

"Wait," Kinoc interrupted. "I will go, too."

Seymour laughed slightly. "You do not trust me?"

"Would you trust a man who murdured his father?"

Seymour hesitated, then nodded. "Very well. As you wish." He turned to leave, Kinoc following him.

* * *

"Lady Yuna, forgive me," said the guard, holding his gun loosely in his arms. He bowed and backed out of the room. The door banged shut and the bolt shot home. 

Yuna shivered in the cold, dark tunnel and hurried along to where it opened out into a small, circular room with lit torches set into the walls. A familiar figure stood by one, and she rushed over to it. "Lulu, I..."

Lulu put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I know." She handed Yuna's staff back to her with a smile. "You might need this."

They walked through another dark hallway, Yuna clutching nervously at Lulu's dark sleeve. She felt seven years old again, lost and alone. Before she knew what it meant to be a summoner, before any guardians came to her, before she could smile again. Lulu did not protest; she held her hand comfortingly. Yuna liked the thought that she was cared for, that she had an older sister though she was an only child.

Another hallway crossed theirs, and they came to a halt. Which way to go? Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the hall to the right, and Auron stepped out. He didn't seem surprised in the slightest to see them. "There must be an exit somewhere," he said. "Not this way, or that." He pointed to the hall directly opposite him. "We must find it!"

With Sir Auron on her other side, Yuna began to relax and feel more like herself. Her guardians wouldn't let anything hurt her, and never again would she make the mistake of not telling them her intentions. She had now seen what came of that, and shuddered at the thought. Another room opened up before them, and Kimahri stood in the middle, waiting patiently for them. Yuna rushed forward and hugged him, burying her face into his blue fur.

Kimahri laid his arm across her shoulders, enveloping her. "Yuna," he rumbled. "Sorry we left you alone."

"No, it's okay." Yuna pulled away, and they continued on.

They walked through the hallways for a very long time, but couldn't find the others. The farther they got, the more worried Yuna became. Wakka was her older brother as Lulu was her sister, and she couldn't help being worried. He was strong and could look after himself, she knew, but what if the maesters had done something to him, along with the others they couldn't find? Rikku was so young, so weak when it came to battles, and understandably afraid of violence. She hoped the missing trio were together. Wakka, now that he was no longer biased, could easily protect her, and Tidus would help as well. Thinking of _him_ brought pangs to her chest. So cheerful, so trusting, so naïve. _He doesn't know what's going to happen to you,_ she reminded herself. _That's why he laughs, when no one else does. You can't let him find out. But he is your guardian, and he trusts you as you trust him. He said so himself, when he nodded up there on the balcony. You must trust him, that he will keep Rikku, Wakka, and himself safe._

With this thought in mind, Yuna barricaded herself for whatever might happen. She and her guardians trudged on through the endless maze of corridors for what felt like hours, and slowly the trauma and worry of the day's events took their toll on the stalwart summoner. When she could keep her eyes open no longer, she called her guardians to a halt and slumped down onto the cold, hard floor. She leaned against Kimahri's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his purring.

_Zanarkand. The city that never slept. Even at this dark hour, the buildings were illuminated with rows of bright lights of all colors. Somehow, however, they seemed neither cheery nor even alive. Indeed, not a soul could be seen roaming the streets of what should have been a bustling metropolis. Yuna had never been to Zanarkand, but somehow she _knew_ this huge city was Zanarkand._

_Standing on one of the city's many rooftops, Yuna felt something brush her cheek with a sad, unearthly sigh. She blinked and saw a pyrefly soar wearily past her. Looking around, she saw dozens of the tiny wisps fluttering about her body. _They're coming from me,_ she realized fearfully. Yuna felt a slight tickling sensation in her toes and fingers, and she looked down. When she moved her arms, they flickered transparently amongst the pyreflies._ I must be dead, _she thought numbly._

_Yuna began to walk along the rooftop, her ghostly legs seeming to glide along rather than take steps. She moved onto a ramp that connected the roof to the next building. When she had reached the middle of the walkway, however, a bright red light began to flash in warning all around her, and she slowed to a halt. She looked around warily for the source of the flashing light, but she could not find it. Suddenly, a huge, black-winged beast dropped down from the starless sky onto the thin ramp upon which she stood. The ramp shook violently beneath her feet, throwing her to one side, and then she was falling...falling... She reached for her staff to summon Valefor, but couldn't find it. It just wasn't there. She would die!_

_Yuna hit the ground gently, falling gracefully onto her face. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a patch of flowers that smelled intoxicatingly like Seymour's perfume. Pyreflies wailed past her, but there were so many she didn't know which ones were her own anymore. Slowly, she picked herself up off the ground to find that she was in an endless field of flowers. The pyreflies and a gauzy mist that covered the field made it impossible to see how big it was._

_Slowly, Yuna turned around to see a huge airship sitting docilely in the sea of flowers – the same airship that her guardians had used to come rescue her. She approached it cautiously on her formless legs, feeling the flowers only as a faint tingle against the skin that was no longer there. Yet she came to a halt when a ramp on the underbelly of the airship slowly began to descend of its own accord. She caught a glimpse of someone moving in the shadows. Heart pounding wildly, she cried out, "Who's there?"_

_No answer came back to her as the person began to walk down the slowly-lowering ramp. "Who's there?" Yuna asked again, her voice trembling with fright. But she soon saw that there was no reason to fear. It was Tidus, smiling as he saw her. She hurried up to him, but stopped short as she remembered her formless body. Deep sorrow filled her heart. Would he still care for her when he found out she had no body? Yuna took several steps until she stood directly in front of Tidus. She could feel his warmth, even though her body faded by the minute. Slowly, she lifted her flickering arms and wrapped them around his solid body. She pressed her cheek against his; not hard enough to go directly through his head, but just enough to feel his warm, real blood pulsing through his veins. She could hear his steady breathing, and felt that no matter how close he was, he had never been farther away._

_"Hey, Yuna!" Tidus cried happily above her, breaking harshly into her gloomy reverie. "I've come to take you to Zanarkand!"_

_Yuna pulled away and looked up into his face. Tears welled up in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Tidus' happy smile faded as he stared at her in confusion, keeping his large, warm hands on her bare shoulders. _He doesn't know, _she thought despairingly. _He doesn't know I have to die. But how can I tell him? What can I say?

_She was prevented from making a response of any kind, for Seymour suddenly appeared behind them, flanked by a dozen warrior monks armed to the teeth with machina. Glaring at Seymour, Tidus threw his arm around Yuna protectively and moved her behind him, as if to shield her. The unsent Guado smirked and opened his mouth. Kinoc's voice called out, "Fire!" and all the monks pulled their triggers._

_Yuna was falling to the ground...falling...and no aeon could save her this time; dozens of little bullets had embedded themselves in her chest. Now she lay on her back, her face turned to Tidus. He lay on his stomach at her side, his mouth open and gasping out his last breath. His eyes widened and his fingers stretched out desperately towards her. She tried to move, to reach out to him, but her limbs would not obey her. A single tear trickled out from one blurring eye, and it rolled down her face as a final farewell._

Yuna let out a sob and opened her eyes. She was still lying on the cold stone floor in Bevelle. Shivering, she sat up and looked around, just to make sure Tidus' body wasn't lying somewhere nearby. Kimahri gripped her shoulder comfortingly, silently assuring her that he was there to protect her from all her nightmares. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a shuddering breath. He would _not_ die; she wouldn't let him. She would protect his blissful ignorance for as long as it could last. Her dream would _not_ come true; she would _not_ lose him.

* * *

Tidus led the way through the underwater pathways, searching vainly for the exit. He soon began to think Rikku had been right; there didn't seem to _be_ an exit. Then they came to a large room with a closed gate at one end, and the trio came to a halt. Wakka started and Rikku sank a few feet lower in the water in surprise. 

Pyreflies swarmed about them, nearly blinding them, their strange song of wails echoing oddly under the water. Then the pyreflies molded together and formed a very familiar adversary: Evrae. "I thought we'd killed her!" Tidus exclaimed, but all that came of his cry were a few bubbles rising indignantly in front of his face. Apparently he had been wrong. Perhaps it was just the light, but Evrae looked bluish-grey, as though all the blood had been sucked out of her, and her glittering rainbow wings were gone.

Rikku tapped Tidus' shoulder and pointed out two locks in the gate. Tidus nodded and swam for one, while Rikku took the other. He grasped the large lever and pulled with all his might. It gave a rusty squeak and the gate began to rise as Rikku unlocked her side as well. They rushed through, Wakka close on their heels.

Evrae let up a wavering cry and set off after them. They swam with all their might and reached a second room exactly like the first. Apprehension filled Tidus even as he hurried to unlock the second gate, and Rikku seemed to share his worries. What if there was an endless succession of rooms exactly like this? They couldn't keep doing this forever! Evrae seemed slower in water than in the air, and was still turning the bend as the three friends hurried under the second gate. Tidus got a sudden idea and grabbed the bottom of the slowly rising gate, pulling downwards with all his might. Rikku immediately saw what he was doing and lent her strength; Wakka also pitched in.

Evrae seemed to understand what they intended, and lurched forward with a gurgling snarl, but the gate shut with a dull click before she could squeeze through. They could faintly hear the grand protector of Bevelle shriek and throw herself at the closed metal gate with a loud thud. Her strength was mighty, and sent the three companions spinning backwards with the reverberations, but the gate was strong enough to hold out. Tidus smiled and gave his friends a thumbs-up.

The thuds and cries of Evrae grew steadily softer behind them as they hurried on through the tunnels, getting more and more frantic for an exit as time went on. Tidus' hopes rose steadily as the tunnels grew narrower and a current began to speed them on their way. Surely this meant a way out.

Wakka tugged on his elbow and pointed upwards. A grate. Tidus swam up eagerly and his head broke out of the water. The current had picked up considerably, and he barely managed to snatch one metal bar overhead. He winced as his wrist scraped and twisted against the stone ceiling. He looked down for his friends, who had remained underwater. Wakka was strong enough to stay in place against the flow, but Rikku had to hold onto the older blitzer to keep from drifting away.

Tidus beckoned them upwards, and their heads broke the water's surface. They both grabbed a rung as Tidus had, and Rikku pulled herself up by both hands to look out, pressing her face against the thick bars. "Some big bridge," she said, lowering herself back down, her voice echoing about the tunnel. "There's lots of big buildings off to the left."

"We must be outside the city, ya?" Wakka mused. "Sounds like the High Bridge."

"Now you sound like Lulu," Tidus grumbled, testing his bar to see if he could break it. He glanced sideways at Wakka and saw a strange expression on the blitzer's face. But Tidus shrugged this thought away and went about his task of searching for a way out.

"Look!" Rikku suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a small keyhole on one side. "I bet that's the latch that opens this thing! Here!" She pulled out a small metal stick, about the length of her shortest finger, with a sharp point at one end and a hook on the other. She stuck it carefully into the lock and jiggled it around one way, then another. A loud click echoed sharply against the walls, and she pushed the grate open. It fell on the flagged stone floor above with a clang, and Rikku hastily pulled herself out. Tidus hooked his fingers on the edge of the hole and scrambled out as well, barely managing to squeeze his armguard through the hole. He and Rikku bent back over the grate and helped Wakka up. He scraped his wide shoulders against the stone, but other than that got out with no difficulty.

They got to their feet and glanced about them. They were at one end of a long bridge over the sea that seemed to touch almost every town in Spira. Mist curled about the ground, and Tidus shivered as the chill breath of wind swept over his wet skin. He tilted his head to look beyond the bridge. What Rikku had said was correct: many tall buildings, nearly as majestic as Zanarkand's but with a more Spiran feel to them, rose above the horizon. It had been so long since he had been in a real city! If they hadn't been sentenced to death here, he would have enjoyed the time they spent in Bevelle, the largest city in Spira.

"You're hurt," Lulu's voice suddenly spoke from behind.

They spun around to see Lulu, Auron, Kimahri, and Yuna standing quietly behind them.

"Yunie!" Rikku nearly screamed, squelching forward in her waterlogged shoes. She threw her sopping arms around Yuna, who didn't protest to being hugged by her soaking Al Bhed cousin. "You're all right!" Rikku continued. "We were so worried! It's good to have you back!"

"Thank you," Yuna replied, smiling gently and hugging Rikku back.

Tidus glanced over at Wakka, alerted by a slight change in the man's voice.

"Just a scra-OW!!" Wakka backed off from Lulu, who had touched the cut in his shoulder.

"'Just a scratch?'" Lulu raised an eyebrow, the slightest of smiles on her lips. "It needs seeing to, Wakka."

Yuna looked up and saw the scratch as well. She gently broke Rikku's embrace and hurried to Wakka's side. She laid a hand on the cut and he bit his lip in pain. Yuna's hand briefly glowed white, and when she brought it away, the cut was gone.

"Thanks," Wakka said grudgingly.

Yuna smiled. "You're..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise and fear.

Tidus whirled around and took a surprised step back. _Not again!_


	21. The Spring

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Spring**

Seymour and Kinoc came gliding through the mist, followed by warrior monks and Guado guards. One of the warrior monks held Kinoc by the back of his collar. Kinoc's head was bowed, his eyes closed as though deeply ashamed. The warrior monk dropped him to the ground, and he fell never to rise again.

"Kinoc!" Auron exclaimed, taking an involuntary step forward.

Tidus' mouth fell open and he snapped his head up from Kinoc's body to meet Seymour's cold, iron gaze. "Why, you!" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I have saved him," Seymour said calmly. "He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see... Now, he _has_ no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes." His eyes were unfocused and staring off into the distance. "So you see...if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Lady Yuna, come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!" His voice steadily grew more and more eager, his grey eyes shining with a manic gleam.

"You're totally _nuts!!_" Tidus shouted in a stunned manner. Perhaps it had something to do with being dead, but Seymour seemed completely off his rocker.

Kimahri rushed forward, jabbing his spear into Seymour's bare chest. Tidus winced as he heard the ribs crush under the Ronso's heavy blow, but Seymour simply looked down at his wound with a half-interested look on his face.

"Unpleasant..." he sighed. "Very well, I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." He raised his staff and the late afternoon sky darkened as though it were the middle of the night. The guards and Kinoc's body dissipated into pyreflies, which molded into Seymour. Slowly his skin turned pale, and he writhed, suppressed screams rising from his lips. Kimahri hastily tugged his spear out and backed away. There was no blood on his spearhead. Seymour's skin steadily turned to a sickly pallor, as of a man long dead, while his eyes, hair, and long Guado fingernails turned pitch black. A parasitic, scorpion-like creature curled onto his shoulders and stuck its pointed tail into the back of his neck.

"Run! Protect Yuna!" Kimahri rumbled, his yellow eyes fierce and undaunted by this horrific fiend standing before them.

"Go!" Auron cried to Tidus, whose feet were rooted to the ground.

"No way!" Tidus yelled back. "I'm fighting!" Here at last was his chance to get rid of the only person he hated more than his old man.

Auron whipped out his sword and swung it at Tidus' neck. Tidus yelped, but Auron stopped the blade a mere inch from his neck. It was the closest the man had come to harming Tidus. "I said _go!_"

Tidus looked questioningly at Yuna, who looked torn in indecision. She nodded, however, and they raced off down the High Bridge. Kimahri stayed behind, ready to give up his life for his summoner. Tidus shouted in rage as he ran. His chance to rid Spira of a deadly threat, thrown into the wind!

Yuna skidded to a halt, and her guardians stopped as well, watching her. Her face had suddenly taken on a greater resolve than ever before. "I won't leave Kimahri behind!" she cried.

"He is a guardian," Auron protested. "Protecting you is everything."

"Auron!" Yuna exclaimed in frustration.

"That's right!" Tidus chimed in, caught up in the heat of the moment, his heart full to bursting. "We're all guardians! And you know what that means? Yuna: anywhere you go, I'll follow!"

"Anywhere I go?" Yuna beamed.

"Yeah, anywhere!"

"Well, then, let's go!" Yuna cried.

Tidus let out a whoop as he and Yuna raced back for Kimahri and Seymour. "Hey, Kimahri!" he called out. "Leave some for us!"

"Hey!" Wakka called after them. "Wait for me, brudda!"

"Me, too!" Rikku yelled, and the two of them clattered after their friends.

Lulu looked at Auron, a rare smile on her face. "I'll go, too!"

Auron merely grunted, and had no choice but to hurry after the others.

When they reached their furry friend, Kimahri looked up in surprise and shook his head disbelievingly as they swarmed up behind him. He still clutched his clean spear; Seymour hadn't attacked yet.

Yuna defiantly pulled out her staff and began to twirl it. "I summon you, Bahamut, aeon of-" Her words were cut off as Seymour gestured sharply and her staff spun out of her grasp, clinking against the floor several feet behind them.

"I'll get it!" Rikku exclaimed, rushing back for it. Seymour raised another finger and a lightning bolt sizzled down directly before her feet. With a shriek, she flew back to her friends and clung to Yuna's tapering sleeve.

"You won't be needing that," Seymour chuckled. He raised his elongated hand and pressed his palm outwards in a quick jab. A sliver of silver light shot in Yuna's direction. Rikku saw it and, with a cry, threw herself in front of her summoner. The light hit her and she froze, her entire body stiffening like a statue and turning the same shade of grey as the light. Yuna stepped back with a small gasp, staring at Rikku's lunging form, halted forever in the act of saving her cousin.

"I will take out your guardians," Seymour snarled, "one by one." He shot a fireball from his clenched fist at Lulu.

The raging fire lit up Lulu's pale face and sparkled in her dark eyes. Just in time, she brought up her hand, forming a wall of ice before her face. The fire hit the ice, and the opposing elements strained against each other until both had dissipated. Lulu wasted no time; she shot a bolt of electricity back at him. Seymour coolly flicked his fingers and a wave of clear, cold water rushed out of nowhere to meet the lightning. The two spells hit one another and fizzled out, nullifying each other into nothingness.

Lulu gritted her teeth and Seymour's eyes seemed to stiffen with resolve. Tidus' jaw dropped as he watched their battle. Back and forth, back and forth, gaining momentum and speed as they went. The others watched as well, spellbound. Fire. Ice. Lightning. Water. Ice. Water. Lightning. Fire. Faster and faster, till their gesturing fingers were mere blurs and the air was thick with magic. Neither could see their opponent through the smoke that rose from their spells.

Tidus suddenly felt Kimahri leave his side, and he glanced away from the ongoing magic duel. Kimahri ran on padded feet for the wall at Seymour's back, his spear clutched in his hands. Seymour had no attention to spare for the swift Ronso, so intense was his battle with Lulu. Tidus barely stifled a cry of astonishment when Kimahri pressed his feet against the wall and ran along its length till he was directly above Seymour. Then, with a great Ronso roar, he dropped down onto Seymour's shoulders and plunged his spear into the Guado's exposed neck. The barrage of spells ceased; the battle stopped.

Lulu, stunned, let her next spell fall from her fingers as Kimahri thrust his spear ever deeper into Seymour's body, till the point broke out the other side. Kimahri pulled it back, tearing the flesh even more as he did so. Seymour staggered, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps, and Kimahri leapt down from his shoulders, toppling the tall man as he did so.

For a couple moments, there was only shocked silence. Then they all let out relieved breaths. Seymour's limp body dissolved into a thousand tiny pyreflies, which hastened away as though afraid they would be sent to the Farplane if they were too slow. Yuna scurried to retrieve her staff, and with it quickly restored Rikku to normal mobility. Rikku's eyes suddenly turned from a blank, stony grey to vivid green, filled with surprise, and she toppled to the ground. "Remind me never to do that again!" she cried from her sprawled position at Yuna's feet.

"I'm sorry!" Yuna reached down and helped her regain her footing. "And...I thank you. You are truly brave, Rikku."

Rikku's face turned bright red and she shrugged uncomfortably. "Just being a guardian."

"You never told me how good you are!" Wakka exclaimed, regarding Lulu with an expression of utmost awe.

Lulu laughed for the first time since Tidus had met her, and she wearily drew her sleeve over her sweaty forehead. "You would not ask me to brag, would you?" she asked, her voice tired but victorious.

Wakka simply shook his head, at a loss for words.

"Come on, let's get outta here before someone else decides to kill us!" Tidus urged the group, and they hastened down the High Bridge, leaving the great city behind. They had escaped from Bevelle with their skins intact, but Yuna had lost something there. Her faith was shaken. Yevon had betrayed her. Tidus felt as though he should say or do something - anything... But nothing came to mind. He was just as lost as she was.

* * *

Tidus sat in a small clearing in Macalania Wood, in between Rikku and Wakka. Lulu stood off to one side. Tidus sighed and looked up at the starry sky that poked through the trees. They had left Bevelle two hours ago, and had waited ever since for Auron to ascertain whether or not they were being pursued. The path they had taken from Bevelle into Macalania was one of many like it, and each one had to be methodically scoured. At last, however, Auron strode through the trees. 

"Well?" Wakka asked, looking up.

"We're all clear," Auron answered. "We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future, however."

A heavy silence was his only reply. Gloom had settled slowly on Wakka and Lulu as they reflected how all they had taken to be true was actually a lie. As for Rikku, she was dwelling morosely on how nothing seemed to stay dead anymore. And Tidus...he was worrying about his summoner.

"How is Yuna?" Auron finally asked.

Rikku stared at her feet. "Said she wanted to be alone."

"Of course." He moved off to one side and leaned against the trunk of a tree, enveloping himself in his own thoughts.

"Yuna's probably bitter, ya?" Wakka muttered glumly, drawing a circle in the dirt with his bare toe. "I know I am."

Several silent minutes later, Lulu sighed to herself. "It would be so easy to fight without thinking... Walk a straight line. So easy..."

"Wonder what Yunie's gonna do," Rikku fretted, casting a fearful glance over at Lulu. "Think she'll quit her pilgrimage?"

"That's what you want, right?" Tidus asked. He knew _he_ did.

"Well...if Yunie really wants to keep going, then...I guess I shouldn't stop her, you know? We should protect and support her, no matter what she decides to do. That's what I think, anyway. I wonder if there's a way to perform the Final Summoning and not die? That'd be great, wouldn't it? Though I guess someone would've thought of it in the last thousand years." She let out a short laugh.

Wakka looked at her doubtfully, then shook his head. "We leave at daybreak, pilgrimage or no pilgrimage. If Yuna figures out where we're going, that is. I feel kinda bad leaving everything up to her, ya?" He sighed and rested his head in his hand.

Tidus watched him for a while. _He's right,_ he thought. _Yuna's out there, just worrying all by herself. Maybe what she needs is somebody next to her - a friend. Then she'll be able to decide what to do._ With that thought in mind, Tidus got to his feet and exited their small grove. He found himself at a fork in the path. He remembered the left one led to Bevelle, so he took the right path. He had not walked far before he came across Kimahri, standing off to one side of the path and gazing stoically down the hill. "Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked him. Kimahri pointed down the path and Tidus walked on.

The path ended at a spring of water with a tree growing out of it, just like the one where they had found Jecht's Memory Sphere. The moon shone down through a break in the trees, glimmering in the water. Yuna stood up to her waist in the water, looking up thoughtfully at the tree towering above her. As Tidus slowly came forward, he could see her sad, lost feelings plainly in the way she stood, and sympathy welled up inside him like a spring of pity.

Yuna didn't turn around, but she seemed to know he was there anyway. "I always thought this would be easier somehow," she said in a soft voice. "I thought that everyone would help me...that I would be able to continue smiling with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." Her voice died down into a whisper.

Tidus slowly waded into the water, watching her solitary, lonely figure. "Maybe...Maybe you're trying _too_ hard," he replied quietly. "They...They told me...everything."

Surprised, Yuna turned her head slightly to look at him. Her mismatched eyes seemed bigger than ever before. "Everything?"

Tidus nodded, staring down at the water.

Yuna turned away. "Well, so then...you know."

"Yeah." He took a step closer, and felt anew the pain of her inevitable death. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Yuna turned back to him, a question hanging in her eyes.

"It's just..." Tidus struggled to translate his thoughts into words. "You know, all those things I said. Like, 'Let's go get Sin!' or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess...I hope it didn't make you sad." He clenched a fist, furious at his ignorance. "Forgive me."

Yuna shook her head. "I wasn't sad." She turned away once more. "I was happy."

Tidus' face began to burn. How _stupid_ he must have seemed to her! He took a deep breath and ducked under the water. He swam straight by her feet and bobbed up on her other side, floating on his back. The water and the soft night breeze cooled his face. "Yuna," he said at last, "just...don't do it."

"The pilgrimage?" she asked in shock.

Tidus brought himself upright once more and looked over at her shocked, disbelieving face. "Yeah. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that!" He swam a little closer to her and came to a stop again. "You know, live a normal life. Come on, Yuna, what do you say?"

Yuna put a hand to her mouth, pondering this strange idea, and then looked up at him with a slightly incredulous look on her face. "Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"

"Yeah," Tidus chuckled. "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."

Yuna looked sad again. "Kimahri would say yes, too, I know, but Sir Auron..."

"I'll _make _him understand!" Tidus exclaimed, ecstatic. Yuna wouldn't have to die after all! "It's the least I can do for you!"

Yuna shook her head. "_I_ should tell him. He...deserves it, I think."

Tidus nodded, his spirits only slightly dampened.

Yuna waded past him and floated on her back as he had, staring up at the large, full moon overhead. It lit up the entire clearing with a silver-white glow. "What'll I _do_ if I give up my pilgrimage?" she asked him.

Tidus suddenly had a brainwave. "Hey!" he shouted. "Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Uh, not the one in Spira, the one I'm from! Yeah, we can all fly there in the airship! Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"

Yuna launched back onto her feet, not caring that she was dripping wet all over. "And then we could see blitzball?"

"That's right!"

"Your Zanarkand Abes would play?"

"Yeah!"

Yuna's eyes shimmered with delight. "We could watch you play in the stadium all lit up at night! I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer any more!"

"Right on!" Tidus laughed.

"Well, what about after the game?" she asked, calming down only slightly.

"We'd go out and have fun!"

"In the middle of the night?" she gasped.

Tidus laughed. "Zanarkand _never_ sleeps!" He paused, seeing himself show Yuna all the sights of Zanarkand. He tipped his head back to look at the moon, and could almost imagine he was watching it in an entirely different world, coming back victorious from a blitzball match. After a huge party, his fans and teammates would go home, and he would be alone in his home, just himself and the sea directly outside his door. "Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise," he breathed dreamily. "The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda...rose-coloured. First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really..." He searched for the proper word. What one word could describe something so utterly inspiring, as though it was as full of life as the city it lit? "It's really...pretty." He grimaced inwardly at the insubstatial word, but nothing else would come to mind. "I know you'd like it."

"I'd like to see it someday."

Tidus lowered his gaze from the heavens and turned to her, but she had turned her back to him. "Well, you _can,_ Yuna," Tidus said gently. "You can go!"

A tear splashed into the water. Tidus stepped in front of her in surprise. "Yu...?"

"I can't," Yuna sobbed, tears running down her face. "I can't go. I just can't!"

The deep well of sympathy that had started within him frothed over the sides, running down to mingle with her tears. So beautiful, so strong, so willing to die for her people. Yet inside, she was still a little girl, scared and unsure, and wanting to hold on to her young life. Tidus put his hands on her shoulders. "Yuna..." He searched for the proper words. He thought of 'I'm sorry.' But then Cid's words came back to him: _You're gonna 'tell her you're sorry?' And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh?_

Yuna lifted her trembling, tear-streaked face to his, and he forgot all about words, about expressing his compassion. Few people are able to look pretty while they're crying, but right then Yuna managed it. She had never been so close to him before; their faces were mere inches apart. He bent his head down over her and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Yuna instantly fell limp in his arms, and he clasped her tight to his chest. Her warmth seemed to spread all throughout his body, banishing the chill from the cool spring water. He finally pulled away and met her eyes bravely, unsure how she would react to this bold move of his. Since he wasn't a native of Spira, he didn't know if it was somehow forbidden for a guardian to love his summoner.

But she was smiling, her mismatched eyes dancing, her tears just beginning to dry. Tidus smoothed the damp hair off her forehead. "Yuna, I love you," he whispered, losing himself in her eyes, in her smile, in her heart.

Yuna reached up and touched his cheek with one slender, white hand. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. It seemed they soared up towards the stars, the moonlight splashing all about, singing in tune with the strumming of their hearts, fully revealed to each other at last.

Kimahri smiled and strode softly back down the path. When he reached the first turn, he looked back at the two young lovers, and nodded to himself. "Yuna better with him than Guado maester."

* * *

Tidus lay on his back with his hands clasped under his head on the clean, pebbled beach of the spring, gazing up at the huge, gnarled tree and letting the cool nighttime breeze dry him off. He turned his head to watch Yuna, sitting next to him, resting her chin on her knees, her eyes shining in the light of the moon.

"I'll continue," she murmured, as though nothing had interrupted their earlier conversation. "I must. If I give up now...I could do anything I wanted to, and yet..." She sighed, cast him a longing glance, and looked away again. "Even if I was with you, I could never forget."

Tidus sat up. "I'll go with you." When she looked up in hopeful surprise, he shrugged. "I'm your guardian. Unless I'm...fired?"

Yuna smiled and shook her head. "Stay with me until the end. Please."

Tidus smiled gently back and took her hand. "Not until the end... Always."

Yuna squeezed his hand. "Always, then." She paused, and took her hand away, saying uncertainly, "Maybe you should head back to camp first."

"Roger!" Tidus got to his feet, gave her one last meaningful look, and strode up the path. He tilted back his head and watched the pattern of stars through the nearly-crystalline leaves. The stars seemed to wink knowingly at him, sharing in his calm, quiet happiness. But suddenly a short, sharp whistle broke into his thoughts. He bounded back to the spring, where Yuna stood waiting for him.

"I'll go with you," she said, and took his hand. Together, they strode through the trees as if through a dream. They had left all their pain and sadness in that spring, and now they were prepared to move on, knowing that no matter what happened, they still had each other.

Yuna slipped her hand from his as they neared the grove where the others waited, and they stepped through the trees together. Yuna took a deep breath and said, "Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Everyone, we leave at dawn. And...I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And...um..."

"Enough," Auron cut in gently. "You need your rest."

"Yes. Good night." Yuna moved off into the trees for some privacy, and at last her guardians found they could relax.

Rikku shook her head in disbelief. "She sounded so...calm."

Lulu nodded agreement. "She was a lot more agitated when we left Bevelle."

Kimahri laid a heavy hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Tidus comfort Yuna. Better than Kimahri could." He gazed down on the blitzer with firm approval. Tidus coughed nervously and moved away from the others, wondering if Kimahri had witnessed everything that had happened at the spring. But that didn't matter. Yuna loved him, and that was all he cared about. With that glorious thought buzzing about in his mind, he curled up on the ground and dropped off to sleep.


	22. The Calm Lands

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Calm Lands**

Yuna and her guardians left the woods as the sun dawned on a new day. They travelled side by side, almost as if nothing had changed, as if they were merely continuing on their journey. As if they were not branded as traitors. As if they had not become more than friends through all their wanderings. Almost as if.

The ground turned upwards sharply, the trees thinned out, and the early morning sunlight shone down on the backs of their necks. When the ground levelled out again, they found themselves on a short, rocky cliff that sloped down to meet the ground at one side and overlooked a huge, flat plain. Grass covered everything as with a furry green blanket. Uneven cliffs hemmed in the plain on all but one side, which looked out to sea. It was a land of utter emptiness; grass swayed in the breeze as far as the eye could see, almost desolate in all its lush fertility. It looked just as beautiful as any other sight in Spira, every blade of grass as sharp as a sword and as soft as silk, swaying in the breeze with ripples like the sea. Rikku looked around with a smile on her face, as though to say she, at least, was satisfied.

"These are the Calm Lands," Lulu informed them. "Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there are no towns, no villages. Only endless plains."

"Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here," Auron stated, looking about the plain with a look of utter dislike.

Yuna gazed up at the cloudless blue sky. "I've always known where to go," she said to herself, a calm expression on her face.

Tidus watched her, saw her resolve harden once more, and knew she would never lose her way. She would always press on to the ultimate goal, and nothing short of a miracle would be able to stop her. "I...I won't let you die," he pledged in a soft voice. "I'll find a way, somehow."

Yuna acknowledged his words with an uncertain glance, and turned to all her guardians. "Let's go."

As they started down the slope to strike out across the endless plains, Tidus watched Yuna out of the corner of his eye. He had told her he would find a way, as if words could make it come true. If there was a way, someone would have thought of it already. He shook himself slightly. Despair didn't belong on a journey to end all suffering.

They headed across the plain, the sun pleasantly warm, the grass a refreshing green on their eyes. But as the minutes wore on into hours, and the sun climbed ever higher, their comfort began to ebb away. It was a strangely silent land, with no sign of life other than the grass and occasional patches of wildflowers. Fiends were absent from the huge plain. It was too quiet, the only sounds their steadily tramping feet and the wind rustling through the grass. Now and then they were relieved by the swift passing of a blue bird with white tail feathers, but other than that they were alone. About midday, Auron allowed a brief halt to swallow a few mouthfuls of food, but there were no trees to hide them from the burning brightness of the sun.

Tidus stared about as he lounged in the tall grass, resting his legs from all the walking. He thought he saw a small spot on the horizon, but he couldn't be sure. However, when they rose after several minutes, he was quite sure he saw _something_ at the very edge of his sight. "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

Lulu shaded her hand and looked to where he was pointing. "It looks like the Al Bhed tent, the last one of Rin's Travel Agency's inns."

Tidus glanced at Wakka, but he merely squinted against the sun and made no protest.

"We should be able to get there in a matter of hours," Yuna said as they commenced walking once more.

"Distances here are misleading," Auron said.

And they discovered he was right. A 'matter of hours' seemingly brought them no closer to the dark speck, though it had grown somewhat larger on the horizon. No one spoke; everyone was too hot and tired to do much of anything besides plod on and pant in the unbearable heat. Tidus likened it in his mind to the deserts of Bikanel Island, where the Al Bhed had built their Home, which already seemed so far away and long ago.

Presently they came upon a huge, ruined machina, which looked likely to have once been even larger than the machina used in Operation Mi'ihen. As they stood gaping up at it, Maechen appeared around the side of the machina and said, "Ah yes, the Vegnagun. It was constructed during the Machina War between Zanarkand and Bevelle a thousand years ago, but there is no record of it ever being used. One could argue that the coming of Sin made war a secondary concern. But the real reason was that the Vegnagun was nothing short of a titanic failure. You see, it was quick to respond to hostility, but lacked the ability to discern friend from foe. A weapon that slaughters indiscriminately would be far too dangerous for actual use in combat. It was even said that it could destroy the whole world. Incidentally, this is why the Vegnagun was never considered as a measure to combat Sin. Instead, it was destroyed.

"A story is told about the Vegnagun regarding two lovers, Lenne and Shuyin, who lived in Zanarkand at the time of the war. If the war never happened, they probably would have lived happily together. But because of the war, Lenne, a summoner, had to head to the battle lines even though she knew she would almost certainly die. She would have readily given up her life to help end the war, but Shuyin wouldn't stand for it and decided to do anything in order to save his beloved.

"He had heard of the Vegnagun, which had been created by Bevelle and later sealed in a cavern beneath the city, in order to protect the world from its power. Thinking it was the only way to end the war and thus save Lenne, and perhaps not believing that it could actually destroy the whole world, Shuyin sneaked into the cavern beneath Bevelle. However, Lenne had learned of his plan and rushed to stop him from unleashing such dire destruction. Just as he gained control of the Vegnagun, Lenne ran in. In the same instant, Bevelle soldiers came in and found them. Then the tragedy occured. They were both shot immediately, and Shuyin watched in despair as his lover was slain at his side. However, he had only been injured and was imprisoned in Bevelle. Because his wish to save Lenne ultimately caused her very death, and because his homeland, Zanarkand, was destroyed, Shuyin was filled with hatred. He hated himself, he hated Bevelle, and he hated the whole world. He eventually died in prison, filled with hatred and sadness. A tragic tale, to be sure. After that, the Vegnagun's fate was sealed. It was destroyed and discarded, never to threaten the world again. And that, as they say, is that."

Maechen joined them as they continued towards Rin's Travel Agency. Maechen was telling humorous stories to Rikku, and the others were talking cheerfully. Tidus, however, couldn't stop thinking about Maechen's tale of Lenne and Shuyin. In some ways, he realized, those long-dead lovers were like himself and Yuna. Lenne had been sure to die in battle, and Yuna was going to die when they reached Zanarkand. Just as Tidus was determined to find a way to save Yuna, Shuyin had sought a way to save Lenne. Tidus felt cold as he wondered if their story would end the same way as Lenne and Shuyin's. Would Yuna die, and Tidus waste away as his mother had done when Jecht left? He remembered what his neighbor had said, how a lovebird wastes away when its mate dies. He didn't want that to be the ending of his story. He didn't want to watch Yuna die, and die himself years later, knowing he couldn't save her. He _had_ to find a way to make his story happier than Lenne and Shuyin's!

By the time they finally reached the Travel Agency, the sun was low in the sky, setting into the sea and casting long shadows through the single break in the surrounding cliffs. The innkeeper came out and bowed them through the tent flap. It was a large tent, with no dividing walls. She showed them folded-over blankets they could use, and let herself out to tend to the small cooking fire outside. The tired group flopped down, too tired to talk. Maechen sat down and smiled around at them all.

"Perhaps you would like to know a bit about these plains?" he smiled and nodded. Without waiting for an answer, he launched into his speech. "As you may know, these plains were once a battlefield. A great battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand, a melee of machina! That war left this place a barren, lifeless land. Then time passed, and the summoners took note of this uninhabited land. Great battles could be fought here, with no harm to the common folk. Perfect for a final battle with Sin, as it were. Summoners wait here, ready to perform the Final Summoning. Ah, to know what they must feel! In any case, when Sin is defeated here, the Calm will visit Spira once more. That's why this place is known as the Calm Lands. Exactly who dubbed it so is unknown.

"There's a chasm, a great rend in the earth, in these parts. A scar left from High Summoner Gandof's bitter battle with Sin, four hundred years past. This gorge is called the Scar. They say that when the High Summoner cornered Sin, Sin tore the earth asunder with the last of its strength. The high summoner and Sin struck each other down at the gorge's bottom. Lord Gandof's sacrifice brought us the Calm. Those few who live near or in the Calm Lands bury their dead in this gorge. They cannot send them because few summoners ever make it this far. I've heard that the dead that don't receive a proper sending roam the bottom of the gorge as fiends."

The innkeeper came back at that moment with bowls of soup, cutting Maechen's narrative short. After a delicious dinner of highly spiced soup, they all wrapped themselves in their blankets and dropped off to sleep, exhausted by their long day.

* * *

In the morning, Tidus stepped out of the large tent to find his friends gathered about in clusters before the tent, enjoying the early morning coolness before the sun would rise above the cliffs and burn them all to a crisp. The innkeeper was, once again, bending over the cooking fire, and Maechen was boring her silly with tales of the Machina War. As Tidus stretched his cramped limbs, breathing in the dewy air, he listened to Maechen. 

"The legends say that shortly before Sin appeared, Zanarkand and Bevelle were involved in a fierce war. The Bevelle army that climbed and attacked Mount Gagazet heard a song resounding throughout the snowy mountain. The soldiers heard this song and they thought it was not of this world, lost their courage, and fled. Then Sin appeared and began to chase down the retreating army. Before long, a Bevelle scout party climbed Mount Gagazet and confirmed the destruction of Zanarkand with their own eyes. The city was destroyed, and the citizens were lost without a single survivor. Instead, there was a great crowd of fayth on the slopes of Mount Gagazet that sang. Today, that song is called the Hymn of the Fayth."

A man came up just then, wearing Yevonite robes that reached to the ground, and Tidus forgot about listening to Maechen's tales. It was a wonder Tidus hadn't noticed the Yevonite man before; in this huge field you could see anything approaching a long time before it came up.

Lulu looked up in astonishment. "Father Zuke!" was all she could say. At her words, the others looked around as well.

"Long time no see," said Zuke. He turned to Yuna. "You are Yuna?"

She nodded.

"Hmm," Zuke murmured, looking her up and down. "You certainly don't _look_ like Maester Kinoc's murdurer."

"What'd you say?" Wakka gasped with a start. The innkeeper looked up from her pot and squinted at them suspiciously.

Yuna's eyes were wide. "Please, tell us what has happened!"

Zuke looked around at them solemnly. "Maester Mika just issued an official order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdured Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says."

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked in a tense voice.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient," Auron grunted. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

"But be careful, my friends," Zuke cautioned. "You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."

"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning." Yuna bowed low.

Lulu looked confused. "Father, you came all the way here just to tell us this?"

Zuke smiled for the first time. "To tell you the truth, I was a little curious to see this summoner you are guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well. For your sake, too."

"Thank you, Father," Lulu said with a slight frown.

"I must be off," Zuke continued, ignoring her expression. "I shall pray for all of you." He did the prayer gesture, which Lulu and Yuna returned. Wakka, it seemed, was too stunned to respond. With that, Zuke returned the way he had come.

"Who was that man?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Until half a year ago, he was a summoner," Lulu replied. "Wakka and I were his guardians."

Wakka turned to them. "It was kind of a short pilgrimage," he commented.

"He gave up halfway," Lulu continued softly. "Here, on this plain. Now, he is a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. And my first, well... It ended here, too. I've never been to the lands beyond. Mount Gagazet towers to the north, and Zanarkand lies beyond that." She sighed. "Not much time left..."

Wakka spoke again, as though to drown out that thought. "When I was guarding Zuke... I already told you this, ya? 'Bout when I was too into the game to be a good guardian? So when Father Zuke said he wanted out... Tell you the truth, I was kinda glad." He and Lulu exchanged a glance, then looked away, their minds obviously on the past.

Tidus suddenly noticed that Rikku was worriedly wringing her hands, and walked over to her. "What's up?" he wanted to know.

Rikku lifted worried green eyes to Tidus' face. "She's not stopping, is she?"

Tidus turned to look at Yuna, who was talking serenely to Lulu just out of earshot. "Yuna...has made her decision."

"But, I can't just let her go!" Rikku protested.

His jaw tightened. "We won't have to. We'll save Yuna even if she calls the Final Aeon."

"But how?"

"I'll think of a way." Tidus crossed his arms defiantly.

"But what if you can't?"

"I'm tired of talking to you!" Tidus snapped. "It's always 'but' this, or 'but' that."

"But..."

"Let's think together!" Tidus said, turning to her.

Determination filled her swirly eyes. "Okay."

"And, if we can't think of something...we find another way!"

"Okay!" She put a hand to her forehead. "Ugh... This is a toughie."

Tidus strode a few paces away, looking out across the plain but not really seeing it. He was pounding his brain for a solution to this dire dilemma.

"Messy," Auron muttered to his side.

"What is?" Tidus turned to him, his train of thought broken.

"Yevon. Mika and Seymour are not of one mind. Remember what Seymour said when last we met? I do not think Mika will concur. If Yevon founders, so will Spira."

Tidus shuddered and turned away from him, not wishing to dwell on that thought. He overheard Yuna murmur to herself, "So, we are officially traitors, then."

"Hey, let them say what they want," Tidus retorted, coming to stand by her.

"It's okay." Yuna looked up, startled as though she had not realized she had spoken out loud. "I'm not worried." She paused and reddened under his gaze. "Well, maybe just a little," she admitted. "It's so hard not to be."

"Hey, it's okay to worry," Tidus said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And if it gets too rough, just yell! Works for me."

"Yell? Hmmm..." Yuna smiled. "Okay, I might just do that."

"Yeah!" he laughed.

There was a pause in which they looked out across the never-ending grass. Then Yuna said, "I wonder if my father got lost here."

"Maybe," Tidus snorted, "with my old man helping him!"

"Maybe I'll ask Sir Auron." Yuna gave the red-cloaked man a sidelong look.

"Auron?" Tidus scoffed. "That old grouch never tells me _anything!_"

Yuna laughed and said in imitation of Auron's voice, "'That is none of your business!'"

"Not that he keeps out of other people's business," Tidus chuckled.

Yuna laughed again and went to ask Auron her question.

Kimahri looked over at Tidus and surveyed him for a few moments. "Gagazet is Ronso land," he rumbled. "Kimahri home."

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed. "We might meet your family!"

Kimahri turned away, hiding his face from Tidus. "Kimahri has no family."

"Oh, sorry," he said in a subdued voice, wishing he could eat his words.

Kimahri turned back, his great yellow eyes glinting like gold in the newly-risen sun. "But Kimahri not alone." He spread his arm to indicate all six of his companions, a slight smile curling his lips. "Kimahri never alone when with friends. Kimahri had no friends till Yuna become summoner. Now has six."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, the group set out on their way once more. The prospect was not a welcome one. Just like the day before, when the sun rose over the cliffs, it began to bake them as they walked onwards. The hours passed slowly, and when the sun was low in the sky they had reached the other side of the wide plain. The cliffs rose up above them, blotting out the sky for miles. Where they paused, looking back over the grassland behind them, there was a break in the smooth cliffs, a small crack wide enough for only one man to walk through. A gravel path wound through it and out of sight in between the dark walls of solid rock. 

"Let's go," Yuna said, and they filed through the crack. Once inside, the only light came through the tiny sliver facing west, where they could see the crimson sun slowly sinking down into the sea. All the rest was in complete shadows. No sound save their crunching footsteps could be heard, and the hot sweat cooled fast on their faces, shielded from the heat of the Calm Lands.

It took about half an hour to travel through the break in the cliffs. They emerged on a rock shelf opposite another nearly identical shelf, with a rope bridge spanning the distance. A steep slope led down to the deep gorge below the bridge, lined with scrub bushes that were mere black blotches in the dusky half-light.

"We stop here for the night," Auron announced, coming to a halt. "Prepare camp. You!" He pointed at Tidus. "Come with me to collect firewood."

Tidus scowled but sighed, "All right, already."

Auron started towards the slope, and walked on even when Yuna called after them, "Be careful! It's getting dark; there might be fiends about!"

"Hey!" Tidus called back. "What're you worried about? We're the two best guardians in the world!" With a laugh, he sprang after Auron down the narrow, winding path into the gorge. Lulu lifted her eyes to the heavens, as though asking to be spared from the world's most big-headed idiot.

"What was that about the 'two best guardians in the world?'" Auron snorted.

"Well, it's true!" Tidus retorted. "Nobody's better than us with swords! We're the best!"

Auron stopped short and gave him a strange, unreadable look, then continued on.

"What?" Tidus asked, wondering what he had said. He had included Auron in the compliment, hadn't he?

Auron shook his head with a small smile. "You are very much like your father. In looks, in speech. And in pride, apparently." With a smirk, he stepped off the path at the first bush they came to. "Take the other side," he muttered, pulling out a knife to cut off branches.

Tidus was exceedingly glad to turn his back on the red-cloaked man. It had been a while since they had spoken of Jecht, and Tidus had nearly forgotten him. Nearly. Yet who could totally forget that their father was the major killing force in the world? He angrily began jerking at brambles and bushes, scattering leaves and rustling about for firewood. When he had a full armload, he heard Auron step up behind him, his boots scraping against the stone floor of the gorge. "Hey, Auron," he said. "Think we've got enough now?" He recieved no reply but a strange sort of sigh, as though Auron were letting out his breath through an extremely large mouth. "Auron?" He turned around and dropped his armload of wood with a clatter.

He saw only darkness. Blinking, he waved a hand in front of his face, and he saw it. Then he squinted back into the darkness and realized it was a body - there were its feet - which naturally led up to shoulders, and a comparatively small head perched on them. The huge, dark fiend growled, clutching something red in its foot-long claws, one of which stuck straight up through a very familiar-looking chest, dark red blood spilling out over the black leather armor that could not keep out such sharp claws. Any ordinary man would undoubtedly be dead if such long, sharp claws stuck through their body. But Auron was not an ordinary man...was he?

At first Tidus thought he would disgrace himself with a scream. But his jaw dropped open, and no sound could come out. He couldn't move, couldn't reach for his sword. His brain seemed to have jerked to a stop. The fiend growled softly, crouching lower down, ready to pounce. Tidus moved his arm, but try as he might, it refused to touch the hilt of his sword. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand moved up to his face. He put his fingers into his mouth and blew one loud, shrill whistle.

* * *

Lulu shook her head. "That way leads into the gorge. All they will find down there are fiends." 

"Wow, you know your way around, ya?" Wakka laughed, striding over to her. They had made every preparation necessary for a camp, and all that remained was for Tidus and Auron to return with the firewood.

Lulu made no reply, suddenly tilting her head to one side in a listening attitude. "What's that?" she whispered. "It's...like a bird, but as though made by man..."

Yuna's head jerked up as the whistle's echoes reached her ears, and a new one began. Her face was pale and almost luminous in the darkness. "No!" she whispered hoarsely, and ran forward.

"Yuna? What're you-?" Wakka's voice was cut off as Yuna ran straight into him, pushed him out of the way, and hurtled down the path into the the gorge.

"Yuna!" Lulu called, and ran after her. The other guardians followed on her heels.

* * *

Tidus blew a third whistle, a strange, hollow desperation filling him. Somehow, this fiend terrified him as no other fiend had; facing this huge beast alone, with none of his companions at his side... Whistling was all he could do, all the numbing shock and fear would allow him to do to try to save his friend. If Auron wasn't dead already. The fiend roared at the noise, growing ever louder, and lunged towards a frozen Tidus. His breath caught short and the whistle died out from between his fingers, and all he could do was watch the clawed hand come hurtling through the air, bringing certain death with it. 

Another roar, deeper than the first, drowned out the fiend's cry, and a shiny black arm grabbed the fiend's clawed arm from behind. Muscles tensed, and the protecting arm slowly pushed back the attacker. Then another large, dark form entered Tidus' stationary vision. A loud crack sounded throughout the gorge as the fiend's spine broke under the strong, shiny arm. The fiend fell to the ground with a thump, and suddenly Tidus became aware of shouts and running footsteps, and a bobbing light.

Yuna ran up, her staff glowing with a pure, white light. It cast bars of light on the hulking shadow that towered over them all, revealing a dragon-like aeon with golden, purple, and red wings. Its body was shiny and black, like obsidian, and a hauntingly familiar golden wheel hovered between its wings: the same symbol that the hooded child from Zanarkand wore on its back.

Then the light fell on Auron's mangled body, and Tidus was suddenly wrenched back into the living world. "Auron!" he called, rushing forward. Auron made no movement, and when Tidus touched his cheek, it was cold as the grave. He set his teeth and grimly began to pull Auron's body off the fiend's claw. Wakka rushed forward to help him, but almost immediately the fiend dissolved into pyreflies and Auron sank back onto the ground. Rikku gave a sort of gasping sob and covered her face with her hands.

Yuna hurried forward with her staff, though Wakka shook his head. "It was right by his heart," he murmured as Yuna knelt by the large man's side.

"Be quiet," she said in a wobbling voice, and put a shaking hand over the wound, closing her eyes.

Tidus knelt on Auron's other side, unconsciously gripping the man's left hand, the one he always held to his side except in battle. Tidus watched the man's face in concern. His glasses were askew and his face seemed sunken, almost dead. The scar running down the side of his face stuck out vividly in the white light of Yuna's staff. Tidus wondered what he would do if Auron died. _Ever since he came and said he was Jecht's friend, he's been around. He's never deserted me. Not once. Not when I shouted at him to shut up and go away. Not when I laughed at him for all his seriousness. Not when I growled at him, griping about being stuck here. Not when I kept on refusing to believe him about my old man. Never. He can't leave me now. He won't!_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Auron's eyes snapped open and he gasped out a breath, his chest heaving. He was healed. Yuna fell back into Wakka's arms and promptly fainted. "Yuna!" Tidus yelped in surprise.

"She's okay," Wakka told him, examining Yuna's face. "Just worn out is all."

Auron pushed himself to a sitting position with his right arm, looked around at them all with a slightly bewildered expression, and straightened his glasses on his nose. Then he started and glanced swiftly down at his left hand, which Tidus still clutched almost protectively.

"You okay?" Rikku whispered fearfully, her face a sick tinge of green.

Auron nodded, still looking rather disoriented.

"We should leave here," Lulu urged, glancing about at the shadows. "There may be more fiends lurking about."

The others agreed, straightening up and hurrying back up the path to the camp, Wakka carrying the sleeping Yuna. Tidus helped Auron to stand, and for a moment longer, held the man's hand tightly in his own and looked up into the face he knew so well. Then he pulled his hand away and hastened after the others, dimly noticing that the aeon - Bahamut, he thought Yuna had called it in Bevelle - had left. Auron walked by his side, silent and thoughtful. After a few moments, Auron laid his arm across Tidus' shoulders, muttering something about feeling weak. Tidus smiled and cherished the feel of Auron's arm around him.

Rikku had had the presence of mind to pick up the dropped piles of firewood, and they soon had a merry fire blazing. Wakka tucked a blanket around Yuna and laid her comfortably close to the fire. Kimahri curled himself up at Yuna's feet against the cliff wall. Lulu stood off to the side, just out of earshot of the others, the newly-risen moon shining on her face. Wakka straightened up from Yuna and went over to her. They spoke in low, calm voices, and Tidus turned his back on them. He, Auron, and Rikku sat down by the fire, not speaking, totally worn out from the shock they had just experienced.

Tidus stared into the fire, haunted by how close Auron had come to death. Auron was the sort of person you took for granted: steadfast, never leaving, never changing. And when Auron had nearly been snatched from him, Tidus realized how much he truly liked the man. He looked down at Rikku, who was slumped against his shoulder, snoring gently with her mouth hanging open. With a small smile, he pulled her blanket back over her and laid her on the ground. She curled up in her sleep, reminding him strongly of a puppy.

He turned his knuckles to the flames, gazing into their glowing, dancing depths. Their warmth slowly seeped into his cold, tired bones, melting them into pools of comfort, and he began to nod off at last, freed from the turmoils of mind and body.

* * *

"You okay?" Wakka asked, striding over to Lulu. "You been awful quiet. Oh, wait. This where...?" 

Lulu nodded curtly, cutting his question off. She had indeed grown steadily quieter the closer they got to this gorge. She had been thinking, and remembering. "Lady Ginnem...she was more than just a summoner to me." Her voice wobbled slightly, and she steadied it in horror. Wakka couldn't hear her like that! What would he think of her then? "She was a friend, a mentor. She took me in, gave me purpose. I was...lost...then. And she found me. I was prepared to lay down my life for her. I almost welcomed the thought. After all, I was her only guardian. But then...I failed her. I was too young."

Wakka merely watched her, willing to listen.

"It was in Guadosalam that she asked me," Lulu continued. "She turned to me, and asked, 'Are you willing?' I told her I was ready to follow her to death itself. But when it came to it...I found life too precious to give up. If I were to live it through again, I would throw my life at her feet, and I would be the one roaming around in that gorge instead." She clenched her fists. She was such a lousy guardian! "I live on to this day, and Lady Ginnem... There is no human left in her now. That fiend...the one that nearly killed Auron...that was her."

Wakka made a choked sound somewhere between a gasp and a shout, but did not say anything.

"Do you remember Father Zuke's pilgrimage, Wakka? It ended out on the plains, when he told us his resolve had faltered. And do you remember what I said?"

"'I'm glad it ended here. If we made it to the gorge, I would never get over it,'" Wakka quoted perfectly. He remembered it well.

She bowed her head, a breeze sending her braids behind her like dark banners. "It's strange. I thought it would be sadder, somehow. Maybe I've gotten used to farewells." Pain pierced her heart, and she touched her cheek, half surprised it was still dry.

"You're stronger now," Wakka commented.

Lulu lifted her head to gaze at the moon that had finally risen above the surrounding cliffs. "Wakka, I hope you're right."

"I know it."

"How?"

Wakka watched her face a moment before answering. "I watch you now, and remember what it was like when we were with Father Zuke. You're a lot stronger now, I can tell."

Lulu looked at his countenance and wondered whether he was trying to compliment her. He should know the outcome of that by now. But somehow she couldn't find the fire inside to snap at him this time. "Thank you," she said instead, turning her head to gaze at the moon again. "Your words are comforting."

A heavy silence stretched between them, until a sad sigh made Lulu jump and turn to look at her companion. "Wakka?" she asked tentatively.

Wakka's head was bowed from sight, and somehow the way he hunched his shoulders made him look very sad.

"What's wrong, Wakka?" Lulu asked, surveying her friend with concern.

"I was thinking...about you," he replied at last. "About your goodbyes, ya? Your parents, Lady Ginnem, Chappu...and soon there'll be another." He finally met her eyes, his face strained and his voice taut with emotion. "Yuna, ya?" He took a step towards her and grasped her hand earnestly. "I don't want to say goodbye, Lu. I don't!"

Lulu tried to pull her hand away, but he only clutched at it harder than ever. "Neither do I, Wakka. I've been a guardian to two other summoners, but saying goodbye wasn't as hard. For Father Zuke, we knew we would meet again. And for Lady Ginnem...I didn't understand fully what saying goodbye meant. I don't want to give Yuna up. She's our sister. But...it really is _her_ choice to make. We can't make it for her, and how can we stop her from continuing her pilgrimage? She is strong."

"Like you." Wakka chuckled feebly, looking away and finally releasing her hand. "Anybody'd believe you really _are_ sisters. But me...I'm nothin' but a failure. Can't even win a tournament."

Lulu shook her head, irritation bubbling up inside her. Some people were simply _clueless!_ "I don't know about anyone else, but _I_ believe someone who can be a friend is much more accomplished than the world's greatest blitzball star!" She turned on her heel and stomped over to the campfire.

Everyone had already curled up and fallen asleep except for Auron, who sat watching Tidus silently, a strangely wistful expression hiding behind his high collar. Lulu's temper vanished at the sight of her companions. What right had she to be angry with Wakka? He was only unwilling to give Yuna up, as were they all . She wondered for a moment if she should go back and apologize, but then she lay down next to Yuna instead and pulled a blanket over herself. Sleep evaded her, but she could at least pretend.

Wakka came over several minutes later and sat up with Auron, staring thoughtfully into the flames. Lulu watched him out of the corner of her vision, wondering vainly what he was thinking. Before she could guess, however, sleep overrode her senses and her dark eyes closed at last in slumber.

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes and blinked in the warm morning sunlight. He sat up again, not recalling that he had laid down in the night, nor that he had pulled a blanket over himself, and tucked in the edges. But he shrugged these facts away, and got to his feet, looking around at his companions. Everyone seemed cheerful, ready to strive onward for their final goal, growing ever closer. Rikku danced about, gathering up their blankets, and Auron doused the last dying embers of the fire they had nearly paid too much for. 

They set off again without further ado, crossing the bridge over the gorge. Tidus shuddered and didn't look down. Yuna came to a halt behind him, staring out across the gorge, and the far-off break in the cliffs that led to the plain. One of the white-tailed bluebirds that inhabited the Calm Lands soared up out of the gorge and wheeled up into the sky, whizzing right over Yuna's head and blowing her hair about. Tidus stopped and watched her face, calm and wistful. He finally understood why she would stare off into the distance like that, whenever they left a certain place. She was saying goodbye to the places she'd never see again.

Yuna turned around and met Tidus' eyes. She looked sad, but she shrugged and followed her guardians up the path. Tidus fell into step beside her, wishing he could take the pain away somehow. But no matter what he did, no matter what he said, in the end it would all turn out the same. He sighed, lifted his gaze to the snow-capped mountains towering far above the cliffs, and hoped Rikku was thinking hard.


	23. Mount Gagazet

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Mount Gagazet**

Snow fell in soft flakes on the shivering group as they climbed from bare rock to snow drifts on the sides of Mount Gagazet. The Calm Lands were left behind and now there was only the pass leading up through the mountains and down the other side. Tidus knew that once they had scaled this mountain, they would be in Zanarkand. He would find out, once and for all, what had truly become of his beloved city.

Tall, weathered stone pillars rose on either side of the mountain path to show the way, even if the snow obliterated the path completely. Auron led the way along the path, but he stopped suddenly next to one of the stone pillars. "Wait," he called to the others, and turned from the path.

Bewildered, the others followed him into a small cave in the side of the mountain. Auron searched the whole cave with his eye, and stooped to pick up a small object. When he handed it to Yuna, Tidus saw that it was a small personal sphere. It reminded him of his father's sphere, which he still carried in his pocket.

Yuna looked up questioningly at Auron, who gazed pointedly at the sphere. Yuna switched it on, and the holographic form of a man with floor-length robes appeared. Tidus recognized him as Braska, Yuna's father.

_"Hello, Yuna," Braska said. "I hope you are well. I wonder how old you are, now that you're watching this sphere. You must be very beautiful, like your mother. I wish I could see you." Braska sighed wistfully._

_"Oh, by the way," he added brightly, "Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far, our journey has been very entertaining. Of course, it is a hard journey, but I have no regrets. It is the path I have chosen. Yuna, when you have grown, you will have to find your own path. Do what you must do, the way you want to do it. Doors will always open themselves to those who do. Listen close, Yuna. Your future is yours to make. Live the way you want to. Whatever way that may be, you have your father's full support._

_"Yuna, I will always be with you."_

The short recording came to an end and Braska faded away. Yuna closed her eyes and pressed the sphere to her heart. "Thank you, Sir Auron," she whispered.

Auron nodded curtly and led the way back out of the cave and up the path once more. The others followed him, and Tidus noticed that Yuna's face shone with heightened resolve. Before long, the ground levelled out to form a rough circle, the sheer sides of the mountains rising up on all sides. The path continued on after this clearing, but Kimahri stiffened and held out an arm to stop them from going on.

With a small grunt, Kimahri leapt back as a blurred form crashed down from overhead. Biran straightened up, his yellow eyes blazing furiously at Kimahri. Kelk and Yenke strode down the path above them, and suddenly dozens of towering Ronso appeared on the sides of the mountains, as though sprouting up from the rocks.

"Summoner Yuna and guardians," Kelk, the former maester of Yevon, commanded in a loud voice. "Leave here at once! Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!"

Biran nodded furiously. "Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!"

"I have cast aside Yevon!" Yuna cried angrily. "I follow the temple no more!"

"Then you will die by those words!" Kelk bellowed.

Yuna stood, calm and composed, like a pillar of cold outrage. "So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!"

"Nothing but a bunch of low-down tricksters, ya?" Wakka added, the words sounding strange coming from a once-devout Yevonite.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tidus yelled, raising his fist into the air.

"That's right!" Rikku chimed in.

"We have no regrets," Yuna said calmly.

"Blasphemers!" Yenke roared.

Kimahri raced for Biran in a fury, stopping only when he was mere inches away from him. He looked up into the other Ronso's eyes, nearly a head above his own, and Biran's long horn nearly touched Kimahri's cloven stump.

"A summoner and her guardians..." Kelk murmured softly to himself, as if deep in thought.

"Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may," Yuna spoke up again. "Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"

"But still," Auron added, "you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a maester. Yuna is much the same."

"Elder Kelk!" Biran cried, not taking his eyes from Kimahri's face. "Let Biran rend them asunder!"

"No escape!" Yenke chortled. "Not one!"

"No, we will not flee," Yuna said stiffly. "We will fight, and continue on."

Kelk looked at her in astonishment, totally ignoring his brethren. "You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?"

A smile broke out on her face, like the sun bursting out in the midst of a blizzard. "I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain...this I can do."

"Even sacrificing yourself?" Kelk paused to ponder, then spoke up again. "Ronso, let them pass! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Your words, they ring clear in my soul. Small voice, small frame, but a will that towers over Gagazet's peak. Yuna, we bow to your will! Go in peace! The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you."

"We thank you." Yuna bowed low.

The Ronso parted to clear the way up the mountainside, but Biran and Yenke turned abruptly and stomped up the path. Yuna started up after them slowly, her guardians surrounding her. Biran and Yenke were out of sight almost immediately, and no one wanted to rush to catch up to them.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Gaah, my neck's hurtin'. All those Ronso... And I thought Kimahri was tall."

"Zanarkand's on the other side, huh?" Tidus asked in a low voice.

"Yeah..." Wakka gave him a sidelong glance. "Your home, ya?"

Tidus snorted. "As if you believed me."

Wakka shrugged. "Maybe I do. The one on the other side here's probably just a pile of rubble, ya? But somewhere out there is _your_ Zanarkand. Somewhere, ya? You'll be home soon enough!"

"I...hope you're right," was all Tidus could say.

Wakka clapped him on the back. "Yeah! Cheer up, brudda! Let's do this!"

Tidus grinned, cheered by his friend's trust. "Let's win."

Rikku suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, and he fell back with her. Her face was scrunched up with worry, and she glanced ahead to Yuna before she whispered, "You think of anything yet? I...there's just so little time. I don't know!" She began wringing her hands.

"Hey, don't worry," he replied, hoping his voice was comforting. "We'll think of something. I'm working on it."

"Okay," Rikku said distractedly, chewing on her thumbnail.

Tidus picked up his pace again, until Lulu touched his arm to speak to him. "Yuna's...grown stronger, don't you think?" she asked in an undertone, watching the back of Yuna's head.

"Stronger? I'd say it's more like she's driven, right?"

Lulu shifted her gaze to him. "That's why she's strong. She's still pressing forward. When weak people are driven, they can't go far before they break. She keeps going forward, because she is strong. Yuna has indeed grown stronger. And I..." A smile curled her lips slightly. "All I can do is try and keep up with her."

Tidus smiled as well when he watched Yuna, her head held high and proud, with no sorrowful, backward glance for the calmer side of the mountain she would never see again.

"Biran and Yenke gone," Kimahri grunted from Tidus' other side.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Tidus mused, frowning. "Eh, it's probably nothing!"

"Biran is hero of Ronso. Yenke is powerful warrior."

"Great..." Tidus rolled his eyes. "I hope we don't have to fight them."

Kimahri gazed up at the immeasurable heights of the mountain. "Kimahri must fight. Kimahri must win. The sacred Gagazet. First time Kimahri climbs. Kimahri will show them. Kimahri is strong Ronso."

Tidus grinned and nodded encouragingly. There was silence for a moment, until Auron muttered, "So it is settled."

"What is?" Tidus wanted to know.

"With Kelk Ronso gone, Yevon is trembling. Mika is suppressing it, but its collapse will not be long in coming."

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. "So what?"

Auron frowned. "You are not from Spira. It will be a sad time for those who truly believed the teachings." After a moment, he commented, "Ten years ago, I looked up at Gagazet from where we are now."

"My old man say anything?" Tidus asked quietly, staring at his feet and the snow-strewn ground that passed by beneath them.

Auron paused and said in a voice devoid of emotion, "I do not remember. All I could think of was how...how I might keep Braska alive. Your duties as a guardian will soon end." He shrugged his shoulders and fell silent.

* * *

They emerged from the lower passes of Gagazet soon after. A small space of level ground stretched out before them, bounded on three sides by sheer cliffs. But directly before them, the path wound up to the crest of Mount Gagazet, covered with a thick layer of sparkling, untouched snow. The same pillars lined the path, and snowflakes coasted lightly through the air, striking against the skin as though they were small stones. Tidus shivered and rubbed his forearms. 

"Halt!" came a familiar voice, echoing off the stone walls all about them. Biran and Yenke appeared on a small ledge directly above their heads, then dropped down in front of Yuna and her guardians.

"Haven't you bothered us enough?" Tidus demanded impatiently.

Biran smirked maliciously. "Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Kimahri _not_ pass! Kimahri shame Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth."

Yenke nodded vigorously. "Forget his people, forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!"

Biran's eyes burned into Kimahri's. "Mountain hate the weak, hate the small. If you will climb..."

Kimahri stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest determinedly. "Then Kimahri must prove strength to brothers!"

"Think you will win?" Biran laughed down at him. "You not forget who took your horn! Never forget! Kimahri never beat brother Biran! Never win!"

"This time, Kimahri win!" Kimahri shouted.

"Yeah!" Tidus cried, springing forward. "I-"

Kimahri's strong arm caught him in the chest and pushed him backwards.

"Oof!" Tidus desisted, rubbing his chest. "This some kind of Ronso thing?"

"Kimahri problem," Kimahri replied shortly, and shoved his spear into Tidus' hands. "Ronso show strength _without_ weapons."

Biran laughed, flexing his bulging muscles. "Biran rend you asunder!"

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke taunted.

They backed off from each other, circling about in a crouch. The battle was tilted in Biran and Yenke's favor; they were taller, stronger, and had their sharp, deadly horns to aid them. They also had the unfair advantage of numbers. But this did not seem to daunt Kimahri at all. With his customary roar, Kimahri launched himself at his enemies. Biran thrust forth a fist and caught Kimahri in the stomach. Kimahri grunted and leapt back, clutching his middle.

"Heh!" Biran snorted. "This is the strength of Kimahri?"

"Weak Ronso should know their place!" Yenke agreed. He danced tauntingly past the hunched-over Ronso, kicking Kimahri in the shoulder as he passed, and swivelled around to fight from the other side.

Kimahri's eyes blazed, and he started once more towards Biran. Biran grinned a steely smile and lowered his head in Kimahri's direction. Tidus wanted to scream out a warning, though it would do little good with Kimahri running so fast. Biran began to run as well. Tidus wished he could close his eyes against the two great Ronso rushing towards each other, but he could only stare.

Right at the moment of contact, when Biran's sharp horn was sure to tear into Kimahri's neck, Kimahri stepped aside and skidded to a halt in the snow. Biran's eyes widened, and he dug his heels frantically into the snow, but he ran right into Yenke. For a moment his friend seemed frozen, looking down at the horn embedded into his flesh, and then he tumbled over backwards. A female Ronso rushed up and dragged him out of the fight, and Biran turned back to his old rival.

"You will pay for this!" he bellowed, his angry voice echoing off the slopes, crimson blood dripping off his horn and falling in small puddles into the snow at his feet. Yet again, he charged.

Kimahri braced his strong legs in the snow-covered ground, and when the Ronso came at him like a raging bull, he grabbed him by the arms and held him off. One foot slid back in the snow, but his muscles bulged and he held his position. Kimahri and Biran stared into each other's eyes for a long time, through the sweat beading on their blue-furred foreheads and trickling down their faces. They had no breath for speaking, no corner of their minds free for taunting each other. Neither gave way, and neither gained any ground.

After several long minutes of this, Kimahri seemed ready to end it. He swiped one leg at both of Biran's. Biran, however, seemed to anticipate this, and flipped him, while he was unsteady on one leg, towards a stone wall of the mountain. The onlookers winced as they heard the crunch. Kimahri flopped into the snow, sprawled in an awkward position against the stone wall.

Biran straightened up, grinning triumphantly. "That was always trick of little Kimahri! Little Kimahri should remember trick that lost horn!"

But Kimahri was struggling to rise, bracing himself against the stone and trembling all over. From the murderous look in his yellow eyes, he could have been trembling from anger as well as from fatigue.

Biran laughed tauntingly. "Admit defeat, little Kimahri! Kimahri has lost to brother Biran! Again Kimahri has shamed himself! Admit defeat!"

Kimahri had come to a standing position, leaning heavily against the wall. He glared into his old enemy's eyes, and murmured, "Not defeated." He bounded straight up the face of the cliff, his clawed hands and feet finding tiny holds in the sheer rock. He paused momentarily when he had climbed ten feet, threw one last warning look in Biran's direction, and leapt down towards the earth. Biran had no time to move out of the way. Kimahri's clenched fists collided with his enemy's uplifted face, and his large feet thumped into the other Ronso's chest with the force of an avalanche. Biran instantly toppled over and crashed to the ground with his brother on top.

Kimahri leapt nimbly off and looked down at his lifelong enemy. Biran's eyes were open, but he panted like a dog in the hot sun. "You...win," he gasped out. He fell back into the snow and tried to catch his breath again. After several minutes, he tried to sit up, but seemed to lack the energy to do so.

Kimahri reached out his hand to the prostrate Ronso and helped him to stand. He shook his head in his slow, calm manner. "Kimahri hurt brother. Kimahri sorry."

Biran met his gaze firmly, and in his eyes shone respect. "Biran's hurts show brother's strength. Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." He strode a few steps away, stumbling at first but steadying himself as he progressed. He turned his face up to the heights of the mountain and called out in a loud, echoing voice, "Sacred Mount Gagazet! Biran honors the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!" The last echoes of the small, hornless Ronso's name died away into the snow.

"Now mountain knows Kimahri strong," said a voice to Tidus' left. He started with surprise when he saw Yenke standing a short way off; Yuna had seen to his wound while the battle raged on.

Biran turned from the mountain to Yuna and all her guardians surrounding her in a crowd of friends. "Summoner!" he said. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple."

Yuna's mismatched eyes were hopeful. "Really?"

Biran nodded solemnly. "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."

Yenke stood at Biran's side. "We crush enemies following behind."

Kimahri crossed back to his human friends and took his long spear from Tidus. Then he turned back to his kinsmen. "Kimahri crush enemies standing before."

A sudden smile broke out on Biran's face. "You are most fortunate summoner."

Yuna bowed low. "Thank you."

Yenke drew himself up to his full, and considerable, height. "Ronso will shine your statue brightest."

"Thank you," Yuna repeated with a slightly wistful expression. "But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I."

"Then Ronso will make!" Biran cried.

"With grand horn on head!" Yenke added seriously.

Trying not to laugh, Yuna bowed again. "That would be wonderful."

Tidus smiled as he saw in his mind's eye a statue of Yuna, her face determinedly set into stone, a sharp Ronso horn breaking forth from her brow, totally out of place. He wanted to see it when it was finished. But he wanted to see it with Yuna by his side. Without a big horn on her head.

Biran looked around at the Ronso spread out all over the sides of the mountain who were watching the proceedings, and nodded to them. He opened his mouth, and a strong, melodious sound came forth. All the Ronso were singing, their deep-chested voices throwing the song against the sides of the mountain, which echoed it back to them.

_I ye yu i  
__No bo me no  
__Re en mi ni  
__Yo ju yo go  
__Ha sa te ka na e  
__Ku ta ma e_

The last echoes died away, leaving nothing but the pounding of Tidus' heart. He had never heard anything more stunningly beautiful in his life. Yuna smiled, bowed one last time to the dozens of Ronso gathered there, and started the long trek up the mountain.

* * *

The icy wind tore down the mountain, unobstructed in its course and gaining momentum as it went. It seemed to tear straight through the small, ragged band of travellers that trooped silently, single file, up the sides of Mount Gagazet. Their group was led by a tall man shrouded in a red cloak that could not keep out the wind. His one eye squinted against the wind, searching for the pillars to either side that marked the trail upwards. If he lost sight of them, they would all be in his hands, as he was the only one of them who had ever been on this mountain before. 

Directly behind him came a young woman, shivering in clothes meant for a tropical island, trying to wrap her long, tapering sleeves around her bare arms. Her teeth chattered, her cheeks were rosy and chapped by the wind, but she made no complaint, concentrating on the red form ahead. Behind her was a young man wearing yellow and black, shivering as much as she did as the snow-streaked wind battered against his bare chest. He vainly tried to close his open shirt and keep warm somehow, and kept as close as possible to the woman before him.

Behind them were a slightly older man and woman, the man shivering just as much with his own bare chest, but the woman looking almost comfortable in her black, fur-trimmed dress. A young teenaged girl stumbled along behind them, her lips blue and her teeth chattering, her swirly green eyes heavy. Bringing up the rear was the only one who looked completely at his ease: a Ronso with thick blue fur to keep out the cold. He was the last one so he could help along any who lagged behind, as he could easily withstand the harsh mountain weather.

Hours passed and the day drew on. Their pace lagged, but at last the ground below their feet levelled out onto a large, snow-covered ledge. An outthrust of the mountain cut off the howling wind, and they paused on this ledge in relief for a few minutes. But Auron urged them onward, stating that they still had a long way to go. Tidus shook out his frozen limbs and trudged slowly after him, finding himself side-by-side with a dejected Rikku, who came to a halt as the others strode around the bend.

"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?" Rikku said softly.

Tidus sighed. "Yeah."

"Yunie is gonna get the Final Aeon, you know?"

"I know."

Rikku winced at the thought. "I still haven't thought of anything."

"Me neither."

Rikku turned her face up to look at him, her eyes pleading for an answer. "What are we gonna do?"

Tidus was about to reply hopelessly, but stomped that thought out with his foot in the snow. He clenched his teeth determinedly. "We'll do _something!_ We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!" Tidus just hoped he was right.

"Hey..." Rikku suddenly grinned. "Just now, you sounded like a leader, you know?"

Tidus smirked. "Star and captain of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?"

Rikku, still grinning, bowed low with many flourishes. She straightened up and suddenly gasped, her eyes fixed on a point over his shoulder. Tidus spun around and found himself face-to-face with a familiar acquaintence.

"Ah, the son of Jecht," Seymour murmured in greeting.

Fear gripped Tidus. He hissed to Rikku, "Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron!"

Rikku shook her head frantically, her eyes wide. "You are _not_ fighting him alone!"

"Just go! Go!" he shouted at her. She shrieked and scampered off. Tidus turned back to Seymour, realizing suddenly that he was alone with his worst, and most powerful, enemy.

Seymour snickered. "Now is your time to die. Prepare yourself, son of Jecht."

"Not if I can help it!" Tidus snarled, whipping out his glittering blue sword.

A shout came from behind him, "Save some for Kimahri!"

The others raced around the bend and hurried to Tidus' side, Kimahri foremost with his spear held at the ready. Seymour only smiled wickedly to see them all, and his eyes were immediately rivetted to Yuna. "Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure."

"Yuna!" Lulu hissed.

Yuna brandished her staff before her. Seymour's smile did not waver; on the contrary, he seemed all the more humored. "A sending, so soon?" he asked in a mocking voice. "Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." They all started, and Kimahri froze in horror, but Seymour only laughed shrilly and continued in a mock-sorrowful tone. "Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One..." he lifted one arm above his head, "...after another..." He lifted his other arm as well, and swiped them down in one slashing motion with another shrill laugh.

"No..." Kimahri said in a stunned voice, and Tidus could see his hands shaking on his spear's haft.

"Kimahri..." Yuna whispered, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Seymour gave her a calculating look, but his dark eyes danced with eager anticipation. "You could end the suffering of this...poor Ronso."

Yuna clenched her hands into fists. "I don't understand you!" she roared.

"Allow Kimahri to die, and his pain will disappear like the morning dew. Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy - to heal - Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help. Come with me, Yuna." He extended a long-fingered hand to her.

Fear entered Yuna's eyes and she took a step backward. Tidus, clutching his sword in one hand, stepped in front of her, hating Seymour more than ever.

Seymour, undaunted, let his eyes rest on Tidus' hate-filled face. "Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again," he said softly.

Tidus clamped his teeth on his lower lip to keep back a gasp. A sudden image rose unbidden in his mind. In the huge plain of the Calm Lands, he raced across the knee-high grass, arms outstretched, his heart so full he felt it would either burst or carry him up into the sky like a big red balloon. It was only a small black speck on the horizon, but he knew what he would find when he got there. The speck grew larger and larger, until he could make out the form of a man, running towards him with arms outstretched just like his own. Bare-chested, with brown hair straggling down under a red band around his forehead. A familiar symbol tattooed on his chest, and a lopsided grin stretching across his face till even his scars seemed to smile. He was lifesize now, not much taller than Tidus, and now that they were within earshot of each other, Tidus could hear the man whooping for joy. "Dad!" he cried aloud, and they met.

Tidus blinked and he was gaping at Seymour's face once more. He tried to shake off that image, telling himself Jecht wouldn't be whooping like an idiot. He gritted his teeth and yelled, "Oh, what do _you_ know?!" With that, he charged towards Seymour, filled with hate. But his rage only carried him far enough to skid to a stop when Seymour began to transform into his fiendish shape. A huge machina that reminded him of a beetle hovered up from far below, and Seymour jumped onto the front of this machina.

"Pitiful mortals," the fiend said in a terribly echoing voice. "Your hope ends here. And your meaningless existence with it!"

"No!" cried the last Ronso in a voice of desperation and fury. Kimahri ran forward, even as the others hung back, wary of their enemy. Kimahri leapt up onto the back of Seymour's machina and raised his spear for a deadly plunge, remembering the last time they had fought. But this time their enemy was not distracted by Lulu. He twisted sharply around and grabbed Kimahri's tail in a hand as strong and unyielding as steel, and flipped him off his back. After twirling him about his head like a sling, he flung the outraged Ronso down the gorge.

Yuna let out a cry as she lifted her staff. The overcast sky parted, and for a moment they could see the sun shining overhead, before the clouds closed up again behind a streamlined shape hurtling for the ground. Valefor dropped like a stone, racing Kimahri for the ground, and dipped directly under him to catch him. His weight thumped into her chest and brought her closer to the ground by several feet, but she retained her position. Kimahri clung to her feathers as she soared up for the ledge once more.

Wakka, meanwhile, coiled up his strong arm and threw his blitzball with all his might at Seymour. His aim rang true, and the ball hurtled through the air like a bullet. It hit Seymour's chest with a sharp crack, and...nothing happened. The ball merely bounced back off his chest and came to rest in the deep snow. Seymour neither flinched nor drew back with the impact, and a sneer curled his pallid lips. He hurtled a ball of flame at Wakka's feet, forcing the blitzer to leap back. The fire hit the ground and left only a small spot of melted snow where Wakka had been standing.

Valefor soared up, bringing tears of relief to Yuna's eyes, and let a very dizzy Kimahri back onto solid ground. The aeon crouched protectively over him while he tried to recover, her eyes flashing dangerously at Seymour. Seymour lifted a hand and a howling wind, filled with small but sharp shards of ice, whirled towards them. Valefor immediately stepped before Kimahri and raised her wings to protect him from the dangerous wind. The wind cut into her, the small shards embedding themselves in her leathery wings, surrounded by small wells of dark red blood. A shriek escaped her ivory-colored beak, and Seymour's wind intensified. Valefor's leg muscles buckled, but at last her strength gave way and she was blown right off her feet and into the rock wall with a resounding crash. Valefor fell to the ground and the pyreflies soared out of her disappearing body. Kimahri, recovered by now, stepped nimbly out of the way of the wind and retreated to find another chance for an attack.

Seymour, seething with rage, snapped around and shot a lightning bolt in the other direction. Rikku screamed as it crackled above her head, and in her fright flopped into the snow. Seymour pulled twin blades out of holsters in his machina body and, holding them high above his head, charged towards the companions who huddled as far back as possible. The multiple legs of the machina whirred and snapped, leaving deep indents in the snow. Rikku lay directly in his path. She peeked up and, seeing her imminent danger, flattened herself in the desperate hope that he would pass over her. When his metal belly was exposed directly above her head, she swung her fist up and into the machina. The metal broke under her blow, letting out loose wires and gears like the insides of an animal. Rikku flung a grenade into the hole she had created, and rolled out from under Seymour.

The resulting explosion caused Seymour to stagger, and he looked behind him in fury. Now only the two foremost of the machina legs worked, and he dragged the heavy body behind him. The machina hovered back to its old position, sputtering and belching smoke.

Raging balls of fire, torrents of ice and wind, and waves of ice-cold water emptied upon the companions. Whenever Tidus ducked under a blast of wind, there was always a ribbon of fire to leap over. Every wave of unbearably cold water was followed by a bolt of lightning, and he had to dodge them all. Tidus couldn't keep it up. Chips of ice left their trail of blood on his face and arms, and the wind froze the sheets of water that nearly drowned him, and then was melted by the burning flames. He could not protect himself, and as the minutes wore on, all that remained to him was pain and a desperate need to stay alive. Seymour allowed them no chance to attack.

Yuna stood alone, apart from the others who dodged and ducked amongst the unstoppable rain of spells that Seymour sent their way. She shot beams of healing magic in the desperate hope that she could keep her friends alive. One of these beams hit Tidus directly in the chest, and suddenly life filled his limbs and he could see what was happening. Even before the engulfing white light had spread to every wound in his body, he ran, leaping and jumping, to get out of the fray. He rolled under one last fire ball and came to his feet on the opposite side of their party from Yuna.

Seymour did not for one moment take his eyes off his targets, but all of a sudden Tidus' mind was assaulted even more viciously than the attacks he had just evaded. He was running in the Calm Lands once more, racing to throw his arms around the man who rushed towards him. Then he blinked and he saw Zanarkand, the Zanarkand he knew and loved, the city he so longed to see. Buildings that seemed to scrape the sky, and the sea stretching out to the horizon. The sunrise illuminating the city that never slept. An irrepressible longing welled up inside his chest, and he closed his eyes against the sight, for once unashamed of the tears that oozed out from under his eyelids.

He opened his eyes once more, blinked to clear them, and saw a laughing man. The man nudged him in the ribs, trying to get him to laugh as well. Tidus looked around and saw a snug little house, lit up with cheery lights, and everywhere he looked he saw warmth and comfort. He was sitting on a small cushion beside the laughing man, and before them was a low-legged table he knew all too well. His head snapped up to where he knew the kitchen would be. He heard singing, and he saw a slight woman clattering about with pots and pans. Tidus heard a small groan of longing leave him, and looked back at the man when he felt another nudge in his ribs. The man took a swig out of a dark bottle. "What...?" Tidus began to ask.

But he didn't have to finish his question. The man lifted two fingers. "Two words: shoopuf milk." Then he burst out laughing once more, and Tidus couldn't help joining in.

When his laughter subsided, he looked around and saw the plains of the Calm Lands. His gaze was drawn to one point on the horizon, just a small black speck, and when he saw it he let out a yell of joy. He stretched out his arms and raced through the grass, his heart bursting within him in a shower of joy. At last! What he had been longing for, what he had never hoped to gain! There he was, exactly as Tidus remembered him! He ran faster and faster, until his feet hardly touched the ground. He wanted to fly, to never stop laughing. A whoop every bit as joyful as his own reached his ears.

Tidus closed his eyes in happiness, and when he opened them again, he saw the skyscrapers of Zanarkand. Longing filled his already-bursting heart. But then he froze. It seemed familiar, as though this image and feeling had been thrust upon him before. How had he come here? In his panic, he could not remember. As though sensing this unease, his view switched to a laughing man who nudged him in the ribs, and on to the Calm Lands. All through the cycle he raced, filled with a paradoxical mixture of joy and longing. Buildings of Zanarkand merged to form the scars of his father's face, which melted into the arms of his mother wrapped about him, and a terrible torment consumed him. He couldn't stop the images or the feelings, and only vaguely could he feel the cold snow against his knees as he sunk to the ground.

_Seymour's doing this!_ he thought angrily. _Seymour? Who's Seymour?! What's going on? Dad? Mom? Zanarkand? _His anger swiftly turned into confusion as the images whirled faster and faster. He had to give in to the emotions, he _had_ to. All he must do was simply fall to the ground and agree to what they were telling him. He opened his mouth and words sprang into his head to cry out: _Stop! Seymour's the only way! He's got to become Sin!_

And suddenly, he felt like laughing. Seymour had just made his fatal mistake. A sudden burst of images swamped him, almost drowning that thought out. His mouth was still open, those words still on the very tip of his tongue. But suddenly he regained control and leapt to his feet, shouting, "Get out of my head!!"

The world of Mount Gagazet thudded back, and as he raced forwards he was aware of how long he had been kneeling in the snow, his knees growing colder and colder. He raced for Seymour, not caring that spells fell almost upon him on either side, or that Seymour's machina blades whipped directly before or behind. All he knew was a deep, burning hatred for the one who could enter into his mind and force emotions upon him.

The others were shouting at him to come back, to stop, but he couldn't hear them for the pounding in his ears. Uttering a terrible yell, he swung his sword above his head and plunged it into Seymour's torso. Alongside his glittering blade, a sword longer than his whole body sliced down, and both blades together cut Seymour cleanly in half. He began to shake, and what was left of the machina let out large puffs of black smoke, until the smoke engulfed his entire body. Seymour hovered over the gorge for several moments more, encased in the dark cloud, and then burst apart into a million pyreflies.

Tidus leaned heavily on his sword at the edge of the gorge. "And stay up there!" he shouted after Seymour. He now had one more reason to hate him with all the intensity he could muster.

He turned around and shoved his sword back into its sheath. Yuna was making her rounds, healing them all from their wounds. Tidus blinked when he saw Auron and Kimahri kneeling wearily by the great sword that had helped slay Seymour. Auron still clutched the hilt. Even their great strength seemed inadequate to lift such an enormous blade, and he told them so.

"You would be surprised what you can accomplish when you are desperate," Auron murmured in a weary voice, slowly pushing himself to his feet. The others roused themselves and they started back for the trail. Yuna, however, remained staring at the spot in the sky where Seymour had disappeared.

"He will become Sin..." she murmured, "with my help."

They came to a halt and turned back to her. "Lies," Auron replied. "Forget them."

Yuna didn't seem to have heard him. "If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved."

Auron's face tightened slightly and he turned back to the trail. "We're leaving."

Yuna whirled around and came up to him, but he did not turn back. "You know something! Tell me!" When Auron would say nothing, she turned to Tidus. "Tell me!" she pleaded.

Tidus stared at his feet, well aware that now was the time to tell everyone, and hating it. "Sin is...my old man."

A terrible silence fell on them all, until Wakka broke it by saying in a tentative way, "You...haven't hit your head, have you?"

Tidus' head snapped up furiously. Why couldn't Wakka ever believe him? "Sin is my old man," he almost shouted. "My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it." Then he looked back at his feet and his voice lowered back into its former dejected tone. "I heard his voice. And when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering." He gritted his teeth angrily. _I _hate_ you, Jecht!_

"Even knowing that Sin is your father..." Yuna said carefully. "Still, you know I must-"

"I know," he interrupted, looking back up at her. "Let's get him. I think my old man would want that."

"You'd fight your own father?" Lulu asked incredulously.

Tidus crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. No problems there."

"Uh... 'Bout your old man..." Wakka began. "You sure this ain't some kinda bad toxin dream or something?" He took one look at Tidus' face and never mentioned toxin again. "I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why...Why'd all this have to happen?"

"We'll learn when we arrive," Auron replied impatiently. "Soon." He led the way back along the trail lined by the tall pillars. The others sighed and followed, every one of them confused.


	24. Dreams and Trials

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Dreams and Trials**

It was not far to the summit, and the group hurried along the twisting, gently rising trail lined with pillars. But then they turned a bend and suddenly all the snow was gone. The wind still hissed menacingly at their faces, but it lacked the icy chill they had been resigned to. The path was now bare rock, and the pillars slowly petered out until they could no longer be found. Without the snow, they were little needed and the trail could easily be seen.

The ground levelled out slightly around the next bend, and they all stopped in wonder. On the right-hand side, the heights of Mount Gagazet reached up ever higher, but on the left, the mountainside dropped straight into the sea. Water from a spring further up the mountain thundered dully over the rocky cliffs into a small inlet that lay where the waves of the sea brushed against the mountain's feet. But that was not what they gaped at in wonder. A tall pillar of water rose up out of the sea, touching the clouds and turning slowly, glowing with a faint blue light.

Tidus looked at the wall to his right and his jaw dropped even lower, if that was possible. The wall was made of colored stone statues, the bodies of men, women, even children, all molded together. The same blue glow flowed over them, encasing their stone bodies. "Wh-What are those?" he gasped out, pointing at them.

Yuna's eyes were large as she drew closer to look. "Those are fayth. A summoning!" She indicated the blue glow. "Someone is drawing energy from all of them!"

Rikku's eyes coasted over the hundreds of bodies that were littered all over the walls, both above and below them. "This many?"

"Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?" Lulu wondered aloud in an awed voice.

Rikku suddenly looked over at Auron, who stood apart from the others and stared emotionlessly at the pillar of water. She ran up to him with a frown. "Hey, you know something, don't you?" she demanded. "Spill the beans!"

Auron didn't even look at her, and began to walk towards the next bend in the path. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too."

Rikku called after him, "Yunie might die, you know?"

He stopped, but neither turned around nor looked back.

Tidus shook his head. "Maybe Auron's right this time." He stepped up to the wall of fayth and gazed meditatively at them. "This is our story. All of us have to make the journey." He reached up and touched the wall, wishing he knew what was being summoned, and suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes and saw a star-strewn sky. With a groan, he pushed himself to a sitting position, head throbbing. He couldn't remember lying down... He blinked for a moment, staring straight forwards. He should have seen the glowing fayth, but what he saw instead was a huge city, rising up out of the water around him and towering far beyond his vision. His jaw dropped. 

"Zanarkand?" he whispered. Then a smile broke out on his face. "Take that, Wakka!" he cried, springing to his feet, looking around for his companions. But they were nowhere to be seen. He was on the Zanarkand docks, alone at the edge of the city. He started forward, suddenly afraid. What had happened to his friends? Had Sin finally teleported him back home, as he had been wishing for ever since he stumbled into Spira?

He stopped when he reached the central platform of the docks and looked up at the streetlamp in its center. He knew its shape like the back of his hand, as he had stared listlessly out at it from his bedroom window day after day. He looked over at the house facing the sea and felt like fainting again. Not only had he been transported to his beloved city, but he had been taken directly to his own front door! He stumbled towards it, hardly daring to believe he was there. But it _was_ his house; he knew every inch of it. He pushed open the door with a shaking hand.

Tidus stepped into the room and immediately forgot about closing the door behind him. He wanted to sink to his knees with wonder. Striding down the small ramp that led into the main room, he stopped short and gazed about at all the familiar features of his home. Rugs covered the floor, and a low shelf ran along the curving walls. In the middle of the room, a round, low-legged table was surrounded by several faded cushions. Dishes were strewn about its surface; he could remember how his last meal in Zanarkand tasted just by looking at them.

He raised his gaze and saw the doorway leading into the large, white kitchen, and the curving hallway that led to the bedrooms. The sphere on the wall was still on; he had forgotten to turn it off when he left his house to go to the game. He could only stare and gape. Nothing had changed. At last, he stumbled numbly over to the sphere, which depicted a reporter babbling on about the Abes' spectacular winning streak, and switched it off. He paused a moment with his hand on the side of the sphere, until...

"Welcome home," said a familiar voice.

Tidus whipped around and saw the small child fayth from Bevelle sitting on the floor, hugging his knees against his chest. Bahamut. The mysterious child who had appeared in Zanarkand so long ago. Pyreflies flittered about him a little.

"You...?" Tidus gasped.

Tidus could not see Bahamut's face very well in the shadow of the child's hood, but he could see the smile lifting the corners of Bahamut's mouth. "Remember me? We met in Bevelle."

Tidus nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"But that wasn't the first time we met. I've known about you for a long time. A long, long time."

Something in these words made Tidus shudder. "I...I feel like I know you, too," he said softly, remembering when Bahamut had appeared before him on the night Sin had attacked Zanarkand, and the dream he had had afterward where Bahamut had accused him of crying. Then Tidus shook himself and looked about the room, rather confused. "Where are we?"

Bahamut chuckled. "Silly, don't recognize your own home?" He suddenly disappeared in a shower of pyreflies.

Wakka appeared, mirage-like, on Tidus' left, with pyreflies shimmering around his faded form. "What's gotten into you?" Wakka called in a worried tone. "Hey!"

He faded away, and Rikku appeared on Tidus' other side. "Wake up! Wake up!" she pleaded, tears sparkling in her eyes. Then she too disappeared.

"Wait..." Tidus murmured out loud as a sudden thought occurred to him. "This is just a dream."

Bahamut solidified out of thin air as he ran down the ramp, his bare feet silent on the carpeted floor. He came to a stop in front of Tidus. "Precisely," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A dream? Are you crazy?!" Tidus was slightly disappointed that it wasn't real after all, but he reassured himself by thinking he would actually get to Zanarkand soon enough. "I don't have time to be dreaming now!"

Bahamut shook his head. "You're wrong." His tone was sad and sympathetic. "It's not that you're dreaming. You _are_ a dream."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. "Huh? Wait a sec."

But Bahamut ran out the open door without pausing to explain himself. Tidus raced after him, desperate for answers. He skidded to a halt outside and looked around, his mind buzzing in confusion. The fayth child stood on the flat roof of his house, looking out over the sea stretching to the horizon. Tidus ran up the stairs off to one side, and joined him at the railing. "What do you mean, I'm a dream?!" Tidus demanded frantically.

"Long ago," Bahamut began, refusing to look at Tidus, "there was a war."

Tidus nodded, more than a little impatient. "Yeah, with machina, right?"

"Yes. A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle's machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen such power. The summoners of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That's why we tried to save it – if only in a memory."

Tidus took a deep breath, trying to calm his thumping heart. "What did you do?"

"The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war...they all became fayth – fayth for the summoning."

"The summoning... You mean Sin?"

Bahamut shook his head. "No. I mean this place." He swept his arm out over their view of the tall buildings. "A Zanarkand that never sleeps."

"What?" Tidus gasped.

"The dreams of the fayth summoned the memories of the city. They summoned all the buildings, all the people who lived there."

"The people... What, they're all dreams? _I'm_ a dream?" How could this be true? He pinched himself – just to make sure – but he definitely felt solid.

Bahamut nodded. "Yes, you're a dream of the fayth. You, your father, your mother, everyone. All dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming..."

Tidus could see before him a murky sky lit up by a dead-looking, red glow. The platform was empty; his house was no more. He lifted his eyes, and no city met his gaze, just the terrible, deadened sky. "No!" he howled. "So what if I'm a dream?! I...I like being here."

Bahamut looked up at him, and said in a tired voice much older than his child's body, "We've been dreaming so long... We're tired. Would you and your father...would you let us rest? Both you and your father have been touched by Sin. Sin, the one around whom all Spira – the spiral – revolves."

"What are you saying?" Tidus asked warily.

"You two are more than just dreams now."

Yuna suddenly appeared before them, shimmering with pyreflies just as Wakka and Rikku had. "Wake up!" she cried. "Please wake up!" Then she was gone.

Bahamut turned back to Tidus. "Just a little more, and maybe...maybe you are the dream that will end our dreaming at last."

Tidus shook his head defiantly, and as he did so, it was as though his eyes opened. He saw Yuna's worried face bent over him, and leapt to his feet in surprise, causing Wakka to start with surprise beside him.

"Are you all right?" Yuna asked anxiously, straightening up.

Rikku straightened up as well from where she had been kneeling beside him. "Hey! We were so worried about you!"

"Are you all right?" Lulu asked anxiously from her calm position close to the edge of the cliff. Tidus glanced over her shoulder and saw that, though his world had turned topsy-turvy, the tower of water still revolved slowly in its eery blue glow, and everything was as it had been when he was whisked away.

"I...I'm okay," Tidus managed to stammer, stunned by the abruptness with which he had awoken.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

Tidus started, and immediately decided against telling them what he had learned. Somehow, he felt he could do what he had to do more easily without them knowing. "Nothing..." he said slowly. "I blacked out. I was dreaming. You called me...and I woke up." He tried to laugh, and surprised himself with his success. "Nothing like a good nap! Well, I'm ready. Let's go!"

* * *

Before they could reach the summit of Mount Gagazet, they had to pass through the infamous Gagazet Cave, one of the final trials of summoner and guardian alike. Yet the entrance to the Cave was blocked by a strange contraption: several smooth, curving pieces of metal that slowly revolved in and around each other and around a small ball of some glowing golden substance. "Easy as poppin' a balloon!" Wakka laughed. He took quick aim, and tossed his blitzball at the glowing ball of light. It passed easily between the curving, rotating slivers of metal and hit the target squarely. The blitzball bounced right back into Wakka's hand, and the metal slivers closed around the glowing ball, hiding it from sight and dropping into a recess in the stones, allowing them to enter. Wakka grinned and confidently led the way inside. 

Spiders scuttered along the ground and sounded like water. Deep shadows cast over their path, swallowing up everything before and behind. Tidus shivered, but pressed onward. Gagazet Cave was filled with strange sounds and a terrible, slippery darkness, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He could still faintly see his friends' outlines about him.

A sinister laugh echoed out behind him, and he jumped. He threw a glance over his shoulder, but could see nothing in the utter blackness. He shook himself and went on. Hot, heavy breathing fell on his back, and he whirled around. Nothing met his gaze. He reached out an arm and waved it about, but could feel nothing. Shivering, he hurried after his companions. A shrill, keening shriek howled through the cave, making his hair stand on end. _Just the wind,_ he told himself uncertainly.

They turned around a corner, and suddenly he heard the scuttering spiders again. A faint tickling sensation began crawling up his legs. He shook them, and it stopped. But then it came up his legs even faster than before, and up his torso and arms. He brushed his arms off, and felt small, wriggling bodies fall away from his hands. Shivering, he walked faster, but could not get away from the small spiders. They ran up his legs and dodged the hands he batted against his chest, crawling up his back. They scuttered over his face, and when he opened his mouth to cry out, they eagerly went through that new opening. He coughed and spluttered, spitting them onto the ground. His teeth crushed them, and he could hear their small bodies popping and squeaking about in his mouth. They had a terrible, oily taste.

He could hear the others' struggles as well, and Rikku was screaming. Auron's voice rose above all other sounds. "It is but an illusion of the cave," he said. "Ignore it, and run through!"

Tidus started to run, still spitting out the spiders left and right. Somehow, they were very hard to _ignore,_ and he wondered doubtfully whether Auron could be right. They felt so real! He bumped into a form ahead of him, and grabbed at its arm. He instantly recognized it as Yuna's, and clasped her hand in his own. He broke into a run again, pulling her after him, crushing the spiders underfoot and ripping them off his face with his free hand. They turned the next bend, and suddenly it was all gone: the crushing, the tickling, the taste, the sound of their bodies being squashed between his teeth.

He skidded to a halt, panting, and saw the others hurry around after him in the dim light. Rikku fell to her hands and knees, sobbing, and Yuna leaned wearily against Tidus, passing a hand across her face. "There is more to come," Auron said. "Do not let this dismay you. We go on together. Cast aside your fear." With that, he led the way.

For a few moments, nothing more happened to impede their journey through the cave. Slowly, however, a feeling of unease grew back upon them. Tidus shot a glance over his back; there was nothing there but shadow. He turned his gaze back to the front, then whipped his head back. Nothing pursued them, but he had a sudden urge to press his back against a wall, so as not to be surprised by an attack from behind. Darkness surrounded them on all sides, but something was different about the shadows behind them, which seemed more menacing somehow. His footsteps faltered to a stop, and he backed up slowly, keeping his gaze on the shadow. Then he bumped into something warm. Yuna. They stood back-to-back for several moments, not daring to move in their fear of the shadow.

Then Tidus remembered Auron's words. This was merely an illusion to frighten them. He was letting the cave get the best of him. He set his jaw and turned his back against the shadow, standing once more by Yuna's side. She gasped and clutched his hand tighter, and he felt the same fear grip him. But he would not let the cave win! He stepped behind Yuna, gripping her shoulders in his hands. "I'm right behind you," he whispered assuringly. She relaxed slightly, and they began to walk once more. He had to grip her shoulders tighter to keep his hands from trembling. The fear of an attack from behind, however foolish, was almost overpowering. But he kept on walking determinedly behind her, telling himself over and over it was just an illusion.

Just as they turned the bend, a multitude of horrible, painful screams chased after them. Tidus could easily distinguish Rikku's high-pitched screams, and he could make out shouts of pain that sounded like Lulu, Wakka, and Auron. There was even a growling grunt that could have been Kimahri. Yuna gasped, "We have to go back! Listen to them!"

She turned around and began to run, but Tidus caught her by the arm and held her back. "No, Yuna," he said, struggling. She was stronger than she looked. "It's...just a...trick... That's what...Auron said...remember?"

Yuna faltered, letting out a sob as the screams continued. "They're dying, Tidus!" she cried. "Let me go, let me go!"

"I...can't...let you go!" Tidus panted, grabbing her around the waist as well and digging in his heels. "Don't go back, Yuna! You'll fail the trial, and then we'll never get to Zanarkand! Come on, Yuna, this is just an illusion, like Auron said!"

She stopped struggling so violently, though she still tugged weakly on his arms. "How can they be an illusion when they seem so real?" she sobbed.

"Well," Tidus replied, relieved that she had stopped struggling, "I guess there are some dreams that seem real to us, even though they're not. But if we go back there, then we'll be making that nightmare come true, and I don't want that to happen."

Yuna let out a dry sob. "You're right."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the screams raised in pitch and earnesty. Tidus could almost see his companions, writhing and screaming in pain from some unknown torture. He bit his lip to keep from suggesting to Yuna that they go back. _Just an illusion..._

They turned away from the bend and started forward once more, trying but failing to ignore the terrible screams echoing throughout the entire cave. They stumbled forward, forcing themselves to not look back. Yuna was sobbing and moaning out loud, and though Tidus gritted his teeth to keep himself from uttering a sound, he couldn't keep back the tears.

Neither of them knew how long they stumbled on like this, haunted by the shrieks of their friends, but gradually the sounds faded away into the distance. They kept walking, afraid something else might happen if they stopped. Then a sudden wild notion sprang into Tidus' mind: He had to run. Something was following them, something malevolent, eager to devour them whole. "Run!" he shouted.

And so they ran, hand in hand, through the tunnel almost too dark even to see the shadows. Tidus could hear something chasing them, almost upon them, padded feet pounding against the stone floor. He could even hear the fiend's heavy breathing. _This_ was most definitely not an illusion. Fiends would no doubt be attracted to the darkness of this cave, where uncounted summoners had fallen short of their quest. He put on a burst of speed, but could not gain any ground on the fiend that chased them. Yuna stumbled along in his wake, tripping and gasping for breath. "Tidus..." she gasped out. "I...can't..." She fell to the ground, pulling him down with her, their hands pulling apart as they hit the rough floor of the cave.

Tidus' cheek smashed into the stone floor, and he could taste blood in his mouth. They heard a sudden rushing sound, as though something had leapt over them, and then there was only silence. Tidus cautiously raised his head. The fiend was gone. Then he looked at Yuna, who was still panting heavily. "You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded in response, unable to speak.

"Good thing you fell down when you did," Tidus remarked, and helped her to stand. Then he took her hand and turned back to the tunnel. He found himself staring into two red, glaring eyes. The fiend let out a low growl, crouched down, and pounced.

Tidus had no time to duck or dodge. All he had time for was a scream louder than he had ever thought could possibly come from his own mouth. The fiend bashed directly into him, and then was gone. The scream died on his lips, and he looked behind him. The tunnel was empty. He turned back to look forward. Nothing. He felt his chest experimentally, and found nothing more serious than a few scrapes from falling onto the ground.

"An illusion of the cave?" Yuna suggested quietly, sounding slightly amused.

Tidus grinned, even though he knew Yuna wouldn't be able to see. "This cave's starting to get on my nerves," he said, beginning to walk again. "Let's get out of here."

Yuna murmured agreement, and they hurried ahead. Around the next bend, they paused. Every time they turned a corner, it seemed, some new illusion popped out, trying to frighten them. Yet as they paused, nothing made an appearance, so they continued carefully. For many minutes, nothing out of the ordinary showed up. Tidus glanced behind him to be sure they were not pursued, and when he turned back to the front, his footsteps faltered in surprise.

A warrior monk. He could tell from the insignia, the symbol of Yevon he had seen them wear in Bevelle. The warrior aimed his gun directly at Tidus' forehead. Tidus clenched Yuna's hand in his own, not daring to move for fear the warrior would shoot.

"Tidus," Yuna protested, clawing at his tight grip with her free hand. She pried his fingers away and freed her hand. "Don't worry," she said in a self-assured manner. "It's just an illusion, like everything else in here. You shouldn't be so gullible; you've seen how it all works. I believe this is another illusion. See? I'll show you." She stepped towards the warrior, hand outstretched to him.

Tidus opened his mouth to shout out a warning, but it was too late. The warrior monk snapped his gun towards the approaching summoner and pulled the trigger. Tidus' eyes bugged out of his head. If this warrior monk was an illusion, so would its bullet be. But the tiny black ball shot out of the gun barrel and connected with its target, straight and sure. Yuna fell in a slow arc, graceful even now, her entire chest swimming in her own blood.

When her body hit the ground, Tidus snapped out of shock and whipped out his trusty blade. "Noooo!!!" he yelled, his shout tearing his throat. He plunged his sword into the warrior monk's unprotected neck, and the monk suddenly disappeared. Tidus stumbled forward in his momentum. It _was_ fake after all? A smile found its way onto his face, and he turned to Yuna, expecting to see her rising from the ground. But she did not rise.

He slammed his sword into its sheath and dropped to his knees beside her. "Yuna!" he whispered hoarsely, lifting her up by the shoulders. Her head flopped backwards, and what dim light there was reflected off her wide, staring eyes. "This can't be happening. Yuna, answer me! Wake up, please wake up!" He shook her gently, but her head just lolled around as though she were a limp doll. He slowly laid her back down, his heart pounding in his throat. How could an illusion do this to someone who was alive? She was dead. Dead! After all the times he had promised not to let her be killed when they reached Zanarkand, she had died right in front of him, before they even reached the summit of Mount Gagazet!

He let out a shout and jumped to his feet. Roaring like a crazed fiend, he raced ahead, leaving her body behind. Nothing mattered now; Sin would forever terrorize Spira without Yuna, the dream of the fayth would continue, but he would never return to Zanarkand. And why would he want to, after he had known true friends here in Spira? He raced through the twists and turns of the tunnel, ignoring the illusions he passed. Shrieks and whispers of wind passed him and were soon forgotten, sudden flashes of fear sprung up inside his chest and were instantly snuffed out in the all-encompassing desperation. Let them scream, let them howl; no matter how loud they cried, they could not bring Yuna back. Reason meant nothing, life meant nothing, without Yuna. Without Yuna, every day would be bleak, every moment void of happiness. All he wanted to do was run; run until he could run no more, run until he died, exhausted and alone by the wayside.

Tidus tripped and stumbled to the ground. He rolled over on his back, and his gaze met a blinding light. He did not close his eyes or try to block it out. Light! _Light!_ He had been so long in the cave that he had given up hope of ever seeing it again. He lay, panting, on his back, drinking in the fresh air and the wondrously painful light.

Then he heard stumbling footsteps behind him, and he pushed himself up far enough to see what it was. Much to his amazement, every last one of his companions stumbled out, panting and wearing horrified looks. Tidus scrambled to his feet, gaping. "Where'd you...Yuna!" He thought his eyes would pop out of his skull. There stood Yuna, her skirt ripped and her face grubby, but _alive._ Her death had only been an illusion after all.

"You sure can run fast," Rikku commented as soon as she caught her breath.

"And scream loud," Lulu added with a smirk.

Tidus reddened, but could not feel too uncomfortable. He had never known such relief! But he never wanted to go through that cave again. He shifted his gaze to Auron, who was watching him with a strange expression. "What _was_ that place, anyway?" Tidus asked him.

"Gagazet Cave," he replied immediately. "It is intended to display the fears of whoever journeys through."

Tidus grinned. "What did _you_ see, Auron?"

Auron went on, ignoring him completely. "She placed it here as one final test for summoners and their guardians."

"Who is 'she'?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Yunalesca," Auron answered, pronouncing the name carefully, with a strange twist to his mouth.

"Lady Yunalesca?"

Auron inclined his head. "In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest."

Yuna blinked in surprise. "She...is still alive?"

"As much as Mika and Seymour."

Yuna looked down at her toes. "I see."

Auron snorted softly. "Lost your nerve?"

Yuna looked back up defiantly. "No. Nothing frightens me now."

Auron's mouth curled into a small smile. "Braska would be proud."

Yuna's eyes shimmered with pride, mirroring her thoughts of her dead father. "Then...I must not let him down."

Auron's head suddenly snapped up. "It comes!"

* * *

It came, all right. A huge, thick-skinned, grey lizard fiend dropped down onto all four legs on the ground before them. Its small, flat head was about as far off the ground as Kimahri's. And even taller than this great height rose its wings. They resembled tentacles that formed the shape of wings, and they didn't look as though they were suitable for flying. It growled threateningly at them, watching them with beady red eyes. 

"The Sanctuary Keeper," Lulu murmured. She lifted her hands and streaks of lightning danced out of her fingertips, angling towards the great fiend's undersized head. The ten bolts struck into its forehead, but it barely flinched. With a roar, it leapt forward to retaliate. It swiped one of its forepaws upwards, catching Lulu and throwing her up into the sky. Lulu sailed through the air, twirling faster and faster, until she fell straight towards the ground, as sure and swift as an arrow.

Rikku screamed and Tidus' jaw dropped. "Well, somebody _do_ something!" Wakka exclaimed in a strained voice, and ran to where Lulu would fall. She hit him barely a second later, and with an "Oof!" he fell to ground under her weight. He scrambled up to a sitting position and lifted her head in the crook of one arm. He bit his lip and mumbled, "Yuna..."

Yuna started forward, but Auron's arm shot out to stop her. "But, Sir Auron, I must-" she began to protest.

"This is the final test, and for the summoner only," Auron cut across her. "She will not die from such a trivial wound. Prove your strength. The Sanctuary Keeper awaits."

Yuna cast one last worried look in Lulu's direction and turned to face the Sanctuary Keeper. It had crouched back onto its haunches, watching them warily but not attacking, as if waiting for the summoner to step forth and begin the test. Yuna took a deep breath and took one step forward. The fiend's gaze immediately snapped towards her and he started forward with a growl. Yuna lifted her staff and began to summon.

"The Sanctuary Keeper is not meant to kill," Auron murmured, backing up against the wall and leaning ever-so-casually against it. "Only to test summoners and bar the path to all who do not measure up. If Yuna fails the test, we are allowed safe passage back down the mountain."

"She won't fail," Tidus replied, sitting down by his feet with a glum expression. Rikku sat next to him, wearing the same look of hopeless dejection. They watched the battle, half wishing Yuna would lose – that way they wouldn't have to face Sin at all – but knowing who would be the victor.

The fiend was immensely strong, protected by scaly skin as thick as plate armor. One by one, Yuna summoned her aeons, yet each was defeated and exploded in a shower of pyreflies. The Sanctuary Keeper easily caught Valefor between its claws, looking for all the world like a gigantic cat batting at an enormous butterfly. Ifrit didn't last long either, exploding into clouds of pyreflies almost as soon as he was summoned. Ixion slammed his hooves onto the ground and lightning built up all along his horn, but before he could release it against his enemy, the tentacle wings of the Sanctuary Keeper stood straight up, shooting out searing beams of light into the sky. Seeming to sense his doom, Ixion let loose his lightning, hitting the Sanctuary Keeper between the eyes. The fiend snarled, but did not seem too perturbed; the beams curved gracefully downward high above them. One by one, the beams shot down onto Ixion, battering the brave aeon to the ground. Shiva was the next to appear, sending razor-sharp shards of ice at her adversary. At first they didn't seem to penetrate the huge fiend's thick hide, but as the shards continued to build up underfoot and whizz through the air like frigid harpoons, the Sanctuary Keeper backed away defensively, flinching as the ice tore at its hide. At first Shiva seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but then the Sanctuary Keeper opened its toothy maw wide. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but a strange, complicated symbol slowly formed in the air before its wide jaw. It slowly glowed brighter and brighter, shining all the colors of the rainbow. The symbol was roughly in the shape of an arrow, pointed directly at Shiva. The symbol flashed so bright that the spectators had to cover their eyes, and when the light faded, Shiva was collapsing onto the ground.

Finally Yuna twirled her staff for the last time. The clouds parted and Bahamut, the great black dragon, rocketed down towards the ground. He hit it with a thud that made the rocks beneath them shudder, and let out a joyful roar. Tidus looked closely, but could see little resemblance between the giant winged lizard and the small boy he had become acquainted with. Bahamut leapt forward, golden talons ripping and tail swinging; he alone of the aeons seemed to be a match for the Sanctuary Keeper. At first, they were matched claw to claw and tooth to tooth, but slowly Bahamut pushed the giant guardian back towards the edge of the cliff. There was no chance for the Sanctuary Keeper to use its powerful magic attacks, and it was no match for Bahamut's sheer strength. With one final heave, Bahamut knocked the Sanctuary Keeper right off the cliff.

Yuna turned breathlessly away from the battle, and hurried to see to Lulu's wounds. Tidus slowly strode towards Bahamut, tilting his head back to look the great aeon in the eye. Bahamut looked back down at him, and suddenly Tidus could see its resemblance with the child. Bahamut's shiny black eyes bored into him, with the same eerie quality of the boy's hidden gaze.

"Don't worry," Tidus murmured under his breath, and somehow he knew the aeon could hear him. "I'll make it end. I promise."

A low rumble, almost like a purr, emanated from Bahamut's gigantic chest, and he inclined his head slowly before leaping into the air and disappearing into the thick clouds. Tidus watched him go, and then brought his gaze back to earth. Lulu was on her feet again, and the others were all staring at him in confusion; why was he talking to an aeon? He shrugged awkwardly in answer to this unasked question and started along the path up to the summit, slightly embarrassed.

Rikku dashed in front of him, causing him to stop, and turned to them all. "Hey!" she cried. "Can't we rest a little?"

"No need," Auron replied. "We reach the summit soon."

Rikku looked at her feet. "I know. That's why I want to stop for a bit." She turned away from the others and mumbled, "Soon means that...there's not much time left."

"Rikku..." Yuna began soothingly.

"Fine," Rikku snapped, still not looking at the others. "I'll think on the way, then."

She stomped off, her head held high and her eyes glistening with tears. The others slowly followed, but Tidus was rooted to the spot. He realized, with a sinking feeling, that they would never think of a way to prevent Yuna from summoning the Final Aeon and dying in the process.

"Hey, come on! Let's go, ya?" Wakka called cheerily from behind him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"We're...almost there, right?" Tidus glumly watched the others file slowly along the path and out of sight. He remained where he was, still unable to move.

Wakka nodded slowly. "We've come a long way."

Auron, the last one in line, came to a halt and snorted out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tidus demanded angrily, stepping a little closer.

"You remind me of myself," Auron said, keeping his back to them. "Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I thought... 'When we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon. He will fight Sin, then die.' I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered."

"Never would've figured, ya?" Wakka commented. "I guess legendary guardians choke sometimes too."

Auron turned sharply to face them, glaring. "'Legendary guardian?' I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually." He nodded curtly to Tidus. "I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is _my _story." He turned and walked swiftly up the path, leaving a stunned and rather moved Tidus behind.


	25. To Zanarkand

**Chapter Twenty-Five: To Zanarkand**

A city dead for a thousand years. A city Tidus had to see with his own eyes. The end of Yuna's journey. The last chapter in their story. Tidus' thoughts kept floating up, and then slipping through his fingers, vanishing before he could pin them down with words.

"Yunie, I say no!" Rikku cried. The group stood upon the summit of Mount Gagazet, looking out over the misty spires of the ancient ruined city of Zanarkand. The sun was low in the sky, casting a lazy orange glow over everything. "If we go down there, then you'll..."

"Rikku..." Yuna cut in softly. "You're a true friend, and I thank you, but I...I cannot turn back. I must go on to Zanarkand."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But don't you think we should think about it some more? There's gotta be some way we can save you, Yunie!"

Yuna looked out over the ancient city. "All my life, I knew this moment would come."

Rikku's swirly green eyes brimmed over with tears. "Yunie..."

Yuna took several steps to stand directly before her cousin, and a small sphere dropped from the wide yellow ribbon around her waist, rolling to a stop at Tidus' feet. No one else seemed to notice it. Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku. "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything."

Rikku grabbed Yuna and held her close, her tears spilling out and over her cousin's shoulders. "Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!"

Yuna pulled back slightly to look into Rikku's face. "Tell Cid thank you."

"No..." Rikku sobbed. "You can tell him yourself."

"Please..."

Rikku put her hand over Yuna's lips. "Yunie, don't say that, because...we're gonna see each other again, okay?"

Yuna held Rikku for another minute, then said in a determined voice, "Let's go."

They set off down the path, silenced by Rikku's outburst of feeling. Every one of Yuna's guardians wished to express the same sentiment. Tidus, however, waited until the others were out of earshot, and picked up the sphere Yuna had dropped. He sat down on the rocky ground and switched it on; he could always catch up to the others later.

_At first, everything in the sphere was dark. Slowly, the front of the Al Bhed inn on Mi'ihen Highroad came into view. Lulu stood by the doorway, looking the other way. Then came a crackling sound, and Yuna's voice began to speak. "Listen to me now. This may be my last chance. My last chance to say thank you...for everything. Sir Auron, Kimahri told me...when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid... It was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor I don't know how to thank you." She paused as the door to the inn opened and Wakka came striding out, looking at the sunset. "Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin, and I will defeat it._

_"If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose." She paused again, and Lulu went back indoors, closing the door behind her. Wakka strode over to the nearby chocobo corral and leaned on the fence, watching the great yellow birds. "Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Auron, I thank you._

_"Kimahri..." She laughed slightly. "Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven. My father had defeated Sin, and all Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero my father was. I was so happy. But when night came, it occurred to me. My father had defeated Sin and now he was dead. Now, I was all alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. I stood on the bridge in Bevelle where my father and I had parted. Standing there, alone, I could see the fields where he had fought Sin. Then you appeared, Kimahri." As if on cue, Kimahri strode slowly across the sphere and entered the inn._

_A smile was evident in Yuna's voice. "You said you were looking for the 'daughter of Braska,' remember? At first, I was so scared. But then I realized what a gentle person you are. You weren't used to talking to children. When I told you that I was Braska's daughter, you said you would take me as far from Bevelle as you could. That it was the wish of a man facing death. I think...I cried then. Because that...that was when I knew my father was dead...and I would never see him again. You just held me, without saying a word. I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in the care of the temple...I held onto you, crying, 'Don't go, don't go!' And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much. And...I've always liked your broken horn."_

_The sphere turned black for a few moments, and then showed the beautiful sunset. Tidus remembered it, and knew exactly where she had been sitting to record this. "Wakka, Lulu: I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us and Chappu. That's why I was always so happy, I think. And when you refused to let me become a summoner and I did it anyway...I'm sorry. I've always wanted to apologize. You know, when you tried to stop me then – really, I was happy. I could tell you really cared about me. You were like my big brother and sister. No...I think you really _were_ my big brother and sister. What else...? I love watching you play blitzball, Wakka. I even love it when you scold me, Lulu! Really!_

_"I guess that leaves the newest guardian. Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" She hesitated uncertainly. "You are...I am... I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but... It's funny. So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful...but it hurts, sometimes. I...I just want to say thank you, for everything. Maybe...Maybe that's why it hurts. When I think about us never being together again at all...I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't say that. I'll do that part over." The sphere tilted slightly and there was a fumbling sound._

_"Whatcha up to?" Tidus' cheery voice called out from the depths of the sphere. Yuna gasped slightly and the sphere turned black._

Tidus leaned back from the sphere, letting out a sigh. He remembered that conversation vividly, as though he had just walked away from it. How Yuna had seemed so uncertain about herself, and always so melancholy when speaking of defeating Sin. And now he knew why. His fingers closed around the small sphere, and he stood up once more. He slipped the sphere in his pocket, and felt it clink against the larger one his father had left for him. Despite himself, he smiled slightly, feeling like a sphere peddler. Then he took a deep breath of the clear mountain air and started down after his companions.

* * *

As they picked their way down the mountainside, Lulu and Wakka walked side by side at the back of the group. They strode down the path in silence, dwelling on how near at hand the end was. At last Lulu glanced furtively at Wakka and spoke. "I...saw you in the Cave," she said awkwardly. 

Wakka's insides squirmed with embarrassment. He had been screaming quite a bit towards the end.

Lulu seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. "I'm not sure how to say this, but...well... To put it simply, take care of yourself. I don't want to see what I saw in there ever again."

Wakka frowned at her in confusion. "What did you see?"

Lulu turned her head to look him straight in the face, lips trembling. "I saw many things, Wakka," she replied, her voice filled with emotion. "And in seeing them I realized that I don't want you to...to go. I...don't want you to...die."

Wakka put a hand on her shoulder and they paused for a moment on the trail. "Don't worry, Lu," he murmured in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. "I won't leave you. I promise."

* * *

The seven friends sat around a small campfire. Auron had at last allowed them to rest, now that they had come down the far side of the mountain. Tidus looked around at his fellow guardians, one by one. Kimahri, his slit-pupiled eyes staring up at the light ebbing away from the sky overhead. Rikku, her head resting against her fingertips, her glassy eyes gazing fixedly into the dancing flames of their campfire, her heel softly tapping against the ground. Lulu, her back impossibly straight, watching Wakka. Wakka, sitting cross-legged and staring at the hands that lay limply in his lap. Auron, who returned Tidus' gaze unabashedly with his single eye. Then Tidus' gaze rested on Yuna, who sat closest to him. She was quiet and calm, her expression sad but determined. No one spoke, for there was nothing to say. This was it. This was the end. 

They were there, in Zanarkand. Nothing remained of the great city Tidus once knew but weathered stones and charred rubble, piled in endless mounds to either side of a rough pathway. A short walk would take them to the ruined dome where Yunalesca dwelt, according to Auron. For now, they huddled in the lee of a mound of rubble the size of a small hill, sitting motionless around a tiny fire. Tidus didn't know what they were waiting for; nor did anyone else seem to know – or care. He knew he would do almost anything to stave off the moment when they would say goodbye to Yuna at last. All hope had died in his heart. This close to the end, and still no closer to saving Yuna. For all his promises, all his thinking, in the end it would all be the same. Yuna would die. There was nothing they could do to prevent it. He had let them all down. It was _his_ fault for not coming up with a solution.

He pushed himself to his feet in frustration. No one glanced up except Yuna, her mismatched eyes pleading silently. Tidus gently laid a hand on her shoulder, hoping to give her some comfort, however small. He knew Yuna didn't want to die. She had so many friends, so many stories she wanted to be a part of. She wanted to spend time with her cousin and the last few relations of her mother. She wanted to always be able to bury her face in Kimahri's warm, blue fur. She wanted to live with her adopted brother and sister, to be able to laugh and play with them just like she had as a child. She wanted to be able to thank Auron in a better way than her sphere.

Yuna looked down, and Tidus drew in a breath. He had seen all these wishes in the short moment their eyes had connected. Yuna was so easy to read. She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut. A single tear oozed out from under her eyelids and slipped down her eyelashes, splashing down onto her hand. Tidus squeezed her shoulder gently and then walked past her, unable to bear her sorrow any longer. He slowly mounted the pile of rubble behind his friends, following a sudden urge to be alone.

The wind hissed through the cracks in the rocks, fluttering the two red ribbons on the hilt of his sword. The sword stuck straight up out of the ground, like a pinnacle of power...yet...a very lonely pinnacle. The young man stood on the pile of rubble, the setting sun shining golden on his messy blond hair. Another sunset. This one was weak, as though shining through the nearly tangible film of rotten decay hanging in the air. The sun could not warm the chill that had settled into Tidus' skin ever since he had arrived. He had longed for this day to come, yet the closer he came, the more he dreaded this moment. And now that it had arrived, he saw the truth staring back into his blue eyes. He closed these eyes and felt the small, inadequate warmth fluttering against his eyelids.

He could remember other sunsets, some worth remembering, others as cold and heartless as this one. Each sunset marked the end of a day spent in toiling for his goal. This was the finish line, and he had reached it at last, fulfilling the promise he had made to himself. But what would be his crown of laurel leaves? Death? Loss? Or victory? "This is where it all began," he murmured softly to himself. "And this is where it'll all end." He let out a sigh at his sad words, and looked out over the land spread out beneath him. It was a city, though not as proud as it once had been. A city of rubble. A city overrun by foul creatures of every type and description. A city he had longed for, a city he once knew. A city that he no longer knew nor loved.

"My story started here," he continued in an undertone, "and here it'll end. All of our stories have led to this point. This could be our last chance. But I can't give up. So many people are relying on us. On _me._ Rikku, Yuna, the fayth...and Dad." He shivered and descended the rubble pile once more, his countenance just as glum as when he had mounted it. But now a stubborn core of determination hardened within him. He wouldn't let Yuna die. He _couldn't._ He had made so many promises, and he vowed to see them fulfilled.

* * *

The bridge twisted in ruined agony, stretching away into the distance out over the sea. Pyreflies swirled all about, so many that their faint glow lit up the bridge like streetlamps. "Looks like the Farplane," Wakka commented. 

"Close enough," Auron muttered, and led the way along the bridge.

The seven companions trudged on in silence. Tidus wracked his brains for some way, any way, they could prevent Yuna's death. But nothing arose, and he found himself gazing longingly at her face, imprinting it permanently on his mind. That was all he could do: preserve her memory and wait for her to die. He gritted his teeth in frustration and turned his head hastily away.

A dome slowly rose at the edge of the horizon, faint and indistinct in the darkness. The closer it came, the more familiar it seemed. When at last they stood directly before it, Tidus looked up above the large doorway and started with surprise. The symbols deeply engraven all around the door were the very same ones which adorned the entrance to the blitzball stadium in Zanarkand. He shook his head. _This _is _Zanarkand, you idiot,_ he thought. So this was what had become of the stadium, the ruins remaining for a thousand years.

An old man in faded robes, bent almost double with age, stood in the middle of the doorway, his black eyes glittering as he watched them approach. When Yuna came to a nervous halt in front of him, he suddenly spoke, his voice surprisingly strong. "Traveller of the long road," he said. "Name yourself!"

Yuna bowed low. "I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid."

The man came closer, surveying her face with his keen eyes. "Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have travelled."

Yuna returned his gaze steadily, unquestioningly.

The old man nodded. "Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go." He took a few steps and simply disappeared into thin air.

Yuna blinked in surprise, but shrugged her shoulders and led the way into the dome. The interior was filled with rubble, which hundreds of feet had flattened into a pathway over the past thousand years, a narrow meandering path that led ever upward and into the darkness. Directly before them, on a patch of old red carpeting, the pyreflies flitting all about them molded into the form of a woman wearing Crusader's clothing. She had her back turned to them.

"If it might benefit the future of Spira..." she said in a musty-sounding voice, like an old recording on a sphere. "I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask." She turned towards them, but she didn't see them. She spoke to another Crusader woman behind their group. "Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin." With that, both women disappeared.

"What...What was that?" Rikku mumbled, trembling.

"Our predecessors," Auron grunted.

"She said, 'Lady Yocun,' didn't she?" Lulu mused. "Wait!" The black mage's eyes filled with sudden excitement. "She guarded High Summoner Yocun?"

"This dome is filled with pyreflies," Auron explained. "It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever."

He resolutely led the way onward, and the others hurried after him. They had not gone far, however, when they saw a small boy with long, purple-blue hair and Yevonite robes.

"No! Mother, no!" he cried in an anguished voice. "I don't want you to become a fayth!"

A woman with long dark hair and a plain white dress stood in front of him. "There is no other way," she said in a calm but chilling voice. "Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will people accept you."

The boy was crying now. "I don't care about them! I need _you,_ Mother! No one else!"

His mother pressed her lips together. "I don't...have much time left." Both she and her son disappeared.

Wakka stepped forward tentatively. "Hey, wasn't that...?"

"Seymour?" Rikku tilted her head to one side, pondering.

Tidus stared at the spot where the boy had stood. Was this why Seymour was so anxious to kill everyone? Had he gone mad after his mother turned into a fayth? _That would explain it,_ Tidus thought.

They continued on through the dome in silence. A strange, quiet sort of dread hung over the dome like a curtain. Dozens of summoners had been here, each of them giving themselves up, each of them knowing they would never walk out of this dome alive. Tidus found himself clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly, and sweat streaked down from his brow. Each step brought them so much closer to the end! He didn't think he could stand it any longer. Perhaps if he simply refused to go on... No, Yuna would leave him behind in the face of her mission. What was one friend compared to the lives of the entire world?

A red flash cut through his thoughts, and the memories of three familiar figures ran right through them, slowing to a halt several paces ahead. Tidus stopped short, more surprised than he should have been to see his father's back directly before him.

"Hey, Braska," Jecht said. "You don't have to do this."

Braska turned his head to reply. "Thank you for your concern." His voice was strong, unwavering.

Jecht crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I said my piece."

"Well, I haven't!" The faded memory of a younger Auron stepped forward, his expression pained. "Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you die!"

Braska surveyed his face. "You knew this was to happen, my friend."

"Yes, but I..." Auron's shoulders slumped. "I cannot accept it."

Braska smiled, but he carried a deep sadness in his voice. "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. _Please_ understand, Auron." Like all the others, they slowly disappeared.

Tidus shot a surreptitious glance over at _their_ Auron. His face was a mask, not betraying what his thoughts were at seeing this old conversation. They walked on, following the winding pathway through the rubble. After a long walk, they approached a smashed-in circular door, through which they could see the crumbling entrance to the temple. Once inside, the memories of Jecht, Auron, and Braska ran up the stairs directly opposite the door. Yuna and her guardians hurried up after them.

"Are the trials ahead?" Jecht asked.

"Probably," Braska said shortly.

"Here too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, parades and...fireworks!" Jecht made an attempt at a smile.

"You can ask for them after I defeat Sin, then," Braska replied in a soft voice. They turned and disappeared down a flight of stairs through a broken door.

"Yuna..." the real Auron murmured. "We're here."

Yuna let out a breath. "The hall of the Final Summoning."

"Go."

"Yes."

Tidus felt the last ounce of hope drain from him as they watched Yuna slowly descend the stairs and out of their sight. But suddenly Jecht's voice filtered up to them. "Huh? What do you mean, no Final Aeon?"

"Sir Auron!" Yuna's voice called up frantically. "Everyone!"

Tidus was the first to bound down the stairs, stumbling and almost falling in his haste. He found himself in a cold, silent Chamber of the Fayth, the statue hard to make out through the dusty, cracked glass cover. Yuna stood looking down at it, her face pale.

"This isn't a fayth," she said in a stunned voice when they crowded in. "It's just an empty statue."

"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago," a voice said behind them, and they whirled around to see the old man from the entrance standing in front of a glowing blue portal. "It is Lord Zaon," he continued, "the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."

"Gone?!" Wakka cried in disbelief.

"You mean..." Rikku blanched. "There _is_ no Final Aeon?"

The old servant held up a hand. "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." With a bow, he disappeared, leaving them free to enter through the blue portal.

Yuna started towards it, but Tidus called after her, "Yuna, wait!"

Yuna stopped immediately.

Tidus turned to Auron, scowling. "Auron, you _knew_ this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Auron's face was blank. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Rikku demanded.

Auron looked around at them all slowly. "If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?"

"Yuna," Kimahri suddenly said.

Yuna looked up at him. "I'm not going back."

Kimahri stepped up beside her, facing the glowing doorway. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." He gave her a long look with his golden eyes, and stepped through the glowing material. It seemed to stick to his fur, and swallow him up. They could not see him through the glow.

Yuna immediately stepped after him, and the others followed apprehensively. Tidus came last, very reluctant to rush towards the doom that awaited them. He stretched out a hand and tentatively prodded the door. The material sucked eagerly at his fingers, pulling him closer and not letting him go. He took a deep breath and plunged into it. He pressed through it to the other side, feeling the material falling away from his skin without a trace. He shuddered and opened his eyes.

They had entered a round, high-ceilinged room, made of colorful stone in bands of red, black, and green. A thin, worn carpet coated the floor and crawled up wide steps that led to a large, heavy wooden door. As they watched, it slowly opened inward.

Rikku gasped, "Someone's coming!"


	26. Wisdom of the Centuries

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Wisdom of the Centuries**

Lady Yunalesca stood at the top of the stairs, her long silvery hair falling in graceful sweeps over her shoulders and around her arms, ending in small puddles of grey on the thin carpet beneath her bare feet. Her body seemed thin, almost skeletal, underneath the silver gown she wore. "Welcome to Zanarkand," she said. Her voice was deep and filled with the wisdom of centuries. "I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning will be yours. Now, choose."

Tidus started with surprise and confusion. Choose what?

Yunalesca slowly descended the stairs, her hair trailing behind her like delicate streamers. Her gaze held Yuna's, and she looked at no other. "You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."

A loud gasp echoed around the room. Rikku clapped a hand to her mouth and Tidus let his jaw remain hanging open, his eyes bugging out at Yunalesca.

But she continued, undaunted by their pronounced horror. "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Yuna stared at her, speechless, and Yunalesca drifted unconcernedly back up the stairs. The door banged shut behind her. With a white flash, the memories of Auron, Braska, and Jecht appeared directly in front of them at the foot of the stairs.

"It is not too late!" Auron pleaded forcefully, turning his pained face from Braska to Jecht and back again. "Let us turn back!"

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Braska asked in a bitter voice. "Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

"But...my lord, there must be another way!"

Jecht suddenly cut across him. "This is the only way we got now!" He paused for a moment, glaring grimly at his friends, and Tidus saw his hand clench into a fist at his side. "Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand." He crossed his arms stiffly over his chest and continued slowly, in a gruff voice, "I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true." Then he shrugged. "So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will...have meaning, you know."

"Don't do this, Jecht!" Auron pleaded desperately. "If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know we will!"

Jecht turned impatiently to the red-cloaked guardian. "Believe me, I thought this through," he growled. Then he looked down at his feet. "Besides...I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

Braska suddenly spoke up. "Jecht?"

Jecht snapped his head up again. "What?! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

"Sorry," Braska said hastily. "I mean...thank you."

Jecht smiled crookedly and placed his hands on the summoner's shoulders. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron." He paused for a moment, then let his hands drop to his sides, and started up the stairs. "Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."

Auron opened his mouth, as though to protest further, but no sound came out. Jecht watched him silently for a few moments, then said in a thick voice, "Well, let's go." He beckoned to Braska, and the two men hastened up the stairs towards the door. The door to their own tomb.

"Lord Braska!" Auron called up one last time. "Jecht!"

They came to a stop and Jecht whirled around. "What do you want now?" he demanded severely.

"Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

Braska cut in, "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Jecht nodded abruptly. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron took a surprised step back. "You...have a plan?"

"Jecht?" Braska looked every bit as surprised as Auron.

Jecht smiled his crooked smile. "Trust me, I'll think of something." Laughing raucously, he pushed open the door and disappeared into the darkness beyond. Braska, after hesitating a moment, followed him, closing the door softly behind him.

Auron crashed to his knees at the foot of the stairs, burying his face in his hands. He let out a low moan of despair. The real Auron stepped up, hiding his expression behind his high collar. Crying out, he batted at his memory with his sword, but the strongest muscle and the sharpest steel could not dispel the weighty memory before him. At last he gave up and leaned on his sword in defeat. "And the cycle went on," he moaned in defeat.

"We'll break it!" Tidus determined.

"But how?" Wakka protested. "What, _you_ got a plan now?"

Lulu didn't seem to hear any of them. "If one of us has to become a fayth...I volunteer."

"Me too, Yuna!" Wakka immediately chimed in.

Before anyone else could add their name to the list, Tidus cried out, "That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That still won't break the cycle!"

Wakka put his hands on his hips. "Listen. You want to stop Sin coming back and keep Yuna alive? Well, that is just not gonna happen, brudda!"

"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing," Lulu said primly.

"But I _want_ everything," Tidus moaned.

"Now you're being childish!" Wakka protested.

Tidus threw up his hands. "I give up. So what would an _adult_ do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, and then they can do anything they like! You're right, I might not even get a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna die! And what Auron said about there being another way...I think it's true."

Lulu lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "You'll 'think of something?'" she quoted his father.

Tidus nodded. "I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know _something._"

Rikku frowned doubtfully. "You really think she'll help you?"

Tidus stared up at the door. "I don't know, but I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it...or I'll end it here!" He took a step towards the stairs, but then Yuna spoke.

"Wait. You say it's your story...but we all share a part in it, you know? It would be so easy to just let my fate carry me away...to follow the same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets." She let out a sigh and came to stand by his side. "Let's go together."

* * *

Past the door Yunalesca had gone through, the stairs rose in complete darkness. Stumbling, unable to see their feet, they came at length to the top. A soft light lit the platform, seemingly coming up from the floor. The star-strewn sky stretched far above them, but in the darkness they could see nothing of the ground far below. Yunalesca stood at the far side, waiting silently for them. She stepped forward softly in her bare feet and looked solemnly around at them all. "Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?" 

Yuna stepped forward nervously. "Might I ask something first? Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?"

Yunalesca surveyed her emotionlessly. "Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place... And thus is Sin reborn."

"So that's why Jecht became Sin," Tidus muttered to himself. It was relieving to find that Jecht hadn't _wanted_ to become Sin.

"Sin," Yunalesca continued, "Is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is neverending."

"Neverending?" Wakka gasped in disbelief. "But...But...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday it'll be gone, ya? Ya?!"

Yunalesca sighed sorrowfully. "Will humanity ever attain such purity?"

Wakka stumbled back as if struck, and Lulu took up the argument, her voice trembling with shock. "This...This cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!"

Yunalesca smiled piously. "Hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be."

Tidus found himself rushing forward in anger and frustration. "No!"

"No!" Auron's memory rushed straight through him and skidded to a halt before the memory of Yunalesca. He brandished his sword, and his face was screwed up in rage. "Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

The memory of Yunalesca remained calm. "They chose to die...because they had hope."

Auron let out a terrible, unaccepting yell, and rushed at her, sword upraised. Yunalesca raised her arm as he swung his sword to attack her, and he was thrust back from her. His sword flipped out of his grasp, clinking against the stones off to the right. Auron crashed to the ground directly on his neck, bounced, and came to a halt right before Tidus' feet. He struggled to rise, but fell back to the ground. With that, he, his sword, and Yunalesca faded away.

The real Yunalesca spoke then. "Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"

A long pause stretched out before Yuna could find her voice. Tidus' heart suddenly hammered as she opened her mouth; who would she pick? But then she said, "No one. I'm not afraid to die. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning...is a false tradition that should be thrown away."

Yunalesca shook her head firmly. "No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. To ease Spira's sorrow."

Yuna shook her head as well, tears coming to her eyes. "Wrong. My father...My father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"

"Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try."

Yuna pressed on. "My father...I loved him. So I...I will live with my sorrow. I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong! I do not know when it will be, but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."

Yunalesca's gaze was filled with scornful pity. "Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well...I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator." Pyreflies began to form about her, and the unsent Yunalesca started to transform.

"Now!" Auron called in his strong voice. "This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"

Kimahri had eyes only for Yuna. "Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna."

"Well, _I'm_ fighting!" Rikku called out cheerfully.

Wakka put a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!"

"You can always run," suggested Lulu.

"Hah!" Wakka pulled out his blitzball. "I'd never forgive myself – no way! Not if I ran away now! Even in death, ya? I'm not gonna be a loser anymore!"

Lulu smiled and turned to their enemy. "My thoughts exactly."

"Yuna!" Tidus cried, gripping the hilt of his sword. "This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together!"

They swivelled around and found themselves face-to-face with a rather frightening sight. Yunalesca reclined on a thick bed of her own silvery hair, which had grown longer than any normal human's hair possibly could. It was so long that she looked down on them from a height of several hundred feet, out of range of even Lulu's powerful magic. At the ends of her long, thick hair, however, a great red face the height of a man stared at them, resting its chin on the ground without a neck. Its hair was comprised of reddish tentacles with skulls on their ends, which waved about tantalizingly in front of them. A thick, swollen tongue lolled out the mouth and trailed along the ground, spreading slimy saliva on the ground all about. The face's eyes were large, green, and slit-pupiled.

_It's just a face, _Tidus reassured himself. _How much can it do?_ With a joyous cry ready on his lips, he leapt forward, his glittering blue sword lashing out. The face merely blinked, but the eyes turned suddenly yellow, and an unseen force hit Tidus in the chest. He staggered back, the wind knocked out of him. His limbs were leaden and would not obey his commands; he seemed to be dragged to the ground by something much stronger than gravity. He stumbled directly into Yuna, who caught him in her arms and strove to keep him upright. She whispered something, her staff glowed white, and the heaviness lifted from him.

Yunalesca daintily lifted one hand, and a dark portal opened up behind them. A dark, cloaked figure stepped out, wielding a large scythe. He raised it and began to wave it over the party, but Yuna stepped forward and raised her staff. Her muscles tensed and she began to tremble, but they could see that her resistance had stopped the cloaked messenger of death. There was no way to tell how long Yuna might be able to hold out, but she was buying them all precious time.

"The eyes!" Lulu suddenly cried, turning back to the huge face. "They must be a weak point!" So saying, she raised her hands and aimed all her deadliest spells at the green eyes roughly the size of her own head. The ugly red face blinked as her first spells hit the eyes, and the same heavy force that Tidus had encountered swept towards Lulu. She held up her hands towards it, palms outward, and the spell did not hit her.

The face closed its eyes and gritted its teeth, and the tentacles that served as its hair thudded into the ground and out of sight. Suddenly they popped up from the ground behind the group of guardians. Tidus swerved around as a leering skull barely missed his shoulder. He brought up his sword, but the tentacle dodged away. Auron's thick blade met it on the other side, and cleaved the tentacle in two. Kimahri dodged in and out of the dancing tentacles, fending them away from him with his spear haft.

Auron lopped another skull head off a tentacle, and Tidus danced about the nearest one, finally plunging his sword into one of its eyeholes. He felt a sudden, sharp pain on the back of his head and fell to the ground. His head whirled as he rolled onto his back, and all he could see was a blue blur and a red blur fighting wildly. He closed his eyes, feeling sick, and felt the back of his head with tender fingers. It was sticky and warm to the touch, and his fingers came away red. A strong, blue hand grabbed his shoulder and brought him to his feet. Tidus longed to lean against Kimahri, but the giant cat-man was already moving onward, and Tidus knew he must as well.

Wakka dodged amongst the dancing tentacles, making his way towards the great ugly face. With a mighty leap, he landed on top of the head. Tucking his blitzball under one arm, he took hold of the thick locks of silver hair and began to climb. Yunalesca let loose a barrage of spells down at him. Wakka barely had time to look up and gasp before they hit his bare chest and threw him off. He crashed into the ground, and chunks of the stone floor flew in all directions. He did not stir.

Rikku shrieked as he fell and hurriedly glanced around at her companions. But everyone was occupied, and barely had time to glance in Wakka's direction. So she scampered over to him. "Wakka!" she cried, her voice drowned in the sounds of battle. "Wakka, wake up!"

Tidus slashed the last bony-faced tentacle, severing it in two, and turned back to the huge face that now screamed with pain. Kimahri sprang forward, thrusting with his spear. It pierced straight through the lolling tongue, and yellowish-green blood billowed out from the wound. The face shrieked even louder as Kimahri pulled on the tongue with his spear, forcing the mouth open. Rikku suddenly looked up and charged with a shrill, furious cry.

Before anyone could stop her, Rikku had charged straight into the mouth. Kimahri wrenched at his spear, and ripped it right out of the tongue, cleaving it in two. Tidus tried not to look at the split tongue, but that was hard when the face kept on thrashing it about all over the place, splashing blood and pus on everyone nearby. Suddenly, the face made a choking noise and flopped down onto the ground. The tongue was still. Everyone held their breath.

A triumphant, clawed fist broke through one eye. It withdrew and punched through the other as blood poured out. It broke through one cheek, then out the forehead, and Rikku burst out of the disgusting head, covered in blood and grime, but grinning with satisfaction.

A pitch-black hole formed underneath the giant fiend, and slowly it sunk beneath the floor, emitting puffs of acrid-smelling, bright red smoke. No one was sorry to see it go. Yunalesca's feet came to rest once more on the ground. Her hand shook as she raised it for one last spell, but Auron raised his mighty sword. "For Jecht." He charged, thrusting the blade all the way through her body, and Yunalesca collapsed onto the floor.

"If I die," she gasped, her breath rattling in her dead body. "So does the Final Summoning. And with it, Spira's only hope."

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" Tidus cried, sheathing his sword.

"Fool," she whispered in reply. "There is no other way. Besides...even if you did defeat Sin...even if you did find another way...Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew."

"Yu Yevon?!" Tidus cried in astonishment.

"Without the light of hope, Spira will fall into misery and despair." Yunalesca's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. "Ah...Zaon... Forgive me..." Then the pyreflies soared upward and into the night, and they knew that she was gone forever.

"I can't believe what we just did," Yuna murmured in stunned shock.

Tidus smiled. "Let's do something more unbelievable."

"What?" Rikku wanted to know.

"Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon. I don't know how just yet. But I'll think of something!"

Once Yuna had revived Wakka, the party of friends wearily made their way back down the stairs and into the antechamber. It was dark, cold, and dead. No pyreflies soared about, and no one sang the Hymn. The only light came from cracks and holes where the moonlight and the stars shone down on the Dome. They hurried through, not wishing to remain in such a heartless place. Tidus remained at the back of the group, trudging wearily down the carpeted stairs, too exhausted to register what they had done.

As he stepped off the bottom stair, Auron's voice spoke from the shadows. "We must talk."

"What?" Tidus jumped. He hadn't realized Auron was there.

The red-cloaked guardian stepped into a beam of moonlight. "There is something you should know," he said softly, emotionlessly.

"I know...it's about you, right?"

Auron stared at his shoes. "I also am an unsent. You are not surprised?"

Tidus shook his head numbly, not quite sure what his thoughts were on the matter. He suddenly remembered Auron's strange behavior at the entrance to the Farplane, and how Seymour had said that Guado were 'keen to the scent of the Farplane'. "I think I kinda knew. It was Yunalesca, wasn't it? That killed you, I mean?"

Auron sighed, his brow furrowed in pain. "When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin...I just couldn't accept it. I came back here...tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna...just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane."

"Auron..." Tidus swallowed. He felt it was incumbent upon him to say something sympathetic, but he wasn't sure what exactly to say.

But Auron cut him off before he could try again. "Don't make that face. Being dead has its advantages." But his voice was uneven, and Tidus wondered if he truly believed it. "I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand."

"And you've been watching over me since then, haven't you? Why? What's the big idea? Why me?"

"It is one of those things that is difficult to explain." Auron paused, then stepped forward. "Very well. I will show you my memories." He knelt down, and his own pyreflies swarmed about him. They soared towards Tidus and his vision turned white.

Tidus blinked until he could see again, but when he could, he found himself staring at Jecht's back. Braska stood off to one side, still and silent as a statue. Tidus decided he must be viewing this memory from Auron's perspective.

"Can I ask you one last favor?" Jecht asked awkwardly. "Uh... Nah. Never mind."

"Out with it!" cried Auron, sounding much louder than Jecht, as Tidus was so close to him.

Jecht hesitated, then turned to face his friend. "Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?"

"But how am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?" Auron protested.

"Hey!" Jecht grinned. "You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it."

"All right, I will!" For once, Auron sounded determined and almost cheerful. "I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life." His voice wobbled and he fell silent.

Jecht crossed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was so close that Tidus could count the scars on his face. "Thanks, Auron. You always _were_ such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."

Tidus blinked and found himself staring at Auron's scarred face. Auron straightened and strode after the others. "That is why."


	27. Battle Preparations

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Battle Preparations**

Dawn was breaking as Tidus emerged from the dome behind his companions. He slowly looked up and saw a huge, hulking shape beside the dome. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see Sin. He wasn't sure that anything could surprise him anymore. He looked up into the many eyes of the fiend that threatened the lives of everyone in Spira, and Sin stared back down at him. "Dad?" Tidus whispered so the others could not hear. He wasn't sure if Sin would hear him or not, but he hardly cared. "I know. The Final Summoning's gone. But I'll think of something! Just give me a little more time!"

Sin slowly turned away to the sea, as if in answer to Tidus' request. Cid's airship slowly soared past it, towards Tidus and his friends. Sin didn't give it a second glance, and sunk beneath the waves. The airship slowly sank closer to the ground, and a ramp lowered to admit them. They stumbled on board and headed for the command bridge.

"_Frana du huf?_" Rikku's brother asked the minute the door opened.

His father ignored him, casting his eyes over the solemn, tired group. "Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch?"

"_Frana? Frana?_" Rikku's brother demanded.

"'Where? Where?'" Rikku scoffed impatiently. "That's all you can say? Why don't you think of something yourself?!"

He turned back to the controls and lifted the airship off the ground, soaring slowly back over the ruins of Zanarkand.

"Well?" Auron asked after a minute. "Any good ideas?"

Tidus stomped his foot angrily. "Come on, help us!" he cried to Auron.

"What do we know...?" Auron mused. "Sin is Jecht. Thus, you have a link...a bond with Sin. That may be our key."

"So what do we do?"

Auron turned away from the others and headed back for his usual spot. "We think, and we wait."

Tidus heaved a gusty sigh. "Two things I'm bad at."

Yuna stepped forward at that moment, gazing up at her uncle for the first time. She bowed low. "Thank you, Uncle Cid," she said softly. Cid nodded brusquely to her and turned away, tears sparkling in his eyes.

His voice was hoarse as he mumbled, "You look just like your mother."

She just smiled.

Yuna and her guardians were given small rooms to sleep in. Tidus fell asleep almost immediately, realizing wearily that the last time he had slept had been in the gorge in the Calm Lands. When he woke, the sun was high in the sky and they were soaring over the sparkling sea. He felt cheerful and energetic once more. Yuna was alive! She wouldn't have to die! He strolled along the circular hallway and mounted the steps to the room with large windows along the sides. Kimahri and Yuna stood by one such window, gazing out over the sea and land that skimmed briskly past.

Yuna looked up briefly as he approached and sighed. "I'm no good."

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

She shook her head. "All this time, I've been thinking about how to defeat Sin. But I... Beyond the teachings of Yevon, I...I know nothing. I'm sorry."

"Yuna," Kimahri suddenly rumbled. "No apologies. Apology is running. Yuna never run away."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Kimahri."

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Then Tidus turned to Kimahri. "So, uh, Kimahri... You got any good ideas?"

"Yevon's teachings."

Yuna looked up disbelievingly. "The teachings won't help us fight Sin!"

Kimahri shook his head. "No answer in the teachings, answers lie outside. Must know both sides to find answer."

"Both sides..." Yuna murmured.

"Mika knows much. Find him, make him talk."

"That's it!" Tidus cried. "Kimahri! You rock!"

Kimahri grunted.

"To Bevelle, then?" Yuna inquired, staring out the window.

Tidus grinned. "Right through the front door! You worried?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "We can't stop now. And I...I'm very glad...to be alive."

_So am I, _he wanted to say, but he didn't. He took her hand in his own, and together they headed back to the command bridge.

Wakka turned around excitedly as the door hissed open. "Hey guys!" he nearly shouted. "I just had a great idea!"

Rikku stepped in front of him. "It was _my_ idea! Let _me_ tell them!"

Wakka stepped in front of Rikku. "It's like this, ya?"

Rikku nudged him out of the way. "I just thought..."

"The Hymn is the key," Lulu interrupted. Wakka and Rikku made sounds of disappointment as she broke the secret.

"The Hymn?" Tidus didn't understand. How would that help?

"Sir Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth, correct?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah." He couldn't keep back a small smile as the familiar image of Jecht singing popped into his head.

"That's why he was listening to it in Macalania!" Rikku squealed.

Lulu smiled. "Sin...violence incarnate, listening peacefully."

Wakka scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh...I know it's your old man, and I don't mean no disrespect, but-"

Tidus cut across him. "No, it's fine. I've gotten used to it."

"Let me say it," Lulu spoke up, coming to stand alongside Wakka. "If we attack Sin head-on, we've little chance of winning. However, if he hears the Hymn of the Fath, he will become docile."

Wakka nodded eagerly. "Yeah, and that's when we make our move! Might be against the rules and all, but who's keeping track, ya?"

"Yeah!" Rikku cried enthusiastically. "It could really work!"

Tidus ran it all through his head, his excitement growing by the second. "Yeah...Yeah, it's worth a try!"

Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku returned to where they had been standing, allowing Tidus, Yuna, and Kimahri to enter the room. "I got a good feeling 'bout this!" Wakka cried with a huge grin.

Rikku drew herself up proudly. "Well, it really was _my_ idea, you know."

"I guess it's all or nothing!" Lulu cried, more cheerful than Tidus had ever seen her.

"Kimahri also had an idea..." Yuna murmured, and proceeded to tell them what she, Kimahri, and Tidus had thought of earlier.

"Well, that sounds like a plan to me!" Cid chuckled good-naturedly. "Heheh, this baby'll take us anywhere we want!"

* * *

The entrance into Bevelle was guarded by two warrior monks, who clutched their machina guns tightly, aiming them at Yuna and her guardians. "Infidels!" one cried in a strangled voice. 

Wakka shook his head. "Man, don't these guys ever give up?"

"You'll regret showing your face here!" the guard shouted. "We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so? Guys?"

"If they want a fight, let's give 'em one!" Rikku exclaimed with a grin.

"Prepare to charge!" the guard cried to his companion.

"Stop!" Shelinda rushed out of the city, skidding to a halt by the guards.

"Captain?" the spokesman asked in surprise.

"Lady Yuna is not to be harmed!" Shelinda gasped out. "She's no traitor! That is an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!"

Rikku's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Maester Mika himself told me," Shelinda went on.

"Then...what are we to do?" the guard inquired hesitantly.

"Stand down!" Rikku cried.

Shelinda nodded. "As she says!"

The guards bowed stiffly and marched back into the city.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "What was that about evil Al Bhed?"

"I..." Shelinda panted as she came closer and drew a sleeve across her sweaty brow. "Truly, I do not understand it myself. All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!"

"Short on believers?" Auron snorted.

"Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible! And all the priests do is blame each other. I worry what will become of Yevon. But no! I must be the rock that stands against the swirling tides, right? Lady Yuna, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me." She beamed at her role model.

"Yeah, that's great," Tidus interrupted. "But we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?"

Shelinda's eyes widened in surprise, but she stammered, "Yes, I shall arrange an audience. Please wait in the courtroom." She ran off, leaving them to find their own way through the city.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Rikku called after her, scowling. "What was all that about the Al Bhed lying and stuff?"

"Simple," Auron growled. "Yuna has become Mika's only hope."

"Oh...okay."

"Just what does he think he can get away with?" Lulu groaned, shaking her head.

"Time to teach him some manners!" Tidus cried, and they set out to find the courtroom.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Mika asked indignantly when they were all assembled on the platform where he and Kelk had stood for Yuna's trial. "You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" 

Tidus shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we _did_ meet her."

"We fought and defeated her," Yuna said simply.

Mika stumbled back, even his wrinkles stretching in shock. "What?!"

"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!" Auron exclaimed vehemently.

Mika trembled with rage. "You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition! Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"

"Hey, maybe that's not the only way!" Tidus protested. "We think we've got another."

"Preposterous! There _is_ no other way!"

"The grand maester, running away?" Auron taunted, stepping closer.

Mika shook his head back and forth, and didn't seem to hear a word anyone said. "Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die."

"It won't die!" Yuna cried fervently.

"Who _is _this Yu Yevon guy?" Tidus wondered aloud.

"Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him," Lulu added.

"Hey, gramps!" Rikku called to Mika. "Who's Yu Yevon?"

Mika's eyes were distant and misty. "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." His pyreflies clustered about him and he abruptly disappeared.

"Disappear on us, will ya?" Wakka growled. "Rotten son of a shoopuf!"

Shelinda hurried onto one of the side balconies at that moment. "Where...Where is the grand maester?" she asked in surprise.

"He, um..." Yuna began, glancing at the place where they had last seen him.

Auron stepped forward and spoke over her. "He's not here yet. How long must we wait?"

Shelinda's brow furrowed in confusion. "That's odd... I'll go look for His Grace." After a small bow, she left once more.

But Tidus had barely heard anything they said. Bahamut, the small hooded child, floated over the railing, transparent. "It's you," Tidus breathed. He felt Yuna step up beside him.

"Come to my room," Bahamut requested softly, and disappeared once more.

"Okay," Yuna said.

"Who you talking to?" Wakka suddenly asked.

Tidus jumped slightly. "Oh. Uh, no one."

Yuna turned to Auron. "I must go see the fayth."

Auron raised an eyebrow. "I see."

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Tidus and Yuna stood before the glass-covered statue in the Chamber of the Fayth. Bahamut floated dreamily before them at eye-level. "Hello," he said in his childlike voice. 

"I must thank you for the aeon," Yuna said, bowing in thanks.

"So, what's up?" Tidus asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bahamut surveyed them for a few moments before he spoke. "Have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?"

"Well..." Tidus glanced over at Yuna. "I think so."

"Well?" Bahamut prompted.

"We think the Hymn of the Fayth might slow Sin down," he answered.

"Hmmm... Perhaps."

"You mean it won't work?" Yuna looked dismayed.

"A very long time has passed since your father became Sin," Bahamut replied, gazing pointedly at Tidus. "He may not be able to hear the Hymn anymore."

Tidus' heart sank to his toes. "I know it's a long shot... But we gotta try it if there's a chance."

Bahamut nodded solemnly. "Yes, you must. I'm glad you're doing this. You have a good spirit, truly."

Though he couldn't see Bahamut's eyes, Tidus stared into the shadow of his hood, and knew that the small child was staring back at him. "I'm not just a dream, right?" he asked softly.

Yuna started beside him. "A dream?"

Tidus' heart thumped wildly. Should he tell Yuna...? "Uh... It's a long story," he stuttered. _But it's mine._

Much to Tidus' relief, Bahamut interrupted just then. "If it works, what'll you do then? You need more than the Hymn."

"Well..." Tidus trailed off.

"Well?"

"We fight Yu Yevon, I guess."

Bahamut smiled slightly. "Yes. If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end. Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?"

"He's what makes Sin come back!"

"Sin is his armor," Yuna added. "It protects him."

"Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago," Bahamut said, his innocent voice sounding strange speaking about such serious matters. "He was peerless. Yet now he lives for one purpose only: to summon. He is awake, yet he dreams. But...maybe not forever."

"Yeah, that's right," Tidus agreed softly. "Because we're ending it."

"Yes. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon. He will transform it into a new Sin."

"Yu Yevon merges with the aeon..." Yuna murmured.

"Then," Bahamut continued, "protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning."

"For eternity...huh?" Tidus asked glumly.

Bahamut smiled sadly. "But, you know, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?"

Tidus nodded wordlessly, contemplating the implications of what the small child had said.

"Yu Yevon lives inside Sin," Bahamut continued. "Yuna, listen. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough. Please, call us. Promise?"

Yuna bowed. "Yes."

Bahamut paused before continuing, and when he did, he sounded sadder than ever before. "But, you know... When it is all over...we will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish."

"Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?" Tidus felt a strange detached sort of pity for the fayth. He had no idea what it must be like to dream for a thousand years, but he was sure it must be tiring. Still...if their dreaming ended, Tidus would be no more. Would he simply dissolve into thin air when they had defeated Yu Yevon?

Bahamut's expression was entirely hidden in his hood. "I'm sorry."

"I'm grateful," Tidus replied as Bahamut slowly faded away.

Yuna turned to him, her face screwed up in total confusion. "About what?"

Tidus jumped slightly and vainly tried to escape from such a dangerous topic. "Oh, nothing. Hey, don't make that face! Come on! We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, okay?"

"You're hiding something," she said simply.

"No, I'm not!" Tidus retorted and hurried out the door so she couldn't see the truth plainly written on his face.

Yuna smiled slightly as he left. "You're a bad liar, you know?"

* * *

Shelinda rushed up to them as they strode across the rich carpet that covered the floor of the main temple area. "I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!" she gasped out, her eyes wide and afraid. 

"It's okay," Tidus told her. "We were just leaving."

She looked surprised. "Oh...I see."

"Hey!" Rikku suddenly cried. "Maybe you could help us with the Hymn."

"Hey, good idea!" Tidus agreed.

Rikku bounced excitedly from one foot to the other. "It's like, we need you to tell as many people as you can."

"What should I tell them?" Shelinda asked nervously.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!"

"Everyone in Bevelle!" Wakka enthused.

Shelinda's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I understand."

"You don't have to!" Rikku laughed. "Just tell everyone!"

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?" Shelinda still looked confused.

"If they do," Tidus tried to explain, "we might be able to defeat Sin!"

Shelinda's eyebrows shot up. "Truly?"

"Yes!" Yuna assured her.

Shelinda smiled. "That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell the whole city!" With that, she rushed out of the temple.


	28. Sin

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sin**

The airship was a welcome refuge before the upcoming battle against Sin. Tidus felt a multitude of conflicting emotions. He was still elated that Yuna didn't have to die after all, yet he was filled with sorrow that he would inevitably have to leave her. What would it feel like to fade away like a dream in the morning? He was eager to be rid of Sin and Yu Yevon for good, yet his heart dropped whenever he thought of being separated from Yuna. Then he remembered that it would be Jecht they were killing. And he wondered...would he come face to face with his father? Would he actually be able to talk to the man he had hated for ten years?

It was a few minutes before Tidus realized that Kimahri was staring at him. They both stood by the great windows, looking out over Bevelle. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Do not frown," Kimahri replied, laying a heavy hand on Tidus' shoulder. "You keep walking path forward, Kimahri watch the rear. Because of you, Yuna still smiles. Thank you. Friends have saved Kimahri's life. Kimahri will treasure it."

Tidus shrugged uncomfortably. "That's what friends do, right?"

Kimahri nodded and padded noiselessly towards the cockpit. "Good to have friends. Kimahri glad."

Tidus followed him, grinning to be counted worthy of Kimahri's friendship. Auron joined them in the circular hallway.

"I must admit I was worried at the beginning," he commented, glancing at Tidus. "But you've done well. One more trial to pass, and then our stories will end together. Don't keep Jecht waiting. He never was a patient man." He smiled fondly.

"That's for sure," Tidus chuckled.

He was surprised to see Maechen standing against the wall of the hallway, writing in a little notebook. The old scholar looked up and smiled to see them. "These good people were kind enough to give me a ride as they stopped in the Calm Lands to make repairs. I wonder if you'd like to hear about ancient times in Spira?"

Tidus nodded, but Auron and Kimahri continued to the command bridge.

"Very well," Maechen began, putting away his little notebook. "When the citizens of Bevelle first spoke of the sudden appearance of Sin, they were spreading a rumor. The citizens of Zanarkand became fayth, and it is said they give birth to Sin. The men who used the ancient skill, the summoners, ruled Zanarkand. Yevon the summoner once ruled Zanarkand, and yes, Yevon was Yunalesca's father. When Zanarkand was destroyed, Yunalesca escaped with her husband Zaon. Afterwards, the two defeated Sin with the Final Summoning. Then, the citizens of Bevelle again feared the summoner Yevon, who is said to reside within Sin. Therefore, they tried to appease Yevon's anger and spread his teachings, which gave great praise to Yevon. This was the beginning of the temples and the traditions. Indeed, this was most likely what Yunalesca was after in the first place. In return for defeating Sin herself, Yunalesca tried to leave behind her father's name. Of course, without evidence, it's all in the darkness of history. I don't suppose that the maesters can officially proclaim that Yevon was the enemy. Therefore, the temples try to completely hide this history. And that, as they say, is that."

Tidus was impressed by Maechen's extensive knowledge of Spira's past. After talking with him for another minute or so, he made his way to the command bridge again. The others were already there. A distinct feeling of friendship pervaded the room. No one knew what might happen in this final battle, but they would face everything together.

Rikku stretched, yawning loudly. "Can't wait till this is over so we can relax for a change!"

"We'll be bringing a new Calm," Lulu was muttering to herself. "One that will last forever. This will be a battle unmatched in the thousand years since Sin's birth. Spira without Sin... Why is it so hard to imagine?" She shook her head to herself, and beckoned Tidus closer. Dropping her voice, she said to him, "Afterwards – after we defeat Sin – promise me you'll stay with Yuna."

Tidus' insides squirmed with guilt. How could he promise that? He couldn't stop himself from fading away. But Wakka spoke up at that moment and saved him from replying.

"There's something I want to say before the fight." Wakka faced Cid, but he spoke so that everyone present could hear. "I...I guess I didn't know anything about the Al Bhed." He shifted his weight nervously. "Didn't know anything. Didn't want to listen to anything. I was a big jerk. So, I... Well, uh... I'm sorry, ya? Please forgive me."

Cid grinned suddenly, his eyes crinkling. "Don't let it bother you. Hey, I'm guilty of hating those Yevonites, myself! Well, there's a lot of folk in this world – some better than others. And the good ones ain't all Al Bhed. That's all there is to it." He extended his hand, and Wakka shook it firmly.

Rikku hugged herself tightly and beamed at the two men, friends at last. "Aww...now I'm feeling all warm inside."

"Well, this is it, eh?" Cid looked around at them all with a grim smile. "The final showdown with Sin! I say let's get this show on the road!"

"Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin," Tidus told him, "and we're gonna find him."

"Well, that _sounds_ pretty simple." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, simple is the way you like it, right?"

Cid chuckled. "You got that right."

"Pops!" Rikku gave him a quick hug. "I'm countin' on you!"

"Right, got you covered!" He crossed over to a control panel and pressed several buttons. The Hymn of the Fayth poured out of huge speakers, louder than any chorus of fayth. He grinned. "How's that?"

"Right on!" Rikku cried.

Lulu shook her head in amazement. "A singing ship in the sky."

"I hope everyone got the message." Wakka peered through the window at the city below them.

"Sin!" Rikku's brother's cry brought their gazes to the sky above Bevelle. Sin flew smoothly towards them, and while it didn't seem bent on destruction, everyone knew that the time had come.

"All right, we're going in!" Tidus cried, trying not to look at Sin's many swivelling eyes.

"How we gonna get inside?" Wakka asked him.

Tidus grinned. "The easy way! How else? You'd think his mouth would be big enough, right?"

"Figures!" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Well?" Lulu looked around at them all. "Let's go!"

They all ran out of the room, but Cid called Tidus back. "Hey, you sure you can get inside?" he asked.

"If we can't get through the mouth," Tidus replied, "we'll rip open a new way! You with me?"

Cid laughed loudly. "Now that's what I call a plan!"

While his father was still chortling over the plan, Rikku's brother vaulted out of his chair at the wheel. "_Vydran!_" he called out, rushing to his father's side. "_E ghuf fryd du ica!_"

"Of course!" Cid snapped his fingers. "The main gun!"

"Of course!" Tidus echoed.

"All right!" Cid turned back to Tidus. "We'll give that thing a new blowhole. All you gotta do is jump!"

"Roger!"

"I won't tell you to be careful. Do your worst, kiddo!"

"Roger!" he cried again.

"_Fyed!_" Rikku's brother cried as Tidus turned to leave. He cleared his throat and said with painstaking care, "Rikku, you...guard."

Tidus blinked to hear him speak any language that was not his own mother tongue, but he smiled. "Will do!" He hurried after the others.

Out on the deck, they could hear the Hymn, from both the airship's speakers and the lips of hundreds of citizens of Bevelle. "I can hear the song!" Rikku cried happily. "They listened to us!" She skipped happily over to the edge of the white deck, smooth except for the gouges left there by Evrae.

Tidus cocked his head to one side, thought a moment, and then said, "Yuna?"

Yuna turned to him, an unspoken inquiry in her eyes.

Tidus grinned. "You don't need this anymore, right?" He pulled her small sphere from his pocket and showed it to her.

Yuna's cheeks instantly turned red. She felt her wide yellow ribbon frantically, and stomped her foot angrily when she found it was not there.

Tidus laughed. "Right?" He coiled up his arm and threw it with all his might over the side of the deck. They silently watched the small blue speck arch up through the sky, and fall back to earth. When he could see it no more, Tidus looked up at the mortified Yuna and smiled.

"Hey, guys?" Wakka suddenly called to them. "Guys? That's not good, ya?" He pointed toward Sin, who floated immobile in the clouds directly in front of them. Slowly, its great mouth opened and a huge ball of black and white magical energy, about as big around as the Dome in Zanarkand, sprouted up before Sin. All gravity seemed centered on this huge ball of magic. Everything from loose objects on the ground to the very clouds of the sky were pulled closer and closer to Sin. And suddenly Sin let loose the terrible ball of magic. It shot in a straight line till it was out of sight, cutting cleanly through everything that blocked its path. A deep trench was gouged into the earth, uprooting plants and toppling buildings. Even the sea and the clouds bore the marks of the ball's passing. Everyone toppled to the ground.

The strange bending of gravity had gone with the ball. A strange, unearthly silence settled over the entire land. The birds stopped chirping. The people of Bevelle stopped singing. Even Tidus' breathing seemed silenced. Slowly, he sat up and looked at the deep trench cut through the earth. For a moment more, the sea remained as it was. But then water crashed down into the trench, filling it back up and rushing into the long gorge in the land. A loud rushing, roaring sound filled Tidus' ears.

When the sound and commotion had at last settled, Tidus looked up again. Sin was directly in front of them now. "Jecht..."

"Hey!" Cid called over the loudspeaker. "I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot!"

"_Cruud!_" his son cried as the airship shook and inched reluctantly towards Sin.

"_Fryd, fryd?_" Cid asked desperately.

"_Fa yna bimmat po _Sin!"

"Sin's pulling us in?" Rikku shrieked, staring up at the hulking beast.

"Pull back!" Cid yelled to his son.

"_Duu cyda!_" Rikku's brother groaned. "_Ed lusac!_"

The airship pulled up alongside Sin. At the base of its left fin was a small shining, pulsing spot. "Here goes!" Cid called out. "Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!"

Two huge spikes, reminiscent of the ancient machina in Operation Mi'ihen, lowered out of the bottom of the airship, and snapped to the sides, pointing towards Sin. The seven companions on the deck of the airship braced themselves as the spikes began to hum and vibrate. Electricity built up on the spikes till the very air was thick with it, and finally the spikes released it at their enemy. The huge surge of power shot directly at the small sparkling spot. Sin let out a great cry of pain, and its left fin fell off, crashing into the buildings of Bevelle below them.

"Got it!" Tidus cheered.

"All right!" Cid called out. "Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!"

They swung about to Sin's right side as blood poured out of the open wound, falling on the city like a red waterfall. The people of Bevelle were singing desperately, and Sin hovered in the air, paralyzed by the wavering notes of the Hymn. "_Nayto?_" Cid called to the Al Bhed at the controls. "_Vena!_" Once again, the spikes powered up and shot their huge charge at the spot identical to the one on the other side. Sin's right fin fell with a splash into the sea, and waves the height of mountains swept ashore.

"Yeehaw!" Cid laughed as they watched it fall. "Where next?"

"_Ed ec ujan,_" Rikku's brother's voice was faint and despairing.

"_Fryd?_" Cid cried. "_Fa ryja uhmo pakih!_"

"_Pid dra syeh kih, ed ec pnugah!_" he protested.

"_Dr-Dryd lyhhud pa!_" Cid stuttered in shock.

Rikku bit her lip as everyone looked at her expectantly. "The main gun's busted!" she explained hastily.

"All right, back inside!" Cid yelled over the loudspeaker as the airship soared above Sin, out of its reach. "Time for another plan!"

"No!" Tidus yelled back, though his heart sunk between his toes. "We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!"

Lulu shook her head. "A day with you is never dull!" She started for the edge of the deck and jumped off.

"Hey!" he called after her. "Star players first!" He dove after her gracefully falling form, landing with a thud on Sin's back, between the shoulders. He fell to his knees with the impact, and hastily stumbled up again as the others fell behind him. Kimahri landed, cat-like, on all fours. Auron fell in a crouch, his strong legs absorbing the shock. Wakka bounced and landed smartly on his rear. Rikku landed on her feet, but staggered about, pirouetted, and toppled to the ground. Yuna was the last to come, stumbling forward as she landed. Tidus caught her before she could fall and set her back on her feet.

Sin's great, hulking shoulders rose to either side. Another shining weak spot sparkled at the base of Sin's neck. But a large shell-like sinspawn lay in wait in front of it, opening out to reveal a greenish, bug-like fiend with tentacle fingers. Tidus remembered one just like it from Kilika. They all pulled out their weapons and waited for the sinspawn to make the first move. It opened its mouth and a stifling cloud of green gas settled slowly over them all. Tidus choked and spluttered; it smelled like decaying flesh and clung to his lungs like a leech.

Lulu coughed into her sleeve, but raised a wavering hand and a fresh breeze rose up about them. It swept the terrible smog away and carried in the salty smell of the sea, reviving them all. Kimahri, once he had regained his breath, rushed towards the sinspawn, jabbing with his spear. But several of the tentacle-like fingers wrapped around the haft and tried to tug it out of his grip. Growling like an animal, Kimahri held on and dug his heels into the ground. More tentacle fingers whipped towards him, ready to lash at his body till he let go of his spear. But Lulu swung her arms in a wide circle and a wall of fire burst up about the Ronso. The sinspawn squealed as several tentacles burnt up, and recoiled from Kimahri, leaving his spear still grasped tightly in his hands. Lulu held up a hand and the fire wall disappeared.

Kimahri whacked off another tentacle, and the sinspawn squealed again. The remaining tentacles lashed out at the companions like green whips. One struck across Yuna's face. She cried out and dropped her staff, clapping her hands over her eyes. Tidus ran towards her, but the same tentacle lashed over his back, throwing him headfirst on the ground. He bit his lip as the cut stung sharply. A greenish-yellow paste lay over it, proving what Tidus had guessed all along: the tentacles were poisonous. He struggled to his elbows and tightened his grip on his sword, then looked over to Yuna. Blood poured through the fingers of the hand she kept over her face, and with the other she groped about on the ground for her staff. When she grasped it, she strove to stand, but tumbled back onto the ground. Tidus shoved himself to his feet, wincing as pain shot through his back, and started towards her to help. But just then, a shriek diverted his attention.

Half the sinspawn's tentacles had attacked Lulu. One pulled at her long braids, another tugged at her ankle so that she could not keep her balance, and several more clung to her wrists to prevent her from retaliating. Tidus rushed over to help, calling over his shoulder, "Wakka! Help me out here!" He swung his sword down at the tentacle holding her hair. It cut halfway through, but the tentacle writhed out of the way, curling instead around her waist. Tidus hacked at it once more, and it fell lifeless to the ground.

Wakka ran up just then. He threw his blitzball at the sinspawn's head and tore at the tentacles holding Lulu's wrists. He looked as though he would use his teeth if he had to. His blitzball hit the sinspawn's head and bounced back to him like a boomerang. It hit Wakka's unprepared head, and he stumbled back a few paces, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. The sinspawn took this chance to attack, and let go of Lulu's wrists to ensnare Wakka. The tentacles wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. They swung him up off the ground and over his battling companions. Wakka let out a yell as he was swung from side to side.

Lulu snapped to her feet and shot a quick fireball at the tentacle around her ankle, freeing herself instantly. Then she raised a hand and shot a bolt of lightning towards the tentacles around Wakka. "Duck!" she cried to her companions. Rikku looked up and fell to the ground immediately. Auron, however, was too slow. The bolt bounced off his heavily-armored chest and angled up towards its target, but Auron fell to the ground with the impact. The lightning hit the tentacles, which jerked Wakka violently around. Lulu winced as she watched his head flop about, and turned her spells instead towards the sinspawn's head.

Tidus started towards the fallen Auron, but a tentacle crashed down in front of him. He sliced it in half with a quick uppercut, and glanced back at Auron. The red-cloaked guardian rose unsteadily, leaning on his sword, but he looked relatively unharmed. Yuna, who had finally managed to heal her wounds, hurried up to him, but he waved her away, growling something about minor injuries. She frowned slightly and shot a small healing spell at him anyway.

As Wakka swung by, Rikku grabbed onto the tentacles. She pulled out a pocketknife and slashed it across the tentacles. Both she and Wakka crashed to the ground. Wakka struggled to his feet and held out a hand to help her up as well. He grinned, clapped his hand on her shoulder, and said fervently, "_Dryhg oui!_"

Rikku's jaw dropped in astonishment to hear Wakka thank her in Al Bhed, but he had already raced off to fetch his blitzball once more. Tidus swiped at a tentacle, yet as he did, the world suddenly seemed to sway around him. His back seared with pain like a white-hot knife, and he fell forward. Dimly, he was aware of Auron's voice calling and the heavy thump of the rest of the tentacles falling to the ground. Then a hand pressed against his poisoned wound, and the dim swirl of colors crashed back into their ordinary forms. Tidus sat up and grabbed his sword once more. He flashed a smile of gratitude over at Yuna, and turned his attention back to the sinspawn. Auron's huge sword stuck in it up to its hilt, and Auron tried to press it even further. The sinspawn shrieked and thrashed, but the more it struggled, the farther the blade penetrated. At last, pyreflies rose up and Auron's sword clinked to the ground. He hefted it onto his shoulder and backed up, gazing at the shining spot at the base of Sin's neck.

"Hey, everyone!" Rikku called cheerfully, pulling out a grenade. "Watch this!" She pulled off the top and threw it with all her might at the shiny spot. It hit its mark perfectly, and exploded in clouds of black, blue, and red. The weak spot turned black, and Sin jerked convulsively.

"Time to leave," Auron suggested mildly, sheathing his sword and running towards the edge. The others followed and leapt off the edge, landing smoothly on the white deck of the airship below, which had swung around to catch them again. Tidus hastily turned back and watched Sin fall slowly, almost gracefully, towards the ground, kicking up an enormous cloud of dust and skidding to a halt on the water's edge below.

"_Vydran!_" Cid's son cried out, his voice crackling over the loudspeaker."_E lyhhud pameaja fryd E caa!_"

"_Pameaja ed, cuh!_" Cid laughed. "_Drao'ja tuha ed! Ed ec rybbahehk!_"

The seven victorious companions hurried into the command bridge. Rikku's brother rushed up to her, beaming. "Rikku, _aqlammahd!_" he exulted.

But Yuna looked sad. "It's going to come back, isn't it?"

Tidus nodded reluctantly. "Yeah."

"What?" Cid yelled. "You're kidding me!"

"No!" Tidus insisted. "We have to beat the guy _inside_ Sin."

Wakka smiled wryly. "The Crusaders would be out of a job if it was this easy, ya?"

"But it has weakened!" Lulu cried hopefully, her face still streaked with sweat. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah!" Rikku danced around in a circle. "We're winning!"

Cid looked around at them all and nodded. "All right. I'll do what I can with the main gun!" He strode out the door, and Yuna hastened after him, slipping her hand into her uncle's. As the door hissed shut, Tidus could hear her thanking him profusely for all his aid.

Rikku had stopped dancing and stood smiling up at the ceiling. "Pop's machina always seem to break when you need them most, you know?"

Tidus laughed, and turned to go up on deck. He felt too anxious to simply stay cooped up inside. The best way to keep down the jitters was to blitz, but that wasn't an option now, so he had to make do with what they had.

* * *

Tidus was surprised to see Yuna on the deck when he emerged from the airship's interior. She stood by the edge, gazing down at the huge carcass on the beach below them. Tidus strode up beside her and looked down as well. 

"I wonder if Sir Jecht is in pain," Yuna mused sadly.

Tidus quickly averted his gaze. "Let's just end this...quickly. The fayth said they would help us, right?"

Yuna raised her head to look out over the horizon. "It bothers me, the way they said that. I mean, they've been fighting alongside us this whole time, but now they say they'll help?"

Tidus shrugged. "I guess so..."

Suddenly Yuna snapped upright. "Wait! Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon, isn't that right? If I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it. But at first, it'll be small, won't it?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly, Tidus caught what she was saying. "Then, we might be able to beat it without the Final Summoning."

Yuna looked down at her feet, suddenly doubtful again. "I don't know. What if Yu Yevon jumps into another aeon?"

"Then we'll take it down again!" Tidus cried determinedly. "We'll fight him until there's no place left for it to run!"

Yuna smiled, and conviction steadied her once more. "I never thought it would come down to this."

"Yeah, I know," Tidus said softly, and suddenly he remembered once more what the end would bring. He gazed longingly at Yuna's face, wishing, yearning, for the dream to continue. "Hey, the fayth, they're tired of this whole thing, too. Let's let them rest."

Yuna's brow furrowed and Tidus immediately wished he hadn't said anything. "The fayth said it's pointless to keep dreaming. The dream will disappear, he said. What did he mean? And what is it that Yu Yevon is summoning from within Sin?"

"The dream of the fayth," Tidus whispered, so low that he was sure she couldn't hear him.

Yuna slowly looked up at him, her eyes confused and fearful. "You won't...go away, will you?"

Tidus licked his lips nervously. Should he tell her? But Rikku saved him. Her voice cried out over the loudspeaker, "Yunie! Guys! Come look! Something's happening to Sin!"

The two of them hurriedly looked back to where Sin had fallen. But Sin opened huge wings that had sprouted from its bloody wounds and lifted off into the air, making a beeline for the airship that still hovered over Bevelle. "Come on!" Tidus cried to Yuna, and they ran back to the command bridge before Sin could attack them on the deck.

Auron stood directly in front of the door to the cockpit. He put a hand briefly on Tidus' shoulder. "Jecht... He's waiting for you out there." Then, he stepped into the room and they hurried after him.

"Well, son..." Cid sighed gustily as they came in. "The main gun is still busted! We can't give you any cover fire!"

"Hey, just take us in," Tidus insisted. "We'll do the rest."

Cid hesitated uncertainly for a moment, then nodded. "All right." He turned to his son. "Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes, or I'm gonna tear out that mop you call hair!"

Their pilot jumped and cried out haltingly, "Trust...me. Me...take you there. No problem...yes?"

"Let's get ready to blitz!" Tidus cried enthusiastically.

Rikku nudged him with a grin. "Just a feeling," she said in a low voice, "but I think my dad kinda likes you. He said just before you came in that when the Calm starts, we'll take the airship to your Zanarkand!"

Tidus forced a smile. No airship would ever be able to take him back to the dream.

Lulu looked over at him and nodded curtly. "You've proven yourself as a guardian. Maybe even as the best."

Kimahri nodded agreement, fingering an old notch in the haft of his spear. Then he looked out over the land spread out beneath them. "Ronso were singing, too. Kimahri's ears never wrong. Kimahri felt friendship from somewhere inside Sin." He turned abruptly to Yuna and laid a large hand on her shoulder. "There is no need for fear. Kimahri will go with you."

Yuna hugged him. "Thank you, Kimahri." Kimahri nodded and strode over to the window to look out at Bevelle. Yuna turned and smiled up at Tidus. "Our fathers' wishes... Let's make them come true! No matter what happens, I'll see this through to the end. I promise. We're almost done." After a pause, she asked, "How are you doing?"

Tidus grinned despite the impending doom awaiting them on deck. "Never better."

"You know, I am too."

"We been through a lot, ya?" Wakka chortled. "And hey, we're not even finished yet! All Spira's rooting for us! Let's not let them down, ya? And to think, if you hadn't come floating out of the sea that day..." He shook his head with a wide grin.

Lulu smiled as well. "Can't say 'Praise be to Yevon' anymore, can we? But, you know, your meeting Yuna was really quite..." She trailed off enigmatically.

Tidus scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. They were all looking at him as though he was the hero of the bunch, the leader and the mastermind. But he wasn't, really. If some of his ideas worked, it wasn't anything to do with his brains. Mainly, the reason his suggestions helped was because he didn't understand and so he simply didn't know how to do things properly. But really, if they attained victory, it was only through the combined efforts of all seven companions working together.

"Well, my little niece," Cid began, smiling benignly down at Yuna. "I really think you've..."

Tidus slipped through the door then, unable to stand the atmosphere of cheerful anxiety all crammed into the small room. The door hissed behind him and Auron looked up from where he leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to meet Jecht before he fades away," Auron commented. "When this is over, I will leave. I have played at life too long. Ten years ago...I honored Jecht's last words, and travelled to Zanarkand. I planned to stay there, watching over you. But when Sin attacked Zanarkand that day, I changed my mind. Outside the dream world, life can be harsh – even cruel. But it is _life._ He wanted you to have a shot at life. I saw it in Sin's eyes. That's why I brought you here, to Spira."

Tidus wasn't sure what to think or how to respond, but was saved from an uncomfortable silence by the door hissing open and the others trooping out to head for the deck and their greatest enemy.

* * *

"Here we go!" Cid called as the seven clattered out onto the deck. Sin loomed directly before them, its many eyes focused emotionlessly on them. 

"Yeah!" Tidus yelled, furiously unsheathing his sword and glaring up at the huge fiend. "I'm coming for you, _Dad!_"

As if in response to this cry, Sin opened its huge mouth. Tidus recoiled slightly as saliva dribbled down. But then Sin drew in a breath, and the airship soared towards the gaping mouth, pulled in irresistably by Sin's manipulation of gravity. A blinding white light blotted out everything. Tidus covered his face with his hands, but he could still see the terrible glow through his eyelids.

When the glow died away, and he lowered his hands, he gasped. The airship soared tranquilly through a dark, cloudy sky filled with pyreflies all hurtling in the same direction. A faint, warm breeze rustled his hair. He gazed all about; he had never imagined this was what Sin's inside looked like. But suddenly Rikku shrieked and pointed straight ahead. Tidus cried out in alarm and even Auron let out a sharp "Hmph!" of surprise.

A long-lashed eye, filled with madness and hatred, zoomed towards them and washed directly over them. An evil, eerily familiar laugh echoed in their ears. And then it was gone, and the airship was heading for the ground.

The group slid off the sides and landed on black ground covered with a thin layer of water, just enough to make splashing sounds when they walked. Rikku pulled out her microphone and told her father to wait for them there. No sense in taking the airship all the way and endangering the Al Bhed on board.

"Dad! Where are you?" Tidus called out desperately, but the darkness closed them in and they could see only a small circle about them, no further.

"We must go to him," Auron said simply, starting forward.

"Then we will!" Tidus cried, leaping forward to join him. "Let _me_ take the front! Okay, everybody, follow me!"


	29. Preliminary Battles

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Preliminary Battles**

Tidus and his companions walked for hours, it seemed, tramping on that dark, wet ground. The pathway was shown by circles of glowing white symbols slowly rotating around it, interspersed by large symbols on the ground, pulsating eerily at them. Yet the ground hardly seemed like ground at all; the appearance was of drifting clouds. Tidus tried hard not to look at his feet, but all around him was the same eerie emptiness. At last they reached the end, where wide, heavily-carpeted stairs rose up and out of sight. They trooped up, unsure of what they might find at the top.

But whatever they had expected, it was not Seymour Guado standing and smirking at them. He stood under four giant wheels, each with four circles in them: red, yellow, aqua, and dark blue. Seymour laughed at the group of companions.

Tidus shook his head wonderingly. "Don't you ever give up?"

Seymour snickered and whispered proudly, "Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Sin just absorbed you."

"I will learn to control it, from within," he replied confidently. "I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca...the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!" His solid-looking form dissolved into a giant, transparent outline of himself, attached to the giant wheels.

"Well, we can!" Tidus cried up at him.

Seymour laughed shrilly. "By all means, try! You should thank me. Your death means your father's life!"

Tidus' sword shook in his hand. If he killed Seymour... He could see it all clearly.There lay Jecht, blood dribbling down his face, his eyes wide open and blank. He fell to his knees beside his father, trying to convince himself it wasn't true. But he had to admit it. His father was dead.

He bowed his head, but when he looked up again, he knew he was dying this time. Now, it was he who lay sprawled out on the floor. And Jecht stood above him, thanking him softly. His death meant his father's life.

* * *

Yuna shivered and looked around her. Seymour strode amongst them, cutting them down one by one. She could not move to help them; her limbs seemed frozen into place. She trembled as Kimahri toppled like a felled tree. Auron crashed to the ground. Rikku flopped over like a limp doll. With a swish of her long skirt, Lulu also met the ground, her long braids spilling out behind her. Wakka tried to catch her, but Seymour swiped at him and he fell by her side. The last one he killed was Tidus. 

Tidus fell in a slow, smooth arc, every second prolonged. Yuna could see every inch of his pained face. A loud thump echoed all around the platform. "No!" she howled, but she could not even drop to her knees; her bones were stiff and her lips stuck together as she screamed.

"I warned you," Seymour hissed, advancing slowly upon her. "I warned you they would die, for you refused to in their place."

Yuna shook her head, yet her neck would not move. "Please... I'll do anything...anything..."

Seymour extended a hand to her. "Give me your life, and your guardians will live once more."

The Guado's deep grey eyes filled her mind, and slowly her immobile hand stretched out towards his.

* * *

"No, Yunie, you can't be dead!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs. The other guardians stood about, their jaws hanging open. Rikku knelt by Yuna's side. Yuna lay spread on her back, her pretty, mismatched eyes wide and staring. "No! Yunie, don't die! I thought we'd got past that! Come on, you're my cousin! We were gonna have a blast, remember? We were gonna go all over Spira, then to Zanarkand!" 

But no matter how loud she screamed, Yuna remained motionless before her. The pyreflies rose up and her body faded away. Rikku let out a moan as she was torn from the last vestiges of hope. Yet through her tears, she could see two booted feet step up beside her. She looked up and gasped. She had never been this close to Seymour before. A faint, overpowering smell of perfume hung about him. Her head felt light and giddy. Seymour shook his head sadly. "I pity you," he said in his slippery voice. "Yet, if you wish, you can see your cousin again."

Rikku hastily wiped away her tears and straightened up. "Really? How? What do I have to do?"

Seymour merely looked into her swirly green eyes, and Rikku understood. Though she had never been to the Farplane, she could see herself walking through the sweet-smelling flowers, skipping and running to show her cousin a particularly beautiful one. They lay on their backs, staring up into the cloud-covered night sky. They squinted up at the platform high above them and giggled, trying to guess who was visiting. Rikku closed her eyes as tears oozed out from under the eyelids. Her heart throbbed to join her cousin, her sister, the only sister she had ever had. And all she had to do to obtain that was die...

* * *

Seymour slowly advanced on them all, and Lulu backed away in horror. There was a terrible look in his cold, emotionless eyes, a terrible truth she didn't want to confront. Abruptly, she turned and began to flee. Yet directly in front of her was a woman, garbed in a summoner's robes. Lulu skidded to a halt. "Lady Ginnem..." 

Ginnem glared at her. "What have you done?" she demanded harshly. "You left me to die! I have never been more disappointed in a guardian before!"

"No...My Lady..." Lulu stammered. "Forgive me..."

But then Ginnem was fading away, and a man with long robes stood in her place. "My dear girl," he said, shaking his head sorrowfully and looking extremely disappointed. "I really did think you were of a higher caliber than this. Why did you let me give up my pilgrimage?"

"But...But I thought...you wished it..." Lulu whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Does that mean it is the right thing to do?" Father Zuke shook his head again and faded away.

Lulu turned around and saw Yuna standing there, gazing sadly at her. Lulu sank to her knees, but she couldn't take her eyes off the summoner standing before her. She had failed Yuna, just as she had failed Lady Ginnem and Father Zuke. None of them had ever reached their goal. None of them had ever defeated Sin, and wasn't this at least partly because of Lulu? She didn't want Yuna to die; Yuna was like a little sister to her, and she couldn't picture life without her. But as she gazed at Yuna's sad little face, she realized how selfish she had been. What did it matter what the black mage Lulu wanted, in the face of the summoner Yuna's desires? Yuna wanted to give her life up for the people of Spira, but Lulu had stopped her.

Lulu covered her face with her hands to blot out the terrible look in Yuna's eyes. There was nothing she could do now to atone for all the mistakes she had made. Nothing, that is...except...

Suddenly Lulu found herself wading through the rushing torrents of the waterfalls fringing the Farplane. The water was icy cold, numbing her bare feet, but somehow it was a detached, unreal sort of cold. Then she looked up from her feet and saw a young man standing before her in the rushing waters. A sudden smile broke out on her face. "Chappu!" she cried wildly, rushing forward with arms outstretched.

But Chappu glided slowly backwards, even as she approached. The water dropped beneath her feet, and she tumbled down the waterfall, landing amongst the many fragrant flowers half-drowned in the cold water. She pushed herself to her feet once more, totally unharmed. And there stood Chappu, waiting and watching her silently. Once more she ran forward, but once again he zoomed back away from her.

She tripped and fell to her knees. And suddenly, she understood. "Oh, no," she whispered, suddenly realizing why this was happening. "It's because I'm alive..."

"Come, Lulu," Chappu said softly, his voice carressing her cold cheeks. "Please come, and then we can be together...forever..."

Lulu slowly raised her eyes to his face. "Forever?" she whispered.

* * *

Wakka stood on the beach of Besaid Island, gazing out over the clear, sparkling waters he knew so well. Lulu stood in front of him, barefoot and up to her ankles in the turquoise water. Chappu stood beside her with his arm slung casually about her shoulders. They were watching the sun setting. Neither realized Wakka was there. They never did. The two of them strode happily all over the island, hand in hand, full of the promise of youth and a full life ahead of them. They never noticed the red-haired man to the side. 

Wakka clenched his fists and silently strode away. Yet he found his steps circling back to that same beach. But when he returned, it was the middle of a cold, overcast day. All the villagers had gathered about the docks, and he hurried over to them. A boat had pulled up, and he could see the Crusaders' symbol on the large square sail.

A heavily-scarred man holding his helmet under one arm was explaining to the anxious villagers. "No," he said heavily, bowing his head. "I...I'm sorry. No one is returning to Besaid. I was sent by the captain to bring the news."

Wakka gasped audibly and took a step back. They all turned to watch him with dark, dead eyes. "Chappu!" Wakka forced out in a strangled voice.

The Crusader merely nodded. "Luzzu and Gatta are gone too. And...Lulu as well."

Wakka shook his head rapidly. Chappu and Lulu dead at the same time! How could this be? How could it be true? "No!" he cried, slumping to his knees in despair. He clutched at his spiked hair, his heart twanging with agony. "It can't be true!" he yelled as the Besaid docks swirled and everything turned darker than night. "It's not true! Lu...Chappu! No!" He felt the cold stone floor beneath his face as he fell to the ground, beating it with his fists like a child throwing a tantrum. "No! It would be better to die!"

He always lost. Always. It didn't matter how hard he tried to win, to fulfill his dreams. In the end, he would always lose. Always. Every time, it was the same, and nothing was going to change. A loser from birth, he would die a loser, for he had lost everything. What good was it to continue living when everything he cared about was lost? Truly, it would be better to die.

* * *

"Braska! Jecht!" Auron yelled at the top of his lungs. But neither man could hear him, for they were no longer themselves. Braska, his eyes white and glowing; Jecht, his entire body growing to gigantic size, size enough to rival that of Sin, who loomed menacingly over them. A sword exploded from Jecht's chest, and with one almighty thrust he tore through Sin's thick hide. Braska, standing at the feet of his Final Aeon, gasped and fell to the ground. 

Auron raced to his side, but the summoner was already dead. Even as he picked Braska up, pyreflies soared around him and he disappeared. Auron suddenly found himself holding Tidus instead. Those clear blue eyes were now blank and clouded, and the lips that so often curled into a cheery grin were now parted ever so slightly without the least breath of air passing between them. "No!" Auron cried so loud he was almost screaming.

_Not Tidus, not Tidus!_ he begged silently. Was it not enough that he had failed to keep one promise? He had failed his master, but must he fail his charge as well? Why did they all have to die? Why, why, _why?!_

Auron looked down at the hand he held close to his side. It was the symbol of a man without a master. But he could join his master again... He could be with his master, his friend, and his ward. It was such a simple thing to drift away with his pyreflies. He looked back up at the giant Guado before him, his lone eye squinting to keep back the tears. Slowly, he stretched out the hand he had not used except in battle for ten years.

* * *

"Yuna!!" Kimahri yelled at the top of his lungs. But Yuna ran away from him, till she pitched over the edge of a cliff that, until that very moment, had not been there. He rushed to the edge, but he could see her lying sprawled on the ground below. 

Kimahri stumbled back for a moment. Yuna, _dead?_ He couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend what that meant! For ten years, he had been her most devoted protector, her staunchest supporter. He had dedicated the last decade to serving and protecting her. But now...it was all lost. Everything had come to a halt. Nothing was there for him any more. His family was gone; his brethren had left him; the friends he thought he knew had deserted him.

He had always believed that Yuna would remain to him, but she was gone now. Kimahri knew what he must do. He took one halting step towards the edge of the cliff, then another. He told himself not to glance down. Then he wouldn't see the ground rushing up to meet him, nor hear the sharp crack as his neck broke.

* * *

But as the seven companions all fought their separate internal battles, not even realizing that Seymour rained spells down on them and laughed at their stupidity, the clouds parted. A black shape hurtled down towards the ground. Two gold-taloned feet hit the ground with a heavy crunch, and Bahamut let out a defeaning roar. Seymour sent a shock of magic at him, but the great aeon leapt into the air, flipping over the bolt of magic and landing behind the summoner and her six guardians slumped on the ground. Bahamut pounded the ground with his front feet, and the great golden wheel mounted on his back began to spin faster than the eye could trace. A blinding white energy built up along its smooth, golden edge, transferring its power to Bahamut's gaping jaw. The white energy built up till his mouth was full of it, and he shot it as a wide beam towards Seymour. Splinters broke off the main beam, widening its reach to overwhelm the giant fiend. It began exploding and collapsing on itself, and a huge wave of white, exploding energy hit Seymour. 

Just as it hit the great Guado, the seven companions' minds were freed. They leapt up suddenly, shouting. Everyone drowned out each other's shouts.

"My old man _wants_ to die!"

"Nothing can bring people back from the dead!"

"You big meanie! Stop trying to trick people!"

"Letting Yuna die would be failing her!"

"Winning isn't everything!"

"I will join my master when my time has come, never before!"

"Kimahri not let Yuna fall!"

Tidus looked around at this sudden burst of shouts. He hadn't realized the others had gone through struggles similar to his. Then he quickly glanced from Bahamut, who straightened up after loosing his spell, to Seymour, who was hidden behind giant clouds of white-blue smoke. When they faded away, the normal Seymour slumped to his knees. "No..." the Guado choked out.

"Now!" Wakka cried, his red hair standing on end. "Yuna, send him!"

"Right!" Yuna pulled out her staff and began the sending without hesitation. She spun in pirouettes, twirling her staff all about, and pyreflies began to emerge from Seymour's chest.

Seymour jerked convulsively. "So it is you, after all, who will send me," he said to her in a hoarse whisper. "But even when I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail."

Yuna came to the end of the sending, holding her staff vertically in front of her. She glared at Seymour as he finally disappeared for good, his pyreflies speeding off to the Farplane.

Tidus shook his fist at them as they left. "Sin will be right behind you." He turned to Yuna. "That was a good idea, summoning Bahamut."

Yuna gazed up at the giant dragon aeon. "But I didn't. He must have come of his own free will."

* * *

On the other side of Seymour's platform, a city rose up. It looked exactly like the Zanarkand Tidus knew from the dream world. Exactly like it, except for one major difference. There was no sound except their footfalls, no light save the bobbing white glow on the end of Yuna's staff, no life but that of the intruders. They hurried through this mock-Zanarkand, following a pathway that led ever upward, leading up to the tallest skyscraper of all. The pathway coiled up around the sides of the tower, winding dizzily above the hundreds of buildings. 

At last, they reached the top. Tidus shook his head slightly to clear it; the lighted buildings all around and below them spun crazily. He tried not to wonder how far away the ground was, if there _was_ any ground. Tidus looked around. They were on a circular blue platform. But suddenly he scowled. Directly in front of him, standing in the very center of the circle, stood a familiar man with his scarred back turned to them. He wore black shorts with an orange cloth hanging from his waist and covering one leg, and his chest was completely bare. He wore silver armor on his left arm, and his straggly brown hair was held back by a red band of cloth.

Auron stepped forward from his former position at the rear. A strange look crossed his face as he watched the man cross his arms over his chest.

"You're late, Auron," Jecht said softly.

Tidus felt his heart thump loudly in his chest ten times before Auron replied. "I know," he said simply, his voice soft as well.

At long last, Jecht turned around to face them. Tidus bit his lip. He was just the same as before. The ten years hadn't changed him, except for a certain deepness in his dark eyes, speaking silently of the many lonely years that had passed. Jecht tried to smile, raising a hand briefly. "Hey."

"Hi," Tidus said, smiling painfully. His voice sounded congested and unnatural.

Jecht took a long look and finally smirked. "Huh! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy?"

Tidus found he couldn't speak. He tried several times to say at least one word, or at least to nod, but all he could do was stare at his feet.

Jecht took a few steps forward. "You've really grown."

Tidus forced himself to make a joke. "Yeah, but you're still bigger."

Jecht shifted slightly. "Well, I _am_ Sin, you know." His voice was just as strained as Tidus'.

Tidus looked up at him. "That's not funny," he said softly.

Jecht chuckled slightly anyway. But soon he stopped and shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, then... I mean...you know. Let's end this." He cracked his knuckles.

Tidus bit his lip again. He had to say it now, he _had_ to. He might never get another chance. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Tidus stared into his father's dark eyes. "I hate you."

For many long moments, father and son stared into each other's eyes. For the first time in Tidus' memory, Jecht looked him square in the face, with none of his scoffing or pride-filled jokes. Tidus wasn't sure what was staring out of those dark eyes, but he found that he didn't mind so much when that emotion emanated from Jecht's eyes. "I know," Jecht murmured softly. "You know what you have to do."

"Yeah," Tidus whispered.

"I...I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now." He paused and stared mutely at his shoes. "One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry."

Tidus blinked furiously, and his voice sounded wobbly and hoarse, but he hardly cared. "That's enough. Let's finish this, okay?"

Jecht nodded firmly. "You're right." He turned and slowly strode towards the edge. When he reached it, he turned back to them and raised his clenched hands. His chest was glowing with white-blue electric-like light. Tidus gritted his teeth, his feet taking him several feet forward, a low moan escaping him.

But Jecht jumped backwards off the edge at that moment. Several golden beams shot out of his glowing chest, soaring out through the entire city, lighting it all up. Jecht disappeared. Two huge, burning hands, each as long as Tidus' body, clutched the edge of the platform, and a huge body pulled itself up. Its waist was level with the floor, and its head towered far above them. It was covered with a thick, scaly, tan skin, and spikes stuck out the back. Thick white hair surrounded the face like a mane, held back by a familiar red headband. The face was Jecht's, though these eyes were ice-blue, and the well-known tattoo on the chest shone out silvery-white.

"I promise, this will be quick!" Tidus yelled up at Braska's Final Aeon. "Hit me with all you got, Dad!"

"Stand back, everyone!" Yuna shrieked, lifting her staff to the sky. As the others scuttled back, a familiar form shot down from the mock-Zanarkand sky. Valefor crashed down onto the platform, but at a word from Yuna, lifted back into the sky. She stretched her leathery wings wide, and a glowing light surrounded her open beak. Her head jerked backward as the energy shot towards their great enemy. The glow cut through the ground beneath Jecht in a red line. For a split second, nothing happened. Then the ground exploded up towards Jecht along the reddish line and Jecht recoiled as chunks of rock hit him in the face. But he quickly regained himself and retaliated. One great, clawed hand lashed out, and the next moment Valefor sunk to the ground in a huge pool of blood. The pyreflies sang, and she disappeared.

Confident from this small victory, Jecht raised his hand to strike once more. Tidus gasped in horror as he saw the gigantic palm crashing down towards him. Crying out, he hastily raised his sword, point up, and the wide palm crashed down. The weight threw Tidus to his knees, but with a mighty effort he held it up with his sword. Jecht let out an animal-like snarl of pain as the sharp blade cut straight up through his hand, and with difficulty he dislodged himself. Tidus struggled back up to his feet, hastily wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Jecht jerked his bloody palm in the other direction, and Kimahri went flying. He crashed onto the stairs below, and for a moment he could neither move nor breathe. But with a heave, the Ronso brought himself back onto his feet and stumbled up the stairs, panting heavily. His companions received him back into the battle with delight and relief.

"He's too strong for us alone!" Yuna exclaimed. "I'll summon again! Everyone, stand back!" She twirled her staff expertly, and a small ball of fire fell to the ground. She crouched swiftly down beside it, and in a moment, Ifrit crashed upward through the flagged stone floor, leaving not even the slightest blemish behind. Ifrit landed squarely on his feet and let out a mighty roar of pleasure to be fighting once more.

Before Jecht could attack him, Ifrit opened his huge maw and fire spurted forth, creating such a blaze that Yuna and her companions gasped for breath in the hot air. The flames towered high above any of their heads, coiling in a sky-scraping column of fire around Jecht, burning him ruthlessly. Ifrit grasped the stone beneath him and pulled a chunk out. He threw it with all his might at Jecht, and the huge wedge of stone and earth collided full force with him. The twisting column of flame died down, smothered by clumps of earth.

Jecht trembled, and for one wild moment Tidus thought they had finally defeated him. But then the hilt of a gigantic sword thrust out through his tattooed chest, and black blood poured out of the wound it created. Spikes pushed their way out of his back. Groaning in tremendous agony, Jecht grasped the hilt of the sword with one hand and tugged it out of his chest. He swung it as it came free, and the black, dripping blade caught Ifrit off guard. The firey aeon fell to the floor, and pyreflies rose up from his disappearing body.

The giant aeon before them swung back his giant sword to attack. Like a knife slicing through a light, puffy cake, the sword whistled down from a great height. The sharp edge was directed for Tidus. He saw it coming, and raised his sword to fend off the blow, but he knew it was no good. Even the strongest warrior could not hold up such a blade with one sword. Tidus squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped his sword hilt, waiting for the sharp bite of steel to rip through his body.

The sword slammed down, sending Tidus onto his knees again, but he wasn't dead. His arms trembling with the effort of holding up the sword, Tidus opened his eyes once more and looked about him. The sword trembled mere inches from his body, but it was held up. True, even the strongest warrior could not hold it up on his own, but Tidus was not alone. Auron crouched in front of him, his thick blade notched where Jecht's heavy sword had cut into it. Kimahri and Yuna stood behind Tidus, holding up the point of the blade with their magically-strengthened weapons. Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka stood by the hilt, pressing upwards with all their might. For a few moments, everything remained frozen in shock. Then Jecht lifted his hand and the tremendous pressure lifted from them all. They stumbled back, their arms aching, and looked up at the giant aeon apprehensively.

Tidus rubbed his sore arms wearily as Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka took charge of the assault. He didn't think he would ever be able to lift his sword to fight again. Yet he wasn't sure if it was a comfort to remember he would have no need of it when all this was over.

Jecht slashed wildly with his sword, maddened by the attacks put upon him. "No!" Tidus found himself screaming up at him as he saw the sword angling towards Rikku. "Stop!"

Jecht jerked back as if Tidus' words were a blow across his face, and his stroke crashed several feet to Rikku's right. The Al Bhed girl jumped and streaked off to hide behind her cousin.

Yuna signalled for him to continue his shouts. Too weary to attack with his sword, Tidus found it very relieving to simply shout up at the giant aeon, venting all the rage that had collected in his heart over the past ten years. "Yeah, that's right!" he screamed. "I'm talkin' to _you,_ old man! You think you're so big and strong, but really you aren't that strong, are you? You weren't strong enough to say what you wanted, were you? You're just weak!"

Jecht uttered something between a moan and a snarl, but to Tidus' suprise he did not lift his sword.

Eagerly, Tidus pressed his advantage, though he barely knew what he was saying. "And you know somethin'? Fighting us isn't a way to show you're tough! Fights don't bring that! You know, I thought that too, but now I know better! The strong people don't show it by fighting! It's what they're like when they're _not_ fighting that counts!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuna silently casting a spell over the party, Auron standing in front of her to hide the white glow of her staff. Tidus turned his attention fiercely back to his father. "And you know something else? If you were on a scale of good fathers from one to ten, you'd be zero!"

This snapped through Jecht's stunned silence. With a roar, he swung his giant sword and brought it crashing with all his might upon his son. Tidus had no time to react or jump out of the way, but a bright flash shone out when the blade was mere inches from his face, and the sword slipped away on the shield Yuna had been conjuring. The huge sword turned on the shield and crashed onto the stone platform instead.

Wakka coiled back his arm to throw his blitzball at Jecht with all his might, and Tidus was suddenly grasped by a strange idea. Slamming his sword back into its sheath, he waited until the blitzball hit Jecht's wounded chest and rebounded off it again. Then Tidus met the spinning ball with a fist, hitting it back at Jecht's bloody chest. It bounced back off, but he punched it once, twice, three times. The fourth time Wakka's blitzball hurtled back towards him, he punched it straight into the air, leaping after it and spinning around so fast he was a blur. He spun faster and faster as the blitzball began to drop back down, and his foot shot out to connect with the ball. Wakka's trusty blitzball zoomed, straight as an arrow, at Jecht's huge face. With a resounding crack, the ball slammed right between the ice-blue eyes. Tidus dropped back to the ground, breathing hard. He had just performed a perfectly flawless Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III.

Jecht trembled as the sword plunged deep into the ground. He tried to grasp it and push himself up, but he just slipped farther and farther downwards. His black blood gushed out of the huge wound in his chest that his sword had come out of. For several moments, he clutched the lip of the platform, trembling and staring at Tidus with his terrible ice-blue eyes. Then he exploded in a burst of gold, red, and white, with mixed red and black blood pouring out like a fountain over the stones. The blood even washed over Tidus' shoes, but he hardly cared. He squinted through the enormous explosion, searching...

When the cloud dissipated, all that remained of Braska's Final Aeon was his sword plunged into the ground, as if to remind them all of his mighty power. No one noticed a small ball of black, red, and goldish-white smoke soar up into the sky, for a much more important sight stood directly in front of them: the real Jecht.

Jecht tried to take a step forward, but suddenly clutched his bloody, wounded chest, and stumbled to the ground. Tidus raced for his side and caught him before he could fall face-first on the hard, cold stones. A thought crossed Tidus' mind; it almost looked like they were hugging. He hastily positioned Jecht so he lay in his son's arms, looking up into his face. It occured to Tidus that just a few days ago, this would not be happening. Only last week, he would have let Jecht die on the cold stones. Something had changed inside him during this pilgrimage, and now the sight of his father's face didn't bother him so much. He didn't know when exactly he had begun to change. Maybe it had been when Auron had told him that Jecht was Sin. Maybe it had been when he had watched Jecht's sphere in Macalania Woods. Or maybe...just maybe...Tidus had never detested his father as much as he had claimed.

All the same, Jecht had brought this upon them. Jecht had made a decision, Jecht had become Sin knowing full well what he was doing. Jecht had caused each and every one of Tidus' friends great pain. Perhaps this wasn't all his fault, perhaps he couldn't help himself, but Jecht had still agreed to become Sin. Tidus looked down into the scarred face he knew so well, and he didn't know what to say. A thousand words tumbled onto his tongue, waiting for him to say them. But there were too many. They choked his throat and spread up his face to scratch irritatingly at his eyes, screaming to be loose. Tidus forced himself not to blink as Jecht's face began to blur slightly.

"You'll cry," Jecht snorted, his voice low and halting but otherwise the same as ever. "You're gonna cry. You always cry. See?" A single tear rolled down Jecht's cheek. "You're crying."

Tidus scrunched up his face, but he knew that nothing could check his tears once they began to flow. Fat, hot tears dropped down onto Jecht's chest and face, but Jecht didn't protest. Tidus gritted his teeth. He needed to say _something_. Those words were pressing right against his teeth. Finally, they broke through with a sob. "I hate you, Dad. I _hate_ you!"

Jecht made a weak motion with one hand. "Save it for later."

"Right." Tidus sniffed loudly and ran a hand over his face. Now that the first outburst was over, he felt more in control of his tears. He looked down at his father's tear-spattered face, realizing numbly that not all of those tears had been his own. "We've got a job to do, don't we?"

Jecht smiled. He had never looked so gently at his son as he did now. "Good. That's right. You _are_ my son, after all."

Tidus gulped, and before he could stop himself, blurted out, "You know...for the first time...I'm glad...to have you as my father..." His voice broke and he fell silent. But Jecht smiled up at him, and he knew that Jecht was more pleased than he would let on.

Yuna stepped forward tentatively, fingering her staff. "Sir Jecht...I should..."

But Jecht struggled up out of Tidus' arms, clutching his bloody chest with one hand. "No, Yuna!" he cried in a strained voice. "There's no time!"

Suddenly, the ball of black, red, and white smoke floated back over them. _Yu Yevon,_ Tidus realized with a start. "You stay away!" he yelled up at it. _Typical, isn't it, _he thought,_ ruining the most important conversation I've ever had with my father?_

"Yuna, you know what to do," Jecht forced out as a dribble of blood streaked down from his mouth. "The aeons..."

The child fayth of Bahamut appeared right in front of Jecht, his transparent face molding seamlessly with Jecht's. Tidus jumped slightly; seeing two faces at once in the same place was rather startling. Somehow, they seemed similar, but he couldn't quite pin the feeling down. "We aeons..." Bahamut said.

"Call them," Jecht mumbled in a hoarse whisper.

"Call us." With that, Bahamut disappeared and Jecht fell to the ground on his face, twitching.

Yuna started forward, but Tidus vaulted to his feet and caught her by the arm. He backed away with her to a safe distance, and they all watched as a mountain of pyreflies soared up from the man Tidus had been dreading to meet. Yet now that he was gone, Tidus felt empty and useless. "Yes," Yuna whispered, the only sound to break the sudden stillness.

But the stillness was not to last long. Yu Yevon circled back to them and came to rest on the pommel of Jecht's giant sword. "Here it comes!" Lulu groaned. Sure enough, the pommel exploded in a burst of red too bright to stand. The ground shook under their feet, and the whole world seemed to turn upside-down. Tidus closed his eyes as his stomach lurched sickeningly, and didn't open them again until everything became still once more.


	30. The Last Chapter in Our Story

**Chapter Thirty: The Last Chapter in Our Story**

When he _did_ open his eyes, Tidus wished he hadn't. Long ago, he had told himself to get used to strange happenings. But he had grown so used to the workings of Spira that nothing had thoroughly shocked him for a long time. All the same, the sight that awaited him was enough to make the sturdiest of minds spin. He lay on what appeared to be Jecht's huge sword, only it had either grown or he had shrunk, for it was large enough and wide enough to have admitted a whole legion of warrior monks to stand at attention there. And all about was a dizzying, swirling mass of rosy golden clouds. Tidus tried not to look at them, but that was tremendously hard, as they surrounded him on all sides.

Tidus pushed himself to his feet as his companions did likewise all around him. Yuna already stood in the center of the sword, apprehensively watching Yu Yevon hover around them. "Yuna!" he called.

Yuna nodded, though she did not turn. She knew very well what she must do. She raised her staff and Tidus tipped his head back to look up at the sky. The well-known form of Bahamut crashed through the dizzying clouds and thundered down across from Yuna. Yu Yevon pounced upon the aeon. Tidus started back with a cry of horror and revulsion. Yu Yevon molded into Bahamut's chest, disappearing and turning Bahamut's shiny obsidian-like hide into a craggy wasteland like old, crumbling stone. The black pits of Bahamut's eyes suddenly shone forth with a terrible red light.

"Come on, guys!" Tidus shouted as soon as the aeon began to charge towards them. "The sooner we get this thing over with, the sooner it'll all be over!" He heard the heavy footsteps of Kimahri and Auron behind him. Bahamut's golden talons, now turned to a dead, dull sort of brass, swiped at him, but Tidus easily dodged them. Dancing about fitfully, never staying in the same place for more than a second, he kept out of the way of Bahamut's sharp talons. He swiped at Bahamut's chest, but found it to be heavily armored. His blue sword merely clinked against the dull red and purple stone feathers.

Auron and Kimahri had similar luck. Auron slashed viciously at Bahamut's arm, but the blow that would have easily decapitated the aeon before now merely cut a small chunk out of its stone-like arm. Kimahri was the most successful, leaping up onto his back, out of the reach of the swiping talons, and plunging his deadly spear into the brass wheel. Bahamut roared and lashed at the Ronso with his long, flexible tail. Kimahri leapt nimbly off and the three attackers hastily retreated as Yuna began to summon another aeon.

She tugged gently on her staff, and a single horn emerged out of midair. Ixion landed lightly on his silvery hooves, rearing up excitedly on his hind legs. Electrical power built up all along his single horn, and his forelegs thumped back onto the ground with a roll of thunder. A thin thread of magic strung out from his horn to Bahamut's brass wheel, and all the electrical energy building up squeezed into a large ball. Ixion let out a wild neigh, and the ball of magic flew along the string, exploding in white-blue clouds when it hit Bahamut. When they cleared, Bahamut slumped to the ground. As he died, Yu Yevon soared back up from him and moved instead to Ixion.

The unicorn aeon turned black and dark blue, and like a maddened dog, he showed his large teeth to his former mistress. He swiped with his pale horn, but Tidus reached out and pulled Yuna back to a safe distance. Enraged, Ixion shot a ball of electricity at Tidus. He ducked, but instead it hit Wakka's bare chest. With a small 'oof!' of surprise, he stumbled back.

Ixion sent the balls of magical electricity at Auron and Rikku. "Lulu!" Tidus cried, leaping towards Ixion's flank. As he swiped downwards, Lulu stepped forward, understanding his cry. A powerful wave of magical water washed over Ixion, and the unicorn staggered to his knees. Once more, Yu Yevon soared up out of him. Yuna summoned Shiva, knowing all too well what would happen.

Shiva's skin turned a sickly green color and her hair turned white as Yu Yevon consumed her. She raised a delicate but disgusting hand, and large chunk of ice fell out of the sky, hurtling down towards Lulu. Lulu hurriedly stepped out of its path, but as it hit the ground, splinters of ice flew in all directions. Lulu threw up her arms to shield her face, but the razor-sharp shards of ice plunged into her arms. She uttered a strange, low-pitched grunt of pain and immediately retaliated with a blast of fire in Shiva's direction.

Rikku, having overcome her immense fright from being hit with lightning, pulled out one of her grenades and threw it at Shiva's head. It exploded and Shiva slumped forward, defeated. Yu Yevon soared up once more.

For the second time that night, Yuna summoned Ifrit. When Ifrit crashed down, he looked rather weary from his former battle, but he still managed to look intimidating and fierce as Yu Yevon possessed him. Like Bahamut, his leathery hide looked more akin to crumbling stone than living flesh. Ifrit opened his mouth and a twisting flame burst forth, circling about the entire party. No one could move out of the circle, for the flames licked the air high over their heads.

Kimahri, however, was not about to give up so easily. He crouched down as low as possible, and leapt up with all his might, twisting over the flames. As he hurtled downward, he pointed his spear head at Ifrit. Lulu saw what he was doing and sent sheets of ice after him. Kimahri landed, spear first, on Ifrit's back, and the ice drove into the wound he wrenched open with the force of a bullet. Ifrit roared and toppled backward, sending Kimahri skidding off to one side. He hurried back to his companions as Yu Yevon emerged from the aeon and Lulu doused the magical flames with water spells.

Tears poured down Yuna's face as she raised her staff one final time, and the golden clouds parted to admit Valefor. The great bird aeon swooped down over her, blinking and humming in a soothing manner. Yet when Yu Yevon possessed her, Valefor turned a sickly shade of greyish-green and her eyes glowered down upon her mistress with loathing and madness. Yuna returned her gaze quietly, knowing that this would be the last battle for the first aeon she had ever obtained. After this, she would no longer see the staunch protector who had saved all of their lives so many times. It was the end of Valefor.

Time seemed to stand still as both sides waited for the other to attack. Tidus counted the slow beats of his heart as the seconds ticked away. When he had counted to twenty, however, Valefor finally sprung into action. She drew a golden aura of magic into her outstretched wings, till they glowed and pulsed with a blinding light. Then, lifting back her head in what might have once been a magestic pose, she swooped down on them all. An invisible wall of heat collided with Tidus' chest, and threw him backwards onto his back. His head cracked sharply against the floor, and the whole world spun about like the swirling clouds above. Slowly, he heaved himself upwards to a sitting position, holding his head in his hands. His ears were ringing from the burst of energy Valefor had thrust upon them.

As Tidus looked on, Lulu sprang to her feet and shot her fastest flurry of spells yet. They struck Valefor with their mighty barrage before she could move aside or protect herself in any way. Valefor crashed into the ground, let out her last shriek, and faded away. Yu Yevon floated up again, but now there were no more aeons for him to possess. Now he was the last enemy left. The cloud of red, yellow, and white smoke fell away from the center and they looked at last upon Yevon's true face. It was a squishy purplish blob with a fringe of tentacles. The symbol of Yevon glowed in white on the front. It looked so bizarre that for a moment Tidus felt like laughing. But then he remembered that this was the true wreaker of terror on the world he had come to love.

"Everyone!" he called out, a desperate sort of sorrow hanging heavy as a fog around his heart. "This is the last time we fight together, okay?"

"Huh?" Wakka gaped at him. Everyone gathered around Tidus in surprise, anxious to hear what he said. A look of dread covered each face.

But Tidus had eyes only for Yuna, who gazed at him with a horrified pleading look on her face. "What I'm trying to say is...after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear." His words hung in the air, sounding utterly ludicrous, even to his own ears.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu finally asked with a shocked expression.

Tidus paced past them all, staring blindly at Yu Yevon. "I'm saying goodbye!"

"Not now!" Rikku pleaded.

"Come on, guys!" Tidus cried, turning back to six of the best friends anyone could ever have. "This is our story! Let's give it a happy ending!"

* * *

Yu Yevon loomed above them, as though patiently waiting for them to begin attacking. Tidus sprang forwards, ready to make this last battle his finest. He swung his cherished sword high above his head in a graceful arc, and brought it crashing down with all his might on the little blob. But when his sword point was a foot away from its enemy, a sudden force pushed against Tidus, as though the very air around them was battling against him. The unseen force threw him off his feet, sending him skidding backwards on his back. 

"It must be shielded against attacks," Lulu remarked as Tidus scrambled to his feet again.

"We'll see about that," Auron snarled, raising his gigantic sword. He lifted the tankard that always rested against his hip, and took a sip. He paused a moment, and then his powerful leg muscles bunched up and he leapt high into the air. He swung his blade over his head, pointing it downwards at Yu Yevon. As he hit the shield, the ground shook and there came the sound of shattering glass. The shield broke asunder from the legendary guardian's attack. Auron landed feet-first and hastily retreated, his goal achieved.

Lulu loosened a brief, grim smile and raised her arms. A rapid stream of spells that was becoming well-known burst forth from her fingertips. The squishy blob that was Yu Yevon quivered and jerked under such a furious attack. Sweat dribbled down her brow as she continued attacking, the magic steadily draining away her energy. She had never carried on a battle for so long, and Yu Yevon did not seem to sustain any harm at all. Fingers trembling, Lulu sent out one last ribbon of fire, gasped in pain, and toppled to the ground with her head in her hands.

Before anyone could make a move towards her, Yu Yevon snatched his chance to retaliate. A bluish-black magic dome closed over them all, and a sudden pulse of magical power tossed everyone head over heels. Tidus hit the ground squarely on his head. He let out a sharp cry and clapped his hands to his scalp. He could feel the warm red blood oozing between his fingers, and his entire head throbbed excruciatingly with each heartbeat. He wondered wildly why he had to keep on hitting his head, but thinking only made it hurt worse.

Tidus raised his head several inches and squinted out at his companions. They all nursed similar hurts from Yu Yevon's burst of magic. Rikku clutched a sprained ankle, and Wakka's arm stuck out at an odd angle.

Yu Yevon began to glow white, pulling power out of the air. "He's using healing magic!" Yuna cried, wildly waving her staff. A half-formed, transparent shield appeared over Yu Yevon, and the curing spell he had begun to cast reflected swiftly off it and fell upon the seven companions. Tidus laughed happily as the cool, white magic streamed across his injured body, healing everything from the huge gash in his head to a small tear in his sleeve. "Way to go, Yuna!" he yelled, giving her a thumbs-up. Her smile was brief as they turned back to their enemy.

Wakka's arm, totally healed, reached for the blitzball he had dropped. He twirled it on one finger, tossed it up into the air, and kicked it with all his might. It hit Yu Yevon squarely, and Wakka whooped victoriously.

Tidus suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Yuna!" he called out, raising his sword and jumping as high as he could. Yuna saw the flash of his blade, and shot a thick beam of white magic at it. The magic reflected off the shiny blue blade, and Tidus thrust it towards the ground. The earth directly beneath Yu Yevon exploded as the white glow disappeared into the ground, sending huge chunks crashing into Yu Yevon. Tidus laughed as he landed again on his feet. "Man, this Yu Yevon guy's a breeze!"

Right as those words left his mouth, another dome of magic formed around them. But this time, it seemed as though gravity was twisted and everything drew towards the center of the dome. Tidus tried to breathe, but all the air was sucked away into the center. His vision began to grow dim.

But then Yu Yevon let up, and Tidus gasped in the desperate attempt to regain his breath. Yuna had raised her staff and, with the last of her strength, had gotten rid of the spell. She was bent over, panting for air, but soon she straightened up again and raised her staff towards the orange clouds. Her mismatched eyes flitted momentarily towards Tidus. "For Spira." Her staff swept down, and the dizzying clouds immediately parted to a field of white. Out of the sky, hundreds of beams of white light shot down, all of them piercing Yu Yevon right through its heart. Yu Yevon shook even worse than he had from Lulu's attack. When the attack ended, Yu Yevon shuddered to a halt. For one moment, nothing happened. Then a single pyrefly rose up from the purple blob. Glowing symbols spun around Yu Yevon faster and still faster, till all they could see was a golden blur. The same white light Yuna had used formed in a ball about the spinning symbols, blinding the eye that looked directly at it. The ball grew larger and larger, till it seemed to consume the heavens, and then it exploded, fading everything around it to a pure, clean white.

* * *

The residents of Besaid gathered about the bonfire in the center of their village, shivering slightly in the cool night air. The summoner and her guardians had disappeared into the giant carcass many hours ago, and there was no telling what had happened to them. Suddenly a blinding white flash made them blink, and the fading symbol of Yevon burned across the star-speckled sky. Suddenly, they all knew that their terror and sorrow had gone. Everyone let up a rousing cheer, crying or laughing or both. "Victory!" the Aurochs shouted. 

Luzzu stared up at the symbol, now growing faint. A great pang shot through his heart. "Sleep safely in the Farplane, Gatta," he murmured to himself. "You did not die in vain." Then he raised his voice so the rest of the Crusader squad recuperating there could hear. "For those who have died fighting Sin, for those who still live with the pain it left behind! For all Spira...I salute you!" Luzzu saluted smartly to the sky where he knew Yuna and her guardians were, and the rest of the Crusaders followed suit. Lucil and Elma smiled as their lone chocobo bent his knees in a regal bow. Maechen, standing at the foot of the temple stairs, took it all in for his mental collection of history. The temple monks, unsure of what else to do, performed the prayer gesture, as though mocking the very thing they had venerated.

Golden-white energy flowed over the glass-encased statue of Valefor, draining all the energy, light, and power until it was just a statue, a mere work of art to symbolize an old power finally put to rest. The same happened in Shiva's Chamber of the Fayth, and Bahamut's, and every other fayth statue scattered across Spira. The ancient powers that had once lent their strength to the summoners were now utterly gone and at peace.

The small, hooded child slowly faded away over the dim glass that held his statue. Yet as he faded away from the world of the living, he smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, "you dreams who are real. Our dream has ended at last, and now we may sleep in eternal peace."

* * *

Yuna danced, twirling and whipping her staff about, sending Yu Yevon and Jecht to where they belonged. Her guardians stood and watched, quietly rejoicing. They stood upon the circular platform where they had fought Jecht not too long ago. All of the buildings in the fake Zanarkand were fading away into darkness, but the platform on which they stood remained solid. Yuna twirled around, and they could see the happy smile on her face. But then her smile faltered and her feet came to a halt. Her staff drooped down and she gasped. 

Tidus and the other guardians whirled around to see where she was looking. Tidus felt a cold dread settle upon him, for pyreflies were rising softly around Auron. "Don't stop," the unsent man said quietly.

Tears welled up in Yuna's eyes. "But I..."

Auron smiled gently. "It's all right. I have lingered here long enough." He slowly began to walk through the group, heading for the center of the platform where his best friend had disappeared not too long ago. His single eye passed over Wakka, then Kimahri. He shared a slight nod of respect with the Ronso. His gaze turned to Lulu, then a teary-eyed Rikku. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she did her best to smile.

Tidus stood at the edge of the group, scowling up at Auron. Why did he have to leave now, when everyone was so happy? As the tall, red-cloaked man came to a stop in front of him, Tidus blinked furiously and bent his head to hide the tears that sparkled in his eyes. Why did the red-cloaked man have to be dead? Why couldn't he simply stay? He swallowed hard as the tears stung his eyes.

Tidus suddenly threw himself against the legendary guardian and hugged him as tightly as he could. Auron gave a slight start, but then Tidus felt a strong, warm arm clasp his back. "Thank you," Tidus sobbed into the rough red cloth. "Thank you."

"Watching your story play out has been the greatest honor and joy of all," Auron rumbled softly.

Tidus scrubbed his palms against his eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. "You always _were_ such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you, Auron."

Auron held Tidus at an arm's length and surveyed his face. Tidus thought he saw a single silver streak running down Auron's cheek, but it was lost in his wrinkles. The warrior's lone eye that gazed over the dark glasses was strangely bright. "I am very proud of you, Tidus."

Tidus was too choked with emotion to smile. "Tell my old man I'm coming," he whispered.

Auron clapped a hand on his shoulder and strode with heavy footfalls to the center of the platform. He pulled out his heavy sword and rested it on one shoulder. His eye flitted over his companions one final time, resting last of all on the summoner he had dutifully guarded. "This is your world now."

Yuna, sobbing as she did so, waved her staff one final time and her red-cloaked guardian burst into a fountain of pyreflies. What remained of Auron soared up into the night sky, and then he was gone.

* * *

Dancing. Always dancing. When would she stop dancing? After that night, there would be no reason to dance again. This was her Final Sending. They all stood on the immaculate deck of the airship, which floated over the golden clouds of the Farplane. Yuna performed Spira's last sending, the sending of Sin and all other fayth. The huge monster that terroroized the nightmares of all hung immobile in the air, then descended through the clouds in a fountain of gold. 

The obsidian-hued dragon aeon called Bahamut soared past them, a proud and defiant look on his face. As he exploded into a thousand pyreflies, Shiva floated past, her blue locks and greenish shroud rippling out behind her. She shattered like a falling icicle, and Ixion came by next, raised up on his hind legs with his horn pointed up in a salute. The echoes of a shrill neigh hung in the air even when his pyreflies were gone. Ifrit was frozen in his last triumphant roar, like a burst of flame suddenly frozen in time. Valefor was the last, her leathery wings spread out, her promise of protection and strength holding out to the very last. But then even she was led to eternal rest in the Farplane. The fayth on the shores of Zanarkand shuddered, and then all that was left was a huge rock face littered with carven images of hundreds of people long dead.

The pyreflies soared up into the sky over the Farplane. Tidus felt a slight tickling sensation in his toes and fingers, and he looked down. When he moved his arms, they flickered transparent and several pyreflies soared about. He looked up at Yuna, who had finished the sending and put away her staff. Yuna stared with wide eyes at his fading body. She shook her head, clenching her fists.

"No," she whispered, tears spilling over her cheeks. She shook her head frantically, her auburn hair whipping about from side to side.

Tidus turned away, unable to bear her pained expression any more. He looked at his other companions, all gaping at him in shock and disbelief. He had to do _something_ for a better goodbye. He stepped up tentatively towards Kimahri and cleared his throat. "I...I'm sorry about the Ronso. I hope you find some of your family again somewhere."

Kimahri's yellow eyes burned into Tidus' blue ones. "Kimahri already found family." He laid a heavy hand on Tidus' shoulder.

Tidus nodded, his throat too tight to speak, and turned instead to Lulu. "You look very much like Chappu, as I have said many times," she remarked. "Though you are very different from each other, I will never forget either one of you." She smiled and shook her head, a slightly mischeivous light behind her eyes. "You were both utterly clueless."

Tidus managed a slight chuckle, but then Rikku threw her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you so bad!" she wailed, her swirly green eyes sparkling with tears.

"_Hela du saad oui,_" Tidus replied miserably, hoping that the arm he laid across her shoulders was at least _somewhat_ comforting.

"It wasn't just nice to _meet_ you!" Rikku sobbed, punching him on the arm. "It was nice to know you, to laugh with you, to worry with you; it was nice to be your friend! And I'm really, really gonna miss you. You've been like a big brother." She hugged him again and sniffed miserably.

Tidus looked helplessly over at Lulu, who nodded slightly and took Rikku in her arms. The Al Bhed girl clung tightly to the black-clad woman and buried her face in the fur trimming of her dress. Tidus found himself looking up into Wakka's pained face, and felt like crying again. The two of them had come so far since their meeting on Besaid's beach. Wakka had always been supportive, even when he didn't believe Tidus had come from Zanarkand.

Tidus pulled out his beloved, glittering blue sword and gazed at it lovingly. It had seen him through more battles than he could count, yet now he knew there would be no more battles for him. He took it in his hands and thrust it towards a stunned Wakka. "Here," he said shortly. "To remember me by."

Wakka delicately touched the cool blade. "Brudda," he said with a slight chuckle. "I don't need this to remember you. I gave it as a gift, ya? Keep it. Me, I'll stick to my blitzballs." He grinned half-heartedly.

Tidus looked at the sword with a thoughtful frown, then he fumbled at the knot of the two red ribbons tied to the hilt. They were grubby from weeks of hard use, spattered with blood, dirt, and dust. The golden lettering had lost some of its sheen, but the words were still legible: 'Brothers Forever.' Tidus pulled one ribbon off and handed it to Wakka. This time the man couldn't protest. "A link to your brother," Tidus said softly. "Through life and death."

Wakka's hand closed around the word _Brothers, _and bowed his head over it.

Tidus turned at last to Yuna as he sheathed his sword once more. Her gaze was unwilling. "Yuna, I have to go," he said gently.

Yuna merely shook her head, a sob escaping her throat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he continued softly. He turned uncertainly for one last look at his fellow guardians, choked out, "Goodbye," and turned hastily around before he could falter. He strode quickly down the length of the deck, heading for the edge and the Farplane below.

"Hey!" Wakka called out half-heartedly.

"We're gonna see you again...?" Rikku's voice rose at the end of her sentence, turning her assertion into a question.

Tidus heard a sudden rush of feet, and Kimahri called out softly, "Yuna!" Tidus turned around to see Yuna racing towards him, arms outstretched. She tripped on one of the grooves that Evrae had put there long ago, and toppled forward. All the guardians started, and Tidus sprang forward to catch her. But, with a fluttering of pyreflies, she fell right through him and landed on the deck with a smack, skidding several feet behind him. Tidus looked down at his transparent chest which hastened to solidify again, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He wondered glumly how many times he had cried that night.

Behind him, he could hear Yuna slowly pushing herself to her feet. She stood behind him, facing out over the golden clouds. "Thank you," she finally whispered.

Tidus turned around sharply to gaze at the back of her head. Those two simple words contained such a heavy weight of deep feeling that it took Tidus' breath away. He had never wished as hard as he did then that he could stay. Here in Spira, he had friends, much deeper friends than any he had ever had in the dream Zanarkand. Reality was what he wanted, the sharp breath of life, which for all of its hardships and sorrows was more blessed than any dream at all. But that was just the thing. No matter what he wished, he _wasn't_ real. He was but a dream, an imagining of the fayth. And he knew with equal certainty the inescapable truth: Someday the dream will end. No one can continue dreaming forever.

Tidus took several steps until he stood directly behind Yuna. He could feel her warmth, even though his body faded by the minute. Slowly, he lifted his flickering arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. He pressed his cheek against hers; not hard enough to go directly through her head, but just enough to feel the warm, _real_ blood pulsing through her veins. He wanted to say something, anything, to make it all right. But there was nothing he could say. His mind had stuttered to a stop, and all he could do was prolong this final embrace. But then he felt as though something was tugging at him, pulling him into the Farplane. His kissed her cheek as best as his fading lips would allow, and gently pushed through her solid body.

The others were calling out to him and waving wildly, but Yuna simply stood there, staring straight ahead and clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles were white. Somehow, she was more terrible to look at in her sadness than Bahamut in a rage. Tidus wrenched his gaze away and raced for the edge. Three long strides, and he found himself falling down through the clouds, racing for the fields of the Farplane. The airship soon disappeared from sight. Suddenly, Tidus twitched and gasped in wonder.

So this was what it felt like.

* * *

Yuna stood on one of the piers in Luca, staring out to sea, tears running down her face...and whistling. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew, letting out a loud, shrill whistle. She waited several moments, straining her eyes for the slightest sign of a blond-haired boy in a black and yellow blitzball uniform. But there was none. _You said you would come running!_ She whistled again, but the footsteps she could hear approaching behind her were Lulu's. 

"Yuna, it's time," was all Lulu said before retracing her steps across the wharf.

Yuna hesitated a moment more, her eyes blurring with tears as the sea remained empty, then hurried after Lulu. Together, they climbed the many stairs to the box at the top of the blitzball stadium. The maesters had stood there during the tournaments. Funny, how all that seemed so far away now, though it couldn't have been more than a month ago. Yuna forced her tears back as they mounted the last few stairs and stepped through the red curtain to emerge in the box.

Her guardians stood behind her, two on each side. She glanced around at them for a moment before stepping forward. Lulu and Wakka, her adopted siblings, to the right. Kimahri, her oldest guardian, and Rikku, her newest, stood to the left. Yuna turned to the huge crowd and fixed a smile in place. Though her heart throbbed fit to burst, now was a better time than ever to smile.

"Everyone..." Yuna jumped slightly as she heard her own voice boom out over the stands. "Everyone has lost something precious." The immense crowd grew instantly silent save the creaking of chairs and the scuffling of boots. It was rather frightening, having nearly all of Spira shushing each other for her. "Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends." Yuna smiled hugely and spread her arms. "Yet now, Sin is finally dead."

Everyone cheered, a sound said to be heard all the way to Bevelle.

"Spira is ours again," Yuna continued when they had quieted down somewhat. "Working together, we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. No one knows just where our journey will lead us, but we do know one thing. One way or another, we will get by. We will go on living. Spira is a spiral of death of no more; now it is a spiral of life! This Calm will last forever! Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."

The crowd broke out in cheers, even louder than before. Yuna looked over her shoulder at her smiling, proud guardians. Wakka flashed her a thumbs-up. She turned back to the crowd and tried to make herself heard, but everyone was cheering and laughing much too loud, and she knew it was no use. "Just one more thing: The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, unnoticed by anyone. "Never forget them."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yuna took a steadying breath and stepped through the shimmering barrier into the Farplane. It had been two years since she last set foot in the place, and she had been putting it off far too long. She looked about her and saw she was utterly alone on the platform overlooking the swirling golden clouds. Yuna stepped, trembling, over to the edge and conjured an image in her mind, one that always came quickly and easily. Her parents appeared before her, arm in arm and smiling down on their daughter.

"Hello," Yuna murmured softly with a small smile. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. Can you believe it? Sin is dead! Sin, the one who caused both your deaths! My only regret is that you could not be here to celebrate with me...and to comfort me. I gained so much on my pilgrimage, but then I lost so much when it ended. That's why I've come here, to make sure I don't forget what I've lost. I would never want to forget you, never. I promise you, I will come visit every year from now on. I love you both!"

Letting the images fade, Yuna called up another dear, dead face. "Hello, Sir Auron," she whispered. The red-cloaked man smiled grimly down at her, the familiar scar hiding behind his dark glasses, his left arm still held close against his side. "I miss you a lot," she went on. "You were more than just my father's guardian to me. You were a wise, counselling friend. I wish I could have your advice right now. I think you're happy, though, in the Farplane with Sir Jecht and my father. Maybe sending you was my thanks. I_ do _hope you're happy there."

She let the old man disappear, then imagined a man she had seen only once or twice, but appeared in full form before her: a laughing, bare-chested man with straggly brown hair caught back by a red band of cloth. "Thank you," she said softly. "Your son made the best guardian of all. Tidus..." Yuna suddenly choked on her words. She realized with a sickening jolt that she was thinking of Tidus. All you had to do here was think of the one you had lost to the Farplane, and their image would appear. But Tidus did not come. Jecht's image faded away, unnoticed by Yuna's frantic gaze.

The former summoner stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled wildly, screwing up her eyes and imagining Tidus' face, his voice, his laugh, his touch. But not the faintest trace of him could be seen against the gold of the clouds when she opened her eyes again. Suddenly, she found herself sobbing. "Two years, Tidus, two years! How can you do this to me? You said you'd come running!" She had been placing all her hopes and desires on this one moment for so long, and now she felt as though she was losing him all over again. So he_ had_ simply faded away from all existence. He hadn't even gone to the Farplane. He was a dream, and had faded away at the first touch of the morning. _I never even got to tell him I loved him..._

Yuna stumbled blindly from the edge, crying uncontrollably into her hands. A pair of strong, warm hands grasped her shoulders and guided her safely down the steps. When the ground levelled out beneath her feet, she looked up and wiped her eyes. "Kimahri?" She blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuna needs Kimahri," Kimahri rumbled, holding her small hand tightly in his huge blue paw. "So Kimahri come."

"How did you know, Kimahri?"

Kimahri's yellow eyes glinted slightly. "Kimahri know."

Yuna looked up and saw they were back at the airship at the very edge of the Thunder Plains. She hadn't even realized they had been walking. Together, she and Kimahri ascended the ramp into the airship's interior. Rikku stood waiting for them with a cheerful smile, though she refrained from speaking after a glance at Yuna's tear-streaked face. The three friends ambled up to the deck as the airship started up and zoomed off in the direction of Besaid Island.

Yuna sat on the edge of the deck, dangling her feet over the side and watching the earth flash by below them. The shore of the Moonflow was slipping past between her feet now. "Hey, Yunie!" Rikku suddenly said. "How was the Farplane?"

"Empty," Yuna whispered. "Like the rest of Spira."

"Empty?" Rikku asked in surprise. Yuna knew Lulu would have made some comment about being 'clueless'. "What's empty about it? There's tons of people, especially now that Sin's gone!"

Tears began building up in Yuna's eyes again. "All the world is empty to me without..._him._"

"Oh," Rikku said quietly, realizing her mistake too late to remedy it. She looped her arm about Yuna's shoulders and hung her head while her cousin cried. A heavy, warm mass shifted behind her, and Yuna felt a soft hand gently stroking her hair. A low rumbling began directly by her ear; Kimahri seemed to be purring as he knelt by her side.

The three friends sat in this manner for a long time, all mourning the same young man. A blur of memories clouded Yuna's mind. She remembered when she had first become a summoner, and emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth to find all her guardians gathered there...and one other, a stranger with a kind face. She remembered the first time she had summoned Valefor, and her farewell to the villagers of Besaid. She remembered all those conversations with that strange boy, discovering how much he hated his father, though she knew him to be kind and gentle. The first time she mentioned his becoming a guardian, her first sending ever. Laughing away her sorrow on a platform overlooking Luca, and the conversation on Mi'ihen Highroad where Tidus had blithely stated what she had thought an impossibility: defeating Sin so it would never come back. Operation Mi'ihen, with all those Crusaders dying as she stood helpless, unable to complete the Final Summoning. The only thing she could do for them was send them. She recalled the wonderful beauty of Seymour's sphere, and seeing the wonder of Zanarkand at last, if only in a memory.

She remembered all her guardians forming a protective circle around her as Seymour revealed his true colors, and how her heart had lifted when they appeared on the airship to save her from the Guado's clutches. She remembered Seymour's oily, disgusting kiss, and how ashamed she had felt on that horrid day. She remembered what had happened that night, in Macalania Woods, in a beautiful pool of water, and how a simple action had stopped her tears and given her the strength to complete her pilgrimage. Yuna could see Rikku breaking down again on Mount Gagazet, with the end in sight, and all her guardians' hopeless looks. She remembered the tense expectation that preceded their battle against Sin, that glorious morning when she realized that she didn't have to die after all, and the even more glorious night when she sent Sin to the Farplane at last.

Tears flooded Yuna's eyes as she remembered saying goodbye to Sir Auron, that great friend and guardian. And another goodbye came to mind, one that she longed to forget, but one that would stay in her mind forever. Her final goodbye to Tidus. She could easily see his face, his blue eyes gazing down at her with an expression she had only ever seen in his. Following his dear face was Wakka's, and Lulu's, her brother and sister who waited for her at this very moment. She saw Auron's scarred face, quickly followed by the furry Kimahri, and Rikku's swirly green eyes. Seymour, with his sickly smile and long fingers, and Sin, with its many revolving eyes. She remembered all the cheers she had received from her speech two years ago. But suddenly her most powerful memory clouded out everything else. Once again, she was standing in the moonlit pool, a pair of arms around her, her cheeks wet from crying, but a joy filling her heart till she thought it must burst.

What could she do with herself, now that Sin was gone? Everyone else was happy, moving along to better lives. In place of the maesters who had ruled Spira, there were now two political groups: New Yevon, who attempted to keep to the old ways, and The Youth Alliance, mostly young people, who said the new Spira needed a new way of life, that they shouldn't simply fall back into how things were done while Sin was still there. The Al Bhed weren't associated with either faction. Rikku and her family travelled about Spira with other Al Bhed, teaching the citizens of Spira how to use machina, and excavating old machina from underground or underwater. They believed that machina should be utilized to make life easier for the people of Spira, who had suffered for so many years. Though Yevon and its false teachings had been disbanded, Bevelle was still the center of Spira. _Technically it's my home, _Yuna thought. _Yet I cannot think of any happy memories there._

Her thoughts turned to the various people she and her guardians had met on their long journey. Most of the Crusaders had joined the Youth Alliance, though some of the older members went instead to New Yevon. Clasko, the chocobo-loving Crusader, had become a chocobo breeder for the Youth Alliance, with an extensive chocobo ranch in the Calm Lands. Lucil and Elma were posted in Luca, but Luzzu had retired, coming back to Besaid to stay forever. Isaaru and Maroda had joined New Yevon, along with Shelinda.

Even the elderly Maechen was moving on. He had recruited Dona Le Blanc and Barthello to search out ancient spheres of Spira's history and had founded an institute in the Calm Lands for studying Spira's history. Now that Spira's future was secured, many people were curious about the past, and Maechen's institute was becoming quite popular. Calli, the little girl from Mi'ihen Highroad, and Pacce were both enrolled there, eagerly learning about the summoners of old.

The face of Spira had also changed since the downfall of Sin. Zanarkand was no longer a heap of ruins. Rin had built another of his Travel Agencies in Zanarkand, attracting so many tourists that a small village had sprung up. Yuna wasn't sure that she approved of this; she felt as though they were desecrating holy ground by starting the village. Yet she understood that Spira had to move forward. That was what she had fought for, after all.

Guadosalam was deserted, the Guado gradually drifting away and dying off. They had lost all hope when their leader had died, and became reclusive, shutting themselves up in their homes and mourning until their deaths. The Youth Alliance sent guards to Guadosalam regularly to keep fiends out of the city so travellers could visit the Farplane in safety.

The few Ronso that had miraculously survived Seymour's purge had at first wished to annihilate the remaining Guado, to avenge their dead. But Kimahri had stemmed the flow of their anger, urging them to not repay blood with more blood. He had swayed the Ronso, and they had immediately appointed him elder. Yuna had been so proud when she had heard the news; the little Ronso she had known for so long was finally looked up to by his brethren!

And Kimahri was not the only elder among her guardians. Wakka had become the elder of Besaid Village, in light of his magnificent feats as the guardian of the High Summoner. He taught blitzball to the children, and led the village well. Datto, encouraged by the example of his former captain, had spurred the Aurochs on and led them through the tournament until they triumphantly brought the Crystal Cup back home.

Everyone moved ahead, but Yuna was standing still._ No,_ she corrected herself._ I am going backwards. While everyone else looks ahead to the bright future, I only long for the past. _For the past two years, she had been living in Besaid with nothing to do. Many opportunities opened up before her, many tasks other than that of a summoner, but she couldn't decide what to do. She could join New Yevon, since she was the High Summoner; or she could join the Youth Alliance, since she had helped defeat Yu Yevon. She was terrible at making decisions; every time she had, it had ended terribly. But Tidus...he had always known what to do. Though he had been new to this world and didn't know all the rules, he had always been bursting with ideas. It had been his idea to defeat Yunalesca and rid Spira of Sin's presence once and for all, and only his cheerful determination could have brought them through that. She needed him...badly...

"He wasn't there," Yuna suddenly said aloud in a thick, dead voice as she looked down to find her beloved isle of Besaid coming into view. "I could see him in my mind, but he wouldn't come to me in the Farplane. Not even when I whistled."

But he couldn't be gone! Not when she needed him so much. No dream could be that real and then just disappear. _No,_ she decided. _I won't believe he's gone forever. The only way I can go on with my life is by trusting what he said: Just whistle, and I'll come running. _She slowly got to her feet, heart heavy, holding onto Kimahri to balance herself. If she had to trust fruitlessly in a dream that had never been real, so be it. She couldn't live without the childish desire to see him again, if only for a moment. As tears clouded her vision once more, she put her fingers into her mouth and blew a shrill whistle. She remembered what Tidus had told her so long ago: _In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer blitz players._ Tidus was her champion, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, and she would cheer him on until her death.

The airship swooped down towards the island, closer and closer, until it was a mere six feet away, and still descending. She let out another loud whistle, and suddenly caught her breath. She actually heard an _answer._ A high-pitched whistle sounded out over the waves, matching her own, and suddenly she saw...

"Tidus!" she screamed, launching herself from the deck into the water before either of her guardians could stop her. The airship was so low by now that she only fell a few feet, into chest-deep seawater. She ran forward as best as she could, splashing with all her might. And he was splashing towards her every bit as foolishly as she was. Then they met, throwing their arms about each other, laughing and crying and calling out each other's names.

"You're real!" Yuna panted, calming down enough to look up into his eyes. But suddenly a horrible coldness filled her stomach. "Aren't you?"

Tidus smiled slightly. "What do you think?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes," she breathed.

"Yuna," Tidus began, his voice catching and the tears he always hated to shed filling his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, his lower lip trembling, and then hugged her as tightly as he could. "Yuna!" He let out a sob, and Yuna could feel his warm tears dropping on her shoulder.

For a minute or two, they could only hold each other and sob with happiness and relief. Then they broke apart, gazing wordlessly at each other. All of a sudden they found themselves laughing and waving to Rikku and Kimahri atop the airship, and helping each other towards the shore, sloshing and slipping and so giddily happy they looked insane.

* * *

Tidus struggled up the shore, his arm linked through Yuna's, a veritable river of seawater pouring from their clothes. He panted for breath, worn out from laughing and shouting and running all at the same time. He looked up to the crest of the golden beach and barely had enough time to register two familiar forms before one charged straight at him, grasping him around the neck with one arm and knuckling his scalp, whooping with frenzied joy. Tidus let out a strangled yell as his face was pressed against someone's bared chest. 

"Really," murmured a scandalized voice somewhere off to his left. "You needn't _suffocate _him, Wakka. You could show some restraint."

"Restraint? Restraint?!" Wakka yelled, still mussing up Tidus' hair. "How can you expect me to show restraint? My brudda's come home!"

"Yeah... I love you too, Wakka..." Tidus choked. "But I...can't...breathe!"

At this, Wakka immediately released him and beamed down on his red-faced, coughing friend with utmost ecstasy, restraining himself with difficulty. He reached up to the pendant around his neck and untied a piece of bright red cloth from the long metal sliver. After lovingly smoothing it out on the palm of his hand, he held it out to Tidus. "My brudda's come home...so I don't exactly need to 'remember' him, ya?"

Tidus picked it up with a grin. A single word flashed across the crimson ribbon in golden lettering: _'Brothers'_. Wakka had cleaned it up as best he could, though it still seemed rather shabby. Tidus pulled his glittering blue sword from its sheath with a cheerful ring. With a few swift moves, he knotted the red ribbon on the hilt of his sword and surveyed it contentedly. It looked just as it should, both ribbons glinting in the sunlight, the letters like hoards of gold. He slid his sword back into his sheath and patted the hilt like an old friend.

It was only then that he looked beyond Wakka and saw an all-too-familiar woman in a long, black dress. Lulu stood off to one side, beaming as widely as Wakka and holding a lumpy bundle in her arms. She shifted it enough to pull Tidus into a one-armed hug. He was slightly taken aback by the warmth of her welcome, but returned her embrace all the same. He was happier than he would have expected to see the cold, aloof black mage.

Tidus looked down at the bundle Lulu held and gasped in wonder. A tiny face poked out from the blankets, reddish fuzz coating the top of its head. Two large black eyes blinked inquisitively up at him, the perfect duplicates of Lulu's hard stare. Tidus laughed out loud and threw over his shoulder, "Hey, Wakka! You're a father?! Congratulations!"

Wakka stepped up beside his wife and grinned down on the baby. "What do you think? He's cute, ya? Good thing he don't look like me."

"Don't be silly," Tidus laughed. "Look, he's got your mouth."

Wakka's eyebrows lifted in surprise and he craned his neck to get a better look. "You think so?"

"What's his name?"

Wakka grinned. "Little Chappu, of course."

Tidus smiled and touched Little Chappu's round cheek. "It's a good name. I like it."

Wakka awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I always try to cram myself into some kind of mold, ya?" he said, looking almost apprehensively at his son. "A blitzer, or a guardian, or a follower of Yevon...and now, a father. I get so wound up about what I should be. But you know, in the end, I'm just me. Anyway, I can't keep coming up with new Wakkas all the time, ya? So it looks like I'll just have to start doing things my way. That's the way I'll write our story."

Tidus grinned. "You'll make a great dad."

"Still..." Wakka chuckled. "Sin was nothing compared to diaper changing, ya?"

"Tidus!" a shrill voice shrieked across the beach, and Tidus was nearly thrown to the ground by a skinny girl who threw her arms around his neck. "Tidus, oh _Tidus!_" Rikku screamed into his ear. "You're back! You're actually back! Oh Tidus, this is the best thing ever! I can't believe it! Tidus!"

Tidus laughed and swung her around, then wished he hadn't as she screamed with delight directly by his ear.

"Rikku," Wakka chuckled. "_Tuh'd syga res tayv!_"

"Oh!" Rikku took a step back, the expression on her face stating she hadn't noticed the volume of her voice. "_Byntuh sa!_ Sorry! Didn't mean to shout there. It's just I'm so happy to see you!"

Tidus laughed and rubbed his ears. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "I'm just as happy seeing you."

At that moment Kimahri strode serenely up the beach, much more composed than his bouncy companion. "Kimahri!" Tidus cried happily. "Great to see you, man!"

A sudden smile flashed over Kimahri's cat-like face. It wasn't the frightening display of teeth he had attempted after Operation Mi'ihen; this smile was genuine. "Kimahri happy to see Tidus, greatest guardian of all. We Ronso make statue of you. We will make mighty warrior out of stone."

Tidus flushed bright red. "Thanks, Kimahri."

Kimahri's yellow gaze surveyed the whole group with satisfaction. "Now all are here. A family. Kimahri's family." His eyes twinkled happily. Then he came over to stand before Lulu and Wakka, the latter with his arm about his wife. Kimahri ran a thick blue finger over Little Chappu's forehead and nodded solemnly. "You make good family." Suddenly, he tipped back his head and laughed a rich, strong laugh none had ever heard from his mouth before.

Tidus couldn't stop smiling. A pulsing warmth completely unrelated to the tropical sun overhead burned deep inside him. He looked over at Yuna, who stood off to the side, beaming as she watched everyone's ecstatic welcome. She met his gaze and blushed furiously.

* * *

That night, Wakka called the entire village out for a huge celebration, with dancing, more food than anyone could eat, and a roaring bonfire in the center of the village. He treated Tidus like a long-lost brother, and the villagers welcomed him as one of their own. Tidus knew no words to describe how happy he was. He played peek-a-boo with Little Chappu, planned elaborate pranks with Rikku to play on Wakka, and showed the Jecht Shot one more time to the excited Aurochs. 

When the excitement finally faded, and Lulu left to put her son to bed, Tidus sat on a log next to Yuna. He gazed absently at the new statue at the front of the temple: A summoner with a long skirt and tapering sleeves, clutching a staff with a flower pattern on the head. Yuna's face was set determinedly into stone, every detail correct. And a long, pointed horn sprouted from the middle of her forehead. It didn't look as bizarre as might be imagined, the firmness of a Ronso horn blending perfectly into her strong, determined expression.

"Do you like it?" Yuna asked softly.

Tidus grinned as he turned to her. "Sure thing. Looks exactly like you."

Yuna smiled up at her statue. "Kimahri did the face," she said. "He said he was the best for the job, because he knows my face so well."

Tidus nodded, then frowned thoughtfully at Yuna. "You went to the Farplane, didn't you?"

Yuna blushed slightly in the darkness. "Yes. I...I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry," Tidus murmured. "I didn't come running when you whistled all those times."

"You heard me?" Yuna breathed, straightening slightly.

Tidus nodded. "I couldn't get out. The Farplane's a real nice place, but it's not exactly designed to let you just wander out."

Yuna looked up at him curiously. "How _did_ you come back?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Tidus stared into the dying flames of the bonfire, his mind racing back to the night when he had jumped off the airship into the golden clouds of the Farplane.

_He was falling, soaring through the golden mist, arms outstretched like wings. His body felt as light as a feather, and his mind felt strangely detatched. After an eternity that took no time at all, his feet alighted on the many-colored flowers of the Farplane. It was beautiful down there, amongst the heavily-perfumed flowers. It was strange; they smelled a lot like Seymour, but now he liked the smell. He began to wander slowly through the fields, feeling the pyreflies brushing past him, whispers of the people who used to walk about Spira._

_Gradually, Tidus became aware of several figures in the distance. They looked almost as if they were waiting for him. He slowly made his way towards them, half floating through the flowers. The first figure was a man garbed in floor-length robes, with an ornamented belt around his waist. Something in the smile he gave Tidus reminded him of Yuna. Next to this man stood a woman with light hair and swirly green eyes, with a face faintly reminiscent of Rikku yet even closer to Yuna's. She smiled at him too, and he could hardly help smiling back at Yuna's parents._

_Standing behind them was a man in a red cloak, with a scar running down one side of his face. He no longer hid his face behind tinted glasses and a high collar, and his left arm was through his sleeve once more, for he had a master again. The look he gave Tidus was one of immense pride. The broad-shouldered man stepped aside, revealing that yet another man was standing behind him._

_This man's chest was bare, riddled with scars, and sported a huge tattoo. He gave Tidus a lopsided grin and said in an echoey voice, "That Jecht Shot you did...couldn't have done it better myself."_

_Tidus quickly crossed the few feet that separated them and threw his arms around his father. Even in the Farplane, Jecht smelled of sweat and what might have been shoopuf milk, but Tidus didn't let go. He never wanted to let go. Time in the Farplane was hard to make out, so it could have been years, or mere moments later when Jecht said, "There's someone else that wants to see you."_

_Tidus broke away from his father and turned to see where Jecht was pointing. What he saw made him draw his breath in sharply. "Mom...?"_

To Tidus' surprise, when he looked up he found Yuna gazing at him with a pained expression. "You were so happy there..." she whispered. "Why did you come back?"

At this, Tidus smiled. "I had to." After several moments of silence, he said softly, "They're all there, you know. The fayth. Now that they're awake, they can watch over the affairs of the world. They've been watching you, and they told me you'd come to the Farplane. Bahamut came to me and my old man. Said he wanted to reward us for waking them at last. Dad said all his reward was there, in the Farplane. But me...well...it didn't take too long for me to decide what I wanted."

Yuna took his hand in her own and leaned comfortably against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for coming back."

Tidus gazed at her beautiful face for several long moments, then turned to take in the view of the quiet, happy village settling down for the night. All his closest friends were here, everything that mattered to him, all that had made him reluctant to leave. "Well, I'm back," he murmured softly. "I'm home."

* * *

"I got a theory," Tidus murmured as he stood on the pile of rubble, looking out across the sea lit by another beautiful sunset. He had been back in Spira for over two months now. He and Yuna had journeyed through all of Spira together, travelling as slowly as they liked, walking or riding chocobos or machina, sometimes staying in one place for weeks at a time. They had spent three whole weeks in the Moonflow, swimming in the warm water lit by a pink sky, waiting until the sun had gone down and watching the pyreflies. They had come to the end of the road now, though, and stood amongst the ruins of Zanarkand, slightly apart from the lighted windows of the cluster of buildings in the steadily-growing village. 

"I got a theory," he repeated. "I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe. Something like that. Or maybe...I'm still a dream."

"Wait!" Yuna exclaimed in horror, stepping closer to him. All her insides turned to ice. "So one day you'll just disappear again?"

Tidus tilted his head back and stared up at the clouds. "We have to take care of each other, Yuna. All right? We gotta stay together. We gotta...love each other. Maybe then I can stay."

Yuna wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him from behind. Her heart throbbed with longing, and she pressed her forehead against his back. "Did the fayth tell you that?" she murmured.

Tidus suddenly grinned, breaking the sorrowful air hovering over them. "Nah. But I like it."

Laughing, Yuna pushed him off the pile of rubble and into the water. She watched his head break the surface. He splashed back out, pretending to be offended. "Hey, we're supposed to take care of each other!" He waggled a finger at her, but he was grinning. Laughing, he began to wring out his sopping clothes. Yuna watched the dying sunlight play on his golden hair and shimmer off his wet skin.

_You are a ray of sunshine,_ she thought happily. _Like the sun bursting out of the clouds, when you come into the room everything is happy again. I saw your sunset two years ago, and thought that was the end. But I had forgotten...when the night is through, the sun rises again. You came back. Someday the dream will end. But when it does, you wake up and find that the morning is even better._

Yuna smiled, eyes sparkling, as he came up to stand beside her. She murmured, "You'll never disappear."

Tidus smiled almost shyly down at his toes. "I know." He looked up again and took her hands in his own.

His deep blue eyes melded with hers, one green, the other blue. She moved so close a stray lock of her auburn hair brushed his chin, and his eyelashes tickled her forehead. "I love you, Tidus." She could feel his warm breath on her skin as their lips drew closer, ever closer...

* * *

Tidus stood on the pile of rubble, one arm around Yuna, as they stood watching the last rays of sunlight slowly slip down beneath the cover of the waves. Another sunset was past, another ending to yet another day. This was where it had all begun, and this was where it had ended. But for the two silhouettes on the small hill of debris, it was only the beginning. This was the finish line, and they had reached it at last, fulfilling every promise. But what were their crowns of laurel leaves? Partly loss, and a little death, but mostly victory. No victory could be won without loss, and the very things they had lost made their victory all the sweeter. 

A city spread out around them, providing a perfect backdrop for the figures on the hilltop. A city of ruins. A city of memories. Yet now, a city that had begun its life anew. It would take many years to return Zanarkand to its former glory, but Tidus was determined to see that day. A sword stuck straight up out of the ground beside him, like a pinnacle of power. A summoning staff leaned against it, adding a grace and beauty to the monument. Each of them alone would seem strange and out of place, but together they were beautiful and strong. And the wind hissed through the cracks in the rocks, fluttering the two red ribbons on the hilt of his sword.

The End

**Author's Note: See? FFX has a happy ending after all! After seeing the ending movies of FFX-2 and reading a novelisation of that game, I couldn't help but feel that the majority of the sequel game is superfluous. But the ending is essential! I have long been of the opinion that if they'd simply made FFX-2 into an epilogue cinematic at the end of FFX, it would have been better. Thus, I made an epilogue to my novelisation of FFX and will not be writing a novelisation of FFX-2. I will, however, be writing novelisations of other games - I'm working on one as we speak! So, many thanks to all my reviewers for the input and feedback you've given me, and I hope to see you next time!**


End file.
